Life of Gohan
by Silvertress
Summary: Under Construction AU Gohan continues to train after the Cell Games With new threats and unexpected allies. No Saiyaman Is it his time to take over for his Father? Is he able? R&R 1st fic here
1. Life of Gohan I Introduction

The Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the idea, characters, or show, of dragon ball z. However if I did I would probably be rich and famous at the moment, maybe.

Authors note: I couldn't take it anymore the new episodes on cartoon network I mean. Ok here's the deal I'm a hard-core Gohan fan. Well let's just say up to now. What made him turn into such a weak dork? I am sorry no way am I going to let this happen in my mind. This fan fiction may be happening in an alternate time line or something. I'm still working it all out. So here we go. In this Gohan's character will perhaps be different due to the fact that I'm writing an alternative plot. This is my interpretation of what could have happened so it possibly might be OOC. Rewriting this isn't a stab against the show it's self it's just something to pass the time. So hopefully you enjoy my version. 

--Edited--

*****

Chichi tried to look up at her son but her tears were blinding her eyes. 

"And, that's what happened mom." She looked up at her son who had just told her what had happened to his father Goku. Trying to block what seemed endless amount of tears that were welding up in her body. Gohan (her son) stood there now as if he seemed to be frozen. He still wore his blue gi that he had worn in the fight versus the evil Android Cell. Even though it was torn beyond repair and permanently stained with blood (she didn't even want to think who's) 

Then suddenly she had realized she had been lost in thought. Gohan still stood there his head bowed with his coal black hair in his eyes. 

"Gohan?" stammered Chichi. He raised his head. His normally cheerful face was now pink and swollen from tears. "Gohan, it'll be alright. You should go up and change out of that gi or you might catch cold." She said reassuringly. Gohan looked up into her face and forced a grin. He then turned around and went up stairs to his room.

*****

Gohan trudged up the stairs his legs felt as if they were to heavy for him to move them. He somehow made it to his bedroom. Then he just went and slumped down on his bed. His feet hung loosely from the edge; He was just in shock at that moment lost in his own thoughts._ Dad how can it be? Why? It's all my fault!! I should've listened to you. But what can I do now? I don't know what to do… How can I? I'm only eleven years old? You said I was strong enough and the world didn't need you to protect…But… Dad!! I need you dad!! Dad!! _

These words screamed in his head as the days events went by. Of course Cell was gone and the earth was safe for now. But what would happen the next time? "How can I even measure up to him?" He murmured out loud.

"Gohan, do you have new clothes on yet? Dinner is almost ready." His mother called upstairs

_Mom doesn't sound right. Her voice sounded really raspy like she has been crying. Mom, look what I did to us all. I'm sorry Mom. How can I ever forgive myself for my arrogance?_

He went to his closet and picked out the last thing he wore before the Cell Games. He took off his stained gi (or whatever of it still remained). Then took and put on his black pants and white shirt. (The outfit was Japanese looking I don't know the name)

_Time to face the world Gohan_. He thought to himself as he clenched his hands into a fist and walked downstairs

*****

Chichi Stood just outside the kitchen gazing at the clear starry night sky. _Oh Goku. How is life going to be without you? It's so unfair it's too nice out tonight. Now that you're gone the sky should have rain-pouring down-It would match my mood better. But no, that's not you. You'd probably want the stars to shine even if you weren't with us. Goku how will we manage?_

Just then Chichi saw her son come down the stairs. "You look much better" she said cheerfully

"Yeah I guess." He murmured.

*****

_That's it I can't take it any more. I have to tell her it is my fault._ Gohan thought this after a painfully silent dinner. Neither one of them seemed to know what to say. What was there left to? Goku was gone and they would have to move on somehow. But the guilt Gohan thought was his own was carried like an anchor leaving him attached to the dock. It seemed to press on his chest making it hard for him to breath. How could he keep this with him? He had to tell her.

"Mom, I have something to talk to you about…" he looked up to her trying to keep the tears welding up in his eyes from coming.

"What is it?" She looked at him curiously. 

"It's my fault Dad died. I got to confident. He told me to finish him off when I had the chance. But no, I didn't listen to him. I said he should pay more for all the people he hurt. But then Cell surprised me and tried to Blow himself up and the whole world. Dad ran in and teleported himself to King Kai's Planet. I think. But after he…" Gohan trailed off, tears freely rolling down his cheeks now. "Then Cell came back. But, to the end dad was there telepathically rooting me on. The point is Mom," He looked down. His mother full of concern came over to him and put her arm around him. Once again he looked up to meet her worried gaze. "Mom** it's my fault Dad died. It's all mine."** He seemed to scream, the demi Saiya-jin's face now pink and swollen from all the tears. 

"**_No it isn't!"_** Said a familiar voice; telepathically in both their heads. 

"Goku/Dad?!?" Both Gohan and chichi stammered at the same time…

"**_Gohan, who could have known what, would have happened if you did anything different. You can't blame yourself. What's done is done, any way I'm fine here," _**the voice continuing to echo in their minds.

"Goku…" Chichi whispered under her breath.

"**_The point is to not dwell in the past. Gohan, Chichi you both have your own futures ahead of you. Heal and move on. I'll see you again." _**Said a fading voice; Then it was gone.

Gohan stared out the window at the starry night. _He is right, the sky is still above my head and time is still flowing. I will heal. He did have happiness in his voice…But can I get through this._

_Well tomorrow's another day, what ever comes let it…I still have time on my side…._

_******_

The End

Guess what it's the end of chapter one. There's still more to come, and more revisions to do. I know it's sappy but Gohan's gone through a major shock, so he has to be depressed a little. Hey that's life for you. It'll pick up in the next chapter

Please review…. Thanks


	2. Life of Gohan II Good bye and Questions

The Life Of Gohan (chp 2)

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own or create the show Dragon Ball Z

Authors note: Here's chapter two. Read, Review and above all Enjoy! On with the show! 

--Edited--

The sun of high morning shone right into Gohan's eyes. He tried to roll over in bed but that incessant light wouldn't disappear. He finally sat up in his bed, opening his eyes slowly. He rubbed both eyes trying to have them come into focus. Then he yawned, stretching his arms. He felt as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then suddenly he was slammed back into his reality._ For a moment it felt as if everything was normal again. It isn't yet but it will be…I wonder if mom is up yet._

Gohan quickly got dressed, and then went down stairs to where he heard his mother humming from the kitchen. 

"Good morning sleeping beauty. Hurry and eat your breakfast." Chichi greeted him pointing to the steaming porridge on the table. "Today Trunks is leaving we have to hurry and get over there."

"Mom," Gohan looked up from gobbling down his breakfast to question, "how are we supposed to get there, you don't like flying with me and you don't know how to drive." Gohan trailed off as Chichi held a license in front of his face.

"Where did you get that? Is it real?" Gohan pointed to it amazingly.

"Of course it is real. While you men were training for the Cell games I went and took my drivers test. Your Father isn't…. wait wasn't the most reliable driver. I thought we needed more than one in this family." Chichi said with a half forced smile.

_Here comes life. Mom this is going to be hard…but we can make it. He said we would. Time is what we need. _

"Wow, Mom." Gohan tried to say in his most cheerful voice. He looked up at the clock and said. "Isn't it time we should be leaving?"

Chichi in response looked up towards the clock and her calm face turned into a mask of urgency.  "Gohan hurry we're late. I'll grab the capsule. I'll meet you in the yard." Chichi left his sight and started digging through a drawer. Gohan slowly stood up walking out the door after putting his bowl in the sink. The spring sun felt warm on his pale skin. A breeze passed over his face, he inhaled calmly. _I can do this. _

**Boom! **

There was a cloud of smoke and a red plane appeared his mother was already sitting inside of the cockpit. She was gesturing with her arms to come in. Gohan took a step back trying to think what his mother would be like driving. A picture of her laughing madly flying in barrel rolls and him passed out came to his mind. _She can't be as bad as Piccolo or Dad… _

He walked calmly up to the plane and stepped in and sat down in his seat; saying a silent prayer, and clenching his armrest. 

With a fierce twist of the key and punching a combo of buttons the engine roared and the two were in the sky. To Gohan's surprise Chichi wasn't a maniac driver. 

"Don't look surprised unlike your Father; it took me once to earn my license." She smiled.

To Gohan the ride went quickly a race of blue sky and clouds. Soon he could see the humungous Briefs plantation.

"Prepare for landing." Chichi warned. She started to turn so knobs and pushed several different buttons. Suddenly the low hum of the engines stopped and the plane started to plummet towards the ground. Chichi tried pushing some other buttons on the dashboard but nothing worked. Gohan was about ready to bust out his door to recover the falling plane. When both of them felt a sudden stop in mid-air, the two of them turned to look out the windows to see what had happened. Krillen was right next to the window smiling and waving. When they were safely on the ground, Krillen exclaimed how he'd just arrived and saw their plane falling. Gohan bowed and thanked him, then turned to look at his mother.

"I guess I need a little work on my landings." She smiled shrugging. Gohan was about to reply when he saw all the Z gang walking outside to greet them. 

"Hey you guys." Bulma greeted them. Baby Trunks was babbling in her arms. Then Vegita stood behind her, he gave them both a nod. (Well what can you expect it's Vegita) 

"Thanks for coming." Mirai Trunks greeted them. His hair appeared to be cut from the shoulder length it was during the fight with cell and returned how it was the first time they ever saw him falling in the vicinity of his ears. 

"Do you really have to go now?" Yamcha asked.

"I have business to attend to in my own dimension." Trunks replied.

"That's right you have to eliminate Your Cell and the two Androids, can you handle it?" Gohan question.

"Of course, I'm a lot stronger now, thanks to all of you and the training. The sooner I leave the better, probably." He answered. Trunks took out a capsule and with the press of the cap and a cloud of smoke his Time Capsule appeared. Gohan, Bulma, Krillen, and Yamcha, stepped forward from the others to say goodbye.

"I'll never forget you Dude." Krillen said 

"Same here, I can't believe you're leaving." Yamcha told him 

Gohan stepped forward, "Trunks, I can't believe everything that has happened, thanks for the help. I can't even start to think you're really leaving. Don't forget to come back one day."

****

Trunks could barely manage to leave these people. Through the whole time he was here in this dimension they felt as family. Now it was time to go, back to his home, he knew it. He saw his mother step forward, on the verge of tears and tried to hide his developing ones with his lavender bangs.

"You take care of yourself Trunks. Be careful. Don't forget us and…" Bulma turned away the tears winning. Baby Trunks started trying to grab him. Trunks gathered up his younger self, and held him in his arms.

"You be grateful for all these people, and protect them. Like I know you will." The moment was disturbed when Baby Trunks somehow started to pull on his hair. "Man, you really seem to like doing that." He cringed as Baby Trunks happily tugged with all his strength. Dislodging the baby's chubby fingers Bulma took him, and Trunks turned around came to his capsule and climbed up into the cockpit. Everyone on the ground started to wave. Vegita was now leaning against a tree, gave him a short salute Trunks returned it not as amazed as he would be at the gesture if he had just first arrived. He heard how his Father had reacted when he had died and finally was convinced he wasn't a mistake and his Father had respect maybe even love for him and his Mother. Now fully in the air he took in the picture of this undisturbed Earth with his new friends. Then he let out a sigh and started his journey through space and time to his home. _That chapter is closed. I'll never forget them… But there's still a lot of work for me to do. First it's you damn Androids. Watch out because I'm coming back…_

_****_

As Gohan looked up and saw Future Trunks blasting off the disappearing in a bright flash, he felt a soft pressure on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was but saw no one; instead he felt his Dad's presence. "**_Good job my son. You must protect them all you know. Look out for your mother I sense something in her… I'm not sure what it is._**" Goku said through a soft voice in his head. 

"Don't leave, Dad No!!!" Gohan screamed in his mind as he heard his Father's voice start to fade to a faint echo.

**_ "Gohan, you know I'm not gone. Live. I'm looking to see how you're doing." _**Goku responded the words echoing in Gohan's head to a soft murmur then disappearing. _What does he mean something is inside Mom. Will she be okay?_

****

Chichi looked out her bedroom window and sighed. The day went by so fast, talking and just hanging out with everyone. She was busy, but somehow her thoughts kept reverting to Goku. _Goku, I can't get you out of my mind. I've also been feeling weird and sick all day. What's happening to me? I haven't felt like this since I was…._

"Kami!" She gasped out loud. "Could I be…? Could I be pregnant again??? It's possible… But now?" she whispered in shock. She wished she could scream this out loud but Gohan. Gohan had to be asleep by now. But how, how could she tell him, it was a shock even to her. How would he take it? _Wait I shouldn't get ahead of myself. _Said her practical side. _I'll go see Bulma tomorrow. No need to get jittery, there might not even be anything to worry about. _She rubbed he lower stomach and went to lye in her bed; for a restless night's sleep.

The wind blew harshly around Gohan's body, as he speeded here and there; practicing the precision of his punches and kicks. He started to sweat; it was a strangely humid day. His new blue gi hung damply from his already sweating body. _How hot is it out here? _ _That doesn't matter I still have to train. Peace can only last for so long. Even if there's nothing happening that's no excuse to slack off. God, I'm starting to sound like Vegita. _He smirked, wiping his coal black hair from his eyes. He started the whole exercise over adding in a ki blast here or there. Later he situated himself on the grass in front of an enormous apple tree with a huge dent in it; that he had made when he was toddler. Crunching one of the sweet juicy red apples he started to think. _Why did Mom just go see Bulma so unexpectedly? Does that have to do with what's supposedly inside her? I guess I'll just wait and see what happens. _He sat up to start the trip home. _Maybe I'll catch a fish for dinner tonight? _He thought. _It doesn't really matter. Whatever may come will. Is this going to be my usual day until some other threat arrives? But no I feel like it isn't. I keep having this weird feeling of what it will be… God, how many questions can one person or almost teenager handle? You start trying to find the answer to one and you find no answers but more questions._

Ending notes: So here's chapter two. It'll probably need some revising. But it's starting to set the scene for the whole story. Could Chichi be pregnant, with o may be Gotens? What direction is this fan fiction actually heading in? Oh god I'm sounding like that announcer guy. Anyway thanks for reading and **Please Review.**

C ya later ;)


	3. Life of Gohan III A Visit

Life of Gohan (chp 3)

By Sivertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the ideas and or characters

A/N: R&R- please review. And here's chapter three. Yeah ;)

            "Gohan you came." Said Lime her eyes widening to look at her friend as he lands in front of her. Gohan sighed as he brushed a golden hair out of his face. He decided going as a SS would make it less confusing, when she first met him he was in SS form, training for the Cell Games; It would raise too many questions if he came with his normal raven black hair, it was also a good training exercise. 

   "Gohan, my parents are back, the village also is as all my friends. Right after that Hurcule guy supposedly defeated Cell. Although I think it was you wasn't it. You seem way stronger than that creep, he's way to hairy. And the fighting and the way you blew up those evil men's compound. Hurcule Satan has never done anything like that. My Grandpa said you would defeat Cell. I was worried because the whole earth seemed to shake and the T.V newscast was dead. But it stopped and a few hours after all the victims of Cell came to life. But I saw you in the beginning of the tournament. Wow Gohan you move really fast, I could barley see you. You must be almost as strong as my Grandpa." Lime blabbered on so fast Gohan could barley understand her.

    "Yeah." He laughed half heartedly blushing, and trying to understand what the girl was saying. Then suddenly she lounged at him and her arms were around him. He turned even redder due to the fact that Lime was a lot shorter than him and her hands were somewhere lower than his waist. 

   "You're my Hero… She noticed where her arms were and she jumped back…errr…sorry. I didn't mean to do that." She said turning almost as red as Gohan as she jumped away from him. 

   "Lime who is that young man." Said a man who was walking with a woman at his side. " Is this the young man you've been jabbering on about?" Said the Women (she looked almost exactly like a grown- up version of Lime) 

  "Mama, Dad this is Gohan." Lime said smiling 

  "Hello." Gohan said bowing. 

  "You know our Lime speaks of you so much. She even thinks you defeated Cell not Hurcule. I think she has a crush on you." Said the Father going and whispering in his ear. 

  "Now don't get improper with her…" He said nudging him

  "Dad!!!" Lime yelled at her Father. "We have to go." Lime seemed to almost scream as she grabbed Gohan and seemed to run for her dear life.

  "Nice to meet you." Gohan said as Lime basically dragged him off.

  "How embarrassing." Lime murmured to herself. " I'm sorry Gohan. They're embarrassing but you have to love your family." She looked at Gohan. 

  "They weren't so bad." Said Gohan as he looked out into nothing drifting to thoughts of his Father and then how weird his Mother had been acting. 

 "Gohan!!! Hey." She started to shake Gohan because he was lost in his thoughts. 

 "What… Oh sorry." He laughed as Lime glared at him

 "Man you're a space case." She said turning away from him. 

 "Hey, she's here." Lime said as she looked at a girl who was going into her Grandpa's store. 

 "Who?" Gohan asked

 "Follow me." Lime said as she started. All Gohan could do was run after her. 

 "It's you. Why are you here again?" Lime questioned as she entered her Grandpa's store. There was a little girl about Gohan's age with her black hair in pigtails and deep violet eyes. 

 "Leave me alone!" she started to shriek as she went in to kick Lime

  "Ouch…" She groaned as Gohan had her in a headlock. 

  "Get off of me. Stop. I'm Videl Satan. My Dad could kill you if he knew what you were doing. I'm his student never mind him I could do the job right now." She tried to say as she struggled trying to get out of Gohan's grasp.

 "Why are you here. You've been here every day, raiding for food, since the Cell Games." Lime Questioned.

 "I'm trying to get away from my Father. He is driving me crazy." She almost screamed. As once again she tried a futile attempt to get away.

She does sort of remind me of Hurcule. But I think she might be even stronger than him. She is kind of…

 " Let her be." Gohan lost his thought as he looked and Lime Grandfather stood in the doorway.   
 " She needs to sort this out on her own." He ordered

            Gohan let her go and she stared at him with contempt and amazement for just a second. Then ran away. 

 "She'll go home on her own." Lime asked.

 "Yes I know she will Lime." Her Grandpa said bending down to give her a hug.

 "Gohan it's nice to see you. But it's late the sun is almost down may be you should head home. But remember be careful." He continued.

 "What do you…?" Gohan started to ask

 "I have to go. There's some business I must attend to. See you soon Lime." Lime's Grandpa said getting up and leaving.

 "Some strange day huh?" Lime asked as her Grandpa disappeared from the view of the doorway.

 "Yeah. See you later." Gohan waved as he ran out the door and went into the air. 

 "Bye Gohan." Lime waved until he was out of sight.

            _It's really late the sun has almost set. What did he mean when I have to be careful. Why did mom even make me leave this afternoon after Bulma arrived? Wait she said it had to do with girl stuff, there's something inside her. O God She's PREGNANT. That's amazing… but._

 "Ahhhhhhhhhh" Gohan screamed his ki (or power) was rising rapidly out of control. Then going down again. He felt as his body even his inner essence was about to be pulled apart. Gohan was darting everywhere in the sky. His body his energy everything was out of his control. He couldn't focus. All he could pay attention to was the indescribable pain. 

***  
  


Gohan didn't even notice when Vegeta came as a SS with all his speed. He dived through the air to catch Gohan. He could sense Gohan's ki almost disappear. He caught him and before Gohan's power could boost up again he took a needle and shoved it into his skin. Gohan suddenly started to tremble and convulse, Vegeta had to use all his strength to hold him. He waited then Gohan stopped. Vegeta adjusted his grip and flew as fast as he could in the direction of Capsule Corpse. A Gohan lay limply in his arms. _Now the real test begins Gohan._ Vegeta thought. 

Authors note: That's the third chapter. This time I won't sound like the evil announcer guy. Thanks for reading it and please review.


	4. Life of Gohan IV A Mission

 Life of Gohan (chp 4)

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own or ever came up with any concept or idea and or character for Dragon Ball Z

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written for a while. But there are finals and I've been sick. (Stomach bugs really suck!!!)

Well summer's coming up so I'll probably have more time on my hands. Also my Internet has been freaking out…Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please R&R and REVIEW. :)

#*#

            Gohan lay on a metal table at Capsule Corpse. As Vegita put him down his body started to tremble once more. As his ki flared up and down his hair kept turning coal or gold according to the amount of power. Vegita seized another needle and injected it into Gohan. Gohan gave one final cry and fell limply once more. Vegita turned away looking at the now empty needle. Sighing he went to work mixing certain chemicals.

#*#

            Gohan stood in of the middle nowhere all he could remember was getting up this morning, nothing else. _What am I doing here he thought. I can't see anything it's just white. There's nothing here. I remember getting up from bed but the rest is a blank, I know that something important happened today. But what? Why can't I remember anything?_

_Is it something here? I feel as if I'm here to do something, or someone's here to…What the Hell? _

He turned around as he felt an immense force coming towards him. He bent down and put his arms in a guarding position preparing to block whatever was coming towards him. 

#*#

            _Now Gohan it's your time to prove your worth. Your birth is one that is not acceptable to our race. It has tried to stay pure for centuries. But now our race must concede to hybrids like yourself. It is you that must pass the challenges given to you now. How you conduct yourself will be the determining factor in the future of the Saijin race. _Said an ancient voice in both Vegita and Gohan's head. Vegita cringed as it roared in his head. Even for him the voice tore at his very being. The voice is one that isn't supposed to touch a mortal's ears. _That is the same voice that told me of the medicine and what would happen to Kakkorrot's brat._ _He or it ordered me and physically made me rescue the boy. How could anyone control me? Than is it possible that his, my fate lies in this boy's hands? Why him, and not the only pure blood of the race left?_

_#*#_

            The same voice that roared in Vegita's head did the same as Gohan. It got louder and louder as the strange force got closer and closer to him.  He could see it now; it seemed to be a humungous cloud, as you would see in a tornado. _Go away… I can't take it…God please shut up. Your going to make my head explode…Just go away. _Not being able to take it anymore. Gohan started to focus his ki together. His hair went to a gold color and his dark eyes were replaced by sapphire his own power now gold tinted fluttered around him.  

            In seconds the force was all around him. Swirling in an inexpressible blur, the voice getting ear splittingly louder. Gohan fought with all his might just to keep his feet on the ground.  Suddenly the blur began to form into a shape. 

Soon the clouds had formed into what seemed to be a transparent hooded figure.

**  "Now do you understand the task you must accomplish? If you don't succeed the future of the saijin race is gone. Too long, we have let them run around to their own devises. Destroying and massacring, greed is their only god. So we punished them. Evil can only go on for so long. Leaving a few a live. We are willing to give them a second chance, if deemed worthy. Now it is time to see if you and your kind have the right to go on." **It said, it's voice now seemingly calmer and not as harsh. 

  " What gives you the right to do this? Who are you? Why me? What am I suppose to do?" Gohan questioned. As he tried to make out the face that was under the figure's hood.

  " **We are the ones that are beyond time and everything. We are the first and the last. It is us that decide what will be and not be. We are beyond your Kami or Kighs or King Yamah. You are the first generation after the destruction of the planet. You are the first-born. That means you are the start of the race's rebirth or demise. It must be you who is tested."** It said. **"Do you accept?" **It questioned Gohan. 

  "Do I have a choice? Yes I do." He answered

  "**Fine." **It said as it and his present surroundings started to fade away. 

            Gohan seemed to be transported to Other World. He saw his father and King Kigh come into focus. 

  "Dad?" Gohan questioned. As his surroundings finally came into focus. He went up to his Father still is Super Saijin form.

  "Gohan?" Goku questioned. As his eyes grew wide from seeing his son alive and in Other World. 

#*#

Authors Note: Ooooo. I think I'm leaving you all with a cliffhanger. Sorry it was kind of short. But the next chapter I'm working on is really long. I might change it if I can't really see where it's going. Well what do you people think editing is for…;)


	5. Life of Gohan V Worth

Life of Gohan

Disclaimer: Same drill I didn't think write or come up with any idea's concepts or characters for Dragon Ball Z

Authors Note: R&R and please review.;) Thank you to all the ones that have. Sorry this took so long to get up. 

"Gohan?" Goku looked straight into his eyes questioning him.

 "Dad? Why the…Kami…I can't believe I'm here…Why?" Gohan said disoriented. Gohan rushed to his Father to give him a hug but he seemed to run through him.

 "How?" He tried to touch his Dad's arm but his hand went right through.

 "We know what has been happening Gohan. You're being tested. This is really serious. The question is what sort of test could this being do here?" Said King Kigh (I probably spelled this wrong and I'm going to for probably this chapter and the whole fic, so tough nuggies)

 " You can't touch your father because you're body isn't physically here. Right now you're in a shadow body or spirit form. These kinds of trials are rare and very ancient. But your body or physical form doesn't matter it's your soul or spirit that needs testing." He continued.

*#*

 Gohan's body started to tremble and shudder once more. Vegita took another needle and stuck it into his body.

_ I see this damned higher being is in Gohan or projecting itself into the brat's brain. His body being so weak needs this crab shot into him so he can sustain the entity inside him. The stupid thing should have chosen me. I could handle it. I wouldn't need this weird substance. _Vegita thought as he looked at one of the medical needles he had been using on Gohan. _This shaking is getting worse and occurring more. I wonder what that means? Can Kakkorott's brat sustain all this? _

_#*#_

 "If what you're saying is true. Then this is all real." Gohan said looking straight at King Kigh.

 "What if I fail? Then Vegita, Trunks, and me are all finished." 

 "Gohan. Why do you always doubt yourself your have more power than you think. You have to have more confidence." Goku said to his son

  "But what if this time it isn't enough?" Gohan said. Suddenly he felt different. Gohan let out a scream. His shadow form was changing becoming solid. He felt every small atom shifting, starting to have a mass. It was painful though he remembered it from somewhere. He couldn't remember what happened it was as if a haze or fog were covering up those events in his memory. The pain kept on, every time a particle in his body changed it sent more searing pain.

            Goku tried to run to his son and help him. But he was knocked away by some sort of energy field. Then something started to happen to him. A force some strong thing entered his mind. The voice…the one that had told Gohan of what he must do roared in his head. **_You are a test for the boy. He must face the one he loves. I sense you won't fight him. Of course you wouldn't he's your flesh and blood. But who needs you. I will do the battle. _**The Goku tried to control his body but couldn't. The voice had taken control of it. 

#*#

 "What the hell is going on with Gohan Kakkorott's stupid brat?"  Vegita yelled. "What are you doing? Get your act together!" He yelled at the body as he slammed another needle into Gohan's convulsing body. After his body seemed to shake and fade. Vegita tried to inject another needle because he was still shaking but his hand and the needle went through Gohan's arm.

 "Now what is going on?" Vegita questioned. "Kid you better know what you're doing. Through some joke of fate my life and my son's is in your hands." Vegita said in a softer tone. 

#*#

            It finally stopped the pain Gohan could feel that his body was solid now. He turned around to see his Father in SSj2 form starring at him

"**So you endured the pain of the transformation. Not many could've. But that was only the first stage now for the real trial.**" The voice coming out of his Father's voice was the one of that cloudy hooded figure. 

_ Gohan, you must fight me win. This is a test. I'm not me. It's him or it that's controlling me… beat… me._ His Father's real voice said urgently in his head. 

 "You're not my Father so fine. LET"S GO." Gohan yelled lunging at his Father. 

 "You can do it Gohan." King Kigh yelled from a distance. He didn't come any closer because he knew he couldn't meddle in this battle. It was Gohan's battle, and he had to do it alone.

            Gohan went right into punching his Dad with all he had. But Goku blocked him punch for punch. And when Gohan let his guard down for one second to start an attack Goku kick him to the ground with a force Gohan had never had to endure before. He was on the ground breathing heavily. _How can I beat him? He's stronger. I guess I'll take it up a little._

Gather more of his dormant ki or power he stated to power up another gold aurora form around him. His muscles burst with strength and energy. "Take this" Gohan flew up to his Father. Assembling all his power and strength he…

#*#

Author's Note: Oooo another cliffhanger. I'm getting into a habit with that. The next chapter should be out soon. I really mean it this time. Another thing if you don't like Gohan why are you reading this Fanfiction. Well what can you do. Not everyone can see the Glory which is Gohan. 


	6. Life of Gohan VI End Test

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: (writing on a blackboard) I don't own Dragon Ball Z…please don't sue me…I also not the first one to use the writing on the blackboard bit….so whoever came up with that please don't sue me…

Authors Note: (Getting on hands and knees) I am so sorry it took this long to update. It's a combination of busyness, malfunctions, and writers block. Patience pays off this is the ending chapter of this saga yeah A(*c*)A. Please R&R.

On with the show. ;) –This was up for a while then was taken down to be edited.(a few spelling errors) none of the original plot of the story was changed-

 #*#

"What the hell?" Vegita exclaimed in shock. As he felt an alarming amount of ki come from the translucent body of Gohan. He put his arms up in a guarding position in as the wave of energy rushed past him. He then saw Gohan start to shake once more. Vegita gazed at the syringe in his hand then at Gohan. _There's nothing I can do. Me the Prince of all _

_Saiya-jins, how can it be? Ever since I've landed here Kakkorrott or his insolent brat have surpassed me. Why? How could those low classed idiots do so? I am not supposed to do nothing; I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins of noble birth. That means I not suppose to sit around and observe as an 11-year-old brat go under trial as to save our race._

_#*#_

  Gathering more of his dormant ki or power he stated to power up another gold aura forming around him. His muscles burst with strength and energy. "Take this" Gohan flew up to his Father. Assembling all his power and strength he lunged at Goku. A surprised face came over him. As Gohan's elbow went into his stomach and Goku's body slammed to the ground from the impact. 

  **"I see the half saiya-jin has some power. Intriguing…let's just see how far it'll go."** The possessed Goku said floating out of the crater his collision to the ground had made.                                                                                                         

   "Why do you need to see how much power I have? Does that even make a difference in anything?" Gohan questioned blocking a low kick as Goku tried to force him to the ground once more.

  "**Don't play with me mortal. Hahahaha."** Goku laughed in an unearthly maniacal tone. "**Power is everything. It makes the king and the slave or which side wins. It doesn't matter if the good or righteous wins against the evil. The one who wins is always the stronger. Think back over your battles, you only won because you, your father, and friends were or became stronger then your adversary. Mortal evil or good is in the eyes of the beholder. Power that is what makes the leaders or victors. Simple mortal."** Goku lectured his son.

  "Power you say? What about emotion? Love, Compassion, Honor do those emotions mean nothing? How can they not?" Gohan asked after he heard this being's speech.  

  " **Emotion, that is what drives the power fuels it to burn or diminish in some. Emotion is the ignition or halting element to power. Power is what it always comes down to. Emotion is power, mortal. You should understand that. Right now your power or will to fight is running on the emotion of wanting to endure for the final survival of your species. Losing a loved one and the support of your allies let you release that dormant energy that allowed you to kill that Cell creature.** **Enough of this nonsense prove yourself.**" Goku answered then started to fly towards him. 

            Gohan flew to the ground and gathered ki to his palms. His voice echoed as he started to say "KKKaaammeeehhhaaammmeee…" He didn't have enough time to finish because Goku came so fast he couldn't even sense it. Next thing Gohan knew was he was laying on the ground with Goku slamming kicks into his back. Gohan groaned as Goku's foot came into his back or stomach depending what side the previous kick made him skid onto. He felt as he could barely move. Each kick decreased his strength more and more. Slowly his hair turned from gold back to coal black but he had enough energy for his eyes to flicker from teal to black and back again. 

  " **Give up mortal. You're ki is fading fast. Just give up. It's a lost cause." **The being from his father seemed to say it in its' usual harsh tone but with a minuscule amount of sentiment behind it. 

At this shock went through Gohan. _Could it really be over for me? Dad and Trunks? Even Vegita? What about…mom can she really be pregnant. _It was coming in clearer as he thought about it. _Can I really allow my sibling to not exist because I failed? No…Never…NEVER…__Never…_ Every moment was precious to him. Gohan felt something snap inside of him. Once again his true dormant power from within him was unleashed. Just like with Cell something snapped and it was under control and at his disposal once more. Just as his possessed Father was an inch from giving him another blow he rose up with unimaginable speed. His muscles burst again with power and his hair turned gold and his hair stood up from all the energy in the golden aura that surrounded him. His eyes stopped flickering and turned a dark teal as they set their sights on his father. He looked impassively at him he now knew that he could finish him with one blow. 

It seemed to go in slow motion for Gohan. The being in his Father's body didn't even seem to noticed he had moved yet he was still trying to kick where Gohan had laid a few mille seconds ago. Using all his speed and strength he had Gohan went and clobbered the back of his Fathers head. The being didn't even seem to notice he had been hit until he started going to the ground. As soon as it felt the strike it knew it was all over. 

#*#

            Goku had seen what his eyes saw. He had no control over his body though. Last thing he saw was the being was about to kick Gohan once more. But then something happened. There was no more being and he was on ground in total control of his body with the back his head throbbing. He slowly got up and walked over to his son who seemed to be powering down. He watched as Gohan's hair went back down and the gold aura vanished and his hair and eyes turned back to coal black. 

Suddenly the wind and ground started to shake and the hooded being appeared once more. _Here we go again _thought both the Son men. 

#*#

Gohan looked and saw that the being had become solid and thought _How long can this go on? _ 

**"It's over Saiya-jin."** The entity said turning towards him. "**You have shown that this new generation has more compassion and love and honor meaning more power than the previous. You new Saiya-jin have also already started making up for the destruction and chaos your ancestors made. Now you seem to protect instead of destroy. Your family especially, that Prince of yours will learn. Your species has more power then almost any other and there's still so much that is unused. I will enjoy seeing what you do with it.**" _ I will also see you again my mortal. Your and my affairs aren't completed yet…_The being thought to itself as it started to disappear. 

#*#

Vegita heard all that the being had said to Gohan. " He did it. The bastard did it." He seemed to almost laugh out. Vegita felt a feeling that was so rare to him pure joy. _I better calm down. I'm getting soft like that idiot Kakkorott and his brat.._ He thought to himself. But at that moment he felt overwhelmed. 

He looked as the Shadow Form of Gohan stopped shaking and seemed to disappear as he felt an immense energy leaving it's core. Vegita took the syringe in his hand threw it lightly in the air and ki blasted it. Then he went on as to ki blast all the ingredients and most of the lab itself. All the while laughing sinisterly.

#*#

"You did it" Goku said slapping his son on his back happily, as King Kai looked on. Gohan in took and put his hand behind his head (a very common gesture of Goku's) Goku then started to rub his head. "I really have to stopped switching bodies or getting possessed. It really can hurt." He and Gohan started to burst into laughter.

   "Mom is not going to believe this. It was so weird. But then my life is really crazy." Gohan said

   "That definitely makes you Goku's boy." Laughed King Kai

    Gohan looked from King Kai to his Father then to his surrounding scenery. He remembered he wasn't on earth but in Other World. "It's great being here where ever that is but…"Gohan said. 

   Goku who had been asking King Kai if they could get something to eat looked up. "But what?" He asked

   "What am I supposed to actually do now?" He asked

#*#

            The dark hooded figure appeared before a short purple being with white hair that was in a mohawk. The being slowly turned around and calmly asked. "Did he pass?"

            The dark hooded figure started to shimmer and with a bright flash of light was replaced with a being with pink skin who was much taller then the first individual. "Kaioushin, these Saiya-jins could prove useful to us in the future. The hybrid did pass the examination."

    "Kibito, do the others seem to have as much potential as the little one?" Kaioushin asked his companion.

   "They all seem to have great power and even more that is still unharnessed." Kibito replied calmly 

    "Very well these mortals actually might come in handy for future battles." Kaioushin stated serenely. Then in the blink of an eye both the two were gone.

#*#

Authors Note: Yes the first saga is over. Yes there is more to come. (Evil announcer guy from Dragon Ball Z comes) "Next time on Dra…Life of Gohan. What is Gohan going to do…Blast (Silvertress ki blast him and he lays unconscious on the ground and partly on fire.) Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I know it was a sudden ending but I wanted to get to the next thing. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter really should be up asap. Thank you. Looks at the evil announcer guy I really never liked him any way. Stay tuned for more chaps. Thanks (thanks for bearing with my pathetic humor in my a/n, and disclaimer)

C ya J


	7. Life of Gohan VII Instant transmission?

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z….Ok 

Author's Note: Yes the first saga is over. Yeah. This took so long to get out because, I've been really trying to finish my to other fics. Well here's the next chapter of Life of Gohan. Enjoy ;) **R&R** please….

#~#

             "Vegita what did you do now." Bulma screamed as she ran into the newly ki blasted lab. "What were you even doing in here? Shouldn't you be training? That is what that damned gravity machine is for!"

  "You idiotic women stop your rambling. I was in here because of that stupid spawn of Kakkorott. He passed that stupid test of who the hell knows. So the Saiya-jin race won't be eliminated." He yelled. "Now I have some training to do." He strode out of the room leaving a wide-eyed and very confused Bulma. 

   "What..." She almost is starting to ask. Then thinking about it she thought it would be better if she didn't know. She went over to the phone and called for cleaning of lab 2. After Vegita moved in the price of cleaning the Capsule Corpse compound went up about three times. Bulma shook her head once again wondering about what she saw in him. He was arrogant had an infinite ego, and stubborn. But she knew she loved him as well as he loved her. Even if he didn't show it much in public, but behind secure closed doors it was a different story. She started blushing thinking of it…

 "Whaaaaa" She could hear the cries of Trunks down the hall.

 " Bulma are you there?" She heard he mother ask

 "Hold on Mom I'm coming." She said as she ran down the hall.

#~#

   "Well um…I don't know." Goku said. "Are living people allowed to stay in Other World?"

   " I'm not sure either." Said King Kai

   "I can't even stay if I wanted. Mom needs me. She's pregnant." Gohan said excitedly

   "What? No way this is crazy. I'm going to be a Father." Goku said with almost a childish delight

   "Um Dad? You're already a Father." Gohan said bluntly 

   "Oh yeah." Goku replied scratching the back of his head.

   "I have to be there. You can't. And she needs someone." Gohan said seriously.

   " Man…this is a total bummer. Gohan, look at all the responsibility you have to take up. You're still a kid. I can't do anything. I'm so sorry. This kid isn't going to grow up with a Father. I'm so sorry." Goku said regretfully

            Gohan shrugged his shoulders " That's life. What can you do?"

   "You could always learn instant transmission. It'll get you back to earth. It's also really useful." Goku suggested. Almost as if trying to change the subject.

    " Goku that's actually a really good idea." King Kai said with an impressed tone in his voice. "That seems to be one of the easiest ways."

    " Sounds Good. C'mon Gohan let's get started. I don't think it'll take long." Goku said directing his son to a clear spot. (Where they were standing was full of craters from the previous fight)

    " Okay." Gohan said brightly. Cherishing every moment he got to spend with his Father.

#~#

  "Where could Gohan be?" Chichi wonder. Looking out the kitchen window seeing the stars starting to appear in the dark night sky. _Why do I feel like he's not even here? I usually can sense him. A maternal instinct or something. What could he be doing? Well I did tell him to get out for a while. God. I'm not even acting like myself. I should be yelling at him to study. But I don't know what to do anymore. Make him stop fighting. Study and become a scholar or some important job. Making him stop fighting would put him out of danger. Or will it? Could some force come, and he'd be needed to fight it. But he's to weak to win because he stopped? Then I could lose him to. Wouldn't it be best to let him train and be prepared just in case? Maybe he could study and fight? I don't know what to do anymore. Goku…Where are you? We need you. More like, I need you. I miss you so terribly. And it's only been a week and a couple of days. Why did you have to leave? Goku?_ Chichi just stared at the night sky. Waiting hoping and dreaming, about Gohan, Goku, the child within her, what would happen to what remained of the Son family.

#~#

            Bulma stood over Trunks' crib, half singing and half telling him in a soft voice of her day.

    "That's right Trunks go to sleep." She softly sang. "At least you'll have a little playmate later on. Yes you'd like that," as the baby's eyes closed.

    " What do you mean by that?" A harsh but quiet voice said from behind her. Bulma jumped at the sound of the other person's voice. "Shhhh." She whispered. Walking out of the room and gesturing him to follow.

            As soon as they were both out of the room she quietly closed the door.

    " I was speaking to Trunks on how Chichi is pregnant." She said harshly walking down the hall. " Trunks will have a play mate when the kid is born."

    " What! Kakkorott will have another kid. Just what I need." Vegita said. 

    " Anyway Vegita what were you doing in there? You never go to see Trunks." Bulma questioned

    " I was um… Looking for you…It doesn't matter." He said almost sheepishly. All Bulma could do was smile.

#~#

            " C'mon Gohan focus. You can do it. Just a little further." Goku coached his son. Gohan focused his ki trying to transport his body next to a tree Goku had told him to. Gohan feel to his knees wheezing in exhaustion. 

  " I can't. It's to hard." 

  " Of course you can. You're almost there. All you need to do is try some more." His Father replied supportively. "You really have to work on you self confidence and stop blaming yourself for thing." He suddenly said seriously.

  " I." Gohan didn't know what to say. Suddenly a weird being was walking by and saw the two and almost skipped over.

  " Hey Goku. What's shakin." He said in a low cheerful voice. "This your boy. Wow, boy you must be strong. To pass that test those higher forces put you threw."

  "Hi Grand Kai." Goku replied. "This is Gohan. I'm trying to teach him a technique on how to get home." Gohan just stood there not knowing what to do. The Grand Kai looked at him through his dark sunglasses rubbing his beard and considering him for a second.

  "Could I ask you two to put a hold on that for a while. I have some nasties in the hall for infinite losers. That needs to be taken care of. I was going to go ask Pihcon, but since you two are here. I think you are perfect for it. They're even from the North. Some guys named Cell and Freeza. Should be no trouble."

  "Cell? This could be serious. We've delt with them before. We can handle them" Goku said frowning.

            _Cell I have to see him again. He's going to get it. That damned Android will he ever stop._ Was all Gohan could think.

Author's Note: Cliff hanger. Cell oh my god. What'll happen? Thanks for reading please review. Vegita and Bulma were more in it, because later on they'll be more involved. Thanks ;)


	8. Life of Gohan VIII Sweet Revenge

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. In my own happy little universe I might. But not here. So yet again I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Authors Note: Ooo Gohan's gonna fight Cell. What'll happen just read this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I'm working on two other fics. It's also hell week for all high school sports this week. Anyway here's a new chap. R&R. Enjoy ;)

            Goku suddenly stopped flying. Gohan who had been following his Father for about four minutes almost crashed into him. 

   "Welcome to Hell Gohan. I mean that literally." He smiled spreading his arm as if showcasing the landscape.

    "Didn't the Grand Kai say it was the Home for Infinite Losers?" Gohan asked

     " Same thing. That's what the Americans call it." Goku answered. "Come on I can sense them and they're close." Goku said seriously. And in mid hover started flying away again with a burst of energy. Gohan just followed mindlessly. All his thoughts were on what he was going to do to Cell. Both the Saiya-jins eyes opened wide as they came upon a scene of unconscious Other World employees (I'm not sure what to call them.) __

_            There must be over twenty of them. _Gohan thought to himself disgusted by the sight. 

     "Should we check on them?" Gohan asked still flying to keep up with his Father

Goku turned his head to look back at his son.

      "No I can sense all they're ki and their life forces are still intact. We better get to those damned villains soon. Who knows how much more trouble they could do. Maybe we should turn it up a notch." Goku responded. Gohan nodded. Simultaneously both the of them stopped and floated in the air. Gohan put his hands in a fist and started to gather more of his ki. He felt his power level slowly rising. His eyes slowly started to flicker from coal to teal and his hair started to get a gold glow. His ki level got high enough so something inside of him turned on. He yelled lowly as he gathered more energy and a gold aura exploded around his body. The energy swished around his body causing his hair to stand up as it turned a gold color. He finally stopped when he was in full Super Saiya-jin form. He relaxed his hands out of the fist, and the gold aura disappeared. He looked and saw his Father was still powering up. He saw his Dad's hair and eyes were already teal and gold he was just trying to gather up any extra ki he could. He watched as he saw the golden aura around his Father grow and then fade.

##~~##~~##

Goku looked up at Gohan who was waiting patiently and smiled. _This is what I miss so much. Just being around him. Working for the same goal. He's still so kind and pure hearted even after all he's been through. What can I do? He's on his own now. Is he truly ready? Yes he's powerful. I said that earth didn't need me because he was and still is more powerful than me. Yes he has the physical strength but can he accept it emotionally. Why don't I even think of that kind of thing till later? I left because I thought it would be the best and easiest thing for everyone. But is it really? _

   He was snapped out of his thinking by Gohan asking.

  "Dad? Shouldn't we get going now?" 

  " Yup." He nodded. Trying to put off his latest trail of thinking till later. "Let's go." He tried to say with a tone of his usually cheerful nature. Gohan head moved up and down with agreement. In a second the two were off again in two burst of golden energy.

~~##~~##~~

            After some more flying they were there. Gohan stopped behind his Father. He saw them. The beings that haunted his mind ever since he first laid eyes upon them. Anger boiled inside of him when he saw them. He glared at them with the loathing. 

            There they stood looking back at him and Goku with surprise. The Ginyu Force stood on the ground the furthest away. Knowing of the new arrival of what seemed enemies. They were in a huddle discussing what posses and formations to do. He turned his gazed to the next villain as they got into a fight of rock, paper, and scissors. There was Freeza the tyrant of the universe. He was staring at his Father. Then next to him was him. The one that had ruined his life, almost destroyed his planet, killed way to many people, most importantly killed his Father. His ki level flared up from the anger he felt as his eyes came into contact with Cell's eyes. They were cold and uncaring. How could they have any compassion when all he wanted to do was destroy and show his superiority? It was the same cold and uncaring that he saw in all his foes eyes. 

    "Well I do say my new friend looks like we have some company." The Android said calmly to Freeza who stood next to him on the ground.

     "Yes my dear Goku. It's been to long. But I wonder who that kid next to you is." Freeza said in his cold sharp voice. 

     " That would be his son. Gohan the one who defeated me." Cell said glaring at the demi -Saiya-jin.

      " That's the kid from Namek?" Freeza's eyes grew wide. 

       " Does it matter? At least that Trunks character isn't here. We can take this pair down easily. It's what 7 to 2?" A low voice said. King Cold appeared from behind a rock.

       " Your right Father." Freeza said.

       "All of you are pathetic. Even in death you can't learn to be good." Goku said. 

       " We'll show you what evil really is." Said a combination of four voices. " We are the Ginyu force." Gohan sighed as they started their call off with the stupid poses. _One of these idiots almost killed me?_ He thought as they ended up all in a ballerina pose on their tiptoes with their hands over their heads spinning around into spins. "Now it's time to die." They said at the same time. 

       " Sorry you're to late for that." Goku sneered, as he rushed to block the attack of Bata. 

He blocked the punch sent at him and kicked him in the stomach. Then using both hands hit him on his back forcing dark purple blood out of him. As his body fell to earth now limp from the impact. Gohan disappeared with great speed dodging Jese's attack crusher ball. The Ginyu formed the brightly toned orange ball on his palm and then threw it at him. He sensed a lot of power in it and instead of deflecting the blast thought it better to dodge it. Cell and Freeza and King Cold jumped out of the way as the blast impacted the ground. The Ginyu was confused when the blast didn't hit the demi-Saiya-jin and was looking frantically to see where he disappeared. Gohan appeared above him his gold aura flaring with both hands over his head with one palm behind. Gathering ki he brought his hands down yelling Masenko to fire the blast. Jese screamed as the attack hit him. Gohan then went and kicked him hard on the head. Cell and Freeza and King Cold watched the fight calmly from the ground. They didn't even care as they saw Jese and Bata fall to the ground. Goku just punched and kicked Guldo a few times before the green Ginyu could do his Time Freeze Breath attack. (What is it named?) The little green being joined his friends on the ground. Gohan blocked a few swings Rikum made at him and kicked him once on the outside of the head, and he was also on the ground. 

     "That was easy." Gohan said. "At least we got rid of those idiots." Gohan smiled at his father confidently. "Three more to go." 

     "Well Goku I think we have some unfinished business to attend to." Freeza said challengingly. As he flew up and tried to nail a series of punches and kicks on Goku. Goku blocked each one easily. 

     "Is it my turn yet?" He asked calmly. Freeza's eyes opened wide as his ki flared up once more and his gold aura was renewed. He then started his own series of punches and kicks. He was so fast Freeza couldn't even block them. Goku delivered hit after hit to the once tyrant of the universe. He then disappeared behind him and delivered a blow to his back. That sent him down to earth to join our beloved Ginyu Force. The two villains just watched a little less calmly then before. Gohan watched his Father proudly a little a way in the air. When Cold saw his son's body hit the earth he was enraged.

     "Try some of this." He yelled at Goku with his arm extended into a fist. It looked as if the impact would go right into his face. But cold just went right through him. Before the impact Goku with such speed dodged out of harms way leaving an image of himself. King Cold got off balance due to the surprise of this and didn't even see Goku come up from under him. Goku had both fist impact his chest. King Cold turned over in pain and fell to earth. 

    "Good show. But now it's my turn. Time for revenge my dear Gohan." The Android cackled now rising into the air. 

     "Funny I was going to say the same thing." Gohan laughed, getting into a fighting stance. 

     "Gohan?" His Dad question.

     "Don't worry I got it all under control." Gohan said as he made his ki rise and energy once again bursted around in a gold aura making his hair and cloths flap around.

            The Android launched himself at Gohan, trying to kick him in the stomach Gohan parried it. The two sped around the air. The once confident Cell seemed to be panicking every blow he tried to deliver was blocked. He was using all of his power and nothing was happening. Then he realized something, Saiya-jins get stronger after each battle, theirs was a hard one and he knew it left the boy almost to near death. That meant he was much more powerful. There was no way he could win. He was also fighting with anger and hatred, which he knew fueled the boys power. He tried to go even faster punching and kicking harder. But he couldn't touch the boy. Gohan fist then impacted his stomach. As Cell kneeled over in pain bobbing through the air, Gohan prepared an attack.

    "This is for all the pain you have cause." He said mercilessly. He held both hands forward his index fingers and thumbs touching gathering all the ki he could use and yelled as he unleashed the powerful energy blast on the Android. Then Android fell to the ground lifelessly after the blast engulfed him.

            Gohan stood there for a second. Then bent over his arms resting on his bent knees and started breathing heavily. Goku flew towards him and smiled.

     "Great job. But what was that attack? It was amazing." He asked.

      "It's called…The Burning Attack. Mira Trunks used it to get Freeza and then taught it to me." Gohan replied looking breathlessly up at his father.  Goku looked down at the ground to see all their foes lying on the ground unconscious.

       "Let's go he. They're not going anywhere. And I can see the people coming now to put them where they belong." Goku said gently. "When we get back to the Grand Kai's planet we need to have a talk." He added.

       "What do you mean?" Gohan questioned.

       "Just wait and see." Goku said starting to fly back. 

            Gohan looked for a second at their beaten enemies. Then slowly followed his father.

Authors Note: Yeah Gohan got Cell. It's not over yet. Keep posted for the next chapter of Life of Gohan. Please Review. Thanks for reading. I really hope you all liked it. If you ask and leave me your e-mail in the review I'll e-mail you when the next chapter of  this fic is. 

Also if you have any time, looking for a new fic to read Please Read Son against Father. Another pro Gohan fic I wrote. I think it's really good. Anyways thanks for reading. C ya ;)


	9. Life of Gohan IX Reading Minds

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: All bow down to the creator of Dragon Ball Z. But it's not me.

Authors Note: Let's see the same thing goes with the update e-mail thing. If you have any request for the plot e-mail them to me. Sorry this is going to be shorter than usual due to the fact that it's only a transition chapter. I'm also busy. But I have so many new ideas for the plot. Any ways please get on a reading. Here's a nice new chapter for ya. Enjoy ;) R&R  
  


            The two Saiya-jins finally made it back to the Grand Kai's planet. The flight back had been silent. Gohan was bathing in the fact he got to take revenge out on Cell. But the effect was wearing off. He landed near his father. Goku strode over to his son. He put his hard callused hand gently on his head. 

   "_Gohan let me into your mind."_ He said to his son telepathically. Gohan was speechless all he could do was inattentively nod. Gohan felt his father and his mind join. He could feel his Father's presence in him. Looking. _Looking for what?_ He wondered. 

~~~!!~~~!!~~~~

            Goku was amazed at what he saw. He saw scenes of Chichi crying with such sorrow after Gohan delivered the news. He also felt Gohan's grief, and guilt, or remorse. Maybe both Goku thought to himself, Goku kept looking. He also felt how Gohan blamed himself. Blamed himself in a way for at least one or more events that had happened in any foe he had fought. The thing that stood out was his own death. Goku felt anger. His son felt guilt for something he wasn't responsible for. Goku looked some more. He also observed that Gohan was scared at what his new sibling would be without a father. What his family and friends would be like with out him. Goku frowned. He himself was fine with being dead. But he didn't consider his loved ones. The hardest part of death was with those that were left behind. Goku finally grasped that concept. Now he didn't have an idea of what to do. Finding what he needed he lifted his hand off his son's head. Gohan looked up at him eagerly. His teal eyes to what Goku saw portrayed mixed emotions. (Both Gohan/Goku are still in SSJ.) Goku frowned a little and sat down gesturing Gohan to join him. He looked as a puzzled look came over his son's face. Gohan slowly sat down with his legs crossed. 

~~~!!~~~!!~~~~

            Gohan was suddenly deathly nervous at what his Father had seen. He was nervous about his look and sudden seriousness. _What is he going to say to me? I don't even have a clue. _

  "Gohan." His father sighed. "I finally realized I'm selfish leaving all of you." He said.

  "Dad?" Gohan questioned. This was not the tone his Dad usually used. 

  "I'm fine but I'm left all of you. Doing that was what I thought would be best for everyone but it isn't. It seems to be tearing you and your Mother up inside. I saw how much you mourned you still do. I also saw you Mother. She seemed so…" Goku continued now shifting his gaze from Gohan to the green grass. "I also left a large amount of responsibilities that you shouldn't have. Sure you are the most powerful being on the planet and I saw you as that not my son. You are powerful yes but you're still just 11 years old. Yes I admit your life has been hard. I know it has…" Goku was cut off.

  "Wait Dad. I wouldn't change my life for anything." Gohan added. 

   " Still you blame yourself for my death. Don't you know Gohan that it isn't." Goku seemed to lecture.

   " Yes it is. I should've listened to you and I didn't. Through my insolence you had to die!" Gohan almost seemed to come to tears. " Yes it's my fault. I let my instincts and power control me. I should've listened to you." 

   " No it isn't. Who knows what would happen. May be I was destined to die. No matter what you say or do or how much you feel bad. It doesn't beat the fact that I died. It still isn't your fault." Goku almost seemed to yell. 

            Gohan's eyes opened wide. He almost seemed like he was about to cry. 

  "Gohan." Goku said softly. Trying to calm the boy down. "It really isn't. I hope you'll realize it." Now Goku transferred his gaze to look right into his son's eyes. " I want to come back." He said abruptly. " You guys still need me." 

            Gohan was breathless at the end of this statement. _Coming back. He's coming back. _ Was all he could think of. 

   "If we want to do that. You still have to learn instant transmission. You're going to have to take a little trip to New Namek for me." He said smiling. 

            All Gohan could do was look up in shock.  

~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~

            Goku watched as Gohan breathed heavily. He had his fingers pressed to his forehead. Since his announcement all Gohan seemed to do was try to learn the technique. Every try he seemed to be getting closer. Now he was trying to transport to King Kai. _Am I making the right decision?_ He wondered. His eyes opened wide with excitement and a smile formed on his lips. He just saw Gohan disappear and teleport basically over King Kai's head. The Kai was now yelling at the boy for landing on him after teleporting. Gohan was apologizing as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

~~~~!!~~~~!!~~~~

            After the Kai calmed down Gohan blushed as Goku applauded him for doing the technique. This is what he loved, being with his Father. He was so cheerful. He was a little nervous of how serious Goku had been during their conversation. It really wasn't like him. He was usually happy and optimistic but he also had a tendency Gohan really didn't want to realize it but dense. Sometimes. But was he really coming back. That question fueled his determination but he was worried it would never come to pass. _He is coming back._ He thought reassuringly to himself.

Authors Note: Goku is coming back? Hmmm…. Maybe…. But if he does it ain't going to be easy. Anyway thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks. C ya next chapter ;). Don't forget review, review, review, and oh um review. ^-^


	10. Life of Gohan X New Namek

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I do own everything except Dragon Ball Z. Oh wait I really don't own anything so you can't sue me. hahaha

Authors Note: 50 reviews, 50 reviews. I can't believe it thanks to everyone that reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.;) R&R

            "I think you finally got it down." Goku said cheerfully. Goku was sure his son was ready. He had finally got the technique instant transmission down, with out any mistakes. It had taken a few tries but Goku was confident his son had the technique down. 

             Gohan in response smiled at his accomplishment from about 20 meters away. He then put his two first fingers two his forehead and disappeared for a second then reappeared right in front of Goku. 

      "King Kai. Can you come here?" Goku called. The little ruler of the North Galaxy swaggered over to the two Saiya-jins

      " What is it Goku?" The Kai asked.

      "Gohan needs to go to New Namek, to see about collecting the dragon balls." Goku said casually.

      " I thought he was going home. Why does he need to go to New Namek?" The Kai questioned

      " You see King Kai. I decided I wanted to come back to life again." Goku said with a more serious tone.

      " What? Hmmm. Interesting. That's one wish but what'll be the other two I mean you have three." King Kai said an interested kind of tone. 

            Goku looked to Gohan who shrugged.

      " You see we really haven't planned that far. The first thing was for me to learn instant transmission." Gohan spoke up.

      " Yes I remember it." King Kai said rubbing a bump on his head. (Gohan transported/fell on him a few more times.) "If you don't need any more wishes could you do me a favor?" The Kai asked

      " Sure, King Kai what do you need?" Goku asked

      " I would really like to be brought back to life and to have my planet restored." King Kai said.

      " Yeah. So. What is the favor you want?" Goku asked. Gohan just stared at him a surprised look over his face. _How can he be…be so…_ Gohan thought to himself.

       " As I said. I really would like to be alive and have my planet re-establish. Could you possibly wish for me to be wished back to life and my home restored?" King Kai asked turning a little red because he was sort of miffed how dense Goku could be.

      " Sure King Kai. You could have just asked you know." Goku replied. The look after that comment on King Kai and Gohan is almost indescribable. Gohan had his head in his hand and was shacking it. King Kai was just looking up at Goku in amazment.

     "Any way," Gohan started to say taking his head out of his hands. " I need your help to find New Namek. To sense the eldest ones ki. It's to far away for me."

    " Fine just put your hand on my back and concentrate." The Kai said genuinely.

    " Good luck son." Goku said looking down on his son smiling.

    " Wait a moment. You're going to let him go like that?" King Kai suddenly said. His gaze fixed upon the boy.

    " What do you mean?" Goku asked looking at King Kai. 

    " Look at the boy his clothes are shredded. The outfit is just hanging by a thread." The Kai informed the two. "Should he really go looking like he was just in a fight? If it can be averted?" The Kai asked.

   " I guess the fight was harder on you clothes than your body." Goku said laughing softly. He saw Gohan with not a scratch on him but his clothes were in shambles. It looked as if he only wore a rag. Goku then considered, he'd been in two fights today with him and in hell. _No wonder._ He thought to himself. He looked and saw Gohan look down at his clothes. He seemed half shocked and half about to burst into laughter.

            Gohan was surprised he didn't notice it before. _I guess I was just to occupied. Mom is going to kill me though. _

Gohan thought. 

      " Is there anything we can do about this?" Gohan asked stretching his hands out. Goku burst into more laughter as a whole sleeve fell off from the movement.

      "Here you go." King Kai said. His antennas started to glow and with a bright flash in his once empty hands was a gi almost like his dad's. Gohan starred down at them. Then he had to close his eyes as he saw another bright flash was emitted from King Kai. When he slowly opened his eyes he looked down and saw the gi was on him. 

       "Whoa." Gohan murmured looking down and seeing his new clothes. _How did he do that? _Gohan thought to himself. 

       "Ready?" The Kai asked once more. Gohan looked to his Father and saw a reassuring grin and then looked to the Kai. He sighed and placed his hand lightly on the Kai's back. He was astonished at what he saw. He could see galaxies, stars. It was indescribable. Then he felt a push as if he was being pulled somewhere. Suddenly he stopped at a Planet. He could sense the Powers as Nameks. He then felt the pressure of his two fingers on his forehead. He concentrated on the Power that he remembered as the Namek's new elder. He then felt it. It was a sudden jump. It was beyond description that sensation. It was as if he didn't have a physical form but then could regain it when he rematerialized. 

~~~**~~~**~~~~

            After a few Earth years the Namekians were finally getting used to their new home. They finally had all there colonies built and the harvest was abundant this year. The eldest Namek had even done a ceremony to the dragon balls to connect them to the new planet. That meant that they would reappear after one year on this planet, which was about three earth years. 

            The new leader of the race was having a meeting with the leaders of the individual colonies. Suddenly they were disturbed when they heard a foreign hello. 

            Then Namekians eyes widened. This being was familiar. He stood in a solid orange fighting gi, with a blue under shirt that ended halfway to his elbows. He also had black boots on and blue wristbands. (Spitting image of Goku. Though the Namekians never saw him dressed like that. I think.) He called out his teal eyes squinting from the bright sun. He also waved a piece of gold hair out of his face. The Namek slowly got to his feet to greet the stranger. 

~~~~**~~~~**~~~~

    "Hello." The green wrinkled being said. Gohan looked as he slowly walked up to him.  

    " Hi." Gohan said kind of nervously. " I'm Gohan Son from Earth. You might remember me from the Capsule Corporation. Dende one of your own is God or Guardian of my planet. I few months or weeks my Dad appeared and asked for someone and he volunteered." Gohan explained.

    "Of course I remember you. My people are indebt to your people." The Namek said gratefully. Gohan saw as ten or so other Nameks nodded in agreement behind their leader. Gohan started to blush a little, because of the slight sign of recognition.          "Is all well with young Dende?" The old Namek continued with a sign of worry on his face as he asked the question. 

     "No. I not here to deliever news or anything like that. Dende is fine. He's enjoying on how learning to be god." Gohan said.

      "That is a relief. Then what is your purpose here?" The Namekian said in a relieved tone.

      " I came here to ask a favor. I need to make three wishes on the dragon balls." Gohan said suddenly urgently.

      " I can sense that you as your intentions are pure. But the dragon balls are recharging at the moment. You see we did a ceremony to connect them to this planet because it's our new home. When it's complete it's like making a wish but they're out of commission for one whole orbit of the planet around the sun. You're welcome to use them when they are fully charged." The Namekian explained.

            Gohan held his head down in disappointment that he couldn't do it at that very moment. He held his head up gathering hope of having his Father back. 

       "How long will that be?" He asked.

       " About three of your Earth years." The Namekian said.     

            _Three years. We…I…Dad has to wait three years. This is just to…Why do these things always happen to me? Three years._

      "Can they work any sooner?" He asked

       " I'm sorry but no. You can't even use the other set to change the time duration of the recharge." The Eldest Namekian said. "No matter what you do it'll be three years. You can make you wish for certain then." 

        "Thank you. See you in three years." He said trying not to sound disappointed. 

         " Send our greetings to Dende. Young Gohan." The Eldest said waving good-bye.

         " I will. See you." Gohan said sadly putting his two fingers to his head and teleporting back to his Dad. __

_            Three years. Three whole years. How can I tell him? _Was all that was going through his mind except heading towards his Dad's strong ki. _Three infinitely damned long years. _

Authors Note: Chapter ten. Yeah ten whole chapters. Anyway it's not that exciting but it's needed for plot development. Next chapter Gohan goes back to Earth. Anyway thanks so much for reading. Please Review. Stay tuned for more chapters. Goten's birth is still coming. Hope you enjoyed it. Same thing goes with e-mailing and updates. Thanks for reading. C ya ;)


	11. Life of Gohan XI Gohan can train!

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Can you people just get that through your heads.

Author's Note: Chapter 11. We're back on Earth. What's going to happen? Anyway thanks to all of you that review. As always if you request/ leave your e-mail in the review. I'll e-mail you when I update. Anyway on with the show. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy. ;)

(Sorry for the delay. I went kayaking.) 

~~

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he reappeared on the Grand Kai's Planet. He squinted from it being so bright. His Dad stood up looking down at King Kai and talked excitedly. Both turned their head when they felt him reappear. Both gave him a questioning look as they saw the halos still floating over the other's head. Gohan saw the optimistic visage on his Father's face. Gohan slowly strode towards the two. He quickly looked into his Fathers teal eyes. _How can I tell him? His eyes they're always so happy and understanding. How am I going to tell him that he has to wait three years? I can't stand this. Why is life so unfair? All I want to do is be with my Dad. I would stay if it weren't for Mom. Damnit nothing ever works out for me. _Gohan thought. He took a deep breath and turned his gaze towards the grass under his feet.

   "That was quick. Is anything wrong? Did you get there ok?" Goku asked.

   "I got there fine." Gohan replied looking at the ground.

   "Then what is it?" King Kai asked from behind Goku.

   "The Namekians did some kind of ceremony to the dragon balls to link them with their new planet. They can't be used for one orbit of their planet. There's nothing we can do about it they're useless for now." Gohan said 

   " How long is that?" Goku asked walking closer to his son. Gohan stood there quietly still looking at the ground. He felt his Dad step even closer. He felt his callused hand beneath his chin gently lifting his head so their eyes would meet.  Gohan flinched a little when his eyes met the calm gaze of his Father.

   "They can't be used for three of our Earth years." Gohan said softly. Gohan saw his Father's eyes light up with a twinge of disappointment. "There is definitely nothing that can be done." He added. 

   "God. Three years. The universe never gives us a break does it?" Goku said half-heartedly, he chuckled a little bit. Gohan turned away from his Dad. 

   "You know I probably should go back to Earth." Gohan said faintly. "Who knows how much time has past." _I can't go through with this. How can I say goodbye. Again? _

    "Gohan. I hope you know that none of this is your fault." Gohan heard his Father say from behind him. Gohan stood still trying to hold back the tears. "You are probably right." His Father said with a heavy tone of reluctance. 

            Gohan suddenly ran up to his Father he swung his arms around his waist. Goku stepped back a little from the sudden impact but quickly returned the gesture. 

   "I don't want to say good bye." Gohan said into his Dad's chest.

   "It's really not good bye. I'll be back. Three years is not a long time. I'll be around. Don't forget you always have Instant Transmission. I'm going to be looking down on you." His Father said reassuringly. 

   "Bye Dad. Love you." Gohan said taking his arm's out of the embrace.

   " I love you two son." Goku said. He watched silently as Gohan looked at him for a while. Taking in the image of his Dad. He then slowly turned his back to him. He closed his eyes and put two fingers to his forehead. Gohan went into the darkness underneath his lids. He then started to look for his Mother's ki. He slowly located the familiar warm ki. He then did the technique that would unite them. When he opened his eyes again he was behind his Mom. 

~~

            Goku watched mutely as his son disappeared.

   "Good bye Gohan. Please watch out for your Mother. I love you two so much." He said in a whisper that was barely auditable. After staring at the bare space where his son had been he turned to King Kai. He replaced his sorrowful face with his usual goofy grin. 

  "Hey King Kai. Where's my food, and after that how about some more training." He said cheerfully repressing his true emotions.

   "Goku…" King Kai stammered. He seemed to think a moment and then he gestured for Goku to follow him.

            King Kai understood now. That was how Goku dealt with his emotions. It was one of the only ways he knew how. Fighting and food were a Saiya-jins his most commonly known things. He took ease in those two things. 

~~

   "Mom?" Gohan question. He had appeared behind his Mom back on Earth. He saw his Mom starring out at the stars. He really at first didn't want to disturb her. He eyes were glazed over memorized by the night's sky. Her raven hair had a weird sheen to it. The scene almost felt unreal. Gohan took a step closer. To his surprise the gravity on Earth was a lot less than the Grand Kai's. He literally stepped on his Mom. He laughed uneasily as his Mother turned red under him on the floor.

   "Gohan Son get off me this minute!!" She snarled. 

   "Sorry Mom. It's the gravity." He said getting up quickly, then helping his Mom back to his feet. When she started to look into his face. Gohan saw her face soften. 

   "It's always the gravity isn't it? No the son of Goku Son just couldn't be a clutz. Anyway I'm glad you're back. I was patly worried you were gone forever. But I knew better. You never would." She continued.

   "How long have I been gone? Wait…Why aren't you mad?" Gohan asked confused. 

   "About a week. Vegita told Bulma and Bulma told me. Piccolo even stopped by to explain it, he said Dende knew about it." She said calmly. "How is he?"

   "He…Dad? He's great. He's the same." Gohan said caught off guard. _She can't know just yet. That he's coming back it doesn't feel right._

   "I'm sorry I was gone so long." Gohan said. _A week? It only felt like a few hours. A day at the most…_

   "That's fine. I understand." His Mom said taking him into a big bear hug, the demi Saiya-jin could barely breath. She then dropped him from the embrace and looked at him. She then developed the face all too well. _Great now she's going to go tell me to study. Damn-it all I'm going to tell her I won't. I need to train. Actually now I need to sleep. _Gohan had finally noticed how tired he was. He covered his mouth as a yawn escaped through his lips. 

   "Sit. Dinner is all ready. But we need to talk quickly after that. Then bed mister." Chichi said sternly.

            _What the hell? Is this woman my Mother?_ Gohan thought out of pure shock. 

            He then realized how hungry he was. He sat down and started to inhale the mountain of plates on the table. After he was done Chichi looked at him. "Good you're done. Don't worry about the dishes I'll take care of them. Now sit and listen. Don't say a word till I'm done." Chichi watched her son silently nod. "This has to be said now. I've been thinking about this for over a week, it's been eating at me. Since Goku is gone I haven't been myself. I miss him so much. But I know we have to go on. You see Gohan I'm going to have a baby. I'm pregnant." She sat in shock as Gohan just sat there his teal eyes unchanging.

    "I know already. Don't ask it's really complicated." Gohan told his Mother.

    "Ok. Since you're fine with that on to the next part. I'm not sure what to do about you. Hell I'm not sure what to do with myself. I mean should you fight or train or study. I say study but your Father isn't around anymore. Who can protect you? I don't want you to die because you were too weak. I've tried so hard to keep you from fighting. It's taken me all these years to realize it's a part of you. You're genetics are half evil barbaric fighting race it's in your blood your instincts. You need to fight. I think you should train I hope you won't have to use it but your Dad would have liked it this way. Also who wants to leave the safety of Earth to Vegita. Wait your Father can't have it totally his way. You're still going to study. That's it for tonight go to sleep. We'll work everything out in the morning at Capsule Corps." Chichi inhaled deeply after saying all this.

"Mom?!?" Gohan said in amazement_. What has gotten into her? She is going to let me train. Is this really my Mother?     "_Capsule Corps?" He questioned.

  "We're going to stay there for a while since I'm pregnant." Chichi said. "Now go to sleep. You look like you're about to drop dead. Then I'd be all-alone. We'll work it all out in the morning. Including your new outfit and what happened to your old clothes." She said. Chichi motioned him to go up the stairs.

         Gohan slowly walked to his room. _She is definitely acting weird. Could it be mood swings? I don't know. I need sleep. _He thought groggily. He sank into his bed not even changing and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~

Author's Note: Too bad the dreams won't be peaceful. Next time dreams of The Great Saiyaman. (Gohan is not becoming The Great Saiyaman in this fic. Any way Chichi might be a little out of character. I'm not sure hey she's pregnant what are mood swings for? Anyway this chapter was all emotional for plot development. Next chapter is really going to be great. I already love writing it. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!! It's a very good thing. Usually the more reviews the faster the chapters go up. Same thing goes for the e-mail thing. And if you have time please read my other fic Son Against Father. I think it's really good. Anyway thanks for reading, stay posted for more chaps. One more thing REVIEW- love it, hate it opinions are requested…Thanks…C ya ;)


	12. Life of Gohan XII Dreams of Saiyaman

Life of Gohan  

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: You've probably read enough of these to know that I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Author's Note: Thank you to all you people that have reviewed.  I really appreciate it. Yet again I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. I've had laryngitis for about a week, I really miss talking. Anyway why are you even reading this? Don't you want to get to the story?

Anyway review: Gohan is on Earth and is asleep. Chichi is all freaked out on hormones (or is she?). Read, Review and Enjoy ;)

On with the Show:

~~

            Kaioushin grinned and turned around to his companion. They stood on what seemed an uninhabited desert planet. The wind blew violently but it didn't phase the two beings they had a mission to accomplish. 

    "We've almost tracked the wizard down." The Supreme Kai smiled. "Have you taken care of the boy?" Kaioushin asked. Suddenly he turned his gaze into the horizon and cringed. He saw the two suns of the planet starting to set and turn the sky a deep violet. Under that sky the sand looked a dark brown instead of tan. What worried the Kai was that the sand was starting to form into about 100 foot tornadoes in the distance. "Before you answer we should go back to Other World. I don't like the look of the weather."

            Kibito nodded and set a pink hand on his master's shoulder. In a blue flash of light both of them stood on Dragon's Way.

    "Why are we here?" Kaioushin asked surprised when he realized where they had appeared. 

     "You wanted the status on the boy. Well this is part of the plan. His mother didn't want him to train so I had to control her thoughts on that opinion. That woman is stubborn though. It was hard to bind the thought of letting her son train into her head, almost a week it took. It kept being contradicted with thoughts of him studying. Something about being a scholar." Kibito explained.

     "So why are we here. We really should be tracking…" A newcomer cut off Kaioushin.

     "I was summoned?" What seemed a miniature witch on a floating crystal ball asked. Her pink hair seemed to eerily match the sky of Other World while her black dress and clothes seemed to bring the hair out even more. 

     "Baba good to see you again. I need your assistance in the dreams of a mortal. He's a hybrid and his name is Gohan Son. You have to show him his alternate future if he doesn't train." Kibito informed her.

     "Yes I see Goku's boy. I looked at his future, man it's scary. That whole super hero this isn't really for him. I just wonder what would make him stop training having all that power he does now. Anyway I'm glad to be of service to you anytime. Especially now I think it will do the whole world good, those poses can give anyone nightmares." The tiny witch seemed to be almost joking. 

            Kibito gave something close to a smirk and replied. "Thank you. I trust you'll do the job as soon as possible."

       "Interesting approach." Kaioushin observed nodding approvingly. "Proceed." 

            Baba bowed her head at both the beings and then seemed to fade then totally disappear. After she had vanished Kaioushin looked up at Kibito. "Since that seems in order we should keep on our search. But still this is only the beginning of what is in store for this Gohan." Kibito nodded and placed his hand on the shorter being's shoulder and with another flash they were gone.

~~

            To exhausted to care Gohan closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him. Ignoring the fact that he was still in the plain gi like his Father's and in Super Saiya-jin mode. At first it was a dreamless slumber the kind that seems to last an instant but usually last a long time. Not even noticing Baba seemed to shimmer into his room though she still seemed transparent. 

            She jumped off her crystal ball and put outstretched hands over it. Humming softly as she made it glow. This sealed the room off and helped her get into the boy's dreams. _Stupid boy. Didn't even sense me come. This is what the world has as a hero. Him and Goku? If some evil monster attacked the Earth while they were sleeping the Ea_r_th would be doomed. _She thought to herself. Slowly the witch concentrated on having her psyche connect to the sub conscious of the sleeping semi Saiya-jin. 

~~

            _What is going on here? Gohan thought to himself. He opened his eyes and he was standing in a empty grass field. He looked around and only saw flat green land and a clear blue sky. He then went to examine himself. He was wearing a lavender gi as Piccolo did except it didn't have the cape or turban. To his surprise he was still in Super Saiya-jin mode. _

   "Good it worked." He turned around as soon as he heard the voice. Gohan was perplexed because usually he could sense people near him. 

   "Baba?" He stuttered. When he had turned around and saw the transparent image of the witch. "What is this? Where?" He went on to question.

   "What is this is more close. This is a dream. Right now you're asleep." Baba replied sitting on her crystal ball.

   "No way you have got to be kidding me." Gohan stated his eyes wide open from disbelief. 

   "You've went to Other World, Hell, another planet, and have battled killer androids and you don't believe me when I say at this moment your in a dream? That to me seems outlandish." She replied. "If you need proof try to punch yourself. It won't hurt because it's not real. Just make sure you don't pinch yourself or you'll wake up. I really don't feel like putting you under a sleeping spell." Baba urged him on to punch himself in the stomach. 

            Questioningly looking at Baba he punched himself softly in the stomach. To his amazement he felt nothing. He tried it again but harder and still he felt nothing no type of sensation at all. For a final time he punched himself in the same spot as hard as he could but still nothing. He looked at Baba who was now saying how she was right and how children should obey and trust their elders. "Ok. I guess you're right.' Gohan stated suspiciously. "But why are you here? How am I and why am I dressed like this?' Gohan questioned.

     "The jist of all this is as follows. For one you are in that form because that is how your subconscious portraits you. Basically it's your self image of your self. I'm here to warn you. Right now you're in a crossroad in your life. A few decisions you make now can change your future for good or bad. I'm just warning you about what one of those futures can turn out to be." She explained. "In my personal opinion it's not pretty." She added. 

            Gohan replied by just giving her a questionable look. "Why do this?" He asked. "You probably have something better to do?"  

     "Don't question me boy. Let's just say I have my orders. Now I'm going to set up the dream. This will be your path if you quit training. The dream will take place seven years in the future. You can't talk or interact with the people just observe. Now this is where I leave you. This is your own private dream. Now close your eyes and you'll be there. After the dream don't forget to consider your options from now on." Baba informed Gohan.   
            He was taken aback at all that she had to say. _Why wouldn't I train? Yes I don't like fighting or hurting people. But I've learned my lesson. The hard way I must add. Sometimes it's a necessity, wanted or unwanted. Of course I'll train I mean Dad told me to. Anyway. I can't describe it but there's this feeling when I'm fighting. It's like I'm more myself or deeper in touch. Wait! I'm starting to sound like Vegita. Maybe it's a Saiya-jin thing. I always can sense the urge to fight boiling under my skin. It was barely noticeable when I was younger. But lately it's been pounding into my very being. I'm just worried what will happen if it isn't quenched. Another thing to worry about is who gave Baba the orders? Gohan was flung out of his thoughts by Baba yelling at him about he should once again listen to his elders and respond. _

    "Sorry. I understand everything." He apologized and then slowly let his eyelids close over his teal eyes. 

            He opened his eyes and found himself standing in his own bedroom. It seemed different to the fact now there were two beds and what seemed to be filled with more books then he remembered. _Seven years? Could that mean I share my room with my future sibling? His question was answered when he saw a young kid jump on a bed to the left of him. He had to side step out of the way so the kid wouldn't knock him down. __Wait! God am I an idiot. He can't touch me this is a dream. It's just like watching TV no way I can get hurt. Actually from everything that's been happening it's kind of a relief. Gohan thought to himself. He then focused his gaze to the kid; he let out a cry of shock. __That kid he looks just like Dad. That thought was exactly right.  The kid that was now pushing on a larger figure indeed looked just like Goku. He had the same facial features the eyes the nose. Even the goofy smile on his lips and his trademark hair that seemed to defy gravity as anyone with Saiya-jin blood in their veins did. Gohan silently moved closer to look at the kid. He then jumped back once more out of pure shock. He saw a figure rise out of the bed that disturbingly reminded him of what he always saw in the mirror. __That's me? I'm a lot taller? Well it's supposed to be that way I mean I'm seven years older. Gohan watched, as his older form seemed to yawn and play a little with his brother. He also heard him call the boy Goten.__ Goten? That must be his name; Interesting choice mom. He smiled to himself. __A sibling won't be so bad. Watching as the two played. Curious he then went around to sense the pair's ki. __No way. He thought to himself__. What is going on here? The kid, Goten he seems to have enough power to go Super Saiya-jin. That's unreal! Kami! What is wrong with my power level it's the same as about now? Gohan thought to himself. The idea of not training for seven years was with him. But he still didn't seem to realize this form of him had done none since Cell had been vanquished. ___

_            It would be funny to see what this dream Vegita would say about his. Or is it my power level? Or ours? Gohan wondered. All three beings in the room turned suddenly at the sound of Chichi's voice calling them for breakfast. The two that were on the bed at the mention of a meal raced down the stairs after they heard the first syllable. Gohan slowly followed still unnoticed and trying to figure out what to do. When he got to the kitchen he saw that his Mother looked older no longer having her bangs hang over her forehead but pulled into her bun. He shrugged at this he wasn't really one who knew about female fashion. To him she basically looked the same. Silently the invisible demi-Saiya-jin observed the small family eat. He was surprised to hear his Mom yell at himself to go to school. __School? What does she mean about school? Going to school. Me going to public school now that should be interesting. Gohan half chuckled and wondered to himself. He stayed put as he saw his future self run up the stairs. The hybrid turned his gaze to the young 7 year old playfully running around the table. __How can that kid be so much like Dad? I've seen him for about 5 minutes and I can see the definite similarities. It's really uncanny. If this is the future then will the baby become someone like that kid? Suddenly Gohan was thrown out of his train of thought because his future self was running directly towards the door and he was in the way. Gohan's eyes widened as he didn't get out of the way in enough time and his future self just ran right through him. __Did he just run right through me??? How is this possible? Of course it's possible this is a dream. But it's so realistic!  He turned his gaze to look at the Goten who was now jumping up and down like a rabbit for some strange reason. He took in the child's features memorizing them. __I'll see you again soon. He thought fondly and then ran out the door to follow his future counter part. _

            He was just in time to see himself go from wearing some orange pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a vest over it to something that gave him goose bumps. _What in all of H.F.I.L is that? Gohan exclaimed. Gohan looked on in sheer terror as he saw his future self wearing what looked like to be a super hero costume._

            The dream Gohan was now doing some very cheerleader like posses declaring he was the Great Saiya-man protector of justice. _The Guinyu Force would be proud. May be he should try to join. Gohan laughed to himself. __How could I turn out this way? I look like a…Is there even a word for what I look like? He went on to examine the outfit. His keen Saiya-jin eyes saw it consisted of a very overgrown green shirt that ended past the elbows and halfway to the knee that had some sort of belt to keep it from flapping everywhere. This was over a blackbody suit and to top it off was a big red cape and some kind of helmet that served as some sort of mask. __Green, and red! When have I ever worn those colors? He could be I could be a freaking Christmas decoration. Gohan watched with open teal eyes and he saw The Great Saiya-man blast off into the great yonder. Slowly he started to follow. To the young Saiya-jin's surprise he didn't even have to use ki, it was more like willing himself off the ground. __Hey it is a dream. But the main question is. How the hell did I end up like this? Jeeze I get the fact that I might not want to fight since. Since well, Dad is…But still he told me to…Besides isn't it sort of my duty? The second question is. Where did he get that costume? _

            The two were now flying into Satan City. Seeing the sign made Gohan just burst into fits of laughter. He saw the sign that had Hurcuel grinning behind his huge black Afro making the victory sign with his fingers. Something struck the boy though those eyes they reminded him of that Videl girl. _If she is his daughter I feel sorry for her. I wonder what's happening with Lime? May be I should visit later. His mind was free to wander just because it seemed all his future self was doing was flying. __Satan city that must mean Hurcuel took all the credit for defeating Cell. I wonder if I should do anything about that? He is kind of a weakling. Does he really deserve it all? Once again Gohan had to dodge his future self as Saiya-man sped down to some kind of alarm. All the demi Saiya-jin did was descend down a little and hover in the air where he could see the action._

            The Great Saiya-man raced towards the scene. Already the first protector of the city was there Videl Satan. Her purple blue eyes gazed on the scene trying to think of a way to get the bad guys. Suddenly one of her ebony pigtails was flung into her face by a great wind. She grumbled as she moved it away in a swift motion and saw that Saiya-man had already apprehended the criminals. He had already given them to the police. 

            Gohan's eyes widened as he saw a girl storm over to his future self. As in Gohan's opinion had done an ok job getting the criminals. _You know when dad told you/me to protect the world he really didn't mean it in this sense. Well maybe kind of but to more of a wide Earth almost being destroyed way. Did she just do what I thought she just did! Gohan yelled as he saw his future self block a punch that the girl had sent at him. __Wait I just called her Miss. Videl! She does look like that girl. Did that cop just say Miss. Satan? Kami it's the girl from Lime's grandfather's shop! Nice way to handle that. Gohan observed sarcastically as he saw The Great Saiya-man just jump away and have the girl start to chase him._

            "Tell me who you are god damn-it!" She seemed to snarl. After that Gohan released a great sigh as he saw the two go off into a big chase scene. Gohan was about to follow when.

~~

    "Gohan!! Gohan get up now." Gohan bolted straight out of his bed as he heard his Mother shrill voice call for him. _What was all that? Gohan thought. He remembered the dream to the exact detail. As he heard his mother start to trample up the stairs he got to his feet. __Time to deal with one thing at a time. The dream analyzing can wait. _

Author's Note: End o chapter. Thanks 4 reading hope you liked it. Now please review flames, praise, opinions are good. Please just don't flame me about my obsessive disorder with Gohan. I am entitled to my opinion without being flamed. If you don't like him don't keep reading the fic. (Sigh) As a said before not everyone realizes the Glory that is Gohan. Please review. Also if you are looking for more stuff check out more of my stories. The e-mail thing is still the same. Till next chapter c ya ;) Thanks 4 reading again. 


	13. Life of Gohan XIII Changes

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z ok. Can anybody get that through their thick skulls?(Silvertress stares at lawyer type guys behind her.)-Great now I'm referring to myself in the third person.-

Author's Note: Yet another update. To clarify the storyline at this point it's going to go in a consecutive order for the events until Goten is born. I'm not sure what'll happen after that. (still working on it.) Hope that helps. If you have any ideas or requests for this story please e-mail to me. I'll try to put them in. As always if you put your e-mail in the review and asked to be notified I'll e-mail you when I update again. (Even if you don't. I still might. I love it when people read my stories.;) ) As always Read, Review and Enjoy!!!

~~

    "Gohan!! Gohan get up now." Gohan bolted straight out of his bed as he heard his Mother shrill voice call for him. _What was all that? Gohan thought. He remembered the dream to the exact detail. As he heard his mother start to trample up the stairs he got to his feet. __Time to deal with one thing at a time. The dream analyzing can wait. _

            In a cat like way Gohan slowly put his hands together then extended his arms over his head and opened his mouth to emit a yawn. 

    "What are you doing Gohan. It's almost noon. We're supposed to be at Bulma's by now? You still have to pack, and eat, and how can you fit training and studying in by the end of the day?" His Mother scolded.

            _Training and studying is she really nagging me about those 2 subjects in one sentence? She's really going to let me train? It really wasn't hormones? Or are they still acting up? He tried to focus out her voice due to the fact she was about one decibel short of yelling. With his Saiya-jin hearing he really couldn't appreciate the sound. __Kami! She really hasn't changed. Except the whole training__ thing. The question is, will she keep on that state of mind? Also is that a good thing or bad thing? I'm used to the studying and being nagged about it constantly. But can I keep my sanity if she starts going for studies, and training? Does she ever even consider what I want? What I want. Do I even think about that? I usually take orders from whomever, Mom, Dad, Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, even Vegita at times. Speaking of sanity I have to make sure to get everything green and red out of my closet. Just in case. He thought remembering his dream with a shiver of horror from his future self. __That dream has definitely opened my eyes. I'll never become that damn Christmas tree decoration or super hero The Great Saiya-man. But that kid Goten. If he is my future sibling, I don't think things would be so bad. _

            "Gohan!!!" Chichi went on to yell trying to get her child out of his thoughts. 

    "What?" He asked as his eyes focused on her once more.

    "Finally the space craft landed back to Earth." Chichi wryly. "Go, get dressed and pack. No food until you do that." 

    "Fine." The young hybrid said. "Not willing to start a fight this morning. For some strange reason her voice seemed much louder than usual and was starting to hurt his ears. This was an amazing feat him being a growing demi Saiya-jin and not arguing about his hunger. The boy slowly turned around and went to his desk. Chichi smirked, still her little boy as always. (I always think it's really funny how all the fighters are scarred of her in DBZ) 

            Gohan felt a feeling of relief overcome him as he heard her close the door and walk away. _Why does she sound so loud? Could that be hormones too? That can't be the only explanation. Also the training thing Baba said she had orders. That means someone else wants me to train. But who wants me to and should I comply? It's probably for the best if I still train. Gohan thought as a flash of the Great Saiya-man came into his head. He was out of his daze when he heard a loud thump. _

    "What the???" He stammered as he ran to his window. A perplexed look crossed the half blood when all he saw was his mother dropping a few crates on the green grass on the lawn.  _If that was the sound, then why was it so loud? What is going on? Being done now packing enough of his schoolbooks to fill a library in a capsule he went over to his closet. Grrrr. His stomach growled with hunger and gasp at the feeling of hunger. __I'll just hurry up. Quickly he grabbed an assortment of fighting outfits and normal clothing. All the while throwing anything that had a tint of green or red into the laundry for dying. Finally he reluctantly took off the gi King Kai had given him and folded it gently on top of his other packed articles of clothing. Keeping on the boots he went on to grab a pair of dark pants and a white shirt. (Looks like the outfit he wore before the Cell games. Does anyone know what it's called?) Looking discontented in the mirror at his hair he ran a brush through it. After it flattened his Saiya-jin heritage and SSJ state made it spike back up every which way. Pocketing the two capsules that held his possessions he went quickly to the kitchen. There on the table laid countless dishes for the Saiya-jins' breakfast. Happily he sat down and started eating at his normal pace. _

   "Gohan. Are you packed yet?" Chichi asked in her normal tone. Gohan cringed the sound echoed through his ears. _What is going on? He thought mid chew. Usually he went he was eating his whole attention was directed to that activity. _

   "Yes." He stammered. "Geeze Mom can't you turn it down a few decibles." Gohan asked.

   "What??" Gohan I'm not yelling. Also don't talk with you mouth full." Chichi said raising the tone in her voice. 

   "Mom! Please stop talking so loud I feel as if my ears are going to start to bleed." He stated after he gulped down a mouthful of rice.

   "Oh? Do you know why it's happening?" She whispered, seeing the look of pain on her son's face. He shrugged. Putting down the bowl, he looked strait into her eyes. Still teary from morning but a new pride shining through the kind only an expecting Mother could have. _One life ends another begins. Gohan thought absently. _

    "I'm done. Let me finish the dishes so we can get to Bulma's. Maybe Vegita will know what's going on."

    "Vegita?" Chichi whispered as Gohan stood up.

    "For some reason I feel it's a Saiya-jin thing." Gohan replied gathering the dishes. 

    "The universe can really never cut you a break. Can it?" Chichi whispered wryly.

            Gohan smiled the same grin his Father was known for, with all the empty plates in his hands. Chichi panicked when she saw him disappear for a moment. But then sighed in relief as she saw him reappear his hands empty and all the dishes clean and packed away to her suspicion. 

            Through a series of signaling and whispers Gohan and Chichi made it out side. Taking her hand and her placing her hand on the newly capsulated crates. He put two fingers to his forehead and searched for Bulma's ki that was very close to Vegita. Focusing, he concentrated and slowly started to see the image of Capsule Corpse still fully aware of the contact of his Mother's hand against his skin. Slowly he detected the ki of Bulma's mother in the front yard of the Capsule Corpse main building. _Better go there. Who knows what Bulma and Vegita are doing at this moment. _Hanging around Master Roshi for several years made him aware of what kind of private activities grown-ups could do, behind closed doors. _That would be I site I wouldn't want to see. _He thought as he finally focused on the moving ki of Bulma's mother. Gathering his mother and his own ki together his initiated the technique. There was a sudden rush as he closed his eyes. Still feeling his mother's touch he continued focusing on the ki. Finally the rush disappeared slowly Gohan opened his eyes. 

            Now he was standing in front of Capsule Corpse. Bulma's Mother shrieked as he saw the two appear. Dropping a tray of lemonade she was holding. She shrieked and Gohan had to cover his ears as the noise pierced his head. _It's getting worse. _He thought. 

            Chichi getting over the transport saw the look on her son's face. She quickly strode towards the older woman and put her left hand over her mouth and motioned with her right to go get Vegita. Gohan quickly ran away to a deserted part of the compound. The sun beat down hotly now and the wind blew. Gohan was surprised that he could almost hear the soft breeze blowing or the light itself vibrating at it's certain frequency. _This is really confusing. I can hear the insects' calls as if it was the volume of a human's voice. That's not normal. I have got to find Vegita. Or get him away from Bulma. Right now he's my only lead. His power level seems really high at the moment, either he's filled with a lot of an emotion or he went evil and is trying to destroy the Earth. If I raise my power enough maybe it will draw enough attention to myself for him to come here. _

            Gohan clasped his hands into a fist as he forced his brows together. Gathering ki he slowly forced it outward emitting a small scream. Soon a familiar gold aura surrounded his young form. Relaxing he let the tension in his muscles leave, as he reveled in the energy waiting for the Saiya-jin Prince to show up. _Kami why are the noises getting louder? Oh finally his highness is coming. _Gohan sighed in relief as he felt and actually heard the Saiya-jin Prince come towards him. _That's weird Bulma seems really mad. _Gohan thought on a side note as he sensed anger in Bulma's ki making it rise. 

     "What the hell are you doing you brat. Do you know what you actually made me leave?" Vegita yelled. Hearing the loud voice in this state it blared though his ears making him cringe and let out a small cry of pain as he put both hands to either ear. 

      "I needed your help. Don't yell." Gohan stammered. All he received from the flame haired price was a gesture to continue, as he saw the pain on the boy's face. "Everything around me. It's so loud. I want to scream. It just seemed to happen this morning." Gohan said quietly letting his gold aura disappear. 

     "It's very simple. All you really have to do is power down. You're as dense as your Father you know." Vegita said in a whisper, that didn't suit his character. 

     "Power down?" Gohan said. Ignoring the comment made by the Prince. Not wanting to get into an argument at the moment. 

     "A part of the first stage of growing into an adult is keener senses for a Saiya-jin. Right now your hearing is improving, as soon it'll happen to all your senses. Since you're in SSJ level they're already heightened making the change become more severe. Soon you'll grow accustomed to them. But I suggest that you stay powered down until you're not so sensitive to it. Especially when you're near my mate and your infernal mother." Vegita explained.

      "How do I know you're telling the truth? That you're actually trying to let me get my guard down so you can get rid of me?" Gohan said suspiciously. The Prince was acting distrustfully out of character. 

      "Idiot. I would never do that. There is no honor in that kind of deception. I'll prove I'm the strongest of all Saiya-jins by defeating you and your idiot Father. In a battle that uses all of our ki, to finally decide who has the most power. Also you past the examination, so my damn brat and I can survive, so our race will survive to see another sunrise. I am against my will indebted to you. By explaining this I am less indebted to you." The Prince said softly. "Power down. That's the solution. The changes should last for about a month. The changing should last that long because Saiya-jins and hybrids have higher hormone levels than humans making the transformation faster." Vegita concluded. Then stalked away to join his mate once more. 

            Trusting the older Saiya-jin he slowly let his power escape his muscles. His hair slowly turned back to its original coal, his eyes did the same action. Slowly he inhaled and let the fresh air enter his lungs. To his surprise everything sounded normal once more. _Changes to become an adult. That must mean puberty. Aren't I still young for that? If it's starting to happen then I'm probably going to have to go to Vegita with questions. Kami is definitely torturing me. At least my hearing is back to normal. If I can't use my power for a month what will happen if someone attacks. Hopefully that won't happen. See this is why I'm not like my Father. Dad I don't think I can do this. Whatever you say I'll still always be partly to blame. All I can really do is what you wished of me to do. To make up for what I've done. I've been so busy my mind has been off this subject for such a long time. I better go tell Mom that I'm fine now. Maybe I shouldn't though it would get her off my back with the nagging and the yelling. As attractive as that seems I need to tell her. _

            He slowly sensed her ki in the C.C Building and started towards it at a slow pace. When he got there Bulma and her mother sat with Chichi. All of them were smiling talking loudly. Chichi looked up as Gohan went ahem. Giving him a concerned look he went on to say. "I'm fine now." 

    "Thank Kami." Chichi said. "What was it."

     "Supposidly Vegita said the Saiya-jin equivalent of the starting of puberty." Gohan replied turning a bright red.

     "My baby is growing up." Chichi stated as she rose up and embraced her son all teary eyed. "Soon you'll be an adult and leave me and have babies of your own." Soon she started bawling. 

     "What???" Gohan questioned confused on the way his mother was acting. She now pushed him away and was weeping into Bulma's Mother's arms. 

     "It's hormones." Bulma whispered to into his right ear. The genius whipped away a stray aqua strand of hair. "That is one of the reasons I offered to let you two stay here. Carrying a Saiya-jin hybrid is a curse during pregnancy. It's basically having the extreme of every symptom that results. Trust me. It's not easy. Don't worry it'll pass. My Mom and I are also experts. After my lovely time through carrying Trunks." Bulma continued to whisper.

    "Thanks Bulma." Gohan said.

    "Anytime. You are the son of my best friend." She said kind of teary eyed as she looked over to Chichi. "You better go find to your room. It's up the stairs and the fifth one on the right. We'll calm down your mother. 

            Nodding Gohan slowly went towards his new room. Touching the capsules he came upon the door he thought was designated as his. Slowly he went over to the bed and laid back. Finding a remote he turned on the T.V. never passing off a chance to take a look. His Mother rarely let him rot his mind watching the device.

            "Now on Z T.V. we give you the a message from the savior of the world Mr.Satan." A female announcer proclaimed.

            The camera focused on a crowd in a huge stadium then zoomed in on the coward. Holding the victory sign with both his hands and smiling through his afroed (is that a word.) head. Gohan almost bursted into a fit of laughter right there as he saw the stupid posses he was making. 

    "That's right. I defeated Cell. I am the hero of this World. Who's the most powerful? Me! I'll challenge anyone that wants to challenge this. I'm holding a tornament two days from now to prove once and for all I am the strongest on this Earth. I've heard all you people mentioning the former champion a Goku Son. That man was weak all he ever did was tricks. I am the true champ. I also send out a call to all those that know his kind of tricks to come and challenge me. Then I can prove how it's all fake" Mr. Satan went on to announce. 

            Stunned Gohan turned off the T.V._ How dare he. It's fine that he took the credit for me destroying Cell. Who wants that kind of fame. It ruins your life. There's also no point to it. But there is no way I'll let him get away with what he's stating about my Father. But how can I go without showing my identity. _Another image of his future self as the Great Saiya-man flashed in his head. _No not that. I'll find away. Satan you'll pay for making fun of my Father. _Gohan thought with anger. As he went down stairs to consult Bulma and if worse comes to worse Vegita. 

Author's Note: Yeah not the best chapter. It's called transition. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, flame, praise it's all good. Next chapter should be a lot more interesting. Please send e-mails if ya have a long message or request. Also e-mail me if you're interested in pre-reading my new fic. (see bio for more info.) Until next update see ya. ;)   


	14. Life of Gohan XIV Satan action figures

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Never did probably never will.

Author's Note: 90 reviews!!! You people are all so awesome. Yes, the last few chapters have all been kind of slow. I'm slowly getting through plot development. Hopefully with some interesting things on the way. The big goodness is going to start when Goten is born. Still I am going to make this as interesting as possible. Warning: harsh language/ Much Hercule bashing. 

Announcement: I still need a beta tester for a new Dragon Ball Z fic called Evoke. Please contact me if you're interested.

Second I got my first romance fic out. (Dragon Ball Z) please look at it if you have the time. I really need some input on it. I'm trying a new and supposedly trying to impose a higher standard of writing on myself. So it's my guinea pig fic. That's basically it. Finally thank you to anyone that reads this fic, it's so great that people actually read stuff I write. Anyway as always Read, Review, and Enjoy.

On with the Show: 

~~

"Now on Z T.V. we give you the a message from the savior of the world Mr. Satan." A female announcer proclaimed.

   The camera focused on a crowd in a huge stadium then zoomed in on the coward. Holding the victory sign with both his hands and smiling through his afroed (is that a word.) head. Gohan almost bursted into a fit of laughter right there as he saw the stupid posses he was making. 

    "That's right. I defeated Cell. I am the hero of this World. Who's the most powerful? Me! I'll challenge anyone that wants to challenge this. I'm holding a tournament two days from now to prove once and for all I am the strongest on this Earth. I've heard all you people mentioning the former champion a Goku Son. That man was weak all he ever did was tricks. I am the true champ. I also send out a call to all those that know his kind of tricks to come and challenge me. Then I can prove how it's all fake. Two days you come to the rebuilt World Material Arts tournament location. Pass a few minor trials then you can try to prove me wrong. C'mon I dare all you weak saps." Mr. Satan went on to announce. 

            Stunned Gohan turned off the T.V._ How dare he. It's fine that he took the credit for me destroying Cell. Who wants that kind of fame? It ruins your life. There's also no point to it. But there is no way I'll let him get away with what he's stating about my Father. But how can I go without showing my identity. _Another image of his future self as the Great Saiya-man flashed in his head. _No not that. I'll find away. Satan you'll pay for making fun of my Father. _Gohan thought with anger. As he went down stairs to consult Bulma and if worse comes to worse Vegita. 

            To his relief as he went downstairs his Mother was cheerfully chatting with Bulma's mother and waved at him with a grin. Slowly he raised his left hand and shook it gently in response. _That took more effort then I'm used to. Ma be I was in Super Saiya-jin form too long. This should definitely make things interesting. _Absent-mindedly he continued down the hall to where he sensed Bulma's ki. He found himself in front of one of the thick lead doors that led into one of the lab rooms. With ease he opened the heavy door as if it was paper. The only sign of Bulma was a thin stream of smoke that came from behind a huge rectangular metal device in the middle of the room. Slowly Gohan walked into the room carefully dodging the array of machine parts spread on the floor. He came behind her and forced a cough. He heard her emit a startled shriek accompanied by a loud metallic thunk. Gohan stepped back, as he saw the disgruntled genius come out from under the device rubbing a spot on her aqua head. 

    "You know they do say smoking is bad for you." Gohan smiled. He continued to step back as he watched her slip out completely from the machine and rise to her full height. Looking down at him she sneered and gracefully put the cigarette that was in her mouth on a nearby ashtray. The foul smell annoyed his senses but he ignored it. 

   "They mean health problems. Not being interrupted by little Hybrids. While I'm working on my new invention." She said bluntly shifting her weight to one hip and placing her hand there. 

   "I'm sorry Bulma. I just need your help." Gohan said earnestly using the pleading look he observed his Father use on his mother so many times. 

   "What is it exactly?" She asked her eyes softening, her free hand still rubbing the spot on her head. She did have a temper but it did always recede quickly for any Son. 

    "I was watching the T.V in my room and that idiot Mr. Satan came on." Gohan started.

    "Oh? That hairy idiot. He's been going on and on. On the way he supposedly beat Cell. How people believe that man is beyond even my genius. But he's really entertaining to watch." Bulma interrupted. Seeing the look of disbelief on Gohan's face she went on to say. "He's really entertaining to watch if you look at him through comical means. Kami, Gohan. You think I would actually take him seriously?" She said cocking on of her eyebrows.

    "No." Gohan said with a tone of relief. _I would have to question her intelligence if she really watched him for any entertainment other than that of comical. _Gohan thought. "Anyway he was going on blowing hot air about he defeated Cell and all that. But the thing that really irked me was that the bastard claimed my Father was weak and deceitful. The way he was going on about it. It looks like he's been saying that a lot lately." Gohan said with anger.

     "Actually you're right. He has. You see Goku was identified from his fight with Cell. The way they were going at it. Some people think he could've really been the one to kill the damned Android." Bulma said bowing her head.

     "I knew it." Gohan exclaimed. "Satan can keep the credit. But I can't let him go on brandishing Dad's name. You see he's going to have a tournament. Where he's going to prove that he's the strongest in the World."

     "Looks like someone is looking for validation. Must be feeling guilty for taking all the credit that you deserve." Bulma said with a smirk. Gohan nodded.

     "Usually I'd just ignore it. But I thought it could be a chance to teach him a little lesson on how not to badmouth others." Gohan said with a cocky smile. "It's just that I don't want to be recognized. I've seen enough of fame to know that it's not for me." He continued. 

     "I know the feeling." Bulma said grimly. Being one of the richest people in the world did lead to some public curiosity in her family. "But they learned not to come around anymore. Vegita made sure of that. Why don't you just wear a costume? Maybe a red and green…" 

     "No." Gohan shouted interrupting the train of thought that could culminate into the birth of the dreaded Great Saiya-man costume. Bulma looked at him with a perplexed look on her face. "A costume wouldn't due for what I have in mind. I want to go as the delivery boy. That's what I think they called me. It make some nice irony for him." Gohan beamed.

            Bulma nodded apprehensively. "You just can't retain your Super Saiya-jin form without going nuts from your growing senses." Bulma concluded. With a nod of concurrence she went on to say. "Well that should be simple enough to get rid of for a short period of time. I can just inject you with some sedative that should tone down that hearing of yours." With that Bulma was out the door headed towards another one of the lab rooms. Gohan wide eyed and confused slowly started to follow. 

            He found himself in a doorway of one of the countless different lab rooms in Capsule Corpse. As he walked in he felt a sharp prick on his arm. On instinct he jumped back and assumed a fighting stance. Then he heard a small set of giggles. Bulma came out carrying a sizeable syringe. Gohan backed away from the sight of the needle. Among family and friends it was a well-known fact that Goku had a monstrous phobia of needles. In this instance it was like Father like Son. 

     "Hey!" Gohan exclaimed. 

     "Don't worry Gohan I already got you." Bulma said with a laugh. "I knew the only way I could inject you was by surprise, or to have Vegita hold you down. I thought you'd like the first way better." She smiled. 

     "You were right." He exclaimed rubbing his arm where the needle pocked him. "What was that?" He asked.

     "It's a sedative that Vegita uses to suppress his full hearing. Something about my damn harpy shrieking voice makes his ears bleed when we really get into those big arguments." She said. "Now it last on him for about 3 days. But since you're only part monkey it should last a little longer. So maybe it'll last a week on you." She concluded. 

     "Thanks." Gohan said as he let his hair and eyes turn blonde and teal once again. Both turned around as they heard Chichi call for him. Sighing he gave a short bow of thanks and turned towards his mother. _This should be an interesting 8 or so months._ He thought as he was preparing to inform her on the tournament. 

~~

            The sun bore down high in the blue sky. The water that cascaded down the rocks seemed to make them into precious gems. A shadow slowly fell on the moss at the riverbank where the waterfall flowed. 

            _He's usually around here. _Gohan thought. Looking around the usual territory that his teacher Piccolo resided in. _I need to ask him if he'll go to the tournament with me. I'm strong enough to destroy a whole planet. Still my Mother insists that I need someone with me. That I'm only 11 years old. Like I'm so normal anyway. I was definitely forced to mature faster. _He sighed then heard soft footsteps approach him. The sound was so minute being absorbed by the soft flooring of the wilderness that Gohan still under the sedative almost missed it. He turned around to have his eyes come upon a seven foot tall green man with pointed ears that stuck out from underneath a turban. Undaunted by his appearance Gohan's face went into a smile.   
   "Piccolo!" He exclaimed. This was the familiar greeting he had always given him since he was very little. Only in recent years had he disregarded the polite Mister he usually put in front of the title. 

            The stern face seemed to soften as the Namekian's gaze came upon the pre-teen.

   "Hey kid." He stated calmly. 

   "Hey Piccolo. I came here to ask a favor." The hybrid said abruptly.

   "What?" Piccolo asked with a curios and cautious look on his face. The teacher of the young Saiya-jin learned long ago to find out what the favor was before promising to do it. 

   "I need you to go to a tournament with me. Not to fight just to go. You see that damned idiot Hercule is brandishing my Father's name calling him weak. I thought it would be fun to teach him not to talk badly about others." Gohan smirked.

   "He is an idiot. Does he know that you shouldn't try the patience of others? Especially the patience of those that can send you to the Other World with a flick of their fingers. But why do you need someone to go with you?" Piccolo questioned folding his arms together in his usual way. 

   "My Mother feels that it is important for me to have someone go with me to look after me. Or something along those means." Gohan said with a swift shrug of his shoulders. 

   "Sure kid." Piccolo replied with a smirk. 

   "Thanks." Gohan said softly almost as an exhale. 

   "You know kid you're really turning into something else. I'm very proud of you." He said lowly. The teacher still wasn't the greatest about showing praise. Even to Gohan himself. Gohan turned and looked at his teacher with eyes that seemed on the verge of tears.

   "Pi…Mr. Piccolo." He stuttered. With that the boy ran up to him in tears and wrapped his arms around him. Caught off guard Piccolo had to step back a few paces, but regained his balance. Softly he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. (Dude don't even think it THIS IS NOT A YAOI!!! If ya did my aren't you a hentai!!! I have nothing against the stuff but ya won't find any in this fic. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.-sigh I'm done. This is called character development- thanks- keep on a reading^-^) The Namekian was caught off guard when he heard some soft sniffles. This was proof once more that the strongest warrior on the planet Earth was still an eleven-year-old boy who missed his Father.  

~~

       The crowd roared as various transportation vehicles flocked to the island where what the people called "short notice" tournament was being held. The throng of people didn't notice to figures land gently down on the island behind one of the food stands.

            Gohan stood his teal eyes opening wide at the crowd. _Are all these people fighting? No they're just spectators. There's really nothing to worry about. I can't sense any real high powers except Piccolo. _Other than Gohan and Piccolo none of the other Earth's Special Forces were present by request of Gohan. Slowly Gohan and Piccolo tried to form into the crowd. Of course this didn't go according to plan. People weren't used to seeing a 7-foot tall green person walking next to them. As Piccolo tried to get into the crowd, people seemed to move out of the way. Gohan's ears even picked up some screams, such as; 

  "Oh lord it's King Piccolo the daemon king trying to control us again." The one that made him laugh was.

  "Oh Kami lord and master it's the little green men." The person next to the individual that stated that fact said. "I think the little green men are bloated or something. That thing is fucking 7 feet tall." Gohan had to giggle at this. One because he was eleven and someone muttered a "dirty word" and picturing Piccolo as an alien. _Maybe I should say I'm half. _Gohan joked to himself.

   "Some people I swear." Piccolo whispered. After the events of Gohan's emotional display to his surprise nothing had changed. Actually it felt much better. He'd been so busy the boy never really had the efficient time to let everything sink in. In fact he was doing everything in his power to oppose that concept. When it all sank in that would mean his Father was actually gone. _No time for that. I got to get my entire plan in order. _The gravity of this thought was thwarted by something his eyes gazed upon. There in one of the numerous stands were Mr. Satan action figures complete with Afro and puff out chest that squeak. _Something every child must have. A squeaky Hercule toy. _The demi- Saiya-jin chuckled to himself.  

~~

            Before being eligible to even enter the tournament to Gohan's disgust the would be participant had to punch a machine and score near a 100. Supposedly that was the Savior's score. _Dende help me. That score was definitely false. My Mother could score better. Probably I'm scared of her so is Dad and everyone else. If you think of it she could actually cut it as the strongest or scariest being in the Universe. _He sighed. He'd been waiting about two hours in a line just to land a punch on a machine he could destroy in a blink of the eye. To his surprise only about two people had punched it hard enough in a range to actually have the honor of defeating the champion. _Looks like most the fighters here are ignorant. Most are just teens wanting a spot in the lime light. Most of the professionals seem to not care. Who really wants to waste their time and energy on such a weakling? God wouldn't Krillin or Tien or Yamcha count as the strongest humans anyway? Maybe they should go for the title. Piccolo seemed to settle down. At least he stopped blowing up all those cameras. Man that guy really irked him when he tried to pose for a picture with him. It didn't help that he screamed pose for me you alien. Now that I think of it having no cameras around really is a good thing. This is for revenge not fame. _

            Can this line be any slower? All I want to do is kick some loud mouth ignoramus. It can't really be that complicated. Especially when he deserves it. 

            The Saiya-jin sighed as he saw Hercule flexing his muscles once again and being applauded by countless fans. 

   "Next up." Called a monk. Gohan looked with relief as he saw it was finally his turn. _Conceal your energy. We want him to feel full of himself. _Slowly Gohan walked up to the machine. He heard a few comments about his age. That he would rather ignore. Using one finger he just applied a little pressure of his ki and the machine flashed 99. He smiled as he heard the amazed murmurs of the crowd and a grunt of approval from an old teacher. He walked through the parting crowd to his mentor.

    "Now my true fun begins." He smirked to Piccolo who started to lead the way to the area for the fighters. Gohan being only 11 under some rules was allowed to have a guardian with him in the area for fighters. _God dad was right about these monks they can cook. _He thought as he kept up the reputation for the Saiya-jin appetite. The now four fighters that made it looked on in what seemed horror. 

            Gohan went on indulging himself as he heard the other fights announced. 

   "Don't you want to watch?" Piccolo asked. "Wait swallow before you talk." He added knowing the young Saiya-jin far to well. 

   "I'm scarred if I watch to closely I'll pick up bad form. Have you sensed these guys? This tournament is a total shame. He won't even let the audience watch the match. Only the winner is announced. This entire thing is a huge publicity stunt. I bet that girl his agent is behind this. I think everyone in this thing except me was supposed to actually make it. Think of it he can't fight. But he can work the crowd. Like what is that sport? American Wrestling. It's all-fake but it looks good and is entertaining."

  "You could be right." Piccolo answered back. 

~~

            Gohan went on filling himself until a monk came to him and led him toward the arena. Piccolo silently followed. 

            The oldest Hybrid looked around. It was an enclosed arena. The only other beings in it were two Monks and Hercule himself. The champion stood in the middle making a pose that would make the Guinyu Force proud. Gohan slowly went along the rock path and up the steps to the ring. 

   "This is a closed match to the public. On the grounds that no open tournaments are suppose to be held until the World Martial Arts Tournament. The crowd was only really here to see Mr. Satan in person. The same rules go. If the fighter dies, surrenders, or is knocked out of the ring then the other wins. Good luck defeating Satan. The other guys couldn't even land a hit." The monk whispered to Gohan. "You actually remind me of someone. Do you know a Goku Son?" The Monk went on to question quickly. 

   "Yes. I'm his son." Gohan said gruffly. The Monk nodded in what seemed new respect and turned to back away. 

   "Let it begin." He stated ringing a gong. 

            Gohan slowly strode to the Middle of the ring. Piccolo looked on at his student. _He looks so much like his Father._ Piccolo thought. 

            Gohan's teal eyes were focused on Satan's his blonde hair waving slowly from a slight breeze the air conditioner gave off. He wore an orange gi as his father had. A weighted blue shirt that went half way to the elbow accompanied with matching weighted wristbands. Then he had an over gi which was orange. This to Piccolo's pride displayed his symbol in the back. Then it had Goku's in the front showing the two that had trained him over the years. _Looks like the son really can take the place of the Father._ He thought. 

~~

            Gohan walked slowly to the center of the ring to meet his opponent. 

  "Hey kid how did they let you in here? Are you lost? I bet you want to buy some of my merchandise and got lost." The Hero mocked. Gohan gave him a glare that would make Vegita proud. _I saved his life. He's stealing the credit for something I did. But the idiot can't remember my face? What is up with this guy? _Gohan wondered. 

   "To be nice kid I'll let you have the first blow." He went on to say. _It amazes me how this guy can gloat so much and still keep those ridiculous poses. It's the Great Saiya-man meets an Afroed idiot. Why would I even care about his opinion?_

"No you can go first. I insist." He whispered calmly.

   "Have it your way kid. It's your funeral." Mr. Satan laughed. Suddenly he launched at Gohan at what seemed a fast speed for a human but didn't compare to a demi-Saiya-jin's. Gohan just moved a slight step to the right. "Oh so close. Try again." He said mockingly. 

   "How did you… No matter. That was a fluke. I'll get you kid. I am Hercule Satan." The oaf launched himself at Gohan again. With a series of kicks and punches that yet again Gohan easily dodged. He took it even further to let Satan land his last kick right in the middle of his chest. "Haha I got you!!!" He exclaimed. Standing with his feet separated pointing a hand and laughing. A smirk can over Gohan as he saw the Savior get out of that stance and start to grab the foot he hit Gohan with. 

   "God kid what are you made of? Who are you? I think you broke my foot!" He exclaimed with fear. The smirk on Gohan's face grew as he saw the look of panic overcome the hero's face. "Wait you're…. You're that kid from the Cell games. Why are you here? Please don't hurt me." The hero said so fast Gohan could barely make the sentence out. The hero was now frozen in place grasping at his foot and shaking. 

            Gohan laughed a little. "You want to know what I want. It's very simple." Suddenly the boy lunged at the quivering man. Satan closed his eyes in fear as he saw this. Expecting it to all be over. But nothing hit him. Gohan watched calmly as he saw more terror come over Hercule as he saw his fist about a centimeter from his nose. The hero gulped, and Gohan jumped back again. "What I truly want you can't give me. I'll settle your silence."

    "Please not that anything.." Satan started pleading. "Wait… What do you mean by silence?" He asked.

     "Stop talking or mentioning the name Goku Son. He's more powerful then you'll ever be. If you keep dissing his name I'll come back and it won't be pretty. You can keep the fame. I don't want it. Don't even mention my name. Just keep my family out of it. You can say our abilities are mere tricks, even though you know it's a lie. But keep our names out of all this. My life is far to complicated to have to deal with you also. Do you understand me?" Gohan asked putting his hands on his hips. 

            The false Savior looked up at the boy with what seemed beyond fear. All he did was nod.   
   "Good. Now to end this." Gohan exclaimed. He relaxed into a fighting stance and started to clench his fist and emit a low scream. Hercule looked on with terror to scared to move. A golden aura surrounded Gohan and a tough wind picked up. The aura grew larger and Hurcule's terrified form started to slide across the ring. One moment he was on the hard rock of the arena the next he was on his back on the grass outside of the arena. 

            The aura disappeared and Gohan started to walk towards Piccolo. The monks were running to Hercule trying to attend to his injuries. _What's the fuss he's really not hurt. _

    "Don't forget what I said." Gohan said swiftly and started to leave. "There are people out there that have much more strength and skill then you." 

            The final feeling of satisfaction came over the boy when his ears picked up something a monk said. We need a new pair of pants for Mr. Satan here and a mop. _Maybe I went a little overboard. Was all Gohan thought as the two started to leave the island. No one attempted to stop them. When they were safe in the sky heading home Piccolo spoke up for the first time in a while. _

    "Kid I got something to tell you. It isn't good news."

Author's Note: Could it be that this fic is finally picking up again. What' s going on? Trust me chapter 15 is a biggy. Anyway that was the Satan chapter. If you guys request more details of the tournament there's always flashbacks. Now that ya read it and hopefully enjoyed it please review. Flame, Praise it's all-good. The same thing goes for the e-mail thing. Till next time

C ya. 

Done reading? Looking for another fic. Please take a peek at Waiting my new romance fic. 

-If any names are spelled wrong that's my error. I'm starting to edit this fic. So it will be fixed shortly-


	15. Life of Gohan XV Time

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own it…Got it…Me don't never did/will own Dragon Ball Z

Author's Note: Ok here we go. Chappie 15. Since we're getting up there I need to start editing. (Scream)

Since DBZ is Japanese there are many translations for the names. Since I received some complaints I need opinions from the readers on how to spell them. Please e-mail me or leave it in the review ur opinion. I'm just trying to make the reading easier.

Spelling Options:

Goku: Gokuu, Vegita: Vegeta, Vejiita, Vejita, Bulma: Buruma 

(Those are the names I want voted on for now. Please leave your selection in the review.)

Due to plot after I finish this sequins of events I need to know. Should I go up a few years? 

Anyway thank you all so much for your reviews. OVER 100!!! You all rule so much. Please if this fic ever gets to boring or outlandish e-mail me. So you'll keep enjoying it. Anyway Thank You Sooo much!!! 

-I do leave cliffhangers at the end of chapters for explicit reasons.-

As always Read, Review and mostly Enjoy.

On with the show; (did I have enough to say???)

~~

            The final feeling of satisfaction came over the boy when his ears picked up something a monk said. We need a new pair of pants for Mr. Satan here and a mop. _Maybe I went a little overboard. Was all Gohan thought as the two started to leave the island. No one attempted to stop them. When they were safe in the sky heading home Piccolo spoke up for the first time in a while. _

    "Kid I got something to tell you. It isn't good news." There was something about his voice that put Gohan ill at ease. 

    "What is it?" He questioned cautiously.

            He never heard the answer. Right at the end of the question Piccolo brought his hand reinforced by ki to the back of the child's neck. The hybrid fell unconscious from the impact. It was planted directly to a nerve that if pressed upon a certain way came even knock the most powerful warrior in the universe out. 

            Piccolo swiftly caught the child's lifeless body in his arms. To his amazement the child still retained his blonde hair. Typically it would be hard to make a Super Saiya-jin unconscious but Piccolo had trained the child and more to the point his guard was down. If he pressed that nerve on a normal human it would most likely be fatal. 

     "I'm sorry kid but this needed to be done. I have to keep you away from them." He spoke down softly to the lifeless body.

At that the Namekian became silent, and surrounded himself with his own white aura of energy and started towards the Lookout. Everything turned into a blur as he went speeding off. All the former Guardian knew was that he had to get to the Lookout as soon as possible. The only thing he was aware of was the constant feeling of the wind over the pair's bodies. 

            A small smirk escaped the former God's lips showing his fangs when he saw what half of him use to call home.

     "Piccolo you got here! Thank God." Dende said his voice still high from youth. 

     "Hey Dende. You shouldn't thank yourself too much kid. Is it true do we have a potential world wide pandemic?" Piccolo answered as he let his feet touch down lightly on the right rock of the Lookout. He looked calmly as he saw the young God in training look to the floor. He slowly nodded.

     "Everyone on the Earth is going to be carrying, be afflicted, or incubating the illness within the next forty-eight hours. Good thing Popo was around he was the one who caught it." Dende stated looking back to Popo in admiration.

     "Thanks Popo." Piccolo said shortly.

     "I was going over with the boy how you look over the total health of the Earth when there it was plain of day right in front of our faces." Popo said in his low voice. Brushing off the compliment as if he found deadly illnesses everyday. The being had detected many such things and had averted them in the past with Piccolo's original half. 

     "What is it exactly?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

     "You know that heart disease that Future Trunks told us about. How it killed his Goku and almost got our own. This illness is the same but it's mutated. It seems everyone was so preoccupied with the Androids no one paid attention to the virus. As in Trunks' timeline scientist did make a cure in our own. But the bacteria in Goku developed immunity to the remedy, it's been airborne for a while now. Soon all on Earth will be affected here on the Lookout we're protected. Gohan might have immunity to it because it seems to have some Saiya-jin aspects or chemicals to it but it's uncertain." Dende finally finished and then looked in Piccolo's arms. His eyes grew wider and an eyebrow went up. "Why is he unconscious?" Dende asked cautiously. The little Namekian was still getting to know his elder and still displayed some caution around him. Piccolo could at times be very imposing. 

            Piccolo looked casually down at the boy still in his arms. "By the time I explained everything you communicated to me telepathically it would've been to late. I didn't have the time or enough information to provide a solid reason for him to come along. He would've argued saying he had to go protect his Mother. The kids not little anymore he's getting his own drives and perspectives. Even if his Mother is a control freak." He went on as he placed the boy on the ground. Putting his hands over the Hybrid's face a purple light escaped his pointed claws. 

            Dende looked on in amazement as he saw the Saiya-jin start to move and his eyes to slowly open. Piccolo stood up once more and backed away. Gohan rose so he was sitting leaning on one of his arms while the other hand massaged his neck where his mentor hit him. 

     His teal eyes went around from here to there in taking where he was. Then his gaze shifted to stick firmly on his mentors face.

    "I really don't have the time to train right now." He said roughly. Piccolo shook his head and the Hybrid's eyes opened wider. A serious look replaced the brazen grin he had been giving his teacher. 

    "This was not an exercise Gohan far from it. I didn't talk for a while because Dende was communicating to me telepathically. Earth is in danger the virus, which your Father caught, has mutated. There is a upcoming pandemic on our hands." Piccolo said. 

    "What are we going to do? What about my Mother? Everyone on Earth?" Gohan asked in what seemed on panicked breath. 

     "That's what we need to figure out. I think I might have a plan." Piccolo replied calmly, it seemed his Kami side was useful in more than one way. "We can use part of the Lookout. The Lookout is the origin or controlling device for most things on this planet. The elements like weather but more significantly time."

    "Time?" Dende questioned. 

    "All time within the universe is controlled collectively, but there are devices that control the planets individual timestream in the Lookout or the place where the guardian resides. We can take a sample of the disease to Future Trunks' time and they could help. They've had more exposure to it and travel back here with the cure. You see time trial always has the consequence of paradox. For Trunks' trip it must be this pandemic. Usually it's not that vast."

    "But if we travel back in time won't that cause another paradox?" Gohan asked.

    "No. This may be perplexing to understand. But no paradox will be caused because you're traveling into the future then you can arrive seconds after you left. Making it so you say within your own timeline and another one is not created. It's basically a galactic loophole." Piccolo tried to explain.

    "If we don't go what'll happen?" Gohan asked calmly rising to his feet. 

    "With in seventy two hours most of the world will have the virus in full effect." Dende said bluntly.

    "Kami! You mean even my Mother? Me?" Gohan exclaimed. 

    "Yes your Mother. But not you it's my theory you're immune due to the fact it mutated from your Father's."

    "But how could the whole world have it?" Gohan asked.

    "The virus seems to have a slow incubating period, but it's highly contagious. It's also deadly. I calculate when a person reaches the finale stage they have about thirty-six hours to live." Dende concluded. 

    "How could no one notice?" Gohan went on to question amazed by the weight of the whole issue

    "All of us were too occupied with damn killer Androids." Piccolo said, with a tone of rage. 

    "Once again Cell wreaks havoc on my life." Gohan murmured. "What do we do now?" Gohan asked. "Can I go get my Mother?" 

     "You have to stay away from her, she's already infected and she'll do none of us any good. That's why I had to knock you out before I brought you here; there wasn't enough time to argue. And I know with that issue you would've disobeyed me." Gohan silently nodded knowing that his mentor was correct. 

            "You'll have to go alone. I have to stay here and guide Dende through the process. Getting you there is easy, the hard part is getting you back at the right time. I'll have to monitor your progress through a trance and then send my past self a telepathic message saying you're ready to come back. Dende I'll have to assume the office of Kami for a while. In that state I'll be immune from the paradox caused.

             I know this whole situation sounds immensely complicated but things such as this has happened in the past. Your Father was sent on a few missions such as this that you don't know about. They're common in the lifetime of a planet but rare for a lifetime of a mortal and kept secret." Piccolo continued. 

     "Dad…" Gohan started to question.

     "He succeeded every time and I have confidence that you'll do the same." Piccolo reassured him. Gohan was at a loss for words. 

     "Dende I need you and Popo to stay here and monitor the situation." He continued to the two behind him both nodded. 

~~

            _How do all these things happen? It seems to never stop! How can anyone deal with it? At least at this rate I'll never be bored. Gohan was slowly following Dende and Popo, Piccolo was striding somewhat ahead through the labyrinth of stairs under the Look Out. _

    "I never knew this place was so big." Gohan murdered. Sensing the tension in the air like his Father he couldn't stand the feeling. 

    "Looks can be deceiving, I've lived here for over a century and I'm still finding new passages." Mr. Popo said.

            After that remark all was quiet once more. No one seemed to have the will or nerve to start up conversation once more. Dende was very quiet ever since Gohan had woken up. _He must be overwhelmed by what's happening. I'm used to the world being in constant danger but he isn't. It's tragic how I'm not like that. He'll learn as I did long ago you get used to almost anything. Gohan looked down at the boy he seemed a paler green then his usually skin hue. Sighing the boy knew there was nothing he could do. He learned long ago you must fight some of your own demons alone. _

            The four still went along the passages forming into a single line as two of the corridors converged and became thin. It amazed Gohan how his large mentor could navigate the passages with such ease. _Must be the Kami side of him. _

            Gohan almost ran into Mr. Popo as the line stopped in a plain wooden door with a big intricate hourglass carved in it. Slowly Piccolo opened the door as he did Gohan saw an outlandish light escape the opening door. Piccolo just went in the trio left followed cautiously. 

            Gohan's eyes once again opened his eyes wide again he had been doing that a lot today. The room was dark the light was the green glow that a ten foot hourglass gave off. The room was small empty except for the hourglass. Piccolo turned swiftly it was strange because his cape didn't even seem to ruffle with the movement.

    "Dende come here." The small Namek strode gradually to the older. "Do you release your position of Kami to me. For a time?" Piccolo asked his voice monotone and his face held no emotion. Quivering the young Namek nodded. _He's not ready for this. Kind of reminds me of everything I'm in. Something seemed to happen Piccolo said something in what seemed Namekian then there was a bright flash that almost seemed colorless. Gohan opened his eyes once more and focused slowly everything was the same except the energies radiating from those with emerald skin. _

     "You need to prepare to go. First Dende heal him make sure every trace of bacteria that could be the virus is gone we don't need it in another time line. There also isn't enough time for him to eat heal him so he won't be hungry for about forty-eight hours." Piccolo said his voice seemed to contain more power then it usually had. 

            Dende silently walked to Gohan averting his gaze he placed a small green hand on his forearm. Gohan felt a warm feeling rush over it was energizing. He felt better then he had in a while, since before the Cell Games. Something was being lifted from him hunger and physical pain. But there was something else his soul felt as if it was being cleansed. That every punch or kick or any of the bloodshed he had administered or saw was being dissolved. Dende then drew away his body shaking, his eyes slowly looked into they eyes of the Hybrid. There was an understanding there that seemed impossible for two to share if not in the same body but it was there. The Namek gave a grin and Gohan returned it as the young Namek started to turn away from him. 

    "You need new clothes Gohan those could be contaminated." Piccolo said softly. Gohan nodded he didn't really care he could always get a new one, it wasn't the one King Kai had made for him. A light formed around his body the gi he wore disappeared and was replaced by garments he'd never seen before. Instead of resembling anything his mentor wore or his father these new items of clothing were something completely different.

             Gohan looked down at himself. He wore what appeared to be navy gi pants with extra pockets and to his surprise they seemed full of yet to be discovered items. The top part seemed to be an orange muscle shirt with the training emblems of both Piccolo and Goku this was covered partly with a navy jacket made of what seemed the weighted materials used for his usual gi. Gohan looked up in amazement at Piccolo.

    "I thought it needed an update. It'll also help you fit in and can carry more materials." He said with a smirk. "We also have to keep you from that red and green." He chuckled. Gohan silently vowed when the world was safe to inquire on how he came upon that certain knowledge. 

     "At least it's keeping with your Father's colors." He added. Seeing the look on his pupils face. "We have to get going. I need your arm. I have to put some of my energy into you so it's easy to sense you." Knowing what this implied Gohan hesitantly took off part of his jacket, leaving a bare arm. 

            Piccolo took it in his hand carefully. In one swift motion there was a line of red on his arm. Gohan didn't even cringe, he was used to receiving far worse injuries. Piccolo pointed a finger over the wound and growled. For those that saw or sensed ki a purple amount of energy escaped the teacher and was absorbed into the student. Gohan's head spun from the new energy. He wouldn't be able to tap into it but its presence was known. He looked to the cut on his bicep it now glowed a dark purple, that wouldn't fade until the energy was returned to its origin. He quickly slipped the jacket back onto his shoulder. 

    "You'll find a red capsule in your left pocket that is a sample of the virus don't open it just hand it to Bulma. Tell her we need a vaccine that can go through the air and acts fairly quickly upon inhalation. I have a feeling that it could take a while but I sense you're needed there. I'm sending you to a time in the alternate future about two days after Trunks returns from his last trip here.

             Make sure enough ki goes through that scratch if the glow goes out you're stuck there, I'll lose contact with you. The mark will start to burn fiercely an hour before I bring you back. When you come back we'll act as if only a few moments have gone by but much longer will have past for you. You might feel sick for a while after going through time but that should pass with in a few minuets. You have about a month to complete this task. Any longer and I won't be able to keep the link open. Don't rush, rushing leads to mistakes. We can't afford to make any. You can do this." He said walking away towards the hourglass. Gohan was so beleaguered he didn't know what to say. The first word he muttered came out as a sigh. He clenched his fist and stated.

    "I won't fail you Piccolo-sama. (Is that right?)" Gohan said quietly as he watched intently as Piccolo in his usual fluid motions had his legs crossed and was hovering a few inches above the ground his arms crossed in his usual meditation stance. His onyx eyes were clear and intent just before his green lids covered them.

     "_Go touch the hourglass." He heard his mentor say in his head. Following the directions he went and placed a hand on the hourglass. As his fingertip touched the glass the green glow in the room intensified Gohan was now oblivious to any others in the room. He felt a sharp hot pain run from the skin touching the hourglass to everywhere in the body. He wanted to scream but his lungs wouldn't comply. The Hybrid felt as if his body was being turned apart, he could no longer see. Everything seemed to be a black or green. It felt as if time its self was expelling his being away. Abruptly the feeling vanished. _

            The demi-Saiya-jin felt normal once again. To his surprise his lids were shut tightly over his eyes. His body felt different there his skin still tingled as if he was still touching the hourglass. Opening his eyes the bright blue sky came into focus and blinded his dilated pupils. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light, realizing his body laid flat on some hard surface he pushed himself to his knees. Getting his orientation strait the Saiya-jin discovered that he was sitting on a piece of concrete in what seemed a ruined city. Buildings stood as skeletons huge pieces missing or their outer shells. __

_            I guess he couldn't transport me right to where Trunks was. It should be easy to find him if he's not suppressing his ki to hide from the Androids. This is all so abrupt and strange but still it feels like I'm suppose to be here. But what is this bad feeling I have in the pit of my stomach?_

_            What ever it is I'll deal with it. I always do. But what did Dende do to me? It's like all the bad feelings I had about my Father are gone. I only feel glad that he is happy. Could he of healed my spirit along with my physical body? Gohan thought as he slowly went from his knees to his full height. His teal eyes scanning his surroundings he was just grasping at what Trunks had to deal with. __Everything seems dead or near it. I thought I had it bad just because my Father died. I still have the rest of them. He has no one except his mother. If that was the case with me I think I'd go mad. But still he fights on. He is the strongest on this planet and the only one that can save or protect this world. That's a thing we have in common now. I better search for his ki. Concentrating Gohan let the melancholic scenery vanish as his lids came down over his eyes.  Looking out for the familiar energy signature he let out a cry when he felt the one it was near. _It can't be! __

"Cell is here!" He exclaimed out loud. The phrase echoed off the fragments of the dead city. Putting two fingers to his forehead he locked in on the first power level. In the blink of an eye the city was deserted once more the phrase uttered seconds ago still refracting off the ruins. 

Author's Note: Yet another cliffhanger. (Insert evil laugh.) This time I swear you won't have to wait for the update the next chapter will be up Sat 11/16. Now that you read please leave your opinion it's greatly appreciated. 

After that feel free to look at my new fic Waiting. Look tomorrow for the resolution to this chapter. 

One thing in your review please leave your favorite character. The one that gets most votes will appear in a few chapters from now.  (Yes this chapter was short. It was used to set up the new mini saga.)

C ya


	16. Life of Gohan XVI Immortal Androids

Life of Gohan 

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Dragon Ball Z. The idea and plot to this fanfiction is my own if there are any similarities to any others that is just pure coincidence. The jist is I don't own anything not in this timeline or an alternate future one where Androids wreak havoc. 

Author's Note: Oh yeah 115 reviews all you readers rule. Whoa two updates in two days I'm on fire. This story is still being edited when all the changes are complete the readers will be informed. So people seem to want romance and teenage life. Be patient it's coming it's already in the process of being written. I really don't have anything else to say except same thing goes for the e-mail thing. Another request asking you to read my new one Waiting. But all that aside as always Read, Review and above all Enjoy!

On with the show:

~~

            His teal eyes scanning his surroundings he was just grasping at what Trunks had to deal with. _Everything seems dead or near it. I thought I had it bad just because my Father died. I still have the rest of them. He has no one except his mother. If that was the case with me I think I'd go mad. But still he fights on. He is the strongest on this planet and the only one that can save or protect this world. That's a thing we have in common now. I better search for his ki. Concentrating Gohan let the melancholic scenery vanish as his lids came down over his eyes.  Looking out for the familiar energy signature he let out a cry when he felt the one it was near. _It can't be! __

"Cell is here!" He exclaimed out loud. The phrase echoed off the fragments of the dead city. Putting two fingers to his forehead he locked in on the first power level. In the blink of an eye the city was deserted once more the phrase uttered seconds ago still refracting off the ruins. 

~~

            Trunks grasped the Green Android's tail with a death gripe. The Android squirmed and screamed curses at the Saiya-jin. But the gripe didn't loosen. Leaning back the Super demi-Saiya-jin extended his arms and started to spin in a circle slowly picking up momentum. Soon the two seemed to be almost a translucent blur. Suddenly the major mass of the weight, which had been spinning, was gone. Trunks' boots skidded through the dirt as he tried to stop the force of the spin. 

            Looking down a face of disgust came over his face replacing the calm look that preceded it. Down in the Hybrid's hands was a long green tail spurting purple blood as if faintly wiggled. Throwing the thing into the air with ease Trunks let out a little yell as the tail exploded in an outburst of gold light. 

            The Android looked openmouthed at the Saiya-jin. It had finally dawned upon the being that he was outmatched. The Android didn't know what to do. The other two beings which he could of absorbed were gone. Destroyed by him. The Android didn't care about revenge for that anymore all it wanted was to stay alive. Slowly it tried to slink away but Trunks turned his head and saw what the Android was trying to attempt. 

            Butting his two fingers up and shaking them back and forth he went on to scold. "You can't run away yet. Actually you won't be able to run away ever after the next few moments. You see when I destroy you it will all be over."

     "No it won't. You destroy me another will come along to destroy this planet. It'll never be done for you." The Monster replied. 

            Barring his teeth together in a snarl Trunks launched himself at the Android. In a few punches that Cell failed to block the Android was on the ground breathing heavily. Bringing both hands side by side in front of him Trunks let out a loud scream. In a large burst of golden ki energy the Android was engulfed by the blast. When the light of the energy disappeared any sign of the Android was gone. 

            Trunks breathed heavily from the exertion of so much energy. His hands fell down to his knees as he bent over. The Hybrid had to turn his head when he heard clapping. The half blood couldn't believe his eyes on what he saw. He heard the person start to laugh, as he still let his hands come together and apart slowly.

   "Whoa that was an awesome show. You were right when you said you didn't need any help." Gohan said hovering about ten feet in the air to the left of the older Hybrid. 

   "Gohan?" Trunks questioned. "How can you be here? Am I hallucinating?" The crossbreed went on to question.

            The younger boy slowly went over and landed softly on the ground next to him. Trunks inhaled deeply and arose to his full height, as his hair turned back to lavender and the dark pupils of his eyes returned.

     "No I'm really here. Piccolo sent me." He took off part of his jack where a small purple sliver was glowing brightly. "That's so he can keep track of me." Gohan went on to say looking up at the older Saiya-jin.

     "That's so outlandish! I have to be hallucinating. Trunks went to reply shaking his head. This boy did look like the past self of his mentor but there were differences. Something in his eyes was peculiar, and his clothes resembled nothing he had ever seen the younger amalgam wear. (I don't know if that word fits grammatically.) But there the illusion or boy stood. Clad in what seemed navy pants that almost looked exactly like his. Along with an orange shirt and if his prior knowledge was accurate containing the symbols of Goku and Piccolo, and over that a jacket almost like his CC put it was plain and the same color as the pants. Trunks was knocked from looking at the boy from a sudden force of his arm. 

    "Hey. What was that for?" He snapped at the younger Saiya-jin.

    "Does that prove anything? Can illusions do that?" A grin formed on his deceased teachers past self as he saw Trunks nod. "I'm here because I need your help."

     "What is it?" Trunks asked his eyebrows furrowing in concern. "Not more Androids."

    "No. You know that heart virus my Dad was suppose to die of. It mutated and in my time most of the world will be dead soon. Supposedly I'm immune for some strange reason but if you can't help me only Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo and myself will remain." Gohan explained.

     "Didn't your scientist find a cure for it?" Trunks asked.

      "No since the virus mutated the antidote is useless. The Guardian of the planet to my understanding decides when medicines are invented and when illness breaks loose. But since he was learning and we were occupied with all those Androids it developed with out any notice. Now it's too late. I have a sample here that I think your mother could use to make an antidote." Gohan explained. 

      "I think Mom can help. It was a risk that if I came back to save Goku that the virus could mutate but it was so slim. Sometimes it feels as if the Universe its self is against us." Trunks said. Chuckling to lighten his ending sentence. "How much time do you have?"

      "Piccolo said a month. Any longer and I'll be stuck here." Gohan replied. 

      "Follow me then. I have to tell Mom that it's all over anyway." Trunks said. "Hopefully they're not home." Trunks mumbled to himself. 

      "What?"  Gohan asked hearing Trunks talk to himself.

      "Oh nothing." He replied. A white energy field surrounded the teen and he was in the air with ease. With in a few moments Gohan was besides him. "How long has it been since I left your time anyway. I last saw you about two days ago."

            Gohan went on to explain a few weeks and all that had happened including the Saiya-man dream. At that Trunks had to laugh. "I think my Mom tried to get me and Gohan to wear one of those. That costume still sends shivers down my spine." Gohan nodded in agreement. He then went on to explain the events of the tournament with Mr. Satan. Trunks half listened to that and the other half of his concentration was on finding Pan and Videl. To his relief they were off somewhere in the mountains. _They should be gone for a while. It wouldn't be a good thing if this Gohan ran into his future self's family. Who even knows if he'll end up with her if his time line has changed so much. _

            Trunks responded with another laugh when he went on to explain the result of fighting Satan. Trunks started to land to where he and his mother lived. Gohan slowly followed. 

    "Mom I'm home." He yelled as he walked through the doorway. Slowly he saw Bulma emerge. 

~~

            Gohan was surprised to see how different this Bulma was from the one he knew. You could apparently see there were more fine lines on her face. But here eyes were so different. It was true Bulma saw her set of hardship but this ones eyes showed so much more pain. Her eyes widened when she saw him standing behind Trunks.

     "It's all over Mom. Finally they're all gone." Trunks said with a smile he had definitely acquired from his Mother. 

     "I'm so glad. I knew you would do it. I'm so proud of you. Just as Gohan must be. I was so worried when you told me to go inside." She said smiling as she readjusted her long ponytail. _How many hairstyles does Bulma go through? _"Who is that behind you he seems so familiar?" Bulma questioned.

     "Mom it's the Gohan from the timeline I traveled back to. He needs our help." Bulma's eyes widened at that. 

     "It's really you isn't it. I'm sorry your Father still died." She said softly.

      "It was meant to be. I need your help. The heart virus has mutated and in a few days everyone on Earth will be dead." Gohan said. Reaching into his pockets he took out the red capsule that Piccolo told him to give. 

            Bulma took it with shaking hands. "He said he needed it in a gas form." Gohan continued. 

      "That Piccolo he was always good with the planning. You know he is the one that saved you from the Androids." Bulma said. "I'll probably be able to make enough gas to supply the whole Earth in about three weeks. I'm going to need your help to get some of the ingredients."

      "Thank you so much." Gohan said.

      "I don't need to know about any more blood shed." Bulma said as she turned around and disappeared into the next room.

     "That's my Mother straight to work." Trunks laughed. Gohan nodded. Suddenly the ground shook rattling everything in the house. Trunks and Gohan yelled what at the same time and started running out the door. There Gohan saw the two Androids hovering in the air the sister seemed to be holding a small girl with brown hair. 

            At this sight all color in Trunks' face was lost. "How can this be? Pan! I killed you two god damn-it." Trunks yelled his hair immediately turning gold as an aura surrounded his body.

      "Looks like you didn't do a very good job." 18 said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Try anything stupid and the girl gets it."

_      "_Don't touch her." Trunks screamed launching himself at the Androids. Gohan let an aura surround him also and followed Trunks' lead.

            Trunks went for 17 and delivered a punch right in the middle of his face. 

        "I'll destroy you once more. I did it already." Trunks said after the impact.

        "You damn fool. That wasn't us, it were copies of ourselves we were trying. They didn't work very well. So we stopped that project. We only tried it to see if it would be more fun and it wasn't. Now it's our turn. Your friend looks like he could be fun also." 17 laughed as he rubbed his nose. 

       "Gohan grab Pan. I'll take care of them." Trunks yelled. 

       "Daddy?" The little girl whispered. Gohan flew towards 18 knowing that this was Trunks' fight. He kneed the Android who dropped the girl. He grabbed her and flew off as fast as he could. He landed in the house and ran towards where he sensed Bulma. She looked up from her microscope with a panicked face. 

       "Pan? Gohan? What is it?" She questioned.

       "Trunks is fighting the Androids. Don't ask it's a long story. But don't worry he's much more powerful." Gohan replied as he ran back to make sure Trunks would be all right.

            He let his aura drop as he saw that already the female Android 18 was destroyed. With a complex series of punches Trunks said something to the overwhelmed 17. Then in a bright flash he was gone. 

~~

            The four stood in the lab Bulma used. Trunks told them move by move how he defeated the Android. The young girl looked rather bored and kept staring at Gohan. As Bulma went into conversation with Trunks the four or five year old walked slowly to Gohan. 

        "Are you my Daddy?" She questioned tugging on his pant leg.

Author's Note: Cliffhanger. Hehehe. Next chapter you get to hear the fight from Trunks' point of view. Now that you're done reading please review, flame and praise is always welcome. Same thing goes for the e-mail. Will Goten ever be born? Stay tuned because it is coming up shortly. Thank you for reading. 

C ya

Silvertress


	17. Life of Gohan XVII Talkin

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: Do people that write ever get sick of writing one of these. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I do own the content in this story even if the characters are not my own. If there are any similarities to any other fic that is pure coincidence. 

Author's Note: Over 120 reviews man you readers are so awesome. Thank you so much for reading this long. The editing of this fic is still going on, I think it'll be finished soon. That's all that I really have to say. Except as always Read, Review and Enjoy.

On With the Show: 

            Suddenly the ground shook rattling everything in the house. Trunks and Gohan yelled what at the same time and started running out the door. There Gohan saw the two Androids hovering in the air the sister seemed to be holding a small girl with brown hair.

At this sight all color in Trunks' face was lost. "How can this be? Pan! I killed you two god damn-it." Trunks yelled his hair immediately turning gold as an aura surrounded his body.

"Looks like you didn't do a very good job." 18 said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Try anything stupid and the girl gets it."

_ "_Don't touch her." Trunks screamed launching himself at the Androids. Gohan let an aura surround him also and followed Trunks' lead.

Trunks went for 17 and delivered a punch right in the middle of his face. 

"I'll destroy you once more. I did it already." Trunks said after the impact.

"You damn fool. That wasn't us, it were copies of ourselves we were trying. They didn't work very well. So we stopped that project. We only tried it to see if it would be more fun and it wasn't. Now it's our turn. Your friend looks like he could be fun also." 17 laughed as he rubbed his nose. 

"Gohan grab Pan. I'll take care of them." Trunks yelled. 

"Daddy?" The little girl whispered. Gohan flew towards 18 knowing that this was Trunks' fight. He kneed the Android who dropped the girl. He grabbed her and flew off as fast as he could. Trunks started punching the male Jinzouningen. 17 not being ready for the leap in Trunks' power was unable to block. The dark haired Android started to fall through the air but stopped the momentum of the plummet just before he hit the Earth. Seeing that the boy from the past took his future self's daughter from his sister he went to see how she was. Still bent over she was letting out groans grabbing at her stomach. _Looks like the machine can sense malfunctions. But can it really feel pain or emotion. Not after all that they have done. They can sense and imitate but they'll never truly feel. _Trunks thought. Hovering he saw the Android recover and launch herself at him. He blocked the punch she tried to land by crossing his forearms together. Hastily he brought down his arms and caught her hand. He then brought his leg up to the spot the other Hybrid had previously hit. 

As she doubled over Trunks took back his hands and used his fist to put force on her back and send her propelling down to Earth. "This is for all the pain you've caused." With that he let a blue energy ball come from his hands and go straight for her. She had no time to block it the free fall she was in wouldn't allow it. In seconds over the screaming of her brother she had imploded into dust. At that the partner of the first went at him in what seemed rage. Blocking the Jinzouningen's foot, fist, or knee easily with his forearms and fist as well as dodging. When he saw one of the more easily accessible openings he took it and finally started his own series of final attacks. With that he was going as fast as his body would allow. 17 didn't know what was hitting him. Almost near shutting down from so many 

    "This is for Gohan." With that he let his remaining energy loose to end the terror that had been infliction the Earth for so long. After that it was a blur. He had exerted too much energy and was about to pass out. His limp body fell into the ready hands of Gohan. Descending back to Earth Gohan started to take him to Bulma as his hair turned from Gold back to its original Lavender.

    A white light was before him as he opened his eyes. 

    "Trunks if you see a light please don't go into it." He heard the high voice of Pan yell. The sounds around him were distorted and the tones seemed to echo. 

            The light was slowly coming into focus and the bright light that had covered his whole vision was turning oval into what seemed to be a lamp. Then the light was blocked out by what seemed to be someone's face. The blue seemed to almost glow. 

      "Mom?" He asked.

     "It's me. Trunks are you alright?" She questioned moving away letting the now clear shine of the lamp shine.  

    "Fine just a little dizzy. It's over Mom finally after all this time." He smiled sitting up on the lab table, which he sat. As he rose his head came into hard contact with the white light. With a clank he bent his neck and started rubbing the new bump forming on his head. He let out a small cry of ow.

     "He can battle and defeat killer Androids with only a few wounds. But when it comes to lamps he gets a concussion." Bulma laughed.

     Trunks was joined by three others in a chuckle.  Getting up slowly he was relieved to notice most of his ki was returning. 

      "Yet again that was amazing how did you finish them off?" Gohan asked. Trunks smiled and started to retell the events he had experienced an unknown amount of time ago. 

~~

The four stood in the lab Bulma used. Trunks told them move by move how he defeated the Android. The young girl looked rather bored and kept staring at Gohan. As Bulma went into conversation with Trunks the four or five year old walked slowly to Gohan. 

"Are you my Daddy?" She questioned tugging on his pant leg. At this the young Super Saiya-jin didn't know how to reply. He looked closer to her then he saw something, which startled him. She had his Father's eyes the ones that Gohan had inherited from him. But the rest of her was someone else. He reached deep into her impressive ki to sense what ties it had. He had learned long ago from Piccolo that children usually inherited small signals of their parents' ki in their own signals as a natural way to keep a person living on. Closing his eyes he reached into her and to his amazement found his own signature and another one he had encountered but only once. It was that of the Satan girl that he had seen when he was with Lime. That meant that she was in a sense Gohan's child. Not his but his future self's. 

            Of course he had a chance to make a family. But I didn't know that he had a kid. How do you respond to something like that? If my Mirai self got together with this times Videl will that mean I will. Am I seeing my future? 

            "Um sir…Mr. Gohan, are you alright?" The little girl tugged on his pants once more. He looked down at her and smiled. Nodding to her he was about to submit the awkward answer he had came up with but was interrupted.

      "Pan you know he can't be your Father. He's been gone for a very long time. This is just a boy with the same name as him. You better go on to your Mother. She'll be worried. Is she alright?" Trunks said gently.

            Shifting her gaze to him she nodded. Disappointment apparent on his small face with was so full of hope moments ago. "No Mommy is fine. I was picking flowers when they grabbed me. I can already sense her looking for me. She must be worried. I'll go tell her that you finally did it." The girl said in a manner that seemed not to match her age. With that the girl looked back to Gohan. "You should be very happy with your name. It was my Daddy's too and he was a great courageous fighter. I can tell that you resemble him in that." She said softly. That convinced him that she must've gotten her manner of speech from him. In his young years he was known to impress people with his articulation of the Japanese language using words that sometimes adults didn't understand. 

      "It was very nice meeting you." Gohan said softly.

     "Same here. Bye." She said waving both Trunks and Bulma replied by saying their own farewells. 

~~

            Bulma had gone and started to analyze the virus and Gohan was left with Trunks. "So my future self did have a family. That was his daughter. It's depressing how she didn't even get a chance to know him." Gohan said melancholically.

     "He was a great person. I hold him in the highest reverence that you hold Goku in." Trunks replied. Gohan looked up at Trunks with open teal eyes. Even if it was an alternate self that was still a compliment. 

     "I do hold my Father in the highest regard for many things but I think you're as good as him." Gohan replied fiddling with the cushion next to him. The two had moved to what appeared to be a sitting room. Gohan now sat on an old black leather couch cross-legged and a cushion in his lap. Trunks sat to his left in a matching recliner chair. 

     "I wouldn't look to hard to find someone in the same league as him. Just look into the mirror. You as I are in the same situation now. Through the same means. We both are the strongest on this planet and that is a curse and a gift. Us with Saiya-jin blood yearn to fight and train there's nothing to that. If we don't suppress that urge it makes us insane. Especially as you grow older. As that occurs slowly you learn it's not the pain you can cause or the victory but the art. If you focus on that the human side doesn't give into the perception of how barbaric it is." Trunks went on to say.

     "I considered stopping but I've learned it's not the right, thrill, or the privilege that I fight but the obligation." Gohan said his head bowed, his hands still fiddling gently with the fringes of the pillow. 

     " That lesson I think we both learned soon on. We both grew up surrounded by violence it seems to run with our families and the company we keep. I can also believe that you asked to be train as I did." Trunks said looking off at some object. 

     "I did. At several different occasions. Did you?" Gohan said shortly looking at Trunks.

    " I had to beg when I was about eight or so. I wanted to be able to help. As I believe you did." The older teen went on. Commencing again when he saw an agreeing nod from his younger. "Still we fight and train on. Now that the Androids are gone I'll still train and keep my skills up. It's an ongoing destiny to protect this Earth as well as Universe if need be."

     " You sound so much like Vegita at times it's scary." Gohan tired to joke.

    "It's a blessing that we have that one thing in common. You're so lucky that you know that sort of thing. You see you have them all don't take them for granted." Trunks said putting his hands behind his head with his elbows bent, slowly reclining in the chair.

     "I'll remember. But you can have them all back you know. I can teleport to Namek using Instant Transmission. We could wish them back all of them." Gohan said. Surprised when he saw Trunks shaking his head.

    "We can't do that. None of them wish to return. They all agree their time is over. None of them would comply with the wish if made. The Namekians in this dimension destroyed their Dragon Balls a long time ago. They thought they were to dangerous with all that almost happened with Freiza." Trunks said.

    "I'm very sorry." Gohan said. 

    "There's nothing to be sorry about. What ever happens happens. But even with out them I'll go on. There is a whole world to rebuild. We both kind of do. You and me we're more similar then it seems." Trunks said.

   "Thanks for talking with me Trunks it's very reassuring. You seem to understand everything I've gone through." Gohan thanked his face raising so that his teal eyes met the cerulean of Trunks. 

   "Just as your future self did me. It was good to have a talk like this. Few understand what we really go through." Trunks said. 

   "Trunks. I got the first ingredients I need." Bulma called from her lab.

    "Looks like our break is over with." Trunks said smiling and getting up to meet his mother. Gohan was amazed at how easily he went from topic to topic. _I guess I'm not so alone as I though. With this and talking with Trunks some more I might just get over everything. Maybe I'll even be able to help him somehow. That can be left for later. Time to do what I have to._ Gohan thought putting down the cushion and following Trunks. 

Author's Note: Yes, for once I really didn't leave a cliffhanger. I'm so proud of myself. Now that you read it I hope you enjoyed it and will now review flame praise all is accepted. As long as the flame have reason and substance behind it. This chapter as the next few will be used for character development. Thanks please review. 

C ya


	18. Life of Gohan XVIII Hope

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: You name it I don't own it.

Author's Note: Over 130 reviews you readers are so awesome. Still fiddling around with the chapters. I got to say I was so happy when people liked the last chapter. Hope ya guys like this one. 

~~

            Earth was in mayhem now. Gohan had been gone for about two days and the virus had made its self-known. Lime now lay in her house near the girl known as Videl. The two had grown a strong friendship since the last time Gohan visited. Lying in the same bed the two had succumbed to the symptoms of the virus fairly quickly. The two were both breathing heavily their eyes closed, and sweat running down their whole bodies. As their immune systems tried fruitlessly to cause a fever and kill the virus. The house was quiet except the ticking of a grandfather clock and the forced breathing of five human beings in different rooms. All communication had been ended as all were inflicted and couldn't operate any of the equipment. Hospitals were also closed as any other type of normal society. Most mortals on the planet were now slowly suffocating to death slowly or were in comas or heart failure. 

            Videl felt the bed start to shake violently. Lime's body was slowly shutting down and going into a seizure, as it's final act. Videl tried to scream or question what was wrong but no sound came. Only empty air. Suddenly the seizing stopped as Lime's limp hand fell over the edge of the bed. No movement came from the inhale or exhale of air or the beat of her heart. The girl was gone. She suffered the fate that, all the planet would soon suffer if the Hybrid wasn't successful. 

~~

            At C.C. Bulma was already in the ending stages. Chichi being pregnant had yielded to it a few hours ago. The strange thing is the DNA of Goku should have protected them both but the virus was very efficient with pregnant women and children. It took longer the older/ stronger you were. Vegita was breathing hoarsely now as he cared for Bulma. Her parents were somewhere in Tokyo with their child. He already knew if he tried to sense them they would be gone. Right now the Saiya-jin Prince kneeled next to Bulma's bed squeezing her hand. Her eyes were closed but still he felt the returning pressure of her hand. The Earth had been so helpless from this illness. The Prince knew soon it would have control of his body soon. But he was used to living with death as a companion. The thing he wondered of was where was Gohan. The bastard hadn't returned and he couldn't sense him. For some reason he felt the boy had his hands in this illness some way or another.

            The only Pure Blood left felt his vision going. His head was air light and spinning. The ki he had been using to combat the virus was gone. Slowly every thing went black he wouldn't let his hand leave Bulma's. But his body slowly went limp on the floor leaning against the bed. He too started the hoarse breathing his eyes closed. The coma aspect of the virus now overcame both of them. 

~~

            Piccolo still had tabs on the boy. He could still hold the link as long as he remained in the room. The Guardian could also sense and in part feel what the Earth was going through. The virus had been as bad as it had seemed even worse. Most by know were in the final stage the phases of the illness had past faster then first thought. Most were now either dead or almost. Still if all perished it wouldn't matter. 

            If Gohan came back to the past when it started this future would seize to exist and the new one would form. Piccolo would retain both memories because he was immune to minor paradox due to his status as Kami. But Dende and Popo would remember none of this. Right now his only job was to make sure their hope stayed out of harm and accomplished his mission.

~~

            "That is truly the last time I'll ever agree to help you." Trunks said wryly grimacing as he pulled who knows what out of his muddy hair. 

   "That was pretty disgusting." Gohan replied folding back a gold strand that now looked brown due to mud. "What ever made your mother to pick an ingredient such as a swamp beast intestine?" Gohan asked cringing at the experience the two had to go through to get the contents of the capsule he now fingered in his pocket. 

    "My mother has been researching medicine and healing in all forms ever since the Androids appeared. Fighting them took much healing and it was in everyone's best interest to learn how to get rid of injuries fast. That drove my mother to balance old medicine with new. Mixed together the two are highly powerful." Trunks said shaking off his muddy jacket to leave it in his hand. Looking down Trunks seemed to just stop. The two were flying over the sea next to some high cliffs. They were high enough as to avoid the spray of the waves on the rocks. Gohan wouldn't have even noticed if Trunks hadn't stopped and his eyes followed his gaze. 

            Gohan then looked at Trunks who was still staring at that cliff. Then not looking up he made a gesture for the younger boy to follow as he slowly descended to the cliff. To Gohan's surprise he didn't even raise his ki to get away from the spray of the water as Gohan did. 

            He landed a few feet softly on the ground behind Trunks. Quickly he took off his jacket because it was much warmer on the ground then the air. Trunks was looking at something that his body was blocking. He looked as Trunks fell to one knee and it came into view. A very plain short gravestone, on the surface it was clearly marked Gohan Son. This wasn't something the young Half Breed had expected. His eyes were as open as his mouth when he saw the words. He knew that this Gohan was dead but seeing is more then knowing at times. _I'm literally looking at my own grave. Trunks he looks so vulnerable. _

            There stood the last Saiya-jin alive of the timeline. Kneeling there, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes as he looked onto the headstone a few feet away. Slowly getting up the breeze blowing his moist hair everywhere he placed a hand on the gravestone. Gohan started to let out a protest as he felt Trunks gathering ki in his palm. Slowly a white light was emitted from his hand that passed to the stone. It glowed and slowly more words appeared. Trunks waved with one hand to tell the younger to step forward. 

Gohan Son 

**A ray of light when dark**

**Savior, Teacher, Father,**

**Husband, Son**

**Above all hope**

     "He's the one that kept the Androids at bay and helped my Mother to live on. We couldn't publicly advertise it so those that know how will see who and what he was. You know the first time I went to Super Saiya-jin was when I saw his lifeless body in the receding puddles from the rain beating on my back." He said as he let his hair and eyes join the state of Gohan's. "I went after them but got mortally injured. It took weeks and much of my Mother's previous medical supplies to help me. Then at first I couldn't control it. I transformed at random and almost destroyed my house. Luckily my Mother was out." Gohan's eyes went wide. Dealing with that state of power alone was to his thoughts formerly impossible. Still looking at the stone he let the ki his hand emitted go out and the words faded. To Gohan's surprise the words shifted to say faintly.

May the fight go on in his name 

**Unknown to most but known to those that**

**Need to**

**The silent son of a savior who became one**

**Himself**

     "Every single word of it is true." Trunks said letting a tear slide down his cheek, as the words finally faded but those of the first ones he saw. "You've been here for a week you know. Soon I'll lose Gohan once more in a sense. Then I'll only have my Mother." At that he bowed his head for a cause that wasn't yet known to Gohan. 

      "You can always come with me." Gohan said, trying to comfort his elder but his mood and actions seemed strange to him.

     "I can't now." He said bluntly with his voice and eyes far off. Abruptly his pure teal eyes looked at the younger. The look in them was of mixed emotion that clouded what the Hybrid was feeling. "How did it happen for you?" 

    "How did what happen to me?" Trunks put his arms out at his side then pointed to Gohan. _He wants to know how I turned Super Saiya-jin? Why is he so interested? He's acting so strange? What has come over him?_

            Gohan slowly sat down on the damp ground of the cliff. Trunks slowly sat legs crossed so he was across from the younger demi-Saiya-jin.

    "We were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. My Dad was trying to teach me to be a Super Saiya-jin. The goal tortured me. My Dad told me over and over how important it was to reach my goal. But his training methods were very different from Piccolo's. He never did give it his all as Piccolo always did. Unknown to him it hindered the power I knew I could reach. I finally had to scream at him tell him to use his all, he tried to protest but I declared there was no in between. Suddenly he bursted into a Super Saiya-jin that had the power beyond the ki level he used to finally defeat Frieza. Then as he powered up the blast he used was as always his trademark. But the words echoed so loud that the room its self seemed to vibrate with the words. 

            Putting up my own white aura of energy I knew it wouldn't be enough. If I didn't do anything I would die. Then something snapped. As if it had always been there I had a new level of power. At first I had a minuscule amount of control but I lost that as it grew. The golden aura around me grew out of control and my Father came to me knowing that I couldn't control it. He screamed focus on the pain of my past, which I had plenty of. I saw the villains that haunt and still haunt my nightmares, grown men groaning dieing in battle. All the pain or sacrifice I used those feelings to focus my power. Slowly I regained control and it I could slowly sustain the level. At that my I let the power go, but those thoughts I had to unearth I had to keep fresh in my mind. After rest it took all those memories to let the power return. Emotion extreme emotion triggered it. Finally I mastered it, so I don't have to rely on emotion but ki. Just as I originally controlled my ki on the basis of need or emotion I learned to use it separate. That's how it happened." Gohan said looking on at the tombstone.

    "Emotion is the ki of our power. It's how we get to the next level of power. You have to remember that. It happened for your Father and us by pain, remorse, and mourning. But it's also a blessing its saved the whole planet." Trunks said looking at his hands and letting aura surround him. 

     "Why did you want to know?" Gohan asked. "To prove that fact. Because I can sense sooner or later you'll need that fact. Or someone might leave you forever." He looked into Gohan's teal eyes. There was something strange about them but Gohan didn't know what. Suddenly Trunks' hair and eyes returned to normal, and the look disappeared. 

     "Ready to go?" Trunks said abruptly. A confused Gohan nodded his head. _I have to sort all this together before I ask any questions. But there's something wrong. _Dust flew around and against the headstone as Trunks blasted into the air a white aura sorrounding him. Looking once more at the headstone Gohan let yellow energy surround him and he was in the air behind Trunks.   
    "We're almost done getting the ingredients. But the next one isn't going to be easy." Trunks said looking at a folded piece of paper. With that Gohan checked with his fingers to see if all the capsules that held the key to the antidote were still present in his pockets. _Life does go on. _He thought.

Author's Note: OOO what was up with Trunks? Find out next time. I know the first part was sad but you'll get them back. I needed to show how bad the disease was. Please review; praise, flames it's all good. But have reasons for them. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.

C ya


	19. Life of Gohan XIX Snowfalls fire

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: Ok I've written countless numbers of these. Let's see if I can remember what to say. Oh…yea… I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!!!!

Author's Note: Sorry no updates for a while but life can catch up with you. First I had this Swedish thing then my Internet was down all week. So here's your update. I'll try to catch up during the week or something. Hope you like it. Anyway the editing goes on, and should be done soon. Romance, and teen years coming soon be patient it's called character development. Anyway this is the ending chapter to the Mirai Trunks timeline thing. One other thing GOTEN IS NOT DEAD. I've received some complaints on that subject but the cure is going to be found so yes there will be our cute little Goten. So as always READ, REVIEW, and above all ENJOY!!!

~~

            Gohan held the plant in his hand as snowflakes fell on the delicate leaf causing beads of moisture to form. In one swift move he place the leaf in one of the capsules and let it join the others in his pocket. Shivering he let his ki level raise as the wind started to blow through the open valley full of snow. 

    "Does your Mother pick where these are located?" Gohan asked Trunks who was a few feet behind him. 

    "The location is just a fun bonus." He replied his hair turning white as more snowflakes landed there. Shaking his head he was surrounded by a cloud of white. 

    "Bonus you say?" Gohan asked as he bent down quickly and grabbed a hand full of snow. He rolled it into a snowball at the fastest rate he could manage without melting the snow. With that he threw it in a overhand fashion Yamcha had shown him awhile ago. 

            In a few second the older boy was looking at him rubbing the side of his head as the remains of a snowball was slowly slipping down his face. 

    "You're right the location is definitely a bonus." The younger demi-Saiya-jin said smiling. Quickly he had to jump to the side as a white object was thrown past his head. Trunks bent down once more and scooped up more snow as it went through the air this one hit Gohan who was now floating in the air. At that both were laughing and scooping up more snow. 

            Both were heaving in the air after about an hour and a half. Both were soaked and covered with white. Smiling Gohan let his hair rise a little as he raised his ki to dry himself. 

            Trunks looked up to the sky even though clouds covered it he could tell it was getting dark. 

    "We better head south for the night." He said as a rumble was emitted from his stomach. "And some food." At that Gohan nodded and the two were in the air flying towards a warmer climate.

~~

            Trunks didn't know what made him want to show Gohan that grave a few days ago. He was thinking over the idea as he listened to the snores of the younger beside him on the ground. The fire was dieing down and crackling as it tried to stay lit for just a few moments. The woods where they settled down to sleep was quit all for the sounds of the nocturnal creatures that resided there. He used his open palms as an added comfort to the pillow, which lay under them. His outstretch elbows bent and casted a strange shadow over his face. Of course Bulma could've given the two a capsule house when they brought more ingredients back but both preferred the outdoors. A preference both suspected to the methods of their teachers in their youth. _Strange I consider Gohan as older then he really is. Gohan that name plagues me. I try to be as great a person as he was but don't reach close enough. Does Gohan feel like that? But replace himself with Goku? But why did I go to the grave and show him? What came over me? Did I really see what I think I saw?_

            At that Trunks shot straight up into a sitting position both his arms supporting him. With on last loud crack of the fire he sensed another ki join the duo that was way to familiar. _It can't be. _All seemed normal but to those that could sense ki nothing was right. There seemed to be enormous energy just floating in the air but slowly forming into a focus center in the fire. The fire suddenly went out and all was dark. Trunks raised his left palm and let it radiate a blue. His eyes widened as he saw a form in the fire. Letting the light in his palm intensify he could tell it was transparent. 

    "It's you!" He exclaimed remaining solitary. The figure nodded its head. "If you're him then speak. At least if you do that I know what I think is true. And I'm not finally mentally breaking down from the situation of my life and trauma from when I was very young. 

"Yes it's me. I'm using King Kai to help manifest myself to you to get what I need to say to you." Trunks backed away as a small flame jumped up and went into the translucent figure. 

    "What is it?" Trunks said suspiciously, his pupils wide form the absence of light. 

    "First I must say that you have done more then I could achieve in a life time. You finally got then and achieved super Saiya-jin. I can't display how proud of you I am." At this the form seemed to become more solid. 

    "You would've done it if they didn't get you when you went off a lone to finally finish them." Trunks said bowing his head as if in an effort to let the memories of that event once again come upon him as like in earlier that day. "I just don't understand why you went alone."

     "It was my only choice. I got a message from them saying they would hurt Videl, Pan or even you if I didn't come see them alone. By my calculations the combination of me and you after being hurt a few more times we would've been strong enough to finish them off. There was a slim chance that I could've handled it. But I guess it wasn't enough. I knew that you would be able to handle it if I were to go." Gohan said his voice low. 

     "Was it really worth taking the chance?" Trunks asked.

     "Sadly enough yes. At least if I didn't try then the Androids would have definitely hurt one of you. Since I tried they didn't go for the kill just for entertainment."

     "What is it that you truly want to tell me?" Trunks asked.

     "Now this is truly hard for me to say. Already your Mother has revamped the time machine for one last trip." His teacher said in a hushed voice as his young version turned over in his sleep. The blonde locks sticking out in the moonlight. 

    "Why would she do that? Gohan doesn't need it." Trunks said in an equally quieted voice.

   "It isn't for my younger self. My he is a interesting one. He can maintain Super Saiya-jin for normal day activities. Truly remarkable." Gohan said looking down at his younger self. 

   "If not for him then who?" Trunks asked. He almost fell down when his instructor pointed to him with his once missing arm. It seems when you lose a limb and die and get to retain your body limbs long gone are restored. "Me? What for? I've already fixed the past my place is here." 

    "Once you traveled back there you were linked to that time line. You line of fate seems to lead you to that time very soon. You can't stay here after your Mother leaves this place of existence. I know you already have the knowledge that she has the incurable form of the heart illness. Her time in this time is very short." Gohan said lowering his head.

    "I knew about it but I didn't know it would be so soon. How could it be so soon?" Trunks said on the verge of tears. 

     "Do you know how long she's been holding on? Trunks it's been so long for her. She came down with it before I died that's a long time for her to hold down. I can sense her ki now the virus has bonded with her body as well as chi. You're love is hiding it. Try and sense her, she's suffering. Don't you want to let it end?" Gohan asked staring at Trunks in the eyes. At this a tear rolled down the younger boys cheek.

            Trunks closed his eyes and searched for his Mother's ki. He found the familiar energy; he could tell that she was working on the last of the vaccine. Her ki radiated its familiar warmth as well as the feelings of intense thought. But there was some corruption in the energy a nauseous feeling. This was the feeling a person got when they were sick that aspect was portrayed onto their own personal energy. By the deepness of the feeling he could tell easily now that she didn't have enough time. Usually that kind of fact wasn't evident because it wasn't apparent unless the fighter was looking for it. 

     "You're right." Trunks said in shock.

     "You shouldn't be sad Trunks. After everything I've taught you everything you've seen. She'll be free, with Vegita. Do you know how long they've been waiting to be together again? When she's goes they will be together once more." Gohan continued. 

     "But why must I leave?" Trunks asked his voice hoarse. 

    "That question leaves us to two answers. First today you went to the grave of your own free will. But then after you told how you went Super Saiya-jin for the first time I took control of your body. I needed to get an idea across to him that will help him later on. Don't worry you already know it. You're going to be needed in the next time line. Pan and Videl can take care of this one. Trunks please believe me this isn't what I wanted. But it's what'll happen if you don't go there is a good chance every person on that planet will die." Gohan said his face very stern. 

     "Do you know who the enemy is? Maybe there is a different way." Trunks said hopefully.

            The transparent teacher folded his arms and looked at his student. "The enemy is Majin Buu a monster that is worse then anything you'll ever face. The way we got this information, I can't tell you. There are some things in the Universe that must remain a secret. He never showed up in this dimension because they've become on such alternate paths that the means they'll use to resurrect the monster would occur there but never here. Also when your Mother is gone what else is there for you here? Nothing that measures up to the cost if you don't go." Gohan said shortly. "No matter what you do it has to be this way. We don't pick the times or means we leave this reality it just comes. Everything is predetermined by every choice you make. But in this case no choice no matter how drastic will save your Mother. Her name is already written down in the King Yemme's book." 

            Trunks looked up and nodded once more. "When do I go to? Wouldn't it be easier just to go back with Gohan?" Trunks asked in an accepted shock. 

    "You can't go back with him. Spend the rest of your Mother's time with her after Gohan leaves. When the time comes I'll come to help her make the transition and help you off in the time machine. But you're going to when Gohan is about your age. After you leave it'll all be up to you, and him." The form of the oldest Hybrid started to flicker. He seemed to be breathing harder. 

     "Trunks you can't tell this to anyone. Especially not my past self, if you do it will create a paradox you two will not be able to fix. It'll be a lot worse then some mutated heart virus. I have to go. My form and spirit can no longer be maintained here. Unfourtunatly I'll see you in a few Months." Gohan said, as he disappeared. After he was gone Trunks wondered if it was a dream but somehow he knew that it wasn't. _I thought it would be great to see Gohan again. But of course it wasn't that's how my life is. It starts going uphill but then recedes back down to a low point or even lower then before. I thought she had more time! _

            With that the Saiya-jin gazed at the stars just thinking of what he had to do. 

~~

            Trunks had been eerily quiet for sometime. _He has circles under his eyes and they're bloodshot like he had no sleep. But it seems something is bothering him. Bulma didn't seem too good either…Too well. Man, I haven't studied my grammar for so long. Soon I'll be talking like some hick. But why do both of them seem so depressed. I don't have long to figure out if I ever do. I'm leaving as soon as she finishes, and that's not long. _The young Saiya-jin walked to where he felt Gohan's ki. HE was just staring at his Mother through the window to the lab. 

    "When she does something like that she puts everything into it doesn't she." He said in a far off voice. The older woman was humming according to his Saiya-jin hearing that he had mastered, with some of Trunks' coaching. "She's almost done." At that she looked up and gestured at the two to come in. "Correction she's ready to go." At this Gohan looked at the taller lavender haired Hybrid. 

    "It's been great seeing you again. Just take care…" He said bluntly not knowing what to say. At that he went towards Bulma, smiling he took the capsule containing the antidote with a shaky hand. 

     "Good luck Gohan. It was great seeing you again. Take care." She said with a pale smile. 

     "Thank you so much Bulma. You saved my world." He said softly.

     "Anything for the you. Not just because you're Goku's kid but because of you." At that his cheeks turned a reddish color. With a grateful bow of his head and the smile that his Father had made famous he grabbed the capsule from the older woman's shaking hand. As soon as it was in his grasp he felt the feeling he had been dreading. Quickly with a smile and a wave he closed his eyes and let the pulling feeling take him over. 

~~

            Mirai Gohan opened his eyes and took his hand off King Kai's back. At that Gohan let both hands sink to his knees as he started to breath hoarsely. 

    "Just as father like son. Neither ever listens to me. Gohan, I told you that you had to make it quick. But no you had to go for the extra minutes. I'm not a telephone or telephone company you know. You don't pay with pocket change but your ki. I say why don't you just go to him mentally that is simple. But no!!! You have to go all fancy and manifest yourself. That isn't a trick many like doing because it drains a lot of chi." King Kai said lecturing the Hybrid as he caught his breath.

   "I had to. He wouldn't of believed me if I didn't show myself. I always taught him seeing is believing." He replied his deep voice softer because the answer was in an exhale. 

   "Did he believe you?" Goku asked coming over smiling. 

   "It took some persuasion but he did finally." Gohan said his voice almost stable now that he had almost caught his breath.

   "Feelings can cloud people's judgment to what's right in front of them." Goku said in a tone that didn't seem to match his usual demeanor. 

    "Whoa! Goku when did you become so philosophical on us?" King Kai asked in an amazed voice. 

    "He never did. Kakkarott has been reading a big boy book for what I think is the first time in his pathetic life. It doesn't even have pictures." Vegita added seeming to come out of nowhere his trademark smirk on his face. 

     "Chill Vegita." Gohan said glaring. One thing he had learned over his years fighting the Androids was nerve, one that was strangely like Vegita but more cautious. "What do you really want?" Gohan asked as he rose to full height, his lavender gi rustling in the wind. During his life he had adapted to his Father's colors but in death he went back to lavender for some reason. "Yes, your son did believe me." Gohan said shortly.

    "My son?" Vegita asked as an eyebrow rose. "My son…Maybe by blood but not by upbringing. He's more yours then mine. I never even established an emotional bond with the boy. Why do you think I told you to be the one to deliver the news?" He said in his usual harsh way but added a softer tone that didn't match him.

     "What?" Gohan asked speechless.

      "The apple really didn't fall from the tree in your case did it? You're as dense as your Father." Vegita said laughing. "I just wanted to know if you didn't mess the whole damn thing up. Now that I know I'll go back to training so I can get both of you." He said quickly as he turned around.

       "Tell me when it's time to go. I think I'll join you." He said as he was walking away. In a style that years of fighting and noble classes in his youth had created. 

            Gohan was wide eyed at this. Goku was just smiling.

      "Same old Vegita. Sometimes I wonder how he got to come to Grand Kai's planet. You think you've figured everything about him then he shows compassion." Goku said. Looking at his son he clapped his hands together. "Ready to get back to training. We have to stay strong enough so Vegita won't kill us. Wait…If we're already dead can he kill us?" Goku wondered out loud. At this Gohan laughed, as he got into a fighting position. _Trunks I hope that you've or will learn that no matter how bad things are there is always a silver lining. _He thought as the Hybrid started to parry a series of punches his Father was trying to land.

~~

Author's Note: Yeah chapter 19. Next 20. Man this thing is getting long but there's still ton to come. Now that you've read it review. Love it/ hate it I need criticism. I'm doing the scary task of editing all tasteful input is gratefully accepted. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far and please continue. Anyway next chapter we get Lime and Videl back in the picture. Maybe a little Goten. So please keep posted for the next chap. 

C ya


	20. Life of Gohan XX Back Birth

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Pure and simple I just don't.

Author's note: Ok last chapter wasn't the best one I've ever written even if it was more transition. But this on is definitely a biggy. This is a big chapter so I wouldn't skim it if I were you. This is one that you really should pay attention to. Ok I'm still slowly editing. Thank you to all those people that have reviewed. I really appreciate any input. As always Read, Review, and above all Enjoy.

On with the show;

~~

            The steady grip of his pupil accepted the white capsule that held the fate of an entire planet. Giving just a moment for thanks. Piccolo opened his eyes, getting up on his stiff legs.  _But is there really truly enough times for goodbye of any kind or thanks of that magnitude?_ He had been sitting in that position for over four weeks not moving. His muscles groaned as he took his first shaky steps. Ignoring his body's protest he went to the hourglass and sent the telepathic message to his past self. His body may have been exhausted but his mind remained as sharp as his fangs. 

            When he knew he had gotten the message the Namek let his hand slide over the glass of the hourglass as he fell to the floor in pure fatigue. Kami could last long without food or exercise but that didn't mean that he wouldn't eventually tire. _Now all that is left is to wait until time is sorted out. I can't believe I let the kid do this especially when there was such a high chance that I wouldn't have been able to keep in contact with him. I almost lost his signal a few times. Thank Kai that the boy stayed as a Super Saiya-jin. But I really wouldn't of let him disappear. He means too much to the Earth…To me. _Suddenly the Namek felt a tug. He let green lids fall over his ebony eyes, which had unthawed due to the boy that retained some of his energy. It was like in the old days when he split into two to train. When the time was over there was this feeling as the two halves joined once more. He had changed time and was all remaining of this dead future; so his past self wanted him back. The reinstated Guardian was willing to comply and he let his form and spirit join that of the past. Quickly his eyes were open again. His body wasn't as tired due to the fact he was now half of someone that could have been experiencing what he had for the past month for about five minutes. The same green light lit the room as the sand in the hourglass continued to fall, and the form of a tired looking demi Saiya-jin looked around the room curiously. The teacher couldn't help but notice the ivory capsule the boy had a death clutch on. 

    "Here…" The Hybrid said his voice shaking from the shock of the travel. Looking down at the boy him to a little quezy from joining his past self gently took the capsule out of the boy's hand that slowly opened his palm to let the Guardian take it between two claws. Looking into the spaced out teal eyes he knew the boy wasn't ready to portray his experience. _Boy that's what he is. Still a boy, but he acts so older. _ Turning away he headed out of the room, Gohan slowly followed his pace sluggish. He let the boy pass silently and closed the door. _You can't go back kid only forward. _

~~

            _I'm back that's all there is to it. That whole month and now I'm back. I don't feel right. Something didn't feel right. But what was it. Everything is becoming so fuzzy. _The Hybrid thought as he followed Piccolo through the halls of the Lookout. _Something wasn't right but what was it? Everything was fine until I touched... I touched her hand. It's Mirai Bulma's! There was something her aura was giving off. But what was wrong with it. There was something there and it's pulling at me. _Gohan tried to focus as he mindlessly walked behind the tall Guardian. Then it just came to him he had to quickly cover his mouth to keep a gasp from emanating from his lips. He wasn't ready to explain everything that happened. _She was sick. It was almost radiating off her ki but why didn't I notice it before. From what I can tell with my memory she didn't have much time. Is it just because she wanted me to know? Or was it the contact with her body. _

_            Why the hell would she use the last of the time she had left to spend a month working on an antidote?_ An unreasonable voice in his head asked._ Why am I asking a question when I already know the answer. _He replied to himself thinking it through more. _Because she was Bulma and she would there as here do anything to help others. She's usually outshined by her family and friends, due to our strength and ability, that we don't always see the capacity of her brain and sadly her heart. But if that is so then what will happen to Trunks. Will he have anyone left? If I had known back then we could've done something, maybe not for Bulma but Trunks. Is it the destiny of us Hybrids to live in constant pain of some kind or another? Is that the price for being able to do what we do? _

_            How can I be so narcissistic of course every living thing has its own pains.  But now there's nothing I can do. Can I truly do anything? _With a sigh Gohan shifted his eyes to in front of him instead of the tile on the floor of the seemingly endless passageway. He stopped abruptly as Piccolo halted in front of another heavy wooden door. Thanks to his studies Gohan knew that the door was carved with the ancient line symbols of the disregarded element air. _It's strange how much we learn. When I was little I thought life was all study and play. Mostly study but still some fun in the mix and no nightmares because Daddy could save me. But that's not so…Anymore… Is the time you grow up the moment you truly know your parents aren't perfect? Back then I would have never even considered that idea. _

_            Just like those ancients who thought the elements could be shown in a burning log. Air was the smoke and there was water or moisture present and then there was the fire its self and the earth as the ash in the aftermath. They actually thought that they could use these elements and make them into gold, which included other substances such as lead. But if you found the 'Philosopher's Stone', which they said, was the thing that could make things into gold as well as youth that it broke down all material. What would you keep it in? There are holes in those old theories as mine own. Which leads you to question the facts and come upon conclusions that at points don't match your original hypothesis. _

_            You learn that the so called for basic elements are a chimera and you have the periodic table. As a child you learn your parents aren't always correct and or invincible. That Daddy can't always save you. Or that good always prevails. If I had it my way I would rather stay with the 'Philosopher's Stone' or the four elements most of all that concept all children have but outgrow. That Daddy will fix everything. _

            God damnit! Why can't I get over this…Dende helped with the healing the worst of the pain is still gone and the guilt. But there still is that nagging pain. Does that mean you have to let grief run its course? I'll just try that hypothesis and see if it's true. Right now I better focus on the ones that are still alive. 

     "Gohan step back and hold to the handle on that wall." Piccolo said in a low voice as he grabbed the intricate handle of the heavy door. "When I open this there will be a huge gust of wind. Not even you will be able to keep your footing that's what the handles are for. If you get swept in there, it's not possible to get you back." 

     "What about you?" He said. It was the first full sentence he had uttered out loud since he had arrived home. He was surprised how shaky his voice still was. 

    "I'll be fine. Your voice is still uneven. Your body must be still going through shock. It will wear off in time. Hang on to that damn handle." Piccolo said, his tone changing with each sentence. _Time…What is it with people saying you will get over everything in time. Why isn't anything like that ever immediate? _Gohan quickly grasped onto the ivory handle that seemed to be part of the wall. He couldn't see any signs that it had been attached. Halting his frivolous investigation he looked to see what his mentor was about to do. 

     "Don't follow." He said in a harsh tone that reminded the Hybrid of the first times Piccolo had talked to him when the Namek started training him. _That seems so long ago. _He thought as he nodded his head, and went on looking intently at the older alien through his ever-bright teal eyes.  
            Piccolo let out a grunt of effort as he started pulling back at the door. Gohan felt the wind as soon as a crack of what seemed daylight appeared in the small space of the moving door and the doorway its self. His hair started at first just to sway a little at the end of the blond spikes. But as the crack got bigger and the dim hallway in return brighter his hair was blown around more violently. It was different to have your hair grow and blow more violent due to your own energy. But it was a dissimilar feeling when it was blown out of control by what seemed the winds present in a hurricane. Finally with one shove Gohan squinted through blowing locks to see Piccolo slam the door against the wall. The blow of the wind was so loud that he didn't even hear the sound of the door close. 

Then the Guardian didn't hesitate to go in the empty white room. To what Gohan observed the room its self was bare and at the bottom of the look out. It was what was at the floor of the room that counted. There was an oval shaped hole that was what let the light in. Underneath were the main four winds of the planet Earth. Piccolo calmly popped the capsule and made sure the contents landed in his outstretched hand and remained there. Using what seemed to Gohan a can of air freshener that he had used as a lifeline when training with any other Saiya-jins. Piccolo knelt down the wind seemingly not affecting him at all the same as when he was opening the door he started spraying the contents of the can. This appeared as a dark purple cloud as it was sprayed out. What happened after was past Gohan's view. If he were looking through Piccolo's eyes he would see the cloud go and spiral around in the wind and seem to dissipate after a few moments. When the can was empty Piccolo let out a relieved sigh and walked out of the room. Giving one pull to the door it seemed to shut on its own, and then suddenly the violent winds were gone and the hall way was dim once again. 

The teal of Gohan's eyes fluxed as they adjusted to the new lighting. In this mode of Super Saiya-jin the black of his pupils were replaced by that one color of teal. Gohan slowly let go of the handle as Piccolo walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You actually did it kid. I knew you would. Just as he did." Piccolo said smiling in a way that made his fangs apparent. This type of smile didn't grace the precence of the world very often. 

    "It wasn't anything." Gohan said. Trying to dismiss the compliment. "Do you want your energy back?" He asked trying to change the subject. Piccolo gave almost what seemed a hesitant nod. Gohan let his jacket slip off of his arm showing where Piccolo himself had cut him. Gohan looked down at his arm when he saw the perplexed look on Piccolo's face. 

     "Why is the cut dark blue? Wait why did it just slowly change to gold? Why is it like that? Bulma looked at the clothes and said they didn't need cleaning or changing or anything. So I haven't even looked at it for the past four weeks. Or when the chance arose I never was concerned about it." Gohan said confused and on the verge of being scared. 

      "Your body assimilated it. Right now it seems to be displaying the flow of your chi. I'm sorry but now you're stuck with it." Piccolo said calmly.

      "What does that mean exactly?" Gohan said still confused an eyebrow cocking, as he let his hands go akimbo. (I've always wanted to use that word. ^-^) 

     "You're stuck with it. Looks like you have some Namekian energy in you, and better yet the energy of a Guardian in you. It shouldn't do anything. You probably won't ever notice it except for that cut." Piccolo said calmly.

            Gohan nodded, and joined Piccolo at his side as they started the climb back up to the top of the Look Out. "I hope you know I saw everything. By now you must know that Mirai Bulma sadly doesn't have much time left." Piccolo said softly breaking the silence. Gohan nodded his eyes glistening.

      "Don't worry about Mirai Trunks he'll be back with us in no time to him. But it will be a long while before you see him. Once she joins Vegita he's going to come back to this time. Your future self's daughter will be able to handle things in the other timeline. I hope you know that this mission was also an indirect mission for healing. I know that Dende did a little before you left. But I also know that Mirai helped you."

      "You're right as usual." Gohan said, not daring to look at the Namek directly. 

      "Gohan they're all right when they say time heals all. It's a tough fact that we all at sometime have to deal with. You still must keep in mind your life isn't going to be all rainbows and sunny skys from this point on. Soon you're going to have to do some difficult tasks. I'm telling you this to keep you aware. But don't focus on that. Keep your interest to the present not the past or future but what you're doing that moment. That's another of the best medicines. I'll be around but I'm going to stay as a part time Kami until Dende fully learns the ropes. We don't want something like this to happen again." Piccolo continued as they made it up the final steps. 

            Gohan denied praised given to him and said his goodbyes saying that he would return soon. With that he gladly sensed the warmth and familiarity of his Mother's ki and with two fingers on his head transported himself to where Chichi was. 

~~

            "Mom." He said smiling as he ran and put his arms around her. 

     "Hi Sweetie what's up? You haven't been gone that long." She said smiling. _You have no idea. _He thought. 

~~

            The next few months seemed to slip out of Gohan's grasp. Slowly the mourning of his Father's death faded but was still present. He would think of the former Savior at least a few times a day. But he still didn't tell anyone that Goku was coming back. It still didn't feel like the right time to the Hybrid. 

            His life slowly fell into a way. The boy would follow Bulma around helping her or fixing something on his own. The boy even started to pick up the English language quickly. Soon he was talking to American clients on the phone like they were speaking his native tongue. He always had boasted a talent for language. Gohan found the hands on activity of learning the technology and banking and other aspects of running the huge company of CC. Was much more interesting and better for his learning. 

            Still that didn't encompass all his time. He either trained alone or with Vegita. To his fright was close to catching up to be an Ascended Super Saiya-jin. At certain times he got to work with the part time Guardian who tried to make him focus his energy and use it without going through the exhausting transformation. These practices made his power continue to grow at an astonishing rate. 

            His life wasn't all training and studies. At points the boy found ways to sneak away and visit Lime. This girl had proven to be a true friend. He had revealed his true abilities to her and she hadn't been scarred off or turned away. When he was around her he truly could be himself. Whoever that was he was still trying to find out. But he got to act as a normal child. Play tag without powers or going to a movie or watching t.v or doing whatever the latest fade was. He was even beginning to learn to like that Videl girl that had almost seemed to move into Lime's house. 

            Now wasn't the time to go over any part of the past months. Today was important. It was a day to focus on the present and future perhaps but definitely not the past. 

~~

            Snow fell lightly outside the hospital window where the heavy controlled breaths of birth were heard. Chichi had entered labor about twenty hours or so. Bulma had explained to Gohan that Saiya-jin Hybrid birth was a very long and arduous task. But the doctors said it would be any minute now. Gohan held on to his mother's hand as she screamed when they told her to push. He knew that if she wasn't under pain medication that she would be wishing his Father were here. Sighing he wiped her forehead with the green sleeve of the scrubs the doctor had provided. 

            Gohan himself was worn. It had definitely been a long day. But it was almost over Gohan looked as his Mother let out another scream and the Doctors said they saw the legs. With another yelp there was another new voice. Chichi was now breathing heavily, and covered with sweat. Still worn and exhausted she had the glow that mother's always pertained. Gohan remembered the moodswings and how her stomach had grown so quickly over the last few months. But now it was all over. 

    "Congratulations you have a new baby boy." A women doctor said in a high alto voice. "What's his name?" She asked as the baby was taken and cut off from his mother and swaddled. 

            Gohan looked and Chichi wasn't able to speak. "Goten… His name is Goten." Gohan spoke softly his voice almost cracking. Chichi smiled and nodded at the name. 

            The baby was now in its Mother's arms silent but moving here and there. Gohan noticed immediately the similar facial features. He couldn't tell yet if the kid had a tail he was paying too much attention to his Mother to notice. At this sight he knew what he had to do. 

     "Mom I'll be right back. I have to announce the news to everybody." He said smiling. Chichi nodded looking up and back down to the baby in her arms. The drugs effect were now barely traceable in her system. 

            Gohan calmly walked out of the room, and slipped into the empty room next to his Mother's. Putting two fingers to his forehead he thought. _I meant I was going to tell everyone. _

Author's Note: Oh yeah chapter 20. You want Goten you got him and a lot more of him next chapter. There will be flash backs of some moments missed in the few months of Chichi's pregnancy. Hope you enjoyed. Please now give me any imput at all in form of e-mail and or review. Next time we get a family reunion and review special. 

Happy Holidays. 

C ya


	21. Life of Gohan XXI No room for jokes

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z- pure and simple.

Author's Note: Editing is still going on. Part one of review special at the bottom. If you haven't gone to it "Life of Gohan Green Christmas" is under my name it happen somewhere during chapter 20; a cute holiday romance that is suggested to be read to understand relationships portrayed in later chapters. Anyway that's all I really have to say except, as always Read, Review and above all Enjoy. –Thinking might not show up in _italics_ for some reason it hasn't been showing up when I load the story. King Kai's thoughts will look like this **_blah blah blah_**

On with the show;

~~

Gohan calmly walked out of the room, slipping into the empty room next to his Mother's. The Hybrid thought, _I meant I was going to tell everyone, _as he put two fingers to his forehead. Trying to find his Father's ki he didn't seem to be able to detect it. _What am I thinking? Of course the dead can sense the living but it isn't the other way around. But if that is true then how can I get there? I don't have much time…I don't want to die that's the sure way to get to the afterlife but that isn't an option. Wait the Guardian of the Earth has access to Other World if needed. All I have to do is go see Piccolo._

            With that new revelation the boy went and sensed out the chi energy of the ones on the Look Out. Feeling the tug he let his being transport to the origin of the ki. His eyes shrunk back at the bright sunlight on the tower as his eyes focused he looked around and found no one. "Hello?" The boy called forming a cup around his mouth with his two hands.  

   "Just a minute." He heard a young high-pitched voice answer. Crossing his hands across his chest he balanced most of his weight to his left hip and let his right foot tap on the ground impatiently. He knew he didn't have much, someone would know he was missing. "Sorry to keep you." Dende said stepping slowly out of one of the rounded buildings. "I was just finishing up a project Piccolo put me to. So what do you need?" The young Namek gave the waiting Hybrid a once over. "You seem to be in a hurry." He finished looking up.      

            Gohan looked down to the ground and to some point of embarrassment realized the spot where his foot had been tapping had created a small hole in the surface of the Look Out. "Sorry about that. You see my Mother just had the baby." Gohan started.

    "Congratulations." Dende said with a smile. "But I suspect you weren't here just to deliver the news." 

     "Well I want to tell my Dad about Goten but our link that he's had with me seems broken unless he uses King Kai, I also not able to use instant transmission to go there." Gohan explained.

     "You came here for some divine intervention. That will be easy." Dende replied. "Don't worry I'll buy you some extra time." 

      "If you're doing that can you answer me one question." Gohan asked his eyes focusing on the hole he made in the Look Out. The young Namek nodded. "Before I went to the future you did something." At that he cut off not knowing how to go on.

      "I took away some of your guilt that didn't belong. I wouldn't have been able to if it hadn't been your fault. I also tried to relieve some of your grief so you could keep going. Yes, it's natural for mortals to mourn over death but the level of grief you had could've would've led to serious problems." At this the Saiya-jin lifted his head. "The ways of the pain you would inflict on yourself wouldn't be very attractive. You see you have a pressured personal life, with at now in your stage of development heightened hormone levels and then you have the responsibility your Father handed to you. Normally it's just too much for a normal person to handle but you have the capacity to do it but if you added the grief to all that. You wouldn't be able to cope. Piccolo and I could both sense this so he asked me to use my healing powers to help you." Dende said, stepping closer to the taller boy.

     "I really don't know how to reply to that really…Thank you." The demi-Saiya-jin said his voice shaking.

     "The Guardian of the Earth has to keep the protectors healthy and able to perform. Anyway give me your arm with the scratch. We can use the Kami energy in you to help us. I just give you an extra boost and you'll be able to make it. But I'm not sure what will happen when you take Goku from The Grande Kai's planet here. But I guess it's worth a try." Dende went on. Shaking his head Gohan rolled up the sleeve of the scrub. 

            Dende's face was lit up with what seemed blue light; quickly the Namek grasped the cut with a small green hand. "Good luck." He said as he let out a small cry as his hand glowed a quick white light. The light from the energy seemed to stream into Gohan's cut, and his body felt a hot tingle all over as it was absorbed into his body. All his senses seemed heightened above a normal Human's even a Saiya-jin's. 

    "Nothing beats being a Kami." Dende said in a hushed voice giving the two thumbs up sign Krillin had taught him before the Cell Games. Gohan gave a small bow and closed his eyes. Closing his eyes he reached out his senses he could feel energy levels, the Hybrid had never dreamed of what he first sensed. He could feel several levels the stronger energy of the Humans then the somewhat weaker of animals then even the plants. Usually it took concentration and time to sense the chi of plants even some small animals. Humans had higher emotions at time and most thought they were superior to all life forms on the planet that influenced them by making their chi a little larger. Animals and plants just tried to live their live thus making their chi a little smaller. Gohan diverted his attention from the Earth and looked through normal space to Other World. There were countless other dimensions Other World was one of them. It was easy for any soul of their dimension to find the Other World that corresponded. It was like having to pairs of one whole if you tried to add another separate dimension of anytime your whole was overstuffed and no longer fit in that perfect way. 

                        Gohan stayed far away from the cold dark chill of an evil ki that he knew would be hell. Then there was all the new souls being organized giving off mixed signals. Searching further he sensed the humungous powers of those that lived on the Grand Kai's Planet. Searching through the old hero's of the dead he finally came to the ki he was looking for. It was raised so he must be fighting or training but it was his there was the usually sign of his that resided in Gohan's ki also the Saiya-jin aspect that you had to reach for but the noticeable part was the calming warmth it gave off. Like when you sit in the sun on a windless day in spring when the weather is just perfect and you feel the sun's heat on your skin. That is the best way to describe Goku, a warm person that is never over bearing but could light up a room easily. 

            When the Hybrid felt that ki a few meters away from him he let his body rematerialize. The first sight he saw when he opened his eyes was a leg extending for the kick a few inches away from his face. Quickly the Half-breed flew backwards pushing against the ground because he didn't have enough time to gather enough ki. He didn't want to raise his level that much either due to the fact some other fighter might in some way find him as a threat.  

            After averting the blow he went on to gain his position. There Goku stood looking at his son an astonished look on his face with a golden aura surrounding his body. Getting up from his crouched landing position the preteen stood straight and gave a slight wave smiling. 

     "Gohan how in all of Grand Kai's name did you get here?" King Kai yelled. Gohan turned around surprised at the loud voice from behind him.

   "I'm wondering the same thing too Gohan." Goku said letting the golden aura around his body disappear as his hair and eyes returned to ebony. 

   " I would like to know who this is." Said a low voice from beyond King Kai. There stood a fighter that reminded Gohan of Piccolo. He was wearing what looked like a white skirt with baggy pants a turban and some kind of top. His facial features were very different a nose wasn't apparent and his eyes were crimson and cold not the calm onyx Piccolo's were. They seemed to be in an isolated part of the planet it seemed to be empty for a few kilometers or miles the only other life was just the green carpet of grass that stood out under the pink sky. 

    "Pikon this is my son Gohan." Goku said calmly. 

    "But why is he here?" Pikon asked.

    "That was what I was just about to ask him." Goku said looking from Pikon then quickly to Gohan.

            At the glance Gohan knew it was time to speak. "I'm here because something has happened." He said at first looking at the ground. _How can I put this? You have it all planned out before hand and when the time comes… You don't know what to say._ Looking up he saw his Father's eyebrows furrowed in concern and the ends of his mouth slightly pointing down. "Don't worry Dad. It's not bad news it's the complete opposite." Gohan said reassuringly. "You see Mom just had the baby. His name is Goten. I came here to get you. She need you right now." Gohan said bluntly.

   "Gohan.." Goku muttered out of shock. "That's great I'm a Father!" He said jumping up in the air suddenly.

   "Goku I'm sorry to inform you that you're already a Father." King Kai told his student pointing to Gohan who was looking wide-eyed at his Father.

    "Oh yeah." He said hovering in mid air from his jump his hand scratching the back of his head a gesture he often did when slightly embarrassed. "Wait Gohan how can you take me to the living world? I don't think that is possible. Even I can't go there without making certain arrangements. I can manifest but not go there physically. My body wouldn't be able to make it and I'll become a lost soul."

   "How do you know all that?" Gohan asked as his Father slowly lowered himself to Earth. 

   "It was in the welcome information packet they handed out when I arrived." Goku answered. 

  "You actually read that?" Pikon asked seeming to lift an eyebrow. 

   "Wait we're going off track here." King Kai said. "Goku, Gohan can take you to Earth because he has a limited amount of Kami energy in it. He'll be able to manipulate it to let your body stay together. You see Guardian's of each Planet do have limited power over the dead when need be. My guess is he asked Dende to give him some energy to come here. The Namekian knowing that he would have to support your body when they returned he knew to give him extra."

    "Wait Gohan is Kami?" Goku asked.

    "Goku will you pay attention to me through out my whole answer for once. The energy is borrowed. If the boy tried to support you with his own energy it would be depleted in minutes." King Kai finished.

    "Will you come with me?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded.

    "Sorry King Kai, Pikon I really have to go for this." Goku said walking towards Gohan. Both responded with a similar answer of family obligation and of course. With short goodbyes Gohan gladly grabbed his Father's arm and put two fingers to his forehead. It was much easier to find Earth and his destination then it was getting to Other World. Live souls wanted to be on their own plan not that of the dead. With the sight of the ki he wanted on his senses he let both his and Father's forms head towards the signal.

~~

            Now two of the new trio of Son men landed in the empty room Gohan had first started his little recover mission. He sighed heavily relieved when he saw no one was in there. Shivering the heat in this room didn't seem to be on but he looked and the person standing beside him was transparent. 

   "Whoa this is feels strange." The now transparent Goku said. "Aren't you supposed to put Guardian energy in me or something? So I'm not like Casper the Friendly Ghost." He asked looking a little worried but still smiling. _Of course he's a ghost or in soul form until I put the energy in him so he can maintain his body. That's nice Gohan just let your dead Father go see your Mother when he belongs as a mascot for Halloween. _

            Quickly Gohan went closer to his Father. Focusing he sensed the borrowed energy and moved it to his hand. The light was the same ivory as it went from his palm to his Father's see through form. Slowly Gohan watched as the glow engulfed the Pureblood and he almost suddenly became whole.

   "That's better." He said smiling. "Where to first?" He added clapping his hands together. 

   "Follow me." Gohan said as he led his Father to his Mother's room." _Good thing I know where it is because I can sense her ki. Another good thing is no one else except Goten seem to be in there. I'll get everyone else later. First I think this should just be a family thing if only for a few moments. My parents disserve that much. _

_~~_

            Chichi laid there finally the effect of the medication wearing off. She lightly held the body of her new son in her arm as he slept his new lungs breathing lightly. _Goten. How did Gohan know that name would suit him so? It seems perfect. _She thought looking down at the small face. Even now she could tell that he held most of his Father's traits. The boy had the same mouth that seemed frozen in a smile even when the muscles were relaxed he even now so early on seemed to have the same profile. 

            _Oh Goku where are you? How can Goten grow up and not know you? I don't know what I'll do without you._ Sighing she didn't look up when the door quietly opened. It was probably another Doctor to draw blood for a test. The Doctor's seemed amazed with the baby who had his tail removed. The doctors had asked if she wanted it removed and she said yes. They always seemed to be more trouble then they were worth. She kept her gaze to the sleeping baby. He already had a small amount of ebony hair on his head but still she didn't know if it would be straight and fine as hers or have the spiked unruly characteristics of a Saiya-jin. When the footsteps stopped she thought there were two people this time she said. "No more test." Silently. "Please leave me alone." 

   "Chichi?" Said a familiar low voice at that she lifted her eyes. She gazed upon awaiting soft ebony eyes. There he stood her Goku. At fist she thought it was a mirage all she could mutter was his name softly. But when he touched her hand she knew it was him. Right in front of him the same spiked black hair with eyes that were the same color but softer and shone with a light that would take a long while to describe. His usual orange gi was on but the new accessory of a halo reminded her of her husband's fate. 

   "Hey Chichi." He said softly. 

    "How Goku?" She asked.

    "Gohan came and got me. But I can only stay for a short time." He said. 

            She looked over to her son. How had he known that all she wanted was her husband at the moment? He surly had grown up to be apprehensive. He just stood there silently behind the two smiling. 

    "Oh Goku." She said. The words weren't much but the emotion behind them was evident. It expressed everything needed. Goku wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she shifted the new born to one arm so she could wrap one around him. Suddenly the babble of a newborn could be heard. "Goten this is your Father Goku." Chichi said her voice still soft tears in her eyes.

   "Hey Goten." Goku said. 

   "Gohan do you want to come say hi to Goten too?" Gohan sheepishly nodded and walked over to the rest of his family. His parents let him in the family embrace and Gohan said with a slight wave a greeting to his new sibling; his teal eyes shining. 

~~

            That was what Gohan wanted his family just to be together. "_You are coming back?"_ Gohan asked thought the telepathic link with his Father. Now that he was back on Earth he knew that his Father would hear him. He had also been working on his telepathic powers with Piccolo. 

   "_Yes. Definitely."_

_  "Mom doesn't know yet." _Gohan said abruptly. 

   "_Know isn't the right time."_ Goku said as he turned around. The door once again opened and the whole Z gang entered in. 

    "Goku?" They all questioned as each entered the plain hospital room. Goku nodded smiling. _He's coming back I finally can truly tell, only a little longer. _Gohan thought as Goku went from the family embrace to greet his friends. 

~~

            Pikon had left to return to his training now that his sparring partner was missing but King Kai stayed. His antennas picked up what was happening on Earth and with some mental ease dropping he picked up the telepathic conversation of the Father and Son. He stood straighter and let his hands stay stationary behind his back but he started to shake his head softly. __

            **I know that Goku and I will return to life. Being a Kai isn't just being able to train some fighters I do also have some useful abilities along with my humor I do have enormous mental capability. The sad part is Gohan won't be around when Goku comes back. I don't know where but I can sense it won't be anywhere near his family or friends I'm not even sure if he'll be on Earth. Something is definitely going to happen to that boy soon. I'm just not sure what. When the time comes the question is will he be able to face it? Dende saved his soul or life by relieving that guilt that didn't belong to him. But the kid is still just eleven. What is truly relying on this child? I know that something is but what is the significance? It could be a single life, the planet, or maybe the Universe. I need to know the scale of it. Before I can inform the boy or Goku. **

            Letting his arms lower to a straight casual position at his sides he started to walk towards the Grand Kai's dwelling. (citadel or house, big house what do I call it?) "It's about time I got some answers." King Kai murmured to himself. "The event is drawing closer then before and I need more information. What impact is Gohan Son going to have?" A feeling of unease about whatever was about to happen surrounded the Kai when he tried to guess or sense further to what was soon to happen. To his dismay the feeling didn't even cease when he was arranging an appointment to see the Grand Kai. **_I haven't felt many horrible feelings of dread but this is a time. Surly something big is going to happen. But still why can't I find out more usually I can see further. Unless there are higher beings involved. But what does Gohan have to do with the higher ones? You investigate one question and just find another. I'm so stress about this I can't even think of a humorous pun or anecdote or even a knock-knock joke. Something is unquestionably about to happen… _**

Author's Note: Yey more reunion next chapter. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed it. Now review special part one. (It's only a list but the next one will be more in-depth. My Internet has been way too slow to do anything else. But next time will be much better.)

Review Special: Thanks to the reviewers: Jim, captainmorgan323, Zion, CripTiK, Joutei, daniel, Dragon Empress, Diamond Unicorn, Something like human, dev, A-man, Super-Saiyan-Monkey, Senaca, Dark-child, red jasper, Korrello, Ice Angle, Naraelien G. Endiliste, Otepoti, Mystic Kintoun, Patricia, Super Kai, RaliNeoBlade, Demon, Tracy, Drunken Gohan, Kinto'un, Fire's Dew, Samara-chan, Tony, Goku's Daughter, Nisa__Sd, Michael, Big B, Son Akoya, DarkPower, I'm the Invisable Man, ShogunZX, Aeternus, mojojom, Demon Dancing, Pearlz, chocolate-watermealon, AFI-Boy, Mystic Gohan's Crissy, Dansama, estbebee, Professor Authordude, Chibi-Gotens-Gurl, Destiny's Light, George, Whirling Ervish, Ashley, Willow, Maverick, cobra, Dan, tiffanykelly977@hotmail.com, Sam, SJ, Alexis, Nex, Ashton Toope, Knight's Shadow, Akanksha Mathur Chibi Dude, unmarked people, Danni(beta reader), Frying Pan of DOOM, Anyone else that reads and doesn't review I know you know who you are, anyone that e-mailed me, if I missed anyone I'm deeply sorry. 

That's the list so far. Thank you all so much for reviewing your opinion praise and anything else does help the story. Thanks so much for dealing with all my cliffhangers and plot twist. Also please stay tuned in for the review special part two which will have count of review and maybe some other things^-^. For instance I know you're paying attention when a lot of people notified me on the misspelling of Corps w. Corpse. If that's all the negative parts of the fic I'm very happy.  Only one real flamer so far but that was unjustified rant of saying how you can't changed Gohan and he's a dork…Not even on my writing but to my little obsession. If at anytime you have an opinion on the fic or idea feel free to contact me. Anyway this fic is in transition and soon we get going to the next thing. Also thank you in the review for telling me that you guyz understand how stupid the creators a DBZ were to make Gohan into a dork if that is your own opinion. Thank you to all you readers.  

C ya

---If any names are spelt wrong I'm sorry it's a typo. Please inform me and I'll fix it.--^-^


	22. Life of Gohan XXII everything in stride

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. So nehnehnabooboo :p

Author Note:  I'm really sorry that I've haven't updated for a while midterm exams to my distaste are ranked higher then my writing. I also had my b-day so no time what so ever. Anyway REVIEW SPECIAL IS POSTPONED. I just want to get this chapter out. So Read, Review, and Enjoy. 180 reviews you people are so awesome. Thank you to the people that have read and stuck with this story and also those that found it and decided to take the time and read it. 

On with the show;

~~

            "How funny this one's destiny has turned out to be. Still semi-formed but you know what will become of it. He's just going about as if he was an average earthling boy I am sorry to say it won't last much longer. You've had some simple tasks and rested up all you need to start again. The road that is a head gets much harder. I hope he picks his allies wisely. If he doesn't I fear for us all." Said a high-pitched male voice that was eerily calm. Using purple hands he gracefully let the image of the Saiya-jin appear in a crystal ball before him. The sacred planet of the Kai's was isolated only the noise of the wind accompanied the last of the high-ranking Kai.  

~~

            Gohan walked behind his Father as he led his Mother in his arms to what he thought was the cafeteria. So far they had walked into both girl and guy bathrooms, a few surgical, and private rooms. Gohan presumed sooner or later they would find it. You could have only so many rooms in a hospital. At this rate the young half-breed thought he would see them all.

    "Looks like we're getting closer. There's people with food walking by." Gohan said. 

            Opening a door with an available hand Goku smiled as he saw what seemed the hospital's cafeteria. Various benches with seats attached cluttered the room. Teal eyes scanned the room and what he found was mixed some were eyes red and tear stained while others were filled with joy. To his relief his family joined the second group. Voices called his Father's name Gohan smiled as he walked towards the familiar voices. 

    "Hey you guys is the tail removed yet?" Bulma said smiling. Chichi nodded as Goku helped her sit down.

    "What I want to know is why Kakkorrot and his mate want to remove the main thing Saiya-jin on his spawn. It's very important to their balance and coordination development." Vegita said glaring at his own son in Bulma's arms.

     "Then why did you remove Trunks' tail?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head as the he was pull out a chair to sit in.

     "You think I had my hand in that? The woman did it while of was training." Vegita yelled in his usual manor glaring at both Goku and Bulma.

     "Vegita those damn tails are too much trouble. They'll live without them." Bulma said calmly. "I know personally you no longer have a tail." Bulma added in a playful tone. 

     "I swear…. I got rid of the need for that weakness a long time ago." Vegita said his voice raising.

     "If it's a weakness why do you want the two boys to keep them?" Goku asked finally sitting down.

     "They're not weaknesses if you learn to use it correctly. As I said before both of them will be klutzes as they learn to walk with out them. Their body is made to have the tail used for balance." Vegita grumbled. 

     "They'll survive Vegita as you say they are Saiya-jins. Anyway the human in them will make them able to walk with out a tail." Chichi said grabbing food that lay in a tray before Bulma. With that Vegita was silent and with his ever crossed arms seemed intent on starring at some unknown object.

     "What I want to know is what took you guys so long. All you had to do was go see the baby with the doctor then come here." Krillin said finally speaking up he had learned a long time ago don't get into any kind of argument with Vegita. 

    "We did that but then Dad seemed to think that every room in this hospital was the cafeteria." Gohan said smiling. 

    "There are just too many doors in this place." Goku replied. Suddenly there was a loud shriek from the food line. The famed Turtle Hermit now lay on the ground twitching. His face was red from supposedly putting either his face or hands somewhere unwanted from the look a young brunette nurse was giving him. 

     "I better go take care of that." Yamcha said suavely.

     "Do you mean Master Roshi or the girl?" Krillin asked a similar look to Yamcha appearing on his face. With a nod both Krillin and Yamcha got up and went after the nurse.

    "Gohan I don't want you hanging around Yamcha or Krillin when they get that kind of look on their face." Chichi said sternly.

    "What look?" Goku asked.

    "Oh please Kakkorrot. The look that comes over when a guy wants a nice piece of…." Bulma's hand suddenly covered her husband's sentence cutting off the end to the sentence. Trunks giggled mildly in her remaining arm as she removed her hand as she started to say.

     "Don't you dare use that kind of language in front of anyone below twenty! Good Kami what is wrong with you."

     "That's it I'm going to get some air." Vegita yelled standing up. As he left he sent a quick look at Goku but then was gone. 

     "I'll be right back Chichi I have to go get something." Goku said quickly getting up leaving a confused pair of women and pre-teen. 

~~

            Vegita was leaning against the wall arms crossed and eyes closed and for once his face seemed relax as if it contained no emotion. 

    "Vegita?" Goku asked coming to meet the older Saiya-jin. Vegita's response was opening his eyes and just staring at the taller pure blood. 

    "Your time is almost up. That ki the Guardian gave you is almost gone." Vegita said abruptly ending the uncomfortable silence. 

    "I know. So you better tell me what you want to say." Goku said seriously in a manner that didn't match his usual manner. Vegita let his weight leave the wall and walked over to the opposite wall. Goku suddenly noticed that this window was the looking glass to see the new borns. His eyes scanned the room to come upon the bed marked Goten Son. There slept the newest Saiya-jin sleeping there peacefully his facial features even now eerily looking like his own. 

    "Look at us Kakkorrot we are the last of a dieing race. You don't even know the culture or any of the history. I the oldest Saiya-jin left am the only one that truly knows what it was like. We have stooped to the level of creating Hybrids a sin in the noble clan, which would have that one put to social rejection. But that is what we are reduced to. The surprising thing is this new generation has more power born into them then we can imagine. Soon the new generation will take over." Vegita said sharing the gaze of Goku on Goten.  

            "The question is that will your son or one of us be able to guide them right. You know the event that we talked about before the fight with Cell is about to happen?" Vegita said looking now at Goku. 

      "He is around that age." Goku said softly. "But does he have to go through it?" Vegita just nodded turning around he started to walk down the hallway. 

      "Kakkorrot don't forget we still have a score to settle." Vegita said over his shoulder. 

**Flashback:**

            Still on the Lookout there were still a few days until the Cell Games. To Goku it was as if a storm cloud was hanging over his head, or the time before you know the dam will break. Sitting on the marble steps of the Lookout he let his tired muscles relax. He had just had a sparring/training match and his ki and physical strength was drain. Now he was resting and watching Trunks and Gohan both fight in Super Saiya-jin mode. Right now they were in the sky matching each other blow for blow. But he knew Gohan had more power. Of course he had no access it to it yet because he wasn't mad. Along time ago he knew that Gohan's hidden power was triggered by emotion. Also that it would one day save them all. If his plan was right then he would shortly. 

     "Looks like your brat is holding back." Vegita said emerging from the building behind him.

     "Such power for someone so young. I wish I had the power he has at his age." Goku said. 

    "Evolution each generation is stronger. He isn't so young you know. Pretty soon he'll under go the rights." Vegita said. 

    "Rights?" Goku asked. 

     "When a Saiya-jin child is going through the last of what you call puberty. They have to go off alone to finish the changes or the people around them will definitely be hurt. When you were around that age you must've gone off. Or your little happy gang wouldn't be around. After that you won't to be able to consider him a child. Our race matures much faster then others how do you think he's been able to all that he's gone through. If he can't suppress his Saiya-jin side when he's older he might even challenge both of us just for a reason. But don't worry he'll have help suppressing it. But you can't stop him when he leaves or when the woman tries stop her." Vegita said seriously. "No matter how thin the blood is and how the culture disappears there are certain rituals that a Saiya-jins must go through no matter what." With the end of this Vegita disappeared back into the building. 

            _He truly is the last of the culture. If it's connected to our body then what happens if it gets lost. I guess we can't let that happen. It must be an instinct. I'll have to have someone teach Gohan more about trusting his instincts. _After that he let his eyes focus upon his son. _The thing that makes me most upset is I think its actions that made him grow up so fast. But still you can tell he has innocence. The question is will he be able to cope if it doesn't go right. _

.** End Flash Back:**

            Goku felt that his energy was basically gone so quickly he went to the cafeteria where he still sensed Chichi. Coming up behind her he whispered into her ear. "I have to go now. I can no longer stay. But don't worry or be sad. I'll be back shortly. Don't worry Goten will have a Father. Also if Gohan ever has to go away from you let him, trust me. I love you…" He knew that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

    "Bye Goku love you." She said shortly. Gohan watched this and stood up. 

    "Bye Dad love you." He ran up and gave his Father a hug. Goku returned it but Gohan felt that his body was fading. 

    "I love you too Gohan. Whatever happens here on take it in stride. Be careful and not afraid." With that said the last of his energy was gone and he had to go. His soul felt as if it was being torn apart his time was definitely up. Putting two fingers to his head he waved and went to where his soul wanted and belonged for now Other World. 

~~

            He's gone again. Now I have to wait more then a year and a half for him to return. What does it mean that I have to take whatever happens in stride? Is something going to happen to me? Why is life always so complicated. Gohan was now clearing his head walking down the halls of the hospital still wearing the scrubs. 

    "Gohan? Hello are you there." Said a familiar voice coming from behind him. Gohan turned around and saw Lime. 

    "Lime I thought you couldn't stand hospitals. What are you doing here?" Gohan asked amazed to see his friend.

    "I thought I could bare it to see you. I saw your little brother he is very adorable." Lime said smiling.

    "Yeah he looks exactly like my Father it seems so weird. I'm sorry buy something my Dad said got to me." Seeing a look of confusion on the girl's face he went on to explain. "It's complicated but you see using some of the Guardian's energy I was able to get my Dad here a short time so he could see my Mom and Brother." 

     "As I said before your life is a complicated one." After her sentence she stopped and turned pale white as the doctors were rolling a man lying helpless on a table down the hallway quickly. All Lime could do was stare at him as he was rolled down the hallway. As he disappeared she felt tears going down her eyes.

    "What's wrong?" Gohan said coming closer to her. Abruptly she laid her head on his chest. 

    "When I'm around an aura of a person dieing I see and recognize what they are going through. Their aura if you can give a color to it is a lifeless black in it there's no energy. If they're in pain it seems to be all that is left in their aura. It doesn't matter the lifelessness is the worst thing. Then as the life leaves them there is a strange white flash, which feels more powerful then anything you'll ever sense and then the aura is gone. The process before hand is the worst. In the lifelessness they seem to undergo every experience they ever lived good and bad. That is something I'm not suppose to see. That is why I don't like being in hospitals they do heal but still there is too much death. To experience it is horrible but seeing what the person goes through is just scary." Lime said her body almost shaking. 

     "Why did you come?" She looked up at him and smiled her brown eyes shining.

     " Because you're worth going through all that." 

    "What did you see when you looked at my brother?" He asked abruptly. 

    "I couldn't really see on him just like you. But the others have pure white auras. Their lives are new and have to experience everything for the first time. It's one of the things that are good to look at. I suppose your brother's is exactly the same." She said backing away from him. "Don't worry about what your Dad said. What ever comes. You'll be able to deal with it." She said smiling.

    "I just hope you're right." He said lowly.

     "Gohan. Oh Lime you're here. Come on you two. Chichi wants to see Gohan." Bulma said coming down the hallway. The two smiled each other and started to follow Bulma. Gohan was a little embarrassed on how close Lime was walking next to him. 

~~

            Bulma was now breathing heavily on her bead. One hand clutching the sheets from forced breath and the other of her sons. Her heartbeat was slowly drifting away and her breaths were shallow. 

    "It's time." Said a voice that he had been dreading to hear for months. Trunks looked up quickly to see Gohan stand transparently near him and someone behind him. He stood a serious look on his face arms crossed and what seemed cold black eyes. His black hair stood up like flame and he seemed to be looking at Trunks like he was evaluating him. 

   "Father?" He asked abruptly. 

~~

Author's Note: That's the chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I'll try to update sooner. I think my life is calming down again. Thank God. Now that you read it please review. I hopped you enjoyed it. Any suggestions or comments just leave a review or contact me. Thanks for reading. 

C ya ^-^


	23. Life of Gohan XXIII Staring contest

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. I've been looking for the rights to it on e-bay and can't find them.

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life seems to catch up with a person. Anyway review special is postponed until further notice. But when I put it up there will be another Dreams Of Saiyaman for Gohan-chan. Anyway if at any parts this story seems to get way too confusing please e-mail me about where the confusion is so I can see if it needs fixing. I don't really have anything else to say. Read, Review and above all Enjoy.

On with the Show;

~~

            "Father?" Trunks asked in a gasp of air. To his dismay the word came out garbled and barley recognizable. As Trunks spoke up the judging eyes moved up to meet his own. This was something the demi-Saiyajin had always wanted to do. Look into his true birth Fathers face. He knew that all his fantasies of them bonding doing normal father and son things were out of the question. In a time when most of the world had been destroyed by killer androids a fishing trip with your Father is highly unlikely. Add in the fact that he's dead and is Vegita the Prince of all Saiyajins and it's definitely impossible. Trunks decided to himself long ago just to exchange words and look into the man's eyes and see approval and pride would be enough. 

            As he stared in those onyx orbs he didn't see anything just a cold stare. _This is Vegita you're talking about. You know that you were hoping for too much. Just be glad you got to see him. Even if it's after he's dead and your Mother the only lifeline of your life is going to join him, and you'll never see either of them again. God dam nit she's going to be gone. My mother is finally going to be gone. The final of the original Z senshi is gone. My mother is going to be gone. I'm going to be an orphan. She's going to be with Father but I'm never going to she **her**_ _again. Can I really deal with that? _Trunks' sapphire eyes were now starring at the floor the eye contact with his Father long forgotten. Truly realizing you'll never see your Mother again even in death is much more important then eye contact with someone you've truly never met who's not even showing you emotion. 

    "Boy what are you doing?" Vegita said in his normal harsh tone. The man looked on as his son collapsed on his mother's chest and closed his eyes as a few drops damped her sheets. 

    "Vegita leave him alone. After this point he's never going to see her again. At times even a Saiya-jin needs to cry. This is one of them." Gohan said sharply. The demi-Saiya-jin had all but disappeared during the father son starring contest but he felt it was time to intervene.  Vegita turned away with a grunt. With a sigh Gohan just stood still now was the time to let his pupil get over all of this. When he got to the other timeline there would be no time for this. From what he had gathered the boy would be crucial to a battle of some sort that had been developing for years in that timeline.  

    "Trunks?" Bulma said quietly. At the sound of her voice Trunks rose quickly whipping away tears but he's cheeks were still pink and swollen. Vegita turned around his face made of stone and showing no emotion what so ever not even a scowl. But his eyes seemed to melt a little showing sorrow from seeing his "mate" in pain. 

    "Mom?" Trunks said in a voice just as quiet.

    "I know this is hard. But that's just the card you've been dealt in this life. I know it's unfair...." Midsentence the woman started to cough from deep in her throat, her white face somehow becoming paler. Trunks supporting her as she was thrown through the fit tried to stop her as she started to continue once the fit was over. She shook her head and went on. "Now I can tell is no time for a long speech. I can barely breath or make words fit together. Don't even think of feeling sorry for me or having regrets. You saved a whole world from three damned monsters and another timeline. You've got more power than some people could ever dream of possessing and people that care for you in two different worlds. I will be fine too." She went on as Trunks gave her a questioning look. "I see Vegita there behind you waiting for me. I'll be in capable hands. You start to focus on living the correct way. You finally get to live in a world I could never provide for you. One that is complete and has plenty of allies just in case a threat comes. Don't even think of contradicting anything I've said I don't have the strength to argue." She concluded as she saw Trunks brows furrowed as he was about to reply. His face relaxed and he looked from her to Vegita. 

            Vegita the man he had wanted to be like. Gohan had truly been his father figure. Vegita had been his hero or a mythical figure in a story that makes a child run around pretending to be like. He was now looking past Trunks to Bulma. He's eyes were  no longer frozen they almost seemed to be on fire. With what Trunks wasn't certain. He had never been truly good at judging people's emotions by looking at them the way Gohan could. Was it compassion, passion, remorse, love, sympathy, guilt maybe all of those emotions. The major thing was he saw emotion. Yes his Mother would be in good hands. Even if they didn't care for him. It had been silent for several moments. But not uncomfortable. Everyone was thrown from it when Bulma's heart meter indicated with erratic beeps that her heart beat was slowing. 

            Trunks quickly looked back to her Mother. She shook her head and pulled the various wires out of her body. 

    "I love you son." She said quickly. 

    "I love you too." Trunks replied getting up and turning away as her body started to shut down. He couldn't watch this. He had seen many live their last moments in front of the androids but he couldn't see her die. Vegita's stare became cold probably to mask his true emotions and Gohan was gone from sight. For several seconds that felt like eternity Trunks stood with his back facing his Mother. His nails dug into his palm as he clenched his fist. His breath was caught in his throat. Usually when death was near him he could go and punch away the cause but not now. He already thought his heart was broken but he was wrong. 

    "It's over." Vegita said in a low voice. At that Trunks let out a gasp of relief or despair; who knows? Trunks tried to compose himself as he almost felt a not form in the beginning of his neck. _Now isn't the time. _With a will power that had helped him survive his dangerous childhood he fought back the tears and all the feelings that go along with mourning and looked his Father straight in the face. 

    "She's at the gates of Other World now." He continued. "Before I go join her. I have something else to say." Trunks looked up at him. His Father was looking at him with the same kind of fire in his eyes; just exchange the passion and love for a wife with fraternal love. "I do regret not being there to see you grow or protect you. You did do an adequate job protecting your Mother for me. I would be glad to declare you my son any day even if it wasn't I that raised you. I am truly proud of you Trunks." Leaving an open mouthed teen Vegita gave one last smirk and disappeared. 

            _He said he was proud of me.... His gaze wasn't even cold. He does acknowledge me. _ Those thoughts accompanied feelings of acceptance Trunks had never felt. There is a whole different set of emotion from being accepted everyday by your peers and parents but for those that never experience it many times it is indescribable. 

    "Whoa I didn't know Vegita had that in him. He truly does care for you he barely every express that kind of emotion. Sometimes I wonder how he, and you both would've changed if he had been the one to survive and I was the one that died. He probably would've made you stronger. My training methods when compared to his are easier. I had to push you hard. Hard enough to get as strong as you could but still leave room for a small strand of a childhood. That's all the past now." Gohan said once again appearing. 

     "You're solid again." Trunks stammered as he saw Gohan appear once again. 

      "Observant as ever I see. I'm solid for a day so that I can help you adjust. I went to the gate to make sure your Mother got there on time and Vegita is with her now. Are you ok?" He said looking to his pupil. "You've been through a lot today."

     "I'm dealing. I just want to keep busy . She's in a better place anyway." Trunks said his eyes glassy. 

    "It's natural. Death isn't hard on the one that leaves it's hard on the ones that stayed behind." 

    "I've been trying to deal with it ever since the other Gohan left and that has helped. It hit me hard at first but I'll deal." Gohan still looking at him knew that he was fighting back tears as his eyes glistened more and more. 

    "Always like your Father. As he would say you are a true Saiya-jin." Trunks just starred. "Come one Trunks I got two arms right now and I shouldn't so grotesquely but we got clean up." Trunks just nodded. 

~~

            The salt air was thick in the air and almost felt heavy in the warm afternoon. There was still some spray in the air from the waves crashing against the rocks. With a slight yell Trunks let out a gold ki blast that went in the ground. The sheets of dirt flew into the air from the force of the blast. It wasn't strong enough to vaporize the particles only move them. Both Gohan and Trunks leaped out of the way as it seemed to rain soil for a few moment.

   "You always have to put on a show don't you?" Gohan asked as the dust settled. Trunks gave a small smirk and picked up a long canvas sack carefully. That he had placed gently near a lone tombstone on the cliff so his hands would be free. Gohan walked up and put his palms to the surface of the cloth. Slowly his eyes closed and his eyebrows came almost together as a pale white light was coming from his outstretched hands. The light slowly spread covering the whole canvas, the light was accompanied by almost a high pitched hum as it intensified and then slowly dimmed the light shadowed it. 

    "Will that really preserve her?" Trunks asked with no real tone to his voice, his sapphire eyes unfocused just looking out towards the horizon. 

    "Yeah. That should do it. I've learned a few new tricks in the past few years. Some more helpful then others." Gohan said taking a step back. 

            Trunks went slowly to the hole he had created. It was about 6ft long by 2ft and 6 ft deep. It was located about 10 meters from the edge of the cliff, which made it only a few steps away from another lone grave. With tears appearing in his eyes somehow Trunks lowered the canvas gently into the hole. Moving backwards a few feet his knees seemed to buckle and he was on his knees. Gohan started to come forward to try and consol him but was halted. 

    "Fill it up." Trunks said in a low voice. "Do it now. Please..." Gohan gave a sigh and looked to the dirt covered ground. The rock and grass that had been full of color just looked brown. 

            Spreading his feet a shoulder length apart he relaxed his arms and let his hands form into fists. Closing his eyes he let his ki rise just enough so the wind would pick up. With an exhale he let his ki go outward the energy like wind picked up the loose soil and took it back up into the air. Now just seemed to be a brown cloud. Gohan then directed his energy into the hole as it reached the hole he terminated the energy and the soil dropped, leaving the hole filled. Sighing he opened his eyes and went over to Trunks. 

      "I truly can't take this anymore. I know before I said I was ok that I was dealing. God damn me I was wrong. I can't take this. She is gone. Why does this always have to happen." Trunks said in an unsteady voice. 

      "You were right before. You will be able to deal with this. Time is the only ally you will have in getting over her. It's perfectly natural to feel the way you are." Gohan's gentle voice replied as he knelt next to his pupil his hand gently gripping Trunks' shoulder. 

      "Natural? Natural you say. That I feel like my heart is in half or that my chest is going to be ripped apart. Or this knot or hole in my throat. How I can't stop crying. She wants me to be strong and not cry over her and I'm going against that." Trunks said his voice rising. 

      "Yes it's natural. It shows you cared for the person. Those feelings in the long run help you to truly move on. You can't have a Saiya-jin discipline when it comes to death. Just let it all out then let it go. Of course it won't be that quick. Just wait a while. The feelings will fade. Just make sure the memories of her don't fade as the feelings go." Gohan continued as he tried to comfort the now crying demi-Saiya-jin. 

            Who knows how much longer later; At times like this time can go faster then you can blink or so slow you think that you watch has stopped. Trunks had let his eyes empty and his tears dry. His eyes were slowly turning back to white, and his cheeks we drying leaving them pink. He had used his ki to carve a stone out of a hill near by and make it into the shape of a tombstone and was now carrying it towards the fresh grave. 

      "Do you know what you're going to write?" Gohan asked. Trunks nodded. 

            Extending a finger, it lit a blue color and a beam slowly came out slowly he started to gracefully write out a few words. The ki made the rock almost smolder where the writing was. Then Trunks let the stone cool and used his other hand to blast the stone with a golden ki blast. Using the finger once more he wrote the last of the inscription. Quickly he picked it up and walked around the grave and drove the stone into the ground and the top of the grave. 

            Slowly he stepped back so he was next to Gohan who look at it with approval as he nodded and read the words.

**Bulma Briefs**

**Wife, Mother, Daughter, Friend, Mentor**

**Above all a Life Line**

**The one silver lining**

**That made everything worth while**

            Trunks sent a low energy blast that made the grave glow a blue and made the words change.

**The fight was won in her name**

**the hope she was drove others**

**She was the world's strongest**

**Not in strength**

**But heart **

**One day may **

**The whole world echo thanks**

**She was faith its self**

Trunks mouthed something Gohan couldn't make out and turned around. Gohan followed the boy looking once more over his shoulder. Suddenly Trunks stopped walking as a small figure stood in front of him. 

    "Pan?" He said abruptly. _Pan?_ Gohan thought to himself. _Can it be?_

    "Trunks what are you doing here?" The girl asked. 

    "First tell me why you are here. Does your Mother know that you're here?" Trunks asked his tone almost normal but his voice was lower than usual. 

    "No she doesn't know. She...." The girl looked away clutching some wildflowers she had in her hands with a death grip one of the petals slowly went to the ground. "I'm visiting..."

    "I understand..." Trunks said. The girl was looking all around and her eyes caught the sight of the new grave. 

    "That new grave...." The girl was now looking straight into the boy's eyes. "That means...Auntie Bulma.... I'm so sorry Trunks?" She said trying to fight back tears. One went down her cheek but she quickly gained her composure. 

    "It's ok Pan." Gohan said abruptly. _You shouldn't have done that. Stupid. _

"Who are you?" The girl asked looking past Trunks to Gohan. The girl looked into his duplicate gaze her nose wrinkled in confusion. Her shoulder length brown hair blew slowly in the wind as she let out a gasp. "It's you!!!" She stammered. Gohan was speechless. 

     "Pan you're right. This is Gohan your Father." Trunks said gently. The girl just stood there for a few moments; as if she was deciding what to do. 

            Gohan fell back as he felt a force around his waist. After his impact with the ground he looked up to see the small girl on top of him. She looked at him with a smile. 

    "Daddy." She giggled noticing he was on the ground her face slowly turned red. "I'm sorry." She exclaimed scrambling up to her feet. 

    "That's fine." Gohan said as he slowly got up.

    "Why are you here?' The girl asked her head now cocked with her arms akimbo. 

    "He's here to help me. I'm going to be going on a very long trip." Trunks added softly. 

    "Where are you going?" The girl asked.

    "I'm going to a very far away place and I'm not coming back. Supposedly I'm needed there." Trunks continued

    "You're needed... Then you have to go. But what if you're needed to fight here?" The girl asked. 

    "It's your job to protect the Earth. Your Mom trained you and you have enough power. It's your job now." Gohan said softly.

    "I'm not ready." She said almost panicked her gaze swinging between the two hybrids. 

     "Pan you are ready. It's unfair that it's up to you. But you'll deal with it and do your best. That's all that can be done." Trunks said. 

     "Why can't Daddy stay and do it?" She asked. "Or why can't he just stay?"

     "Pan..." Gohan went towards the small girl and wrapped his arms around her. "I have watched you for your whole life. You came out better then I could ever dream. I regret many things in my life. Not being there for you is one of the worst things. I can't I died and my time is over in this world I truly no longer belong. Just keep the fact that I'm looking over you with you. That's all I can do." Gohan said. 

    "But... You have powers." The girl said tears forming once more. 

   "There's a limit. There's always a limit. I would do a lot of stuff I want to if I could. But there are boundaries I can't cross." Gohan said. "Please try to understand." He almost pleaded. 

   "Pan he's right." Trunks said gently. 

   "I'll try." The girl said sniffling. "I'll do what you guys told me. The Earth will be safe."

   "Come on Pan. Let's go see Trunks off, and we'll visit Mommy." Gohan said standing up and putting the girl on his shoulders. She nodded with a slight giggle. _The capriciousness of youth. Hopefully she'll grow more concentration, but won't lose that innocence. It truly is up to here. I'm no more a Father  to her then Vegita is to Trunks. Well there's no room for regrets at this moment. I have to focus on now. Sadly hopes and dreams don't bring you all the way to what you want. Fate, luck, and work is also involved. But sometimes it's just impossible to get what you want. _Suddenly with speed Pan was off Gohan's shoulders and on the ground. She handed Trunks half her flowers and was off to the older of the two graves. Quickly she laid them near the headstone and ran back onto her Father's shoulders. __

_~~_

Trunks clutched the flower his eyes closed. The only sensations were the noise and smell of the sea and the warm stems against his palms. Slowly he walked and then laid the flowers to rest near his Mother. _Good bye Mother. _Trunks opened his eyes quickly and looked at the grave stone then turned and started to walk away. Though it caused his heart to break more he didn't look back. _That's the past. You have to get back on the track. Focus on the future. Time is your own tool. Hell I am the owner of a time machine. _He went over to join Gohan and Pan who were both now in the air. _The future. _

_~~_

            His former home was all but empty now. All the belongings had been put into capsules including his Mother's scientific equipment and belongings. Pan clutched them all Trunks couldn't take much with him from fear of paradox. So he felt Videl and Pan could use them. All he was taking was the sword strapped to his back and his clothes. Pan now stood close to her Father. Trunks quickly hugged them both. The steam from the time machine making further contact unbearable due to the heat. 

    "Bye to both of you. I'll miss you so much. I do truly love you both." Trunks said softly. "I really don't know what to say. I'm not really good at goodbyes."

   "Bye Trunks. I feel the same. I'll do what you told me. The Earth is in good hands." Pan said her voice cracking slightly.

    "You'll be fine kid. You always have been. Remember that time is a crucial ally in any situation. But also that we all are routing for you and care for you deeply." Gohan said holding Pan close. "Now get out of here before you make me any more sappier." (Too late for that this whole chapter is really sappy.) Trunks smiled and turned around and climbed up the ship. Pan looked up with wonder as Gohan quickly typed out instructions at a control panel. The ship started to glow and the two on the ground backed away. Yelling several good byes. Trunks waved. His body felt full of energy he had butterflies in his stomach. He truly was starting a new phase in his life. Good or bad he wasn't certain. But the thing that Gohan said about time confused him. It seemed to have some particularly important meaning. That was what Trunks Briefs was thinking about as he ship disappeared and entered the essence of time its self. _Time is your ally...._

_~~_

Goku turned around as he heard foot steps behind him. 

    "King Kai?" Goku questioned perplexed by the look on the Kai's face. 

   "Goku this is urgent. It's about Gohan. I just saw Grand Kai and something is going to happen to him. It's too complicated to explain quickly I just need you to come with me to see the Grand Kai again." King Kai said. 

    "I know. King Kai. I feel like something is going to happen to him also. I think I confused him because I advised him to take everything in stride as a warning. I don't think he understood. He's getting to an age where he's growing up and there's some Saiya-jin rights he going to have to go through..." Goku was interrupted. 

     "Goku this is bigger then some Saiya-jin puberty thing. It's  much more bigger. It's also very very close." King Kai said. 

     "Bigger? What do you mean?" Goku asked. 

      "Just follow me. We have to go see the Grand Kai now!! Your son is in the middle of a plot that could affect up to all four regions of the Universe." King Kai said quickly as he started almost running towards the Grand Kai's house, which was plainly visible over the horizon. 

~~

            Gohan was now sitting down rocking his baby brother in his arms happily. "It's so sweet. I wish the moment wouldn't end." Said Chichi. Lime looked over to her and nodded. 

    "It is sweet. There's nothing like a sibling's bond." She said. _Too bad it won't last. _She thought. _There aren't going to be moments like this for a long while. _

_            Gohan....How am I going to tell you what I know. What I have to tell you. If I don't tell you soon it'll be disastrous. _Lime thought to herself. 

Author's Note: Whoo that's over and done with. Sorry for another kinda transition chapter. It'll get moving again. Anyway hopefully it was worth the wait. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Anything is accepted. Input only makes the story stronger. 

IF YOU WANT TO SAY SOMETHING IN THE REVIEW SPECIAL ABOUT YOUR OWN WORK PLEASE E-MAIL ME.....

TILL NEXT TIME. 

C YA. __


	24. Life of Gohan XXIV Evil Teddy Bears

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Author's note: This chapter is a lot more light hearted then the last to get over the angst. I'm sorry if so of you don't like that kind of stuff but it's needed for character development and an important thing in the plot when Buu arrives. Yes peoples we are getting closer to a rewritten Buu saga. Anyway Gohan and Vegita now get to baby-sit two baby Hybrids alone!!! Let's see what happens.

**Additional note Read if you're totally confused with Lime:**

" 'That's my secret. I can at times see auras or read the internal energy of chi. It's a talent that appears at every third generation of my family.' Lime said'… 'I can read their emotions or tell what kind of person they are. Half the reason I screamed when you first rescued me was that I couldn't sense or see your chi. It was a shock to me. I also knew it was the right thing to scream Cell to make those people go away because I could sense their fear. Finally I went all spacey on you because that scratch made my senses go on overtime.' Lime went on." –Life of Gohan A Green Christmas.-

**Lime can read and see auras and chi because it's a trait that gets passed down in her family every third generation. **Hope that clears everything up; remember that this is an A/U so I can tweak the character's a tiny bit to serve my evil authory purposes. 

**I can't put up all the revised chapters until my machine is fixed so please be patient. ~The Spelling on Vegita's name might be screwed up. I'm not sure. Just be aware.~**

Please Read, Review and Above all Else Enjoy. 

On with the show;

~~

            _Kami! I am about to go insane.  Gohan turned over slowly, his sheets falling astray as he moved. The boy's blood shot eyes went to the alarm clock and the red letters flashed 3:00 am. _3 am___!!! I am going to go insane. I need some sleep for Heavens sake. You would think that the fact you know God they would help you. But no!! How long has it been since I got a good nights sleep? I don't even remember. Ever since Mom brought Goten here to the Briefs' Trunks and him have been having constant screaming contest at night. Why can't I just leave?_

_            Wait why can't I just leave? I can't go to Lime's because she has that cold everyone has but I still can go somewhere else. _He got up as he heard foot steps in the hall. _If I make them think I'm sleeping then I won't have to help again. _He took a deep breath and made very nasal snoring noises. 

    "How can that kid sleep through this damn racquet? At least someone can get some sleep tonight." Bulma said in a whisper. When her foot steps were gone Gohan started to move again. He looked down at his pajama bottoms and sighed. 

    "I can't wear these out in public not even if I'm sleeping. They have happy teddy bears on them. I don't know why my Mom bought these for me I'm 11 not 2." He said quietly to himself. Quickly he went and found a plain blue gi to change into. 

     "Good for fighting and sleeping." He told himself as he threw the blue pants covered with happy dancing teddy bears their eyes sparkling happily.  These are creatures you would see at some amusement park for children or on some show. _In my opinion some of those kiddies shows are scarier then some horror movie. Those Teletubies that I've seen on the international channel are creepy. What about those pokemon I mean shouldn't they be able to have a larger vocabulary then one to about four syllables? How do those little kids even find that entertaining. __How can those kids still be screaming? Gohan thought as the two demi-Saiyan's lungs let out tremendous noise. Now dressed in the blue gi he deliberately stepped over the happy dancing bear pajama pants almost stomping them through the floor and grabbed his black comforter. With it in hand he stepped on his happy dancing bear pants one more time and with two hands to his forehead he was gone. But still the cries and screams echoed through Capsule Corps. There won't be any sleep there tonight. _

~~

            The Lookout was basically still when Gohan showed up there. The half moon reflected off the white tiles and made the Lookout almost have a mystical sheen. Gohan would've paid more attention to the details of his surroundings but Piccolo came out slowly in his long strides. 

    "Gohan, what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

    "I need sleep. We brought Goten home about three weeks ago and he doesn't stop crying at night. But somehow he's an angel at night. This is the quietest place I could think of. Also I'm not able to rip my ears off and regenerate them so I'm kind of stuck." The Hybrid noticed that Piccolo was looking towards his feet a very odd look was overcoming his face. 

    "Gohan," he said pointing, "what are those?" 

            Gohan looked down and saw the blue happy dancing bear pajamas looped over part of his left foot and on the floor of the Lookout. 

    "Haven't you've ever seen pajama pants?" Gohan asked. 

            Piccolo was now in full out laughter. Suddenly there was a scream from behind Piccolo that overcame his cackle; that's the only word that could describe his present laugh. Gohan looked to see that Dende was shivering behind Piccolo. 

    "Gohan what are those?" Dende asked. 

    "Just some pajama pants." Gohan said over Piccolo's dieing laughs.

    "No what are on those things. They're so creepy." Dende said. 

    "They're just teddy bears, little kids like them." Gohan went on.

    "There is no way that those are teddy bears. I've seen some and they are nothing like those evil things. They're so happy they look possessed or creepy or not even right in the head. Are those mentally deficient teddy bears? If they are it's horrible to exploit them on clothes." Dende went on to say.

      "Dende this is the kind of stuff little kids like." Gohan said. Even if the psycho teddy bears did explain their unnatural blissful faces. 

       "Then I have great concern now for the youth of your planet." Dende said. 

        "That's it these things are driving everyone crazy. I'm scarred if I keep around anymore I might be the one to become mentally deficient." He lifted the pants gracefully into the air and sent a golden ki blast to let them be intercepted. With a sigh he saw the pants disappear in a flash. 

    "Can I just get some sleep?" Gohan said softly.

    "Of course kid. I'm sorry for the laughter but those things were just so weird." Dende 

nodded with agreement in Piccolo's statement. The trio went into the main building to

rest the rest of the night or what was left of it.         

~~

            Gohan let his eyes open slowly with a yawn he slowly got up. Light poured in the window of the extra room in the Lookout. For a moment the boy didn't know where it was. Then slowly it came back to him the crying, and evil bears but he grinned knowing he actually got the sleep he needed. Getting up he was glad to feel that his body felt more relaxed. Before then his body had been shaking and achy for days due to lack of sleep. It is amazing what one night's sleep can do for you. 

            Grabbing his comforter he went through the wavy hallway to the outside. To his desperation the sun was already high in the afternoon sky. Of course his Mother would be worried and he would probably get some kind of punishment but he knew it was worth it. Just as he was about to look around for Dende and Piccolo so he could say his goodbyes Mr. Popo appeared in front of him.

    "I know you are a Son so would you like some food before you leave." He asked in a bass voice. 

    "How did you know?" Gohan asked his stomach was just about to rumble. He had just started to notice the hunger pains. Now that his body was rested up his body could pay attention to his need for food. 

    "You are truly Saiya-jin in some ways," said a new voice a little higher in tone then Popo's but still deep. 

   "Vegita?" Gohan asked at the sudden appearance of the older Saiya-jin. 

   "The woman sent me to look for you. Your banshee Mother and her were worried that you were kidnapped or something." Vegita said bluntly his arms crossed over his chest. 

     "But how did Bulma get you to go? Did she threaten you with the couch again?" Gohan asked. At that Vegita gritted his teeth together and turned his head. 

      "Like much of anything has been happening since those brats started screaming." He said through clenched teeth. "No brat it's not the threat of the couch. We get to watch the screamers while the two go out." 

    "What? How did they convince you…? You can't be serious can you?" Gohan said in disbelief. Vegita watching two babies was definitely out of character. 

    "Trust me boy what I have planned will save both our sanities." Vegita said lowly. Gohan took a closer look at Vegita and noticed his eyes too were blood shot and his body was shaking a little. This would go unnoticed by anyone else Vegita hid it very well but Gohan saw through it and he had to keep from laughing. The Prince of Saiya-jins was almost about to drop into a comma on account of two babies. 

       "Gohan if you want the food it's already on the table there should be enough for Vegita too if he needs it. " Popo said to break the silence that was going on as Gohan looked at Vegita. 

     "Thanks Mr. Popo. Ever since my brother came home from the hospital my Mom has been so tired she keeps mixing up ingredients in the food. It's almost as bad as Bulma's." Gohan said with a smile.

     "Oh my then you had better eat." Mr.Popo said. Bulma Briefs' cooking was known and feared among the Z senshi. (Yeah Mr.Popo isn't really a Z fighter but he hangs around them enough.) Silently Vegita just sat down and started eating Gohan joined him with a small thankful bow. A mountain of dishes later the two were done and getting ready to leave. Gohan yelled thanks to Mr.Popo and told him to thank the two Nameks for him, as Vegita just started to fly off. Gohan put two fingers to his head while wondering what Vegita had in store for his brother and Trunks, in a moment he was gone. 

            Poor Mr. Popo looked over to the mountain of dishes. "Never invite two Saiya-jin's to eat. Clean up will take for ever, and their manners will scare you. It's a very scary thought that the fate of the World rest with those two. Such abhor able manners. But still they are our only hope." Mr. Popo sighed as he got to moving all the dishes. "What I like about Nameks is they only drink water." Popo went on thanking the Kais that the last two Guardians had been Nameks. 

~~

            "Gohan!" Chichi yelled. "Where have you been?" She screamed as he appeared almost a meter in front of her. 

    "Mom, I'm sorry I worried you. I just needed some sleep. I went to the Lookout. I'm sorry I needed to if you didn't want me to literally die of exhaustion." Gohan said his hands already in a defensive position. Dealing with Chichi you always have to watch out for her ever powerful frying pan. (There I finally mentioned the thing. I can now end this fic in peace. Just kidding, please continue reading.) Chichi's face softened as she looked at her son. 

    "It's alright. I understand how it might be overwhelming. You have a new brother around. But next time tell me. I don't want to lose you." Gohan was surprise to see his Mother's eyes were glistening with moisture. 

    "I'm sorry Mom." Gohan said softly. "Don't worry you won't lose me." 

            Chichi quickly blew her noise and Gohan stood there silently letting her get her composure back. 

    "Did Vegita find you and tell you that you two are babysitting tonight?" Gohan nodded. 

    "Why me and Vegita is what I want to know." Gohan said. "I mean it's Vegita."

     "You two are the boys' family and you should get used to taking care of them even if in small increments of time. Anyway you can keep Vegita in line. Bulma has also threatened him enough to keep him behaved for one night."

    "I wonder how long that took?" Gohan laughed. 

    "Gohan don't say things like that. Also I don't want you around the two when there is threatening it gets way too explicit for you." Chichi said. 

            Gohan had to laugh because unbeknownst to his Mother he could hear Bulma "threatening" her husband down the hall. 

      "Vegita you better behave. I'm still paying about twenty reparation payments from hurt employees. I don't feel like adding to it. Me and Chichi need a break. But don't dump the two on Gohan. He's still a kid." Bulma said in a harsh voice. 

     "Woman I wouldn't let the low class brat care for my son anyway. Stop being so ignorant! Who cares about the workers they're probably happy with the money you're paying them it's only minor injuries I never killed any of your staff. You don't believe I can care for our own kid!" Vegita said in a calm voice. "Do you have any trust in me at all?" He said his voice lower and in a manner Gohan had never heard before. 

      "Of course I do… Vegita." Bulma answered but her sentence was silenced somehow. Gohan had a feeling he didn't want to know. Instead he focused on his Mother who was now looking for clothes to wear. As she grabbed a small black dress Gohan had to gasp. 

    "Mom! That is not going to fit you right at all." Gohan did have his Goku moments. 

            Chichi only laughed and went to the dresser and grabbed some earrings. "Gohan, don't worry. This is how girls like to dress sometimes. I have to for the place me and Bulma are going. I'll explain more when you are older." 

     "Where are you going?" He asked. 

     "Something called the Fushigi it's a new restaurant that Bulma's company owns and it's the opening night. Since it's formal and I'm going to have my picture taken and I actually get to walk down that red carpet I have to look presentable. Trust me honey." She said as she walked into her bathroom. All Gohan could do was sit on the bed. _This is definitely a new side of my Mother. _

Bulma quietly entered the room and smiled at Gohan. Quickly running her hands over her outfit she straightened her clothes. She was also wearing a fairly "small" dress to Gohan. This one wasn't black but indigo which brought out her eyes and left some things but not much to the imagination. The cut was low that all that you can call it and the dress was floor length. 

      "What is it with you two?" Gohan asked. "You've never worn anything that…that I can't even think of a word." 

            Bulma had the same response of laughter and tousled Gohan's golden hair. 

    "Gohan trust me we've dress like this before. But just not around you. Trust me your Mother has many times. We need to do it to feel pretty. How can I say this? It gets us noticed and makes us more confident and feel more powerful. You'll appreciate it when girls dress like this when you're older." Gohan just shrugged it did make some sense. He felt more powerful when he wore a gi or fighting outfit then the normal clothes Bulma tried to give him. 

     "Bulma is right." Chichi said emerging. The sight made Gohan's jaw drop. He had never seen his Mother like this before. Her dress was knee high and a black which matched her hair and brought out her pale skin. Surprisingly enough her hair was down and she actually wore makeup not a little but it was noticeable. 

     "I've just had a baby I need to know if I still got it." Gohan just had to nod. This was particularly disturbing to the boy for no clear reason. 

     "Boy, trust them. It's not like they're selling their goods. They're only showing. Both are already tied down and neither will wander if that's what you're worried about." Vegita chuckled. "It's good to show the weak humans what they are missing." He said going to Bulma and grabbing her so she let out a high pitched squeak almost. 

    "Vegita!" Both women yelled as Bulma shoved him away and Chichi covered Gohan's eyes.  Vegita just let out a big huff of air. 

      "We better get going Chichi. It's almost four." Bulma said. 

     "Trunks and Goten are napping right now." Chichi added. 

     "The building is clear so it's just you four my parents are at a conference in Italy so it's up to you. I think you two can handle it. Be careful and don't kill anyone." Bulma said as she strode out the door. 

      "Love you." Both women said at the same time but to a different Saiya-jin.

     "Gohan don't wait up." Chichi smiled. 

      "Vegita you better wait up." Bulma said with a smirk. Then the two women were out walking down the hallway for their evening out.

~~

            Vegita had left the room after Bulma was out of a sight with only the word later. Gohan made it back to his room and decided to take his free time by enjoying the T.V once more. Almost screaming when he passed the happy teddy bear show he finally got to a decent looking martial arts movie. It had the actor Jackie Chan beating up some people dressed in black. Gohan almost laughed when the people seemed amazed by in Gohan's mind the simple attacks. But then he almost screamed when he heard a familiar voice on the audio for the movie. Then out he stepped Mr. Satan himself afro and all. He then went on to beat Jackie Chan up with simple kicks and punches that were administered in poor form. Gohan could tell that Jackie Chan was faking that he was getting blows from studying his moves from before. 

Starting to be bored by the show of Jackie Chan pretending to be beaten up Gohan just started to let his mind wander; _Man I've had barely anytime since Goten was brought home to even breathe. I've haven't even seen Lime since she was at the hospital. Now that was an odd visit. I mean she shows up and after I was done holding Goten and Mom had taken him for a walk she sat down with me like she wanted to tell me. But she just abruptly said she had to go. _

_            Then I had to go back to training and helping Bulma. That's taken up most my time and then Goten's great crying at night. Then there's what Dad said to me before he left. Take everything in stride what the hell does that mean? And the problem of questions being the answer to questions once again comes up. What am I suppose to make of those two acting so strange, and it seems that everyone knows something I don't. There's no physical evidence but more like a feeling. _ The boy's thoughts were distracted by Vegita suddenly screaming and cursing.

            With a sigh Gohan got up, Bulma would be mad if he let Vegita get too angry and blow a hole in the wall. He walked in the direction of the profane language and prepared himself for almost anything. You truly never know with Vegita. He was one of those kinds of people that like to be in control of you even if you don't realize it. He was just outside the door where Vegita was. He could sense Vegita starting to make a ki blast slowly a blue light was filling the room. Gohan quickly phased in and intercepted it in the air. 

     "What are you doing you idiot?" Vegita yelled. 

    "You were charging a ki blast to blow something up and this is Trunks' room," Gohan replied trying to stay calm as he noticed where his location was. 

   "I was trying to dispose of that." Vegita said pointing at a smelly heap of white cloth that lay on the changing table. 

   "You were trying to blow up a dirty diaper?" Gohan asked sardonically. Vegita glared at the boy for his tone. Gohan just stared right back for some reason he didn't feel like backing away from the Prince's gaze. The Prince narrowed his eyes for a moment as if observing the boy and with a smirk let his eyes shift to the table where baby Trunks still laid garbling to himself. Gohan seeing the Prince's gaze move felt a strange feeling deep down in his chest but he just shook it off.

    "Why would you want to blow up a diaper? Why not just throw the thing out?" Gohan asked his teal eyes looking casually round the room.

    "I didn't want to get my gloves dirty." The Prince replied his voice as cocky as ever, and with that he sent another small ki blast towards the diaper and it was gone. 

    "What was all the swearing I heard before I mean if couldn't of smelt that bad?" At that Vegita turned to the boy with a throaty chuckle. The thing about this laugh was it wasn't a normal laugh there really isn't a proper way to describe it but to say it was a Vegita laugh. 

     "I was yelling at the brat. I nearly got soaked while changing the damn kid." The Prince answered pointing to a now yellow mark in the middle of the white carpet. "The woman can take care of that."

            Gohan backed away from the sight not noticing it before. Then suddenly Trunks inhaled deeply and started to scream and that was joined soon by the tones of Goten's own cry. 

    "The sun must be down." Vegita murmured to himself. 

    "What?" Gohan yelled over the noise. Vegita with a gloved finger pointed to outside signaling for the boy to step outside. The pure blood then picked up the boy and set him in his crib all the while letting him cry his little heart out. 

            He stepped out of the door and closed it muffling the cries enough so they could speak.   
       "I said the sun must be down." Vegita informed the confused Gohan. 

        "What does that have to do with anything?"

        "I guess the son does take after the Father at times. Use that brain of yours. What involves the nights and Saiya-jins?" Gohan just shrugged his shoulders. Vegita let out a frustrated sigh. "Do you know nothing? The moon." 

     "The moon?" The boy echoed. 

     "Saiya-jin babies are born with the instincts that their tail is the most important part of their being. It's used for balance and to help regulate ki and blood flow through the body. At one time up to 30% of a Saiya-jins ki can be circulating through it. That is why it makes weaker warriors paralyzed or off center their body has to adjust to the ki not circulating. Of course older Saiya-jins even in their later child hood years can be rid of it but not infants. The kids know by instinct they have to cry for help when the tail is missing and there are familiar or kind energies around meaning relatives or friends. They already can feel that kind of energy out. It helps them to know when and when not to defend themselves." 

            "Then why did Trunks only start crying when Goten was brought home." Gohan asked still absorbing the new information about his own heritage. 

      "Numbers… Another instinct, Trunks knows that he is Goten's superior it's built into his genetics. Nobles are born with certain knowledge and he feels he's protecting both of them by crying fro help. Your brother is just following a superior's orders. Sometimes a single child won't cry out because a single child isn't worth much but more then one is." Vegita said his voice low.

     "One child doesn't mean much?" Gohan asked. "How is that not important? Two isn't much more then one." Gohan said his eyebrows furrowing. 

     "It's the instinct of survival of the greatest number. In the turns of battle one fight difference doesn't mean much but when there is two or more that is a difference. This is after millennia of evolution. It's not my decision but our own nature." Vegita said.

     "Then what do we do to make it stop?" Gohan asked.

    "There is a ritual we could use to make the tails grow back but that just takes to long. The easiest way is to force it." Vegita explicated. 

     "There's a difference?" Gohan asked. 

      "Yes. Make means we provide the body with the energy and opportunity to grow the tail over time. Force would mean we make the body feel in enough danger to let it grow back. They should have enough energy stored up in their bodies to let the reaction happen." Vegita then went to open the door and once again Gohan's ears were crushed by the sound of Trunks' full blown cries. With an inhale he followed Vegita because curiosity does kill the cat or your ear drums. He almost cried out a rebuke when he saw a golden aura surround the prince as he walked silently to the bed. But something inside him told him not to. Vegita wouldn't intentionally hurt his child unless desperately necessary. Gohan somehow understood that was a line that Vegita wouldn't cross. 

            Vegita let out a palm in front of his son and let a small but powerful ki blast form inside the crib. Trunks sobs were and Gohan could sense some of the energy had entered him not enough to severely injure but enough so it hurt a little. The child was now silent and to what Gohan could tell sleeping. 

    "His body is going to be sleeping and his ki will be down for a while. But it's a trick his body is using to try and convince a potential threat that he is weakened and it'll seem he'll die on his own. A normal threat will just let him die if it's an enemy. Youths are too strong to circum to predator attacks so this is only used when dealing with a powerful warrior. But when he wakes up he'll have his tail and be more powerful and most of all he'll shut up." Vegita said. "You should know what to do. Go silence that brat of a brother you have." 

    "One question why didn't you do this before and let us get some sleep?"

    "The two had to have enough reserve energy and the women would have never let this happened. Technically injuring a child to make him shut up and be stronger. Their human morals say it's wrong. The problem is Saiya-jin manner is different and you have some kind of fell for it so I knew you would understand on some level." With that the Prince walked past him and was gone. 

            Gohan had just realized that there were many aspects of his heritage he didn't know. Maybe Vegita was the key to find out what was going on. That everyone seemed to know but him. Something had definitely changed about him. Yes, he was still Vegita but a slight part of him had warmed to the boy just a tad. Not noticeable but the change was there. Gohan decided to go do it before his ears exploded. 

            He went to do the same thing and to his surprise felt no regret when it was done. He smiled at the child and used a palm to stroke the cheek of the now sleeping child. Gohan was just starting to realize that he was developing or discovering new morals and perspectives on things. 

            Sighing, the boy decided to go to bed all he wanted was to sleep, and for once he knew it would be silent at Capsule Corp; at least from the screams of two infant demi-Saiya-jins. As he left he saw an in Dende's words "A mentally deficient bear." With a grimace he sent a low ki blast at it and smirked as the thing went away. Man those things made people act weird. But that wasn't the end of it. There was something in him that was strange. He convinced he would talk to Vegita tomorrow. Somehow he felt that was his best bet. 

~~

            Lime sat up in bed surrounded by a mountain of tissues. Once again her red nose let out another sneeze. Her eyes were glossy from a fever and she moaned as she rubbed the tissue against her raw nose. _Colds definitely suck._

     "I really got to get over this damn thing." She said her voice hoarse and cracking. She grabbed a glass of water to help her dried throat. 

      "Maybe I can be of assistance. " Said a voice that made Lime spit the water out of her mouth. 

      "It's you!!" She said the words barely audible.

     "You have a job to do," said the Supreme Kai phasing into her room and becoming solid, as he approached her. 

            All she did was nod her head and sigh.  

~~

            Videl Satan wandered around her house aimlessly. She couldn't see Lime because of a cold and she just didn't have any ambition to do anything today. 

    "Videl? Honey, where are you? Oh there you are." Said a low and to her and many others the most annoying voice on the planet.

     "Don't call me that." She said sharply. 

     "Fine, Videl tomorrow I'm going to Capsule Corp to meet with Bulma Briefs about my own line of capsules and I want you to come. She would be a good role model for you. She also has this assistant that is supposedly only eleven and a genius he would also be another good influence. From the rumors he is also fairly competent at martial arts so maybe you'll have a training partner. You see her husband is a loose wire and goes berserk and the boy was able to fight back." Mr. Satan added. Videl's eyes lit up with the prospect of someone to do martial arts with. To keep face she nodded keeping her lavender/ sapphire eyes away from him. No matter how hard he tried he still had split up with her Mother. Which she hated him for with all her soul. But this prospect of Capsule Corp seemed interesting. So she would go along with him. 

            At least it would keep back boredom. 

Author's Note: That's it for now. Next chap is a biggie. You get to know what's going on with Lime and Videl finds out what Gohan is…. Anyway hopefully that chapter was a little lighter.  I thought the story needed some comic relief to recover from the angst. But if it was just stupid sorry I'm not the best person at comedy. So please review. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll read the next chapter when it comes out. 

C ya. 


	25. Life of Gohan XXV Truth

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Do you think if I did I would ever create Saiya-man???

Author's Note: **This is not a Gohan Videl romance fanfiction. **Please read Life of Gohan Green Christmas to Understand the Gohan, Videl situation. In the romance department I was leaning towards Lime. Thanks to all that have reviewed, and please keep doing so. I really don't have anything to say. Don't worry about Mirai Trunks we'll catch up with him in a few chapters. Please Read, Review and above all Enjoy.

**I got a new joint fic out with Danni called All By Myself. Please take a look if you're looking for something else to read, it's such an awesome story. Most important it has Gohan-chan.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain the "f" word so don't yell at me for not warning you. I got some complaints from some people about not doing that. **

~~

            The sun beat down as Videl walked behind her Father. She almost wanted to deck him for how he looked appraisingly at some of the female workers around the Capsule Corp grounds. She committed to not looking at him, but had to jump when he heard a high pitch scream come from his direction. She almost bursted out laughing noticing it was her Father. 

   "You… What are you doing here…? I haven't said a word please don't hurt me." Mr. Satan was on his hands and knees begging in front the person she least expected to see. 

            There was Gohan. Lime's close friend just gazing at her father with cool teal eyes his arms now akimbo. Her eyes grew wider as the boy just started to laugh. 

     "Satan. I'm not here to do anything for you. I work for Bulma-san. Unfortunately you have kept your silence so I can't do anything to you." Gohan said unperturbedly. "Now get up so I can take you to her." 

     "Gohan what the hell are you doing here?" Videl suddenly yelled from behind her Father. 

            Gohan's relaxed pose now became rigid. "Videl? I could ask the same for you."

    "I'm here to meet this kid that's a fighter and works for Bulma Briefs." Videl said, both youths now totally disregarding Hercule. 

    "Well looks like you already know him that's me. Can't you tell that I'm a fighter you should be able to tell by how I stand and always keep my balance. But then again Satan is the one that has probably been teaching you and his technique has several flaws." Gohan said looking callously at Hercule.   
    "Videl how do you know this boy?" Hercule interjected.

    "He is a friend of Lime." Videl answered staring knives at both of them. 

    "We should get out of here this kid is dangerous." Satan said looking like a trapped animal. 

    "I'm sorry but you aren't going anywhere. You do have an appointment that can't be broken. I also think your daughter needs to know a few things." Gohan said; as Lime came into view from behind him. 

~~(earlier)

     "How long do think you can avoid it?" Said Shin softly, still approaching her. 

    "Why can't you just leave him alone? He shouldn't have to go through all of that… What has he ever done to deserve the task you have given him?" Lime yelled at the figure.

    "If you don't tell the boy we are all doomed. There is a son of a wizard who created a monster that is after his power. He must start evading this man so we can get stronger so we will be prepared to fight him. If not the boy will die from being drained of his ki and a monster will kill us all." Kaioushin said. 

     "Why must I do it?" Lime asked. 

     "Your family has been in the Kai's service for centuries. Do you think your meeting with the boy was chance? It was meant to be so you could gain his trust. Then help in the future. If we don't have your corroboration we will all die." The man said his voice rising. 

    "Even the supreme Kais," Lime asked. 

    "It's been a while since we've given a report on our number. You don't know do you." Shin said looking down at the girl. 

    "What are you talking about Kaioushin-sama? Given a report on your number? There are four of you." She said. But as he shook his head and closed his eyes a feeling came over her and she had to grip her sheets tighter. 

    "I am the only one left… The others were destroyed by the monster. He has been contained for some time but if the boy doesn't help… I don't even want to think of the destruction. I contacted you a few weeks ago with the message. You never answered. Now you have forced me to take a break in trying to stop the wizard to convince you. Do you know how valuable that time is? Do you understand finally you got to tell the damn boy about this?" Lime nodded. 

     "I still don't understand how he will be able to help you. But I will tell him." Lime said finally nodding. 

     "I shouldn't tell you this but Gohan has more power then I do at this point. If he stopped training now and started fighting seven years from now he would still have more power. The Grand Kai couldn't provide a lesson to his Father and his ally because they had more power. We try to make the air about us that we have more power. Yes we have more control over the physical elements and spiritual of the Universe but they exceed us in fighting and ki energy which we need now."

    "That's strange…" Lime pondered to herself.

    "Yes," the Kai nodded his head in agreement. "You would think that we'd be superior but fate toys with us all."  He said chuckling to himself the being let out his hand to the girl and she grabbed it. 

     "Aren't you running out of time?" Lime asked her hand pulling back and hovering over the purple palm. 

      "I've made it." He said shortly. Lime let her hand dropped and she felt a familiar cold energy run through her. The only way to describe it is the cold shiver when someone walks on your grave or when your feet fall asleep leaving out the pain. 

            Lime opened her eyes as the feeling receded but her body still shook from the power used. 

    "We really must train you further." The Kai said off handedly. 

    "Where are we?" The girl asked the room to dark to see anything. 

    "We're here to do what I came to reprimand you about." Explained the Kai, Lime was slightly blinded as the lights turned on as he spoke with the slight movement of his hand. 

            He eyes shifted to a bed when she heard a loud snore be released form the occupant of it. She had to laugh because there was Gohan sprawled on his back the covers just lying on the floor and he seemed to be wearing only a set of Teddy Bear pajama bottoms. 

     "This is most disconcerting. He should be able to sense us, and be awake by now. I mean an evil force could attack at night and destroy it or conquer it and he would still be asleep." 

      "How do we wake him up?" Lime asked.

            Suddenly a bucket appeared out of nothing and was in the Kai's grasp.

    "You have got to be kidding me." 

    "It's either this or hitting him on the head. I think this will be much easier on him." The Kai said leisurely tipping the bucket over the sleeping Saiya-jin. 

~~

            Gohan gasped as he bolted up from his sleeping position. He quickly whipped water from his eyes and shook his head letting water droplets fly everywhere. Quickly he got his senses together and saw the cause of his disturbance in dreamland. 

    "Lime…" He asked seeing the girl just looking at him. "Who is that?" Seeing the Supreme Kai in front of him the bucket of water now mysteriously gone, Lime looked over to Shin and let out an exasperated breath. 

      "There are a few things I have to tell you. You better sit down this is going to be a mouth full." Curiosity overcoming him he crossed his legs and sat relaxed on the bed. He could tell Lime was in her pajamas because the bottoms were covered with clouds and her blue top had a smiley star on it. But she didn't seem to have a cold anymore. Then how can you get started on the man next to him. One thing he was purple all over and his hair was in a white Mohawk. He wore an outfit which was almost as bad as the Saiya-man outfit. But the most notable thing was his ki there was definitely something different about it like a Guardian's but more powerful if that is possible. It was almost like a Kai if you want a closer parallel. 

     "Gohan I haven't told you some things. For one thing the member of my family that can read chi is a servant to a higher order." Lime said, Gohan couldn't see the look on her face because she was looking to the ground. 

    "What?" Gohan asked in disbelief, or maybe some of Goku's genetics were showing. 

    "This is the Supreme Kai. He is the one that controls all the other Kais and the one most able to manipulate the Universe." Lime said now looking straight at Gohan. 

     "You have got to be kidding me. The purple guy?  Now I know. Your energy felt familiar. Are you the one that possessed my Father to test me?" Gohan said at the end of the sentence his voice almost a growl. 

     "No, that was one of the beings on my workforce. We had to make sure you had enough power." Shin said his voice uneasily calm. 

     "You have a workforce?" Gohan asked. 

     "Of course everything is made of unions now. We have a great health and after death plan just ask Lime." The Kai replied. 

     "Wait if I don't get this out it'll never be said by me." Lime said feeling the flow of the conversation change. "You have to leave this planet." 

       "Wha…" 

        "She's right brat." A new voice interrupted the Hybrid's question. 

         "Vegita?" Gohan asked. 

         "You can no longer stay near me or your Mother or any other of these weaklings. Think. You've been feeling different lately. Your senses growing and the rougher edges of your instincts have been appearing more often. It's tradition and ritual for this time for the child to go off on their own and discover and control the abilities. If not your feral side will take over and who the hell knows what damage you'll cause. If you stay by me or Piccolo or even your Mother you'll get an urge to fight us for superiority. You'll want to be alpha and you could kill or even hurt you family." Vegita said smoothly. "The harpies are already aware of this I told both of them. That is part of the reason they went out so I could tell you. Your time is short. The control you have is almost gone I can sense it. You wanted answers here they are. We all went through it even your Father." Vegita said and at that he was gone. 

     "How the hell did my Mother accept this? Why do I have to leave the planet?" Gohan started questioning softly. 

     "I used my influence over your Mother so she would let you leave. She would understand later on I just sped it up for our convenience. I already talked with the Saiya-jin prince about this. He understands what is at stake. The Guardian of this planet is also already aware. Everyone has already started making arrangements for your departure." Shin explained. 

     "This has been going on all along behind my back?" Gohan asked trying to absorb the new information. 

     "It's been going on for about two and a half weeks. About half a week after your Father found out. He tried to fight it at first but found out there is no way to stop it." Shin went on. 

     "What can't he stop?" Gohan asked. 

     "Some one is after your power. He's a very powerful wizard but we can't let. Right now he's on his way to Earth to steal all your ki and then use it to revive a monster. The problem is he has an uncountable number of beings under his control. There is no way you even all of Earth's Special Forces would be able to defeat them all." Lime said. 

    "I need more time to lessen his forces." Shin said. "If we stall him long enough we'll be able to stop him permanently." 

     "You see millennia ago there was a wizard who made a monster named Buu. This was the most powerful being this Universe has seen. He was a merciless killing machine and had no remorse. He even took out three of the Supreme Kaios. Shin is the only one left. But finally the monster was sealed in a sphere and hidden. Now the wizard's son who wants to follow in his Father's footsteps wants to resurrect him. You're the key though because you're the only one with enough energy for him to absorb and reawaken the monster. But if you leave and start traveling you can keep him busy and we can weaken his forces. You'll have to go anyway." Lime said. 

      "How long have you known this for?" Gohan's voice rough and husky. 

      "A while….." Lime said. "I couldn't tell you. You don't deserve it. But I realized you have to."   
       "Is the only reason you pretended to be my friend was to tell me this?" Gohan said almost out of character. "You're telling me that I have to leave everyone I love or I'll hurt them or an evil wizard will steal all of my power. You thought this wasn't important for me to know?"

      "I'm sorry Gohan." Lime exclaimed.

      "It's ok. But I apologize you two I have to go think." With that the boy still sitting put two fingers to his forehead and was gone. 

     "What are we going to do? This is why I didn't want to tell him." Lime said. 

      " Don't get so histrionic. The boy has a lot to take in. We also have another ace up our sleeves. All we have to do is wait. But while that is happening we have to talk about furthering your training." Shin replied sitting down where Gohan had been. "Don't worry girl he'll do the right thing."

~~

            It was still dark and the moonless night lent little aid to ones vision. Gohan now sat on the branch of the apple tree his head had punctured a hole through so long ago.

            He couldn't imagine about living with out his power but all it truly was was trouble. People were always hurting people to see it or he didn't have enough now someone wanted to actually take it. His Father was gone and it was actually him that was attracting the threat this time. How could he truly go out on his own? There was so much to take in. Even if you exclude the evil wizard he had to leave. It scared him to think of it but he actually thought he was capable of hurting his loved ones. 

     "Gohan?" Said a soft familiar voice echoed through his head. 

     "Daddy?" Gohan asked out loud. 

     "So you finally found out. I'm so sorry. Trouble seems to follow us." Goku replied in the boy's head. 

      "Is it as bad as they make it out to be?" Gohan asked. 

      "Baba looked to the future and if you don't go then yes, worse even. This is the only way,"

       "And I thought worrying about these teddy bear pajamas was a big deal. Peace really doesn't last long does it?"

       "It can last if you leave Gohan you can do it. I still can't do anything it really is up to you. I've been watching and why do you think Vegita left after he told you. He thinks you're grown up enough to make your own decision."

       "Do you realize what is happening Dad. I'm turning into you. You always left to help fight I always felt sad about it but I lived with it knowing you were alright and just trying to protect us. But can I deal with it when it's switched."

       "Gohan why do you always put yourself down or blame yourself. You are more powerful then I can say. Just do what you can." 

       "What I can usually gets people killed.." Gohan replied. 

       "Damnit. Stop putting yourself down and focus. If you don't then that is failing. Don't worry I'll be watching your progress. You won't be alone." Goku said. 

       "You're always there aren't you?" Gohan asked. 

     "Not always but I try when it counts. Unlike me Gohan you're there even if it's not needed." Goku said gently. "Good luck son." With that the pure bloods voice was gone. 

            _My life is turning into a fuckin mushy soap opera isn't it. Well sometimes mushy is needed. But I feel like I have to go back. I will go. But how an I going to trust Vegita with the planet? Still maybe if I go I can have the Supreme Kai destroy all happy teddy bear pajamas. Then I wouldn't have to put them on scarred that my Mom will discover I blew up a pair. _

_            On question I have is how things always seem to move so fast or change…_

            He put his fingers back on his forehead and he was in front of the two still in the room. 

    "What do we have to do?" Gohan asked. 

     "Gohan you're not mad are you? You know the reason I'm your friend is because I like you right?" Lime asked. 

      "I know. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Things seem to happen so fast." Gohan said determined no matter how he felt to stay on task for now. He realized once again that he didn't matter only that his family and the Earth was safe. 

      "First we have to contact that Videl girl. She's going to be critical later on. We also have to inform everyone you finally know." Shin said. "I knew Goku was right. You would do the right thing."

            _Good little Gohan always doing the right thing. This is one thing I wish I didn't have to do. _

       "One thing. Since I'm doing this will you do me a favor?" At the question Shin tilted his head and looked at Gohan. "Consider destroying all happy teddy bear pants. Don't ask just think about it." At that Shin laughed and the trio went out of the room. 

        "That is the least of your worries young Hybrid. This is just the opening chapter." Shin said in a whisper. 

~~

Author's Note: I'm not sure about that chapter. But it does the job and starts explaining everything. Now you must wonder what Videl has to do with all this. Well you just have to wait till next chapter. You also get to find out how everyone found out and reacted in some fun flashbacks. So please stay with this story it's actually going to get going. We get Mirai in about 2 chapters and a surprise person. Love it Hate it should I change something tell me in your review. Well go hit the review button and give me your opinion. Thanks for reading. 

---I love making Gohan all moody^-^---

C ya


	26. Life of Gohan XXVI Sink or Swim

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. 

Author's Note: Here's chapter 26 thanks for being patient. (*Insert fairly good excuse here*) As always Read, Review and above all Enjoy. As always thanks soo much for your reviews. 

On with the show;

~~

"Satan this really isn't a way to act in front of Bulma-san." Gohan said through clenched teeth as he literally dragged the ape to her office. "You're really not in any danger." 

      "Well I would but falling to my knees before I think I tore something." The man said reservedly. 

     "I must say you are powerful for a normal human. But get some damn nerve and start taking credit for your own actions not others. You really must remember that there are beings and people in this Universe that could kick your ass. If you keep your asinine antics up I might join them." Satan just nodded. 

     "I have to know boy. What do you want with Videl? She may be mad at me but she is my little girl," his voice softer. 

      "She has a lot of potential and she unfortunately is about to be dragged into a tangled skein; that will soon affect us all. Some one believes that she might be a valuable asset." The Hybrid dropped the "World Champion" in front of Bulma's door. "The girl will be fine. She has an unusual backbone that I have yet to see in you." Changing his tone abruptly he pointed to the plain oak door in front of him. "Bulma-san is ready to see you Mr. Satan." Damn required formality. That really didn't matter at the moment this was the time to sink or swim and the water was rising rapidly.

            "Gohan," Two voices echoed his name as he stepped in a sitting room the two tones were so different the word muttered could be taken to be two different ones. He sat opposite them in a black leather chair crossing his legs and looking at the two.  Lime gave him a weak smile while Videl stared at him with her ever-cold gaze. I wonder how long it took her to master that or is it just natural. Chuckling inwardly he remember seeing once in the Future Mirai looking into the mirror moving his face muscles to try and mimic his Father's trademark smirk. 

      "Can you please tell me what this is all about?" The girl said her tone bland most emotion piercing out of those sapphire spheres. 

       "That is complicated." Gohan said. 

      "You see Videl we need you to do something for us." Lime said endearingly. 

      "What by chance is that?" The phrase said with a sarcastic attitude. Still the eyes shone with intrigue. 

            Gohan inwardly let his ki rise a noticeable amount making sure that now wind picked up or aura surrounded him. His face became a grin when he heard the door click open. 

      "This is Krillen and Yamcha they're here to help us or namely you," Gohan said pointing a finger towards here. 

      "I know that guy is Yamcha the all star baseball player. But who's the bald guy? His coach?" 

      "I'm glad you know me. I'm really not that much of a star." 

       "Why is it they always like you?" Krillen asked his cheeks pinkish. 

      "I really not a fan of baseball I'm just familiar with him from the martial arts tournaments. I've read all the accounts. But hey wait are you Krillen the former monk. Wow you were always my favorite." Videl went on. 

            At this Krillen's head almost seemed to inflate. "Wow the guy has one fan." Yamcha said off handedly. 

     "Hello? Does anyone forget what we're trying to do here? Neither your or Krillen's fan base have anything to do with it."(Only Gohan's does. Just kiddin.)

 Gohan said waving his arms at the duo. 

     "Why are they here? How do you know them and someone like Bulma Briefs?"

     "The girl has spunk." Yamcha said. 

     "Unlike her Father," Krillen whispered poking Yamcha in the ribs. 

     "This might seem pretty impossible. But in a few years a force that is even more powerful then Cell is going to come and to deal with it we need you." Lime said.

     "You have a lot of potential." Gohan added. 

     "My Father is Mr. Satan. Do you really think you could teach me something he couldn't? He won over Cell." Videl said; our half Saiya-jin just scowled. That truth could be left for another time. 

     "We could teach you this." Gohan focused some energy to his hand and formed a golden ball. The girls sapphire stare with had been thawing was now just awe struck.

     "That's just a trick. Just like my Father says." She tried to say. It came out sort of like, "T..h..aaat  juss..t a…t..ri.ck…Fa…the.r."

       "This is formed by manipulating our life energy I assure you that it is effective. If someone is strong enough they can destroy a whole planet." At this teal eyes focused on the ball and let it fly quickly towards Videl. The girl was frozen. Suddenly it stopped and hovered inches from her nose. It was strange a glow emanated from it while it made her skin almost form into goose bumps but as it moved slowly close to her it was warm. 

            Her sapphire eyes turned gold in its glow. Subconsciously a shaky hand reached out to it. Ignoring protest she let her skin touch the surface of it but was rudely awakened to why. As soon as her flesh touched it; a hot feeling rushed through her hand almost like she was being cut with a knife that was on fire; as crazy as that sounds. With a quick yelp her hand was away. 

      "That was only low energy. You're lucky it wasn't higher you could of be disintegrated. You can only touch it when you learn to manipulate your own ki." Krillen said chuckling. 

       "Interested?" Lime asked. 

        "That was out of here. I could really learn to do all that. I mean I've looked at the tapes of the old tournaments and seen bigger attacks of that form but my Dad always said they were tricks. If it's possibly…" Trailing off she nodded, her eyes becoming distant again. 

     "Great! Instead of coming back with me you'll go off with these two so they can train you." Videl nodded. "I mean your Father already agreed for you to stay with someone else. You'll be safe because they're some of the strongest humans alive if not the strongest." Lime said. 

     "Be looking forward to working with you." Krillen said. "We better get going, Yamcha. Gohan still has some things to do." Yamcha nodded. 

     "Don' t worry Gohan you'll do great. We'll make sure Vegita doesn't blow up the Earth. Just concentrate on what you have to do. You're the son of Goku but more importantly you are Gohan you can do this. "Krillen said laying a hand on the boys shoulder. 

      "As Krillen said the biggest thing this girl will have to worry about is this training and Master. Roshi, so don't worry about her or us. We'll watch over Chichi and Goten also. Stay strong Gohan." Yamcha said turning away. "Videl you better come a long. We'll give you the rest of the details anyway we have a lot of work to do. Don't worry your Father is being convinced." 

    "Bye Videl. I'll come to see you later." Lime said. 

            Videl being flustered just nodded and waved.  

~~(Much Earlier)

            "Grand Kai you must be joking me. I mean an evil wizard after Gohan to revive a monster?" Goku asked his jaw hanging lose and his eyes as big as saucers. 

      "If I understand right Goku man, your own brother tried to kill you once; you also fought an evil tyrant, battled with androids and have come to life several times. Compared to you Gohan is low on your 'joking scale'."

      "Huh?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

      "Never mind the point is he has to leave the planet soon." King Kai interjected. 

      "You really can't mean that he's only eleven. He's only suppose to go off somewhere for the ritual not into space." Goku said. 

       "Goku it's not the same thing. I'm familiar with the Saiya-jin rights and the boy has to leave the planet or he'll die and then everyone else will too." The Grand Kai said his usual cheerful façade blemished. 

       "He's still eleven damn it! Do you think he can last in space alone?" Goku said with chagrin.

        "What do you think that odd testing was. He passed he has the power it also lead him to learning instant transmission and you going back to Earth. All of that was pre planned can't you tell?" King Kai added. 

       "That doesn't matter. You still don't get it he's only a child. There is no way he can go off alone. Chichi would never allow it. We have to find a new way." The Saiya-jin said adding conviction by pounding one fist into his open palm. 

      "I'm sorry Goku but there are no other options. Or they end in the Earth being destroyed." The wavering voice of Baba echoed through the Grand Kai's mansion. 

       "Baba?" Goku asked. 

      "Yes, hello Goku, if you don't believe me then just looks into my ball." Baba said floating to him.

            One of his large callused hands touched the cold class surface. A chill over came his body as he started to see images. Gohan looking older facing a monster that looked like a piece of gum suddenly he was destroyed. Then the creature an abomination in its self blew up the world. Goku could hear every scream including his own and Chichi's. (Remember this is a premonition.) So much pain the righteous let some saline fall down his cheeks. The voices went over and over then the monster went on to other planets. It had all been true. The monster had no remorse and would destroy them all if they didn't do something. 

      "See what we're trying to prevent?" King Kai asked. Goku closed his eyes and murmured a silent apology to his son. "You need to go to Bulma and explain. She'll know what Gohan will need."

~~

            "Chichi it'll be alright." Goku now held Chichi in his grasp thanks to the Grand Kai he was allowed to visit the mortal realm for a period. 

    "They all leave. You left now him. Why? Am I supposed to be alone?" Chichi said screaming at her husband. When she first saw him appear she was glad but once more she had broken her heart. Yet again a person in her life was leaving. This time it was Gohan. Her sweet poor little baby; he had so much promise from studying with Bulma. How could she truly go on with out him?

     "It's something he has to do. Trust me there is no other way." Goku said his anger building. 

            Both at times felt they had let the poor innocent lose his childhood if not with his fist or behind a book then seeing the sights he had. Their poor sweet powerful Gohan was now the only one who could save the world but this time he was alone. Due to the changes he couldn't be near any of the Z senshi. Vegita had made it clear only one with the right training and rituals could come into contact. The only ones that could were a hand full of Saiya-jins in Other World. 

     "I thought I could keep him. I never could tie you down. But I had some control with his studies. Now it's useless." Chichi groaned. 

     "He'll come back as soon as the threat is diminished it'll be fine. I'll be around soon. You also have Goten. Chichi I'll make sure you're never alone." Goku said forcefully. With that Goten's cries could be heard from the next room. "I don't have much time. I need to go find Bulma. It'll be fine." He said forcing his grin and striding out of the room. 

            As Goku walked into the kitchen where he detected Vegita and Bulma's ki he laughed as the two jumped away from each other as he entered. 

    "Kakkorrot what the hell are you doing here? Do you know what you just interrupted?" Vegita yelled as Bulma turned a bright red. 

     "Well it isn't for pleasure." Goku's eyes wandered to his boots as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He went on to describe what Gohan had to do and if not what would happen. 

     "Yet again our fate rests on a boy; yours in fact. What did I do wrong to deserve fates like this?" Vegita replied.

     "Poor Gohan, who's going to tell him," Bulma said shaking her head. What her and Chichi's children had to go through. First Mirai Trunks with the androids now Gohan running from some wizard this made her wonder what was waiting for her Trunks and Goten. 

     "They have someone to do that." Goku said blandly it was apparent he wasn't happy with this. 

      "Goku are you ok?" Bulma asked putting a hand on his shoulder. 

      "I just feel it's partly my fault. Like letting him defeat Cell was a Pandora's Box." Goku sighed. 

       "How do you know about that Kakkorrot I thought you didn't study ancient Earth mythology." Vegita said trying to defer Goku from his guilt. Vegita did want Goku to "suffer" but at his hand and in battle. 

        "There's this ancient hero in other World. His Uncle actually knew the lady or something. How do you? You're not even from here?" Goku asked. 

        "I looked at your culture and history to 'fit in' partially like the Woman said. Her ultimatum was also to harsh not to. But the history is what shapes part of your beliefs and is just more convenient." Vegita explained. 

       "I better get on that ship. Good thing I was working on another proto-type. Vegita I need your help for some of the equipment." Bulma said motioning to her Prince. 

       "Fine but you better fix that damn G.R. soon. Or I'll try my own threat." Vegita said in a low growl. 

        "Sure." Bulma answered putting both hands in the air. 

       "Look what I the Prince of Saiya-jins has become a fucking inventor or equipment supplier." Vegita bursted out.  

      "Thanks Bulma." Goku said, both him and Bulma ignoring Vegita's remark.  

       "Don't even sweat it. I'll get right on it. Bye Goku." With that the two Briefs left the kitchen. 

            Goku feeling his energy started to make his way back to Chichi. As he got to the doorway his heart skipped a beat. There she was sitting in the room holding Goten her hands clasping his blanket in a death grip as if she loosened it he would disappear. The sun beat down through the window making her hair shine and tears on her cheek reflect light. 

      "Chichi…" He murmured she turned her head to her eyes still shining from the moisture. 

       "How can I do it?" She said shaking her head gently a tear landing on Goku's body as he approached her. 

        "What do you mean?" He asked putting a hand to her shoulder but she smoothly moved away from him with an evasion that showed her fighting background. 

        "How do I keep you guys around? You always leave me." She was now standing looking outside the window." Turning she looked into Goku's eyes. "I thought that I could keep Gohan with his studies. Kami knows I can't control you. But now you'll both be gone. Yes you'll come back. But Goku I'm not a child you will leave again you always do."

         "You're forgetting one thing. I always come back." His voice soft as he placed a large hand on Goten's small body and the other on Chichi's shoulder this time she stayed in place. "I wasn't coming back hoping I could keep everyone safe. But I realized it was stupid and selfish. Yes I will leave some time. I know this. But I promise you I'll always come back. I've died and came back and I'll do it again." 

        "What about Gohan?" Chichi asked her body seemed to be shaking under his palm, slowly he took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist to steady her. 

        "That's up to him. Just keep confidence in him." Goku said. 

~~

            _Every thing happens so fast. Gohan looked around the white lab where an idol spaceship stood. He was having a hard time dealing with the fact that it would be his home for who knows how long. __How can this all be truly happening? _

_            It always comes in tides. Peace then the tide comes in and you're swept into the undertow. The hard part is working your way back up to the surface. Can I really do this alone? _He already had made a brief good bye with Piccolo and the other Z warriors. Thank Kami they could contact Krillen and Yamcha earlier that morning. He realized that these were his final moments on Earth. 

            Lime stood next to him looking at the ship. He could then feel her eyes on him. 

      "Are you ready?" Lime asked. 

     "Never but I have to anyway. That's always how it is; Inevitable as the tides themselves or taxes and death," trying to add some humor in his statement but unfortunately he wasn't as skilled as his Father in that aspect.  Lime gave a half forced giggle and followed him as he approached Vegita and Bulma. 

     "Here Gohan these are the instructions to the ship. Even Goku could understand them. Now here is the most important thing I can give you." On top of the thin white packet something a dark black glittered. 

     "What is that?" Gohan asked turning the item over in his hands. 

     "A great achievement even for a genius with my intellect, it's a translator mainly. You attach it to your ear and it'll take the data we got from Vegita and decipher for you. The scouters were used for communication and translation. Vegita deactivate yours." Bulma ordered. 

            Grumbling the prince took off a glove and revealed a thin silver bracelet he detached it and looked at Bulma in his usual annoyed way. 

    "Rea ie tomebra?" He said. The language seemed to roll off his tongue his accent matched the words precisely. His Japanese was always accompanied by a slight accent that never seemed quite right. 

     "Thank you. You can reactivate it now." Glaring at his mate Vegita reattached his bracelet and folded his arms to his chest with a huff. 

     "From what I could gather his is a superior model and the bracelet worked with the ear piece that only nobility or high officers in Freiza's regime could use. The lower classes just had the ear piece which wasn't as exact. You won't have the ability to read power levels or communicate or control your space ship because you don't have an ear piece. The translation is much more important and is more superior. I used Vegita's bracelet and added some more basic principals so it should work even better. Be careful." Bulma arms came around him and gave a squeeze that made the child breathless. 

Looking over her shoulder he could see the ends of Vegita's mouth were turned up in a smirk but there was more to it; understanding maybe? Gohan just looked on and almost jumped out of Bulma's grasp when the Prince bowed his head. Vegita actually showed him some emotion opposite from malice heat and maybe minimum tolerance maybe it was approval who knows with Vegita. Gohan just bowed his head in return. He felt Bulma give him one last reassuring breath blocking squeeze and was released. 

       "Go on." She said smiling her eyes shone with a light that had only been reserved for his Father. She seen her look at him like that every time she bid him farewell for battle now she was showing it to him? It just felt odd and subconsciously scarlet decorated his cheeks. Yes he was one of the most powerful beings of all time but show any consideration of accomplishment in it and the modest Son just turns scarlet and tries to wear modesty like a shield. 

        "Gohan?" The Hybrid heard the voice he least wanted to hear. He knew that know it was truly time to say his 'last' goodbye. 

     "Mom?" He dare not look at her. The demi knew if he did he would climb up that ladder. 

       "Be safe baby. Mostly come back to me. I love you Gohan-chan." Her tone was strong too strong he knew she was hiding it for him. As she did many a time the unsettling part was it wasn't hidden beneath screams. She really was accepting that he had to go. 

      "Mom!" He exclaimed evading a sleeping Goten in her arms he wrapped his arms around her going against his better judgment he let his teal eyes look into her's. Smiling she returned it then pushed away.

      "You know you have to go. I love you." Gohan nodded and whispered a soft goodbye to Goten. 

       "I love you both Mom." He said copying her example and not letting his emotion show. He could wait for that. Grasping the manual tighter in his clammy hands he took one last look at all of them. Bless his photographic memory. Being all Saiya-jin ain't half bad at times. Turning quickly he started towards the ship. 

      "Be careful Gohan. Good luck." Lime said after him of course they had already bid farewell but the girl it wouldn't be as long as he thought. 

            The boy could only focus on climbing the cool metal steps of the ladder. _That's it hand over hand. Don't look back. Just keep going. You don't have a choice. Just hand over hand. _Miraculously his clammy hands didn't make him slip as he climbed into the ship. As he stood in the doorway it opened and he was surprised at how big it was. _At least Bulma knows how to travel in style. I have no clue how she came up with the pink shirts for Vegita and that Saiya-man outfit. Just some more damn questions for me to figure out. _He thought using all his self control to stay in the ship not to let his body fly back to them all. 

    "Ok. Gohan you just strap yourself in that chair in the middle and we'll take care of the rest. Relax and when you're out of here Bulma-san says read that manual and it'll explain everything." Said some nameless employee under Bulma's control. _Thank Dende she knows that I couldn't handle hearing her voice. _

            Forcing his feet to respond he took step after step. He could feel the floor vibrating from under him. The shakes got more violent as the engine powered up more. The ki around the outside moved away from him. He was truly starting to feel the weight of being 'alone'. _This is it. _Sitting down in the black chair he strapped the criss-cross seat belt across his chest and clung to the arms of the chair with all his might. He was surprised the arms didn't break under his grasp, he could feel the ship moving the g's barely affecting it. Cringing he just closed his eyes really feeling the kis disappear. Looking down he saw the thin paper packet in his hands. With a bittersweet grin he took the earring on top of it and forced it through his left ear. 

     "Let's see what this thing can do." He said to himself as he unfastened himself and opened the crinkled paper. 

~~(Mirai Trunks 7 years later) ~~

            "Finally," Mirai muttered to himself as he climbed out of the time machine and capsulated it in one quick gesture. You can't really tell how long you're traveling when you're in the time machine but it seemed like eternity. Trunks stretched his stiff muscles still hovering in the air. When his muscles were satisfied he let an aura surround him and he went off towards West City. Trunks smiled as the fresh air entered his lungs. This air always felt cleaner, his time's was almost heavy. Time went on as forest, tress, and rivers passed under him. He had entered the time in a secluded area as not to draw much attention. People didn't have to know that a new resident in their planet was a hybrid and bastard son of a Saiya-jin Prince from another timeline. 

            But he stopped abruptly when he saw a large billboard of Mr. Satan his afroed head smiling at him foolishly flashing him a victory sign. The words read Satan City in big read letters below the false hero. 

     "What the hell. Wasn't this Orange Star City? I have got to check this out." Trunks said to himself as he headed towards the city below. 

            He landed in an alley way and walked out to the sidewalk and meshed into the crowd. As he walked he laughed as he saw countless statues of Hercule around the various shops, offices, and other buildings. All the while he had a feeling he was being followed. Every time he turned his head no one suspicious was there. Still that feeling lingered even as he made his way into another ally way. Shrugging it off he pushed his bangs out of his eyes and took off. 

     "Who the hell are you? What are you here for?" A voice yelled from behind him.

            Stopping in mid air letting his aura fade he turned around hovering in the air to see who the questioner was. There was a girl looking at him with cold intense stare of lavender. Her black hair tied in two pig tails. He could tell that she was his age. She was wearing a white baggy shirt to his surprise with the sign of Master Roshi over a tighter white long sleeve shirt accompanied by black spandex which reminded him of Vegita. 

            There was only the sound of their blowing clothes and the wind as sapphire eyes met the lavender with a challenging stare. He was the son of Vegita. 

      "I said who the hell are you?" The girl hissed. "Tell me now before I have to force it out of you."

      "What is it to you?" He asked challengingly his Saiya-jin side evidently showing up. "You tell me why you're wearing the sign of Master Roshi the turtle hermit and I just might tell you who I am." 

            The girl disappeared and her fist was inches in front of his face. He easily glided back to dodge it. 

     "He taught me this." She said yelling. Launching herself at him once again. He caught the foot she was extending to come into contact with his lower stomach and turned with some speed to have an arm bar against her throat. 

       "Pretty good girl. But not enough. I don't want to fight you I've seen enough death lately, I'll call a truce with you if you tell me who you are and why Master Roshi taught you. In return I'll tell you who I am." Trunks said loosening his grip to let her answer. He felt the girls head go up and down in a nod. "Fine then," Trunks said releasing her she flew about half a meter away from him her body still tense in expectance of any surprise attacks. "Calm down what ever your name is." Trunks said putting his hands up showing her he wouldn't attack. 

      "Videl." She almost spat out the words those lavender eyes looking at him closely. "My name is Videl." 

        "Well Videl it's nice to meet you. I'm Trunks Briefs." His eyes widened as she flew backwards a little. 

       "I knew your energy was familiar. But how can you be Trunks he's an 8 year old, and from what I can feel a lot more powerful then you." She said. 

      "Excuse me?" He asked. "You're saying an 8 year old child has more power then me?" Trunks asked. No Saiya-jin one with even the slightest amount of Saiya-jin in them could take being called weaker then another. 

            Barring his teeth he lost his calm and let out a scream that was almost a growl as his hair turned gold and started to stand straight up and his eyes flickered teal. Videl didn't move back she just smirked and let a pale blue aura surround her. 

    "Hmm. The boy knows some tricks. I needed exercise anyway." Videl said with a smirk. 

            By now you must be wondering what the hell Trunks is doing. He is Saiya-jin and as each being each individual deals with loss in a different way. He's been through so much that he just venting off some excess emotion. Mirai knew by sensing her power she could take him. He could also feel she was looking for a fight. So why not give it to her. 

            Smirking the two went in for the attack.

    "What the hell are you two doing?" A new deep voice yelled. Trunks had to turn his head to the familiar ki and was rewarded with a fist to the side of the head. Trunks shook it off easily but starred at the new figure. 

     "Gohan?" Videl questioned her eyes looking to him the coldness disappearing. 

     "Gohan?" Trunks muttered in amazement, still rubbing his cheek from the blow. All the new figure did was give a smirk with a nod. 

Author's Note: OOO what's Gohan going to be like 7 years later. What actually happened to him in space. Stayed tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks. 

(Updates should come on time now.)

C ya. 


	27. Life of Gohan XXVII Cohort

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. All my evil plans to get it have been foiled. Damn!

Author's Note: Read, Review and Enjoy. 

            "What? What I'm sorry? Your Mother eats the entrails of deceased farm animals? What are you saying?" _Oh great is this damn thing broken again? Of course that's always my luck. _A 16 year old Gohan said then thought with a sigh he pressed a stud in his left ear. "It's broken again could you handle it?" The demi-Saiya-jin asked his companion, the older man nodded.

            The translator had been one of the most useful items Gohan had, had in his possession for about the 5 years he had spent in space. The first inhabited planet he had landed on he had put the black stud into his ear to see what happened. 

It was something he had never experienced before. He saw the person's or being's mouth move with the alien dialect but it was almost a murmured sounding quiet as a breeze blowing by. If he concentrated on the words, he could hear the real voice and alien dialect but that just made the translation harder for some strange reason. He had yet to bring it up with his long time travel companion. 

            When the words were translated it was not a voice dictating them into his head but it was almost as if his brain just had the access to it. Or that the knowledge of the language was almost touchable. The half-breed could just close his eyes and imagine the process similar to just looking up phrases in a language dictionary or watching subtitles. (Yey subtitles. The friend of anyone that likes original anime and has no idea about Japanese.) He had been informed the earring sends the information in an energy form almost similar to ki or even an electric pulse. This energy is in a form that the Saiya-jin part of his mind can actually access.

            But of course like all great things the object tended to freak out and usually translated phrases like; "where is the food district?" Into "The crimson sky shall rein your doom bastard." These mishaps fairly few and much time in between always later yielded a laugh but at the time made things exasperatingly difficult for the second oldest Son. He knew he had to just hold out until he could make it back to his ship and fix it. 

   "I'm very sorry sir. My translator seemed to be broken. I regret if anything I said was disrespectful." He said in broken Kaejean the language that was popular enough in this region to be considered the regional vernacular. __

_            I got the freaken translator and I still need to learn the basics of the regional language. Kami I'm like a walking intergalactic translator to some extent. _

            The sapphire crystalline of his eyes went back to his companion. The vender had been previously to the demi's knowledge swearing and going off in several different languages. _I wonder what I said this time. _But after he let out his apology the vender seemed to calm down his skin returning to the green it had been previously instead of the angry crimson he had changed while trying to yell at Gohan's comrade. 

            _What is he anyway? I think he might be Hemin because of those black eyes but his scales change color. That makes him male I think. Well he better be a he since I've been calling him that since we first started talking. Or are Hemin the hermathedites? If you'd been around as much as Gohan had been you'd already know that you have to study up on races and their basic customs. If not you usually ended up having to plead or ki blast your way out of an aggravating situation. He was already trying to ditch several minions of an evil wizard and didn't need any added nuisance. Especially since this servant Dabura was tracing him and the hybrid had barely made it out of each of their rendezvous breathing. _

   "He's going to give us the part." Gohan's mysterious cohort said passively in Saiya-jin. Nodding the boy reached to his belt and took out a small satin like bag. Grasping quickly into the bag the harsh sun of the planet revealed a harsh jagged chunk of metal that shone silver in the light. Smoothly the teen easily threw the metal to the dealer who fell to the ground after catching it in his grasp. The metal was a super hard ore that was light to a Super Saiya-jin but extremely heavy to a normal being due to the fact one small chunk weighted about two tons. 

            With that done the two left the other part of the party holding the small prize they had gained. They went on striding through the market place of this desert planet; Surrounded by various styles of vehicles from carts of wood drawn by alien beast to the sleekest new style of hover craft to hit the Universe. You see this was a market where you got items that you didn't want people to know you got. Such as illegal parts or substances or somewhere you go to disappear or see where others vanished too. Such as a demon king.

    "Can we get out of here yet?" Gohan asked impatiently feeling at unease all of a sudden as they walked through the sand cover streets various clay square buildings on either side providing enough shadow in this sun for some one to observe you and not be noticed. He had learned over the years to be aware of things and almost developed a sixth sense of it and it usually was right. 

    "So you sense it too? Looks like they found us before we could do the same to them foremost. Just ignore them for now we need to get to the ship. Let's try and lose them so we can get to it." Was the reply the deeper voice provided. Gohan nodded. The two tried to walk as casually as possibly trying to get lost in the crowd. Then both of their heads turned to face each other the pursuer or how many there were attention we diverted. Not taking enough time to see what it was the two slinked to the shadows and with the touch of two fingers to a sweaty forehead seconds later only the dust tornadoes in the wind remained where they stood. 

            Unknown to the two another pair had conveniently caused a nearby booth to blow up. Thus deterring the chacers. Escaping the concerned/ furious crowd the two who were covered in heavy cloaks came to the spot where Gohan had used to transport to his ship. 

    "He's fine," a feminine voice said emerald eyes scanning the scene. 

~~(present w/ Mirai—2 years from last section)

            "Videl chill. This isn't the one we're looking for." Gohan said looking at the girl.

    "You can't be serious the guy claims to be Trunks Briefs. He's just lying and trying to fool us." Videl said defensively her cold violet on Mirai no Trunks. 

    "I'm sorry Trunks at times she can be highly strung." Gohan said his left hand rubbing the back of his still golden hair. 

    "I can tell," Trunks replied watching as the girl tuned a scarlet and started to inhale as if getting ready to shriek. _She reminds me of Chichi. Trunks thought. As he had to cover his ears along with Gohan as the girl started to yell something about respect and beating both their asses. _

    "Kami! Videl this is Trunks he's an old friend of mine. He's the one that told us about the Androids. Krillen told you that story right?" Gohan asked as she was taking another breath to start again. 

    "Mirai Trunks?" She questioned her eyes softening and her mouth opening to form into a breathless "oh." "Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked her whole appearance changing.

    "Sorry Trunks we're all one the defensive right now. There are some bad things that are on the horizon and it's already starting. This team has been tracking me for some time and we think they finally found their way here. But can't I sense them right now so let's get you to Bulma's she's going to love seeing you again. Anyway you finally made it. It's great to see you it's been a real long time." Gohan went on. 

            It really had been a long time. Gohan's voice of childhood had been exchanged for a lower huskier form of its self. His hair was now shorter but still stood up in spikes, under the golden locks his face was relatively the same it just looked older, as his body did. His slender body did have more tone to it and he had grown surprisingly to be a few inches taller then Trunks himself. But still the air around him was the same his ki and the way he moved was Gohan. 

   "Been a real long time for you," Trunks replied while accessing his fellow hybrid, "only a few months for me." He added. 

   "You mean? I'm sorry Trunks. Are you ok?" Gohan suddenly realizing what the appearance of Mirai in this time meant about Mirai Bulma. 

   "I'll deal," The older Hybrid said. Gohan looked on in silent understanding. 

   "What happened?" The presently ignored Videl asked. 

   "I'll explain later. We better get to Capsule Corp. Bulma will want to see Trunks." Gohan said diverting from the subject. Simultaneously two golden auras (Trunks and Gohan are in SS) and a white aura appeared. The three then started towards CC. On the way Videl was ahead and Trunks was behind with Gohan at his side the two were talking quietly. Trunks could sense by the frustration in the girl's ki that she was trying to eavesdrop with no success. 

    "What's with the girl? She was so suspicious and ready to fight?" Trunks asked quietly. 

    "You have to understand as I said before this team is trying to capture me. Well she ran into some of them earlier this week. They beat her so bad when we found her she was covered in her own blood and her heart almost stopped. Dende and a senzu bean healed her but she's been on edge since then. You really can't blame her." Gohan said quietly. 

    "Who's after you? And who is this Videl girl anyway Master Roshi trained her?" Trunks asked curiosity being the greatest diversion at the moment from mourning. 

    "Now this is complicated. I'll explain more later, but you see this Evil Wizard is trying to revive a monster which is here on Earth now. We think. But anyway 7 years ago my friend Lime revealed the plot and that she is a helper of the Supreme Kai."

    "The Supreme Kai who is that?" Trunks asked. 

    "He's higher up then the Grand Kai. But he needs our help to destroy Buu. So I had to leave the planet for about six and a half years." 

    "What???" Trunks asked astonished. 

    "It isn't that much of a deal you get used to it but I had to leave or Babidi the evil wizard would've won, we've spent years bringing the numbers of his followers down. Videl by direction of Baba has been somehow linked to the events ahead. So Krillen and Yamcha have been training her. Vegita actually has once or twice, and then my Dad has helped her; while he's training Trunks and Goten."

    "Goten?" Trunks asked again. 

    "Goten is my little brother. He's a real sweet kid. I think that he is my Dad's clone though." Gohan answered. 

    "So Goku made it back?" Trunks asked. 

    "A few years into my little trip I stopped at New Namek and made a wish bringing King Kai his friends and his Planet then my Dad back." Gohan replied happily. "He actually tried to follow me but my Mother said she needed one man with the exception of my brother around. She also pointed out I was in good hands."

   "Who went with you?" Trunks asked.

   "Oh yeah you haven't met him yet have you. Well just wait to. It'll be kind of a shock to see him at first but you get used to him." Gohan said facing his head to his front. 

~~

            The three sneaked pass to overly hyper chibis. "You want to wait at least half an hour to deal with those two. Looks like they got into the sugar again, damn I though Bulma locked it up good enough this time." Gohan said with Videl nodding in agreement. But Trunks wasn't really paying attention he was looking at an 8 year old version of himself. _It's me. Well sort of. But look at him his eyes are so much brighter then mine. At least he got to grow up properly. Then look at Goten, Gohan was right he's identical to Goku. They're both safe. Just as Mother wanted for this timeline to be safe even if ours wasn't able to be undone. But from what Gohan tells me it's in danger again. Kami does evil or what ever the hell you would consider it to be go away. I guess not. Get rid of one a stronger one rises… Still at least it's a wizard not Androids I've had enough of those. _

_            Just looking at Gohan he seems basically the same. But still something is different. He was already so mature when I met him so it's not that he grew up it's something else. I wonder what happened to him. I'll find out later. _

_            The three made their way into the sitting room of Bulma's house. _

    "Hello is anyone home. Me and Videl got someone here you'll all be happy to see." Gohan shouted. 

    "Goku," Trunks said happily as he saw a figure in a white lab coat walk in. 

    "I'm sorry?" The man asked. Trunks looked closer at the man and noticed he wasn't Goku even if he looked almost exactly like the man. He wore a red band around his spiky hair and on his forehead while he had a scar on one of his cheeks. He also lacked the innocence Goku seemed to radiate to everyone. 

    "Trunks this is my Grandfather Bardock." Gohan said cheerfully. At this Trunks' jaw almost hit the floor. 

Author's Note: That's it for now. Did you put 2 and 2 together? Anyway next Trunks sees everyone and we get to hear about Lime, Videl and Gohan-chan some more. Thanks for reading. Please review. Cya.


	28. Life of Gohan XXVIII Crimson

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't update for a while life catches up with you and I was working on different things. But hey it's a new chapter so yey. I'm so excited I've been working on this fic for a little over a year. 257 reviews!! You guys are awesome thank you sooo much for reviewing I'm glad you like this fic. Anyway Bardock may be OOC because I've never actually seen his movie or anything like that so this is my impression of him. So if it seems awfully OOC either tell me or think this is A/U so he can be a little different. Also the bad guys will be altered and more powerful in this to make the story make more sense. 

##

"Gohan was a stranger to love and love didn't even know he existed. That much was obvious he thought angrily to himself. Of course the problem could be summed up in one word and it was the word that had governed his life for the last 3 years. It was the word that had given him happiness, hope and something like love but not love – he never knew what it was. But it had also given him despair, unhappiness and anger. This word was Videl. Gohan remembered the first day he met her and how amazed he was at how beautiful she was. Before then, he had felt that way about only one girl but now she was gone. Videl was the only one that made him feel worthy of life but at the same time, she was the one who made him feel worthless." Chp 1 ABM Danni

"'A friend, somebody who is here to help Gohan with his decision and with every path he chooses. For a time at least'" Chp 3 ABM Danni

"'What the hell do you mean you don't want to come? He might die,' Goten's previously calm tone rising rapidly." Chp  6 ABM Silvertress

           This isn't Life of Gohan it's from All By Myself a joint fic I'm doing with Danni my beta reader so please take a look at it if you have time it is a great fanfic. Thanks as always. ^-^

##

Author's Note: **That's all so Read, Review and above all Enjoy! On with the show. Again I'm sorry for the delay. **

~~

Calculative eyes looked over the new comer. "He's the one." Bardock stated in Saiya-jin his head not moving, eyes continuing to look at a mystified Trunks. 

     "I know. Can you tell if he'll be able to help?" Gohan replied in the same tongue, ignoring Trunks' and Videl's jaws still hanging open towards the floor. 

     "I'm not sure yet, I don't think the timeline has shifted correctly enough to tell yet. If I see anything it'll easily change. You already know that." Gohan nodded. 

    "Is that why Lime is gone?" 

    "Someone has to fix the paradox he is creating. I don't think you or my son or our Prince feel like dealing with it." Bardock said subtly straightening the collar of his jacket. "The boy should be fine just let him rest." Bardock said dryly in Japanese. It was amazing how the two languages contrasted each other but both seemed to roll so easily off his tongue. "_Then he should be ready to aide us." _Gohan heard the elder Saiya-jin's voice echoing softly in his head. 

     "_You could have spared confusion and just told me this way. He's not Vegita you know; you don't have to treat him this way." Teal eyes watched as the older Saiya-jin's eyes flickered for a moment. _Looks like that's still a delicate subject, it's been so long I hope they both will grow up. __

_    "It wasn't for that reason. You have to know when and when not to show off. Have I taught you nothing?"_

_    "You know the answer." _

     "I have calculations to get back to. But Bulma I think is in the kitchen. Watch out for the younger ones they seem…hyper again." Bardock said giving a nod to his grandson and leaving the room as quietly as he had entered. Stealth had always been one of his better abilities as a warrior. 

     "He seemed rather charming." Trunks said shortly rubbing his hand over his lavender hair out of discomfort. 

     "You just have to get to know him better." Gohan replied.

      "Gohan, I think I'm going to take off. It's getting late and now doesn't seem to be the time to get my question answered. I'll just ask later." Videl said drawing attention to herself once more. 

      "Are you sure?" Gohan asked surprised. 

     "Positive I'll see you soon." Videl said turning back. "Nice meeting you Trunks." She said over her shoulder and just like that the raven daughter of the false savior was gone. 

     "Now that was strange…." Gohan murmured to himself. "If this is an example of how people are going to react. Then things should get pretty interesting." He said under his breath. 

     "What?" Trunks asked. 

     "Nothing," just thinking out loud you never know who's listening on the inside. He knew Trunks had heard what he had said but wouldn't push if he denied elaborating on the subject. 

     "I see the young demi was finally able to learn telepathy." Trunks said taking the Son near him and giving him a brotherly noogie. This act showed even over the time the two were still close. 

     "Grandfather taught me. I had to learn mental defenses anyway the wizard has a way of controlling people." Gohan said jumping out of Trunks' headlock. 

     "Are you ever going to tell me when and how your mysterious 'Grandfather' showed up?" Trunks asked. 

     "That is a long story." Gohan said softly. 

     "We have time. I think I just heard a few explosions due to our Prince and two hyper chibis I have yet to meet. We should have plenty of time." Trunks said casually going to sit on one of the plush leather couches. 

     "You're probably right. Better story teller then chibi yeller. Especially when they're hyper and great now they're in Super Saiya-jin mode." Gohan said sitting in an armchair across from Mirai sensing the situation of the two chibis. 

     "They're Super Saiya-jin already!" Trunks exclaimed. 

     "Easy, one story at a time, if you keep reacting like this you might die from shock." Gohan said adjusting his position in the chair. 

     "Just one question, have you stayed in Super all this time?" Trunks asked pointing to the other Hybrid's platinum blonde locks and teal eyes. 

     "Mostly, it just seemed to work out that way. Now when I try to go to normal it's hard because my body seems to be adapted to this stage. Bardock says it's a side effect from staying like this for so long. Anyway in space it's better to look like a powerful alien then a powerful member of the hated and supposedly extinct Saiya-jin race." Gohan said his voice lowering. "One thing at a time," Gohan said once more as Trunks was about to ask yet another question. "It all happened…." Gohan started his eyes on Trunks but focused on something far from his reach. 

**Flash back: **

**      "**Looks like we finally got you," Gohan heard the low voice as the owner of it held him down with only his foot. _How? He's just so powerful! That venom spit of his I can't move! He beat me easily and then paralyzed me why? "Don't worry boy I'm not going to kill you. I would never do anything that blasé. If I wanted to 'kill you' you'd be a statue. You see it's perfect torture for a warrior. The warrior works on their body and without it they are nothing. You my little Saiya-jin bastard are going to Babidi himself." Swiftly large crimson hands that easily entwined around his neck picked up his paralyzed body. _

            _I have to do something. I've only been away from Earth for about three months it can't end yet! But I can't even control my ki. I've even reverted back to normal! What can I do? Dad or anyone else would know what to do… _

       "It's been hard chasing you down these two months you have a quick ship. But it's over and the true predator has one." Gohan gave his fiercest ice cold stare of ebony to the hauntingly yellow ones that glowed even in the full sun of the desert planet. 

            The battle had just gone so quickly. He had truly tried but this almost seemingly demonic warrior met each of his blows with one and delivered one that made his head spin. His sight was starting to blur the scarlet face and evil grinning of white fangs seemed to merge. Gohan's head fell slowly his eyes still open his noticed his arm was scarlet. It wasn't the color of his clothes though it was his own blood leaking from a fierce wound in his arm. _I keep getting it in the arm lately. I wonder if it will bother me when I'm old. If I ever get graced to live that long, if I become a slave I'll either have to escape or take it myself. I will not serve that wizard. I've seen too much of his influence and none of it is good. No more red burdened his eyes as black unconsciousness over came him. _

            Cold was the first sensation that hit him it contrasted greatly with the searing heat he had experienced on Kaeo a desert planet he had tried to hide from Dabura, his capture. But what had awakened him? The boy knew that he wasn't supposed to be able to wake up possibly it was the new information upgrades he had acquired for his scouter; That really didn't matter all he knew was that he was waking up and that either meant he was about to come face to whatever with Babidi or someone else had released him. His mind started working before any of his senses, questioning trying to plan how to get away if he was face to face with the wizard. But these 'plans' wouldn't be needed. Slowly his sight came back, first in faint swirls of color with the motion of various things, then in more definite shapes, then it was almost fully back but the objects were just slightly haloed in the light because of bright lights in his surroundings. Now that he could actually see he meant to keep still until he knew where he was. He could tell he was on a ship similar to Freiza's in the white tile and various rectangle devices on the walls of the room. He was in a small close off room he could feel his hands and feet were bound by some cold metal. 

            He had to suddenly jump as a face popped in his field of vision from his position lying on the ground. 

    "Dad?" He questioned quickly the face looking almost like his Father at that moment all his plans of acting while he was recovering went out the window.

    "Not exactly, let's get you out of here before I explain further." A low voice unlike his Father said but still there was a similarity in the overtones of it. The face had disappeared and he felt a heat around his wrist then ankles then it cooled and he felt both were free so he stood up. Somehow he felt he could trust this man. 

            He finally got to his feet feeling slightly dizzy. He still had lost a lot of blood and it was getting to him. Still he tried to stay steady. He looked to the man again and it definitely wasn't his Father. He had the same thick muscularly large figure and hair but the face seemed older worn you could say. The demi could tell that he had the same hair as his Father but his was stuck up even more due to a red band that matched dark black under suit that was shorts then a dark Saiya-jin armor similar to what Krillen or Raditz had worn but even older looking. The way the man carried himself was different also, it was hard to explain, but Gohan would later know it to be caution and normal third grade warrior stance in the Saiya-jin race. His feet were spread apart with one hand straight the other a cross his chest grabbing the straight arm. 

    "Good to finally meet you. But we don't have much time. Use your little trick and get us out of here. You can trust me or stay here and get caught by Babidi. Believe me you'll need me later on." The man said in a quick whisper. 

    "Why should I even trust you?" Gohan said cocking an eyebrow wary of a double-cross. 

    "We don't have time for this!" The man said his whisper rising. "I was sent by the Supreme Kai he has an associate called Lime she said to tell you to trust me." He said in one breath. _Babidi doesn't know about Lime yet as far as I know. But still… Believing someone is what got me into this mess in the first place. What should I do? _Gohan thought to himself still suspicious. He remembers the last time he trusted Turtles who so looked like his Father. But then he heard the mechanical sound of the door opening and footsteps. They were coming! He rushed and grabbed the stranger, adrenaline fueling his weak body. Swiftly he put two fingers to his head. He had left energy in his ship to find it easily. Finding it he concentrated and when he opened his eyes again he was on his ship once more with the stranger. 

     "Who are you?" He asked finally. "Why did you rescue me?" 

     "We are working for the same person in a sense. You see the Supreme Kai came to me and said there was a young half Saiya-jin that needed aid going through the rites and just making it in the Universe. He also said that hybrid was my own grandson so I really couldn't refuse." Not a whisper this time his voice was lower then Goku's. 

     "Wait. Your grandson! That means…." Gohan said his already shaking body increased at this. 

     "I am Bardock, First class scientist, third class warrior and second class scout of the Saiya-jin race." He said going back to that position and bowing slightly. "I am your Father's Father making me your Grandfather and newly appointed guardian by the Supreme Kai, so there is not much room for argument."

     "But…I thought you were dead." Gohan said thinking of nothing else.

     "The Kai's apprentice Lime gave me my life back so long as I help you I will stay alive. Of course I was used as a test subject being her subject in necromancy. I think she accomplished it fairly decently but time will tell." 

     "Wait you telling me Lime brought you back from life. My dead grandfather so he can help me travel around the Universe?" Gohan said still in shock. 

     "You're still too young and inexpierienced to do this on your own. You need help. That is what I'm here from. You had no way of knowing about Dabura's venom but I do." Bardock went on. 

     "Thanks for helping me back there," Gohan said flashing the Son grin the man's formal face seemed to melt a little to the smile. 

     "You have your Grandmother's smile you know," he said softly. After this the loss of blood and injury finally got to the teen and he had to step widely to avoid falling when he lost his balance; his Saiya-jin endurance could only go so far. "I better fix up those wounds. Where are your healing devices?" He asked Gohan pointed to the cupboard in the bathroom. Soon Gohan was on his bed and Bardock was disinfecting and wrapping his injuries. The boy was silent while this went on Bardock finally realized how badly hurt he was. Making sure he got everything the boy already had his eyes closed the man quickly put the white covers over his body. 

      "The fools don't even know you're not ready for this. The bastards don't even know how much you will affect things. It's definite it will be big but they don't know the other small way you will that will turn the tide. Why they pay attention to the big things all the time I don't know. Sometimes it's the small events that will determine the outcome. I just hope I'll help guide you correctly." The older man said softly. Getting up he left the hybrid to examine the ship, "let's see what this thing has as food I haven't eaten for decades. Damn it's good to be back." The scientist said heading towards what looked like the food storage unit. 

**End Flashback:**

    **        "How did Dabura get to you in the first place?" Trunks asked after hearing the tale. "What do you mean that Lime brought your Grandfather back to life, how?" **

     "Well you see…" Gohan was interrupted by an explosion of the wall to his back. Turning he saw a giggling Trunks and Goten. Vegita was standing behind the two rigidly livid, his chest heaving hard with his hands clawed apart and certain small veins popping out of his forehead.

     "What the hell are you two doing?" The Saiya-jin screamed. "Come here now!" He went on somehow becoming fiercer with each boisterous shout. 

     "Come on Dad you got to get us first." Trunks said hovering in the air golden locks sticking up towards the sky. 

     "Yeah," Trunks' partner in crime Goten chimed in his hair gold too. 

     "Oh Kami, they know they're already going to die so they're going to take it as far as they can. This could get pretty bad." Gohan said to Trunks. 

    "They're Super Saiya-jins!" Trunks said looking at the two still in disbelief. 

    "Didn't I tell you that, Trunks?" Gohan asked. 

    "Trunks?" The newly arrived Saiya-jins all said in unison. 

    "I see you finally came back brat." Vegita said through the hole still standing on the grass as if he was expecting him. Trunks was too occupied at the moment to notice but later he would be musing over that. But in the heat of the moment, Trunks nodded and gave a wave, teeth flashing in his mother's smile. 

    "What did Trunks do? What? Mirai!" Bulma yelled finally getting to the hole in the wall her skirt hiked up as she climbed over certain debris. 

    "Who?" Goten and Trunks looked on into the room. 

~~

     _       I really wanted my question answered. Damnit! Bardock, why are you such a pain in my ass. I guess I'll just go to Yamcha's maybe he'll have the answer. If not he's someone to talk to. Krillen is busy with Marron and 18, and my and see. That's the Dad is with who the hell knows and Lime is fixing a paradox. Still I really needed to know. I guess it could wait. But I still don't know what to think of that Mirai Trunks guy. I guess I'll have to wait and see what kind of person he is. That's the only thing we all seem to be doing these days. But Gohan seems to trust him. And there seems to be something about him… Videl thought to herself as she flew through the afternoon sky the fierce wind not fazing her or the ominous clouds rolling in. _

Author's Note: That's it. What do you think? What does Videl have to ask about? What is this thing with Bardock and Vegita? What originally caused the whole original mess with Dabura? Yet again Silver sounds like the evil announcer guy. Oops. Anyway I promise to answer these questions next time. Thanks for reading and please review. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. 

Till next time c ya,


	29. Life of Gohan XXIX Faith and Fight Videl

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I own nothing… ;o;

Author's Note: I know it's been a while. My muse seemed to take a vacation. I'll stop excuse time. I know I probably lost some readers with the delay. I'm sorry it's so late. Here's an extra long one for ya. (has a nice little dose of action and romance.) Thanks as Always Reader's rule Reviewers are awesome and Read, Review and above all Enjoy. 

**Attention: **Please tell me how the fight scenes are there are a few ways to go about it and this is my first choice. I need to know if you think it works or not. If not there are a few more tricks I can try. 

**Plot Note: **Yamcha seems a lot deeper then he is in DBZ. But that's how I think he might be if he really opens up. So he may seem a higher standard of OOC then I usually do, and remember Videl is shaken from almost dieing…Think of how she acted with Mirai if you remember. 

~~

            "Wait so he is me?" An eight-year-old Trunks asked. Finally settling down to hear an explanation after uprooting some trees throwing them at his Father and making a few new holes in the wall of C.C. His theory was he was already sentenced so why not have a few more moments of fun. 

     "I'm you but you from an alternate time-line. So in a sense I am but I'm not." Trunks said. 

     "Right so if you're him then who is he?" Goten chirped in looking at Mirai. Trunks had to hold back his laughter from what he had seen to him a few months before Goten was a mini Goku; he was still surprised to see another Goku look a like, making it two in one day, that had to be a record. But he had to wonder why Gohan and he didn't look like their Fathers. Now wasn't the time for such questions so he tried to think of a response. 

      "No, he's still himself and I'm not him but me. We're both Trunks Briefs." Mirai replied. 

      "Oh I see so you're one person." Goten replied. _A lot!!! Like Goku_

      "No, we're two separate individuals...." Realizing that wouldn't suffice, Trunks changed his explanation. "Think of it this way, I'm Mirai no Trunks Briefs and your friend over there is Trunks."

       "So you're not the same person. You're Mirai. Why are you saying that you're Trunks then?" Goten asked innocently. 

      "Just forget it Goten. He's Mirai and he's a friend and Trunks is still Trunks that's all you need to know squirt." Gohan interjected before Mirai could try and explain again he was Trunks Briefs also. 

      "Ok, Gohan." Goten smiled.

     "So Trunks I know it's been seven years for us but how long has it been for you?" Bulma said appearing from the kitchen holding a plate of what Gohan thought was suppose to resemble cookies. 

     "Several months." He said shortly. "It's kind of strange but I thought this would be the best point to enter, least amount of paradox." He said smiling as Bulma shoved a cookie in his hand. Gohan could tell he was fairly scared at the thought of eating the charred (well who knew what shape it was suppose to be in) cookie. He still grinned and swallowed the thing without any protest. Satisfied with that Bulma turned and set the cookies on the table. 

     "Had spare time I see." Eight-year old Trunks said looking at the plate, his eyes wide. "We should of destroyed more stuff Goten she actually finished her project now we have to eat...those." He whispered to Goten. Goten nodded. 

      "Why don't we do something now? You're Father's going to kill us anyway." Goten whispered back. 

       "Yeah but if we do that then Mom will kill us too. That's worse trust me." Trunks replied. "Just hold your nose and swallow."

      "He's right you know." Bulma said sweetly. "Vegita is nothing compared to me." She said smiling. 

     "I don't even see why we have to fight all the evil that comes here. We should just send them to our Mom's." Gohan whispered to the two chibi(s) who tried to hold in giggles. Bulma glared at them and shoved a cookie into each of their hands. 

            _Things are so much happier. Everything is so different yet the same..._ Mirai thought trying to think of anything but his Mother's death and the bad after taste in his mouth and just trying to adapt to well…his new home.

~~

(Videl got beat up a few weeks before Mirai arrived so this is what happened.)

            Her nails were digging into her skin so hard that were formed indentations soon soon drawing slight drops of blood. Her insides felt as if they would cave in, she was so nervous, but she wouldn't show any. Her face was a mask of determination; lavender eyes piercing out coldly under furrowed ebony brows while the corners of her mouth were down turned. Slowly as she could, she moved her body into a comfortable stance trying to regulate her breathing all the while focusing her ki; feeling it flow through her body she focused it, redirecting it to the pit of her stomach drawing on her emotions. Quickly she let the energy flow back into her body and let some leak out around her to form a slight aura. 

      "What too powerful for you?" She questioned seeing no impression was on her opponents face. "What the strong silent type? I'm sorry but I'm more for someone with something to say."  At that she didn't wait for him to do the opening move, flying forward she let out a low cry as she lung forward with a fist, only to quickly spin and come around for an impact with her foot. She felt the contact and tried to curb new confidence. There wasn't even an attempt for a block. Still she had to keep focused, over confidence could easily kill her. She leaped back a bit anticipating a counter attack but none came.

            Gray clouds rolled ahead as the wind blew but a sudden calm over took the atmosphere; the wind stopped as a kind of foreboding hit the air. Videl's muscles tensed as the strange feeling in the air made her hair stand on end. Still she stayed still seemingly anticipating what was to come like all her surroundings. 

            This wasn't right. They were over a flat green field; there should be some sound, even the wind, or some kind of bug, or bird. But there was nothing. It was like everything was inhaling, as a means to forestall what they all were sensed was coming. With the absence of any outside noise, the constant beating of her heart; drumming hard in her ears was the only thing she heard. She couldn't tell if this inhale was only a second or longer. 

            But then it came full force. She could feel the air shudder as it came a low rumble almost below the range of human hearing but you could sense it. It was laughing. Pure and simple mocking her feeble attempt to stop it, she knew by its energy that she couldn't compete with it. _That energy may be even stronger then Goku's._

             None of this was right. She had just been flying home from Lime's house, taking a short cut through the back woods because a storm was rolling in but that was interrupted when "this" showed up. That was the only way she could describe it. She had been flying thinking of... well that's not important. But then a chill slowly crept up her spine to end at her neck that was enough for her to stop mid-flight. Then she felt it that power it just appeared immense and freezing. It made her heart skip a beat she knew its source was behind her. Gathering up all her nerve and discipline she turned around. She may be headstrong and cocky at times but she wasn't delusional. This fighter was impossibly beyond her. Aurum eyes looked upon her as if she were an insect. 

While the rest of its body was about a few shades darker then the clouds and appeared to be scales while it's fashion could be described as stealing from Vegita's wardrobe. The blue material covered most of its body but the scales seemed to show through even the white breastplate and gloves. She couldn't tell it's expression but she knew it was there only to hurt her, the way the eyes shone with malice and seemed to have the look of Here's Johnny (The Shining) or haha I'm going to crush you with my bare fists. The rest of the face was actually a snout and its mouth was closed in a straight line but she could picture teeth sharp as razors underneath. Would it use them on her? That was the danger she also had to watch and for those claws so added to the danger list. 

            But the rumbling changed it seemed to be speaking the way the syllables were broken and pronounced not a constant shuddering of the air like the laughter was. This was it she had to yell something at it. I mean she wouldn't go quickly into the darkness figuratively or literally they would have to drag her kicking and screaming. 

    "Come on. You're here to kill me and you won't even speak Japanese. The last guy that came to kill me had the decency to at least speak my fucken language before I stopped him. But what do you really have to say. That wizard sent me and I'm here to kill you, look how mighty and powerful I am. Like that hasn't been said a thousand of times before. Then I'll do a little speech of how I'll never give up. That all being true let's skip it. This is getting far too old, and I believe it's about to just rain. C'mon I know you have a translator, come and get it." She fell back to her original fighting stance. Relaxing her clenched fist so it moved back in forth in a mocking gesture of come and get some. _Way too much time with Vegita._

            She had a plan and the quicker she did it the better. Small droplets of water were now falling as both stared each other down. This was either going to work or she was screwed. 

            They say after you run enough over twenty miles or so that you get a kind of natural high (certain endorphins are released in the brain. Or if you run enough it happens this is why people get addicted to running.) that the brain releases a chemical that is the complete euphoria and you get a total second wind. (may not be true not sure) Her plan was simple. All she had to do was go her hardest and hope that she would get that kind of second wind. If she pushed hard and fast enough she might get another dose of adrenaline and be able to beat him. The basic problem with this fight was it had much more energy it could burn up and she didn't. Their strengths were basically the same it was just a case of running out of ki. But if she kept it high enough someone else should come and help her hopefully. She rather get it in a half baked plan then just giving up remember the screaming into the darkness well this was her shriek.

            Then it came she knew it would. A claw went for her cheek she spun out of the way, and let more energy in her aura. She started to punch and dodge like crazy hoping to wear him down and in a sense wear herself down. She was going so fast that the being didn't seem to be able to even attack. She was glad that she sensed its power going down faster then she thought it would. Her knuckles where becoming raw from the force she was exerting her movements were still as fast but her heart beat like humming bird wings and her breath came harder. She was almost out of ki she felt it, it was going down. But still her mind forced her body to keep at the pace. She had to pray that her body wouldn't give out. 

            Of course she was so stubborn it probably wouldn't. Adrenaline was still rushing to her heart, and seemed to be going even faster then it had and ever would again. Her body was crying in pain and exhaustion to stop, but she wouldn't. They hadn't gotten her yet and they wouldn't. Suddenly there was a rush she felt the only way to put it was enlivened and it was instant. It had worked. The half assed scheme had worked. Now all she had to do was....

*Boom* 

            She felt it but couldn't believe it. A claw had broken her defenses not broke but pounded through. She was flying back through the air now. A deep cut was clearly over her chest she was having trouble breathing. It was so sudden how could it? Was it pretending all along? That laughter echoed through her ears as she tried to gain her composure. She forced her body to move to hit it again, but she was too slow and the blow was blocked with an elbow and she felt another cut form this time on her abdomen. Every time she tried to fight back a new cut was her reward, now the energy was gone and she could barely move she now it was mainly using her as a scratching post. 

            Things went from clear to hazy then it all went black; that laughter still trembling in the air.

She missed a shadow of gold and several hard blows to the creature making it stop and drop her body only to be caught. Some more gold and blue lights causing the creature to finally close its aurum eyes. 

            Gentle hands clasped her body as she was rushed to the Look Out. This was what haunted her dreams those damned aurum eyes and that laugh. She didn't know how she saw the last part. Maybe it was real but probably it was just the makings of her subconscious.

~~

  "I know it shouldn't but those eyes still haunt me." Videl said lowly. "I still don't understand why it didn't work. I wanted to ask Bardock why, but he was too damned busy with the arrival of that Mirai no Trunks, or whatever he's called. It all just seems so strange. Like some twisted action/ drama show on t.v." Videl said her now sapphire eyes gazing at clear class cup of water as she softly swirled it in her hands. _I'm so glad I finally made it here. I can't keep it in anymore. _(Videl is at Yamcha's she was heading there last chapter.)

    "It happens to all of us or some of us at one point. From a normal person's view what we go through seems nothing but a dream or a story. But trust me it gets real enough that you know it's actually happening. Sometimes real life is more interesting then fiction in your case that saying is true. I mean a little while ago you got beat up by this weird lizard thing sent by a wizard and almost died. Your best friend works for one of the highest powers in the Universe. I'm not even sure a person could think up that kind of story."

     "I know but do you ever wish it wasn't happening that you could be." she paused putting down the glass and looked to him," that you were just normal?" The end of the statement was said as a whisper he had to lean in to understand what she was saying; a feeling of understanding was all that came after.

    "You know that sometimes I have nightmares where I see him. Those cold dark eyes staring at me, and I want to scream but I can't, I can barely breath. He smirks at me his tail waving behind his back mockingly at me. I know I'll never be able to compete with him but I still stand my ground. When I turn to face him all he does is silently laugh all I can hear is my heart drumming faster then I've ever heard it I know that he can hear it too. 

            "But I ignore it and just look at him. He shakes his head and puts his hand out and shakes a finger at me. You know why? He's scolding me." There was a pause Videl wanted to ask what this had to do with anything but she knew she should let him go on. 

            She looked intently on him after a deep inhale as if he was gathering his words, quickly after he continued; his voice lower. "He's always scolding or mocking me even though I seem to be an insect to him. At times that's our punishment those dreams. You will and have faced monsters that normal people will only see in their movies or their nightmares. The difference is that you know the monsters are real and not make believe and this hurts you making and makes the fear stronger." Sapphire orbs widened at this statement. "Fear is not a bad thing you know. You know hat over confidence can kill, and no fear can make you under or over estimate the opponent which is one of the first things you can do, so you lose. That is not what you want to do."

     "Do you think it's all worth it?" Videl asked. "It's just that every time I close my eyes I only see these gold eyes laughing and my hair stands on end remembering that laugh. I can't go anywhere with out looking over my shoulder. I mean I'm just expecting something else to jump out of somewhere and try and kill me." 

     "That's your choice. You knew the risk after the stories there is always that chance even if you suppress your ki more, there's always someone that will be able to sense it. There's always that person that's more powerful then you that wants to throw your ass to the ground. It's just worse now because you realize it's perfectly possible." He set his finger up as she opened her mouth to protest. 

     "Yes, you knew it but you're young you still think you're invincible now you learned that you aren't. So now you're worried. The risk is always there so is getting shot on the street, struck by a car or lighting. You just live with it or hide from it."

    "I never thought of it that way." Videl replied picking up the glass again. 

    "You would eventually but you're in shock. It's hard but sadly you'll get used to it. You know in my dreams after he mocks me he speaks something I can't understand. I don't ever remember it but I know it's in Saiya-jin. It's either a insult, mock lesson, a gloat or all three. It fades and then I see those things you would know them as the plant men from when the Saiya-jins arrived. Then I see Nappa the bald one again. The battle goes on the same way and well I see my death again. The Saibaiman grabs me I can't move, and self-destructs. I feel it almost like it's a shadow of what it was I felt. My body is torn out from the outside and just spreads then...Trust me it was the most painful experience of my life." He said stopping realizing that path wasn't the best to tread. So he paused looked at her squarely in the eyes and said openly" I know these aren't the best things to be telling you at this time. But I never said I was the best for these kinds of talks. Just remember there are worse things then death." Videl was silent he was acting so different from the normal carefree man who loved fast cars and women that she normally knew him to be. 

     "My dream goes on after my death. I see him with her. Once again he does that mocking gesture. Then they well that's not meant for your ears yet, you hear all about that stuff in health."

      "Wait if Vegita haunts your dreams then why do you fight along side of him all those times?" Videl regretted the question already his head dropped so that she couldn't see his eyes. All she could see was that scar on his cheek. 

     "As I said there are worse things then death. He took her away from me and it broke my heart but still I stay around. It's been over a decade and its healed enough, but still at times it hurts. At times it hurts too much. She's the one of the ones for me but I'm not for her. So I go on. Shallow as it may be I live my life. I'm famous and have a fan club but there's the risk of people seeing my strength me dieing because of it. The minions are getting stronger and stronger I still try to live as normal and happily as possible. Because that's what we are fighting for." He ended the sentence slowly. "I know it's way to much of after school special but it's true. I know you Videl I know you wouldn't quit. Even if you're scared." 

     "Thank you Yamcha." Videl said shortly. She wanted to say so much more but that's all that she could manage.

**Flash Back:**

    "Is that all you got Videl? I mean my date from last night hits harder then you." Yamcha yelled down mockingly as she punched him evenly in the ribs and he didn't even blink. 

     "How would you know she hits harder then me. The way you are with women I'm surprised you don't have a black eye." Videl said from lower in the air proudly no longer wobbling in it clumsily like a few months ago but gracefully hovering. 

    "You get an A for battle banter but come on hit some physical blows." Yamcha replied still not moving. 

            He certainly was a more effective teacher then that pervert Roshi who tried and grab well what ever as she did a move and made her do endless aerobics. Or her Father who just made her watch tapes of him. While he was strong for a normal human, these guys were further then even him. When she saw Gohan do that trick with the ball she thought it would be impossible to learn. But to her surprise now she could make one and fly and move faster then the normal eye. It wasn't magic it was real. It was like her fantasy turned real life. 

            Smiling she was going to obey her sensei and show him something new to boot. The preteen went into a stance and exhaled. Suddenly she was gone. Moving faster then he could see for a short distance was easy enough only a foot or two, but any longer you would see streaks or her body. She came behind him to deliver a downward thrust into his back but he caught it. To her surprise he was now holding her hand and her arm was now in an arm bar. 

    "I knew you would get phasing soon. Good for you but don't underestimate me that I won't have a defense, have a counter move ready." He said still holding her arm. She nodded and fake struggled for a few moments as she focused ki into her hands remembering to still sustain that which kept her in flight. She had learned that lesson a while ago that if you forget you fall and in that case take a dip in the sea. 

            Most of their training occurred out to sea near Kame Island. It was quiet and big enough to train her and reminded her to stay in flight due to the fact she didn't really like water or swimming so it was incentive to stay in the air. 

            She felt a wave rise up higher then normal as the white cap distracted Yamcha as it sprayed his longer legs she struck, and yelled her voice amplified by the ki in her attack, and blasted him with a dark blue ki ball right in the stomach. She heard him cry and start to fall as his grip loosened she spun around quickly as she got out of it and went into start again. Knuckles first she got him right in the jaw then in the side with a kick. He tried to retaliate with a blow to the stomach and lower back at once but she twisted in the air and blocked. This went on for a while. She kept landing punches and getting a few blocked while she blocked everything he threw at her. Including fancy combinations of punches and ki techniques something called the wolf whatever. Soon they were both sweating in the late afternoon sun amplified by the crystal blue waves under them. 

            Videl's muscles were starting to cry out for a break but she wouldn't stop this was the first time she had the upper hand on him. Why would she when she could beat him? Yes she would beat her teacher. She was confident she could do it. 

            Then it happened. He flew away quicker then she could see with speed she had yet to see him display and she knew something was up. He put his palm straight in the air a sign for her to stop.

    "Great job. Looks like I can take it up another level." He said smiling at her so the scar on his cheek shrunk. 

     "Up a level?" She said in disbelief, "I've been doing her hardest and he still had more energy. I thought that was it."

    "Looks like we have to work on your sensing ability. Never underestimate your opponent. Usually if they're pro they're masking their power." Yamcha said shortly as a white aura bursted around him. 

She definitely learnt that lesson. After that she could barely block and parry let alone try to go offensive. As the sinking sun turned the once sapphire ocean orange she could scarcely land on the island with out collapsing. He body hurt all over.

            With out another word said, Yamcha landed next to her and grabbed her supporting her she leaned unashamed, most of her weight on him. He was different then most people she had met. She could actually trust him. 

     "I'm very proud of you today." He said not looking at her but the orange ocean. 

     "Why I lost?" 

    "Fighting stronger people makes you stronger and you're holding your own. You're doing better then I could even ask for. I have to just thank you for all the work and heart you're putting into this."

    "No need, I'm glad to fly. It's so free. I'd rather be with you anyway. Since he...never mind." She said shortly. He wouldn't push for anything he knew that if it was important she would tell him. 

            One day she would tell him. Tell him how her Father cheated on her Mother. How it well...How it affected her, how she changed. What had happened. But not yet. She didn't know when but one day she would. 

    "Smells like dinner is ready." He said lightly. Lifting most of her weight with him as he started going towards the house.

**End of Flashback:**

            She didn't know how or why she and Yamcha could relate so easily. She just thanked Dende that it had happened. Literally she did. One of the occasions she had met him she pulled him aside and had said thank you and walked away leaving a blushing Namek cheeks dark green/ pinkish.(What color is a Namek's cheeks when blushing.) 

            Videl was warily flying home due to the fact there was school tomorrow when she sensed someone behind her. She slowly stopped. The sky was now black due to the fact she had been talking to Yamcha for such a long time. 

    "What do you want?" She said icily. 

    "I just wanted to say well. Sorry." Said a low voice. 

    "Sorry?" She said lifting an eyebrow keeping her icy facade on. There was just something about him. That made her put up her defenses. 

    "I mean we met under...well bad circumstances, and I wanted to say hello properly and I feel like I interrupted something." Trunks said softly coming closer to her. 

    "Ok." She said shortly extending her hand. "I'm Videl pleased to meet you."

    "I'm Trunks Briefs. Well, I guess Mirai no Trunks here." He said his hand enclosing around hers and shaking it gently. Both felt a warm feeling shoot through their bodies on contact. 

    "So Mirai can I call you that? Are you new here? What school are you going to?" He looked at her confused. "You wanted to start over so that's what I'm doing. Starting over, this is normally how people introduce themselves. Or that's what I do. I'm not versed in Saiya-jin greeting rituals like Gohan." Videl said smiling. Going further she sensed that there was something about him but it wasn't threatening. So she would try putting down her defenses and at least be civil to him. Plus she had to admit he was pretty cute. Quickly she expelled that thought from her mind. She didn't have the time or need for that sort of thing. 

    "Well, I just got in town and I'm going to be going to Orange Star High School starting tomorrow. I'm not nervous or anything it's just school." He replied going along with her.

    "Wow Orange Star I go there too. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." She replied in a good-humored tone, Trunks had to stifle a laugh. 

   "Yeah maybe. Thanks Videl. Its just things seem so complicated it's good to keep some things normal and simple." 

   "I wouldn't call asking to re-introduce yourself like I haven't heard of you in stories and you being from a future alternate timeline normal. But I understand your meaning. I mean a normal life is what we fight for to some degree right?" She said smiling. _It's so strange that this theme keeps on popping up. It's like word or the day on Sesame Street but with ideas._

  "You could say that. Anyway thanks again I have to go they don't even know that I'm gone." He said waving she easily returned the gesture and both bursted into aura lighting up the darkness going in opposite directions. 

~~

_            Don't even let that thought enter your mind. She is Videl, a different version, yes, but the possible wife of the alternate version of your sensei. They're all different but still she is Videl. I mean this Videl is totally different then the one I know but still. Don't let the possibility even enter your mind. _He yelled to himself in his head as he was flying back to C.C. __

_            But there's no Lime in our time..._ Another voice added. He was disturbed because just when they were talking he was thinking some things he thought were not acceptable. But he was right this was different they were different and there was Lime. What does that mean. That he could perhaps.....even.... No he would have to see what happened. But that last thought resonated through his mind as he pictured that last smile she had flashed at him. 

            It was so unlike him to feel like this but then again. Things were different as he kept trying to convince himself. 

~~

            The sky was now dark and the distant rumble of thunder could be heard through out C.C. 

    "Why won't you just tell me the whole story?" Gohan said forcefully glaring with teal eyes at the form in front of him.

    "The whole story? I don't know what you mean." Came the cold reply from his Grandfather who was focusing on a screen. "If there is one I don't see why you require to know it all. I do as you ask, I'm civil to him." 

     "That' s besides the point."

     "So I shouldn't be civil to him?" 

     "You know that's not what I mean." Gohan replied eyes burning. Every time the subject of the history of him and Vegita came up he acted this way cold and distant. Like they hadn't spent so much time in space together. "Please I always ask and you say no."

     "Could it be because I don't want to tell you? You're as thick as your Father at times."

      "I can also be as stubborn as some others too. Don't forget that." Gohan said calmly. 

     "Good you can relate." Bardock replied still his eyes on the screen typing various combinations of keys as he looked. 

    "Yes, I can meaning it's reversible. Just tell me, you both have to get over this."

   "Yes, we did and no I won't." 

   "Liar," Gohan said shortly in Saiya-jin this made Bardock turn around. 

   "What did you say?" He asked. "You realize what you just did?" He said turning around ignoring the beep of the computer and gazed at his Grandson with shock and anger. 

   "Yes I do. I called you a liar. That's a blow to your honor. So as custom says you either have to fight me, which you can't possibly win or prove that you're not. So tell me the damn story." He replied cockily knowing he had his Grandfather in a corner. 

   "Sometimes you too smart for your own good." 

   "Like some other people I know." He replied the ends of his lips moving into one of his Father's smiles. 

    "I could just ignore it." 

    "You wouldn't you're too full of honor. I'm sorry but it was a last resort I need to know. It's been going on for a long time as far as I can tell but that's it."

    "Fine you got me. But don't think it will be that easily done. After this your whole view of me the Prince," He said the last word with distaste and a cringe, "even your world in a different light. I didn't want to tell you for a reason." 

    "Go on you know how stubborn I am." Gohan replied his smile gone and he hopped so he was sitting on one of the counters in the room. 

            Bardock sighed and turned off the screen and rolled the chair over. Gohan sat still as Bardock moved, surprisingly neither noticed as Vegita leaned in the shadows behind the entrance to the room as Bardock cleared his throat and started the story. Vegita unlike Gohan already knew the story; the similarity was he too had been waiting for this version for a very long time. 

Author's Note:

Plot Review:

Videl and Yamcha have a kind of mentor student relationship (ex.Piccolo and Gohan) –remember Krillen and Yamcha were the first to train her. (She's also been trained under Roshi, Goku, and even Vegita) Bardock has a certain dark history that will be explained next chapter. (Very big) Videl and Trunks kind of like each other but are sadly in denial. Gohan is still in SSJ is not Saiya-man and is very stubborn. (Used a lot of S's in that) There is a lot more fighting romance and action coming the transition chapters are officially over and 30 is a Big one. All of you that have reviewed are totally awesome. Thank you Thank you Thank you. ^-^ Don't forget the criticism makes it better. It sucks or is confusing I'll try and fix it. Please look for more chapters. Thanks Hope you enjoyed reading it, and please REVIEW 

Additional: I got a new story call –Ten Things a Provisional God Shouldn't Do- It's a joint fic with Danni humor and my first torture. Basically Dende is bored and decides to complicate Gohan's own love triangle of Marron and Videl liking him. And Goten obsessing over Bra and if Vegeta finds out he will probably die. Very funny and it has Piccolo doing well… Read to see if you have time. 


	30. Life of Gohan XXX Family

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Just check the records. Oh wait I don't have any. Just take my word for it I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Author's Note: Long time no see ne? Again sorry. But I'm back really after this chapter I have about 1000 words of when Gohan comes back just for ssj-chibigoten. And finally the second author review so keep a look out this weekend for that if I don't drown or something. Thanks to you e-mailers all of you that finally got my ass into gear. This chapter is dedicated to you. Nothing left except sorry this took so long and as always Read, Review and above all Enjoy.  %%%Thanks to all reviewers and readers you are what make the fanfiction world go round. Again sorry for the delay. Enjoy

Plot Notes: ***IMPORTANT*** I will not be changing the pairing I am sorry but there are warnings throughout and I already have major plots getting set up so can't go back now. If you're unhappy with that please go read some other fics. I bet other author's would love that. Or try and keep an open mind I'm not trying to stay with in the normal border of most of the after cell Gohan fics. I know a great many which are great I'm trying to do the same thing. 

------Bardock will be majorly OOC in this fic. I saw the Bardock movie and he was driven by all that kind of lust for power and stuff very Saiya-jin. But for my little plot bunnies he's going to still be the way I first thought him to be very smart the whole instinct thing I just added on. Thanks. ^-^ Enjoy---

~~

            "I know you remember how on Vegeta-sei everyone is a warrior; at birth a baby's natural strength and energy is measured and they're put in a class. Usually your birth and bloodline determines that, but there are exceptions. Mates mostly were determined by class and who would produce the most powerful offspring, that's how you're attracted to them."

   "We already went over the birds and bees..."

   "You want to hear this don't you? Then don't interrupt." Bardock broke up his grandson's words, raising an irritated hand, Gohan nodded stopping mid-sentence.

   "Continuing, warriors that aren't highly ranked and have other abilities are given secondary or primary jobs to being warriors. Even after those there are even more duties assigned at times. Even within these there are classes. Third is the lowest, then there is second."

   "Then first which is noble, example Vegita, but what does this have to do with anything? I know all this."

   "Impatience will get you no where. You know that your life style is mainly determined by your fighting skill no matter if you're a first class scout, cook, farmer," 

   "Scientist," Gohan adds quietly.

   "Yes," Bardock answered harshly responding to his grandson pressing his nerves. At times his curiosity was a real nuisance. Taking a long breath he continued. "Usually true that is false in my case. I was the number one scientist of the race which brought me some social standing; especially with the king. The breakthroughs in technology and techniques, like that false moon allowed the invasion of worlds to increase exponentially. "The ease which he talked about taking over planets gave Gohan a reminder of the harsher part of Saiya-jin nature. But humans took over countries didn't they; if they had more power like his other half would they do the same? Still the information so far hadn't given him much in the way of his relationship to Vegita.

   "Then why does Vegita hate you, and call my Father a third class idiot?"

   "He's different from his Father. Freiza basically raised him. You see... His Father attempted an uprising against him... Because he knew the tyrant saw us as a threat. I saw that. Told him. He trusted me. That made him lose his own life. It wasn't to rescue his son. He could've gotten him back by other means, but for the masses of our people… We needed our planet. There wasn't enough time to relocate. It's against our nature anyway. Never give up territory. That rule is written with instinct and comes with the blood." The sentences were short and quickly said between breaths. "Freiza was too strong. He got the king. He was put under my care, and then died. As did all the warriors he used for the attack. Which were of course the King's elite, our strongest making us weaker. Soon after Freiza came, and we were killed. There was nothing to do. It was just luck that your Father or Uncle weren't on the planet." He finished up slower but the first sentences had been robotic but amazingly urgent. _I never knew this... But then again he's never talked like this in all the years like he has in the last minutes. _

   "You knew it would blow up? Why didn't you leave?" _He would leave if he could, I mean he seems different. _

   "I couldn't she refused. She wouldn't leave." He said shortly.

   "She?"

   "Your Grandmother... As I said the territory thing is written into us. Or them I was always slightly different; Logic above instinct." _Grandmother?_ Of course Saiya-jins never leave their mates if they know or slightly sense danger.... So he stayed... The way he is now... That means he's not all logic. __

            This was the first time in all the years he'd known Bardock to show weakness. The older pure blooded scientist was now leaning forward his head in his hands a position rarely used by pure bloods except with great turmoil or weakness. His face was hidden in his large hands all that could be seen were his pointy ebony locks defying physics as always this is what kept Gohan sure it still was his Grandfather. This was such peculiar behavior for him. Was he hiding it from him? Some ghost of the past haunting him? A memory? Or was it something deeper? But the voice gave it away. Not strong and commanding, the same pitch but softer, it almost seemed to be quivering. Gohan felt if he would move the sound waves themselves would dissipate.

   "Is that what it's all about?" He didn't know what else to say.

   "Not at all that's just the top of the pile. You wanted to know. Well it's just started." He straightened himself so he looked Gohan straight in the eye now fully composed. "How do you think you of low class blood should be so powerful? I myself am weak. Perhaps evolution? That is incorrect. It's in your genes. You are royalty."

   "What?" Gohan was speechless. _Saiya-jin royalty, Is that possible? This is getting way too strange even for me. Astonished he was picturing himself as a version of Vegita. Terrified he stopped it at that. _

   "Raditz was parented by me and another third class warrior. Later she died on mission... So like any other male, the next cycle I found another. But this time I was prime scientist and considered in higher social standing. Calling me one of the courts would be a little too far but I was close. That's when I met her, your Grandmother. Too bad that she was the sister of the queen. But that didn't matter to us. There was a whole scandal; the king himself had to clean up when your Father was born."

   "Wait Vegita and my Dad are cousins?" _This is the weirdest thing I think I've heard in my life. "That's what all of this is about? You being Vegita's Uncle?" The demi-Sayai-jin asked trying to stop picturing what a family reunion would look like. It seemed just too strange. Yes, they were allies but related? Again this went beyond strange. _

   "That in its self is a disgrace. But there still is more." There was a pause that seemed to last forever. _What can be worse then being related to Vegita? "It's my fault that he had to spend his childhood with Freiza." The words were said bluntly and just seemed to hang in the air._

   "What?" Gohan exclaimed breaking the echo but not severity of the words. 

~~

            This is what he had waited an unwanted number of years to hear. The origins of his miseries and tribulations he had to face as a child. Memories and damned phantoms of his past still haunted him. Years of training had developed his arrogance and brusque cold manner but still within the depths of himself he was repentant of it all. Almost every last breath he took the screams the lives. But he could do nothing about the past now. He wasn't the future version of his son. 

            He would just live with the evils within himself. Being heir and ruler now of a dead, remade race. He had yet to take the crown of King of the Saiya-jins for reasons only known in his own subconscious, But along with the Saiya-jin ideals, instinct, food, thirst for battle, pride, and above all power; there were concepts not shown to him in his childhood surfacing. 

            Mostly because of those damn humans. Especially a blue haired woman that could be savior or bane to him. But now wasn't time for an inward soul search or revelation or what ever the hell he was trying to get at. Now was time for some damn long a waited answers. Shifting stealthily so his sensitive ears could pick up more he made sure his power was severely hidden from sensing. Nothing was going to stop him listening to this tale but perhaps his presence being known. 

            The means of perhaps an false or true storyline to what happened was in his dreams but he didn't know the truth. There was no proff as to if the visons or even images of his imagination were real or not. 

~~

**Flashback:      **It was complete chaos. Just as he had seen it before, only worse now because it was happening. Why couldn't this all have been changed? Was this fates own twisted joke? Give the sight but not the ability to change it? Or had he failed? Was Freiza just too powerful? Definitely more so then himself and the King along with the elites. That was already apparent. The King being the only survivor of the raid had, just a few moments earlier inhaled his last breath giving into entropy. 

            He knew that his race would win in the end. Seeing his own son amazingly enough as a legendary Super Saiya-jin delivering the final blows on a dying planet. He still wasn't sure if Kakkorot would survive though. Still a child and already in space for his first mission, the child had a larger power almost higher then some of the elites but the King had covered it up putting him as a third class warrior and mothered by his former mate. This hurt his true mother deeply. But anything to sustain the little honor she still processed on account of him. He would probably be trapped on that planet. It worried him that the gravity was a tenth of what it was here on Vegeta-sei. That would most likely change his true strength. 

Power, that's really what he needed. Sometimes he wondered if his species was just self destructive with their honor, pride, and blood lust. If they didn't have someone else to fight then it had to be amongst themselves. The oldest way of settlement was by blood. This nature just caused them to be stronger.  Making them naturally a threat; to deal with those you either ally with them, cower, or crush. 

            Freiza had used them not really as allies but pawns partly crushing them. What he was doing now was finishing the job. It was his cunning and power that made him the tyrant. Him and that damn family of his. If only they had been given more time then the Super Saiya-jin would appear. 

            Could he enter yet? They must've told the Prince. This was too much for him to handle. He knew beyond his visions more on instinct regrettable that the Prince had to survive. This would be easily accomplished in a number of ways. But the choice and ultimately his fate was in his hands.  How he wished at times like this he was just another mindless warrior of his class.

            Now wasn't time for frivolous wants or wishes. He had literally a species to save. He entered the room slowly. It was one of the small holding rooms in the medical center very isolated for a number of reasons. Absent of much the small space had a bed and table with chair that was its extent not even windows were present. When the door closed it faded into the pale walls giving it the illusion of being in a sparsely finished white square. 

            The Prince was just sitting there his small body rigidly straight sitting on the bed staring at the wall. His face was pink and swollen from tears shed, while the sleeves of his armor were dark from what looked a rushed attempt to get back his composure. The scouter must've warned him of Bardock's coming. He had to admit though this boy had turned out very Saiya-jin. He already acknowledged Bardock as an illegitimate and inferior. Of course, he was the Prince of Saiya-jins. The generation of noble that was rumored in ledged to have the ability or perhaps potential of going Legendary. He had yet to see this in a vision. But this child was so stubborn and determined he probably would do it out of his own sheer will. 

            Bowing deeply on his knees arm over his chest he addressed the prince. Anything less and all his words would be ignored. "My young master, you have a few options now. But you must decide quickly. I may not tell you why under the King's orders." That was false and if found out he would be put to death. But it really didn't matter; he was going to die anyway. His mate was staying so that meant he would. The only thing that mattered was the safety of his off spring and the Prince. He had finally decided that if too many were sent on missions by his meddling then Freiza would be wary and perhaps go to rasher action. The fewer of them the better. Any Saiya-jin would gladly lay down their lives for the safety and survival of the race. Even if the result would be near extinction and relying on the production of half-breeds. Class above all, territory protected, honor, instinct, power, and then masses. That was how it had always been. 

    "You have a chance to change your future my prince. You can be saved from the harsh hand of Freiza, but the cost to you will be high. You can renounce your title and join the ranks of Frieza away from him. He won't even know your identity I have ways of hiding it." The Prince's eyes stared colder then ever. That was definitely a no. He already knew it would be. 

    'You also may become a refugee on a planet." He was thinking as the one his own son would be trapped on. No again the eyes grew smaller and darker, he was so young but already hardened. He had only spent a few months in Freiza's presence alone. How transformed he seemed. "Things can be as they are now. You a higher ranked solider under Freiza with Nappa as your protector."  That was the last. If he had agreed to one of the first two there was variation but the last was as he said. Being the Prince of all Saiya-jins and soon to be king of course he would choose the latter. 

            The child picking this was terrifying but it was his right. "I need to be with the power." Was what he had answered the question? Yet another slave to the instinct of power. Hiding his disappointment he bowed swiftly but lowly then left not looking back.  

     "Choosing the hardest way, going through hell its self." Bardock murmured to himself. "We can't risk it this way." He said louder squeezing his nails into his fist. _There is a chance Freiza will get bored of him. Then it's all over. He is needed. Unfortunately my Prince your future is going to be decided for you once again. But why the hell did it have to be me?_

_~~_

    "Why the hell should I believe you?" The voice of Nappa low and sharp almost shook the empty corridor around them. 

    "You have an obligation as the only elite left to. Why would I lie to you?" Bardock question calmly. Usually he wouldn't even address such a person as Nappa but having the Saiya-jin believe him were crucial to his plans. 

    "How hell should I know? But the King died under your care….  You're probably looking for power." He looked down harshly at the scientist his face in a scowl that could perhaps bring Freiza to his knees. 

    "Like I've ever even cared…"

     "Please Nappa, he's telling the truth. If not for him do it for me, or the Prince." A new feminine voice entered the abandoned hall interrupting the low husk of Bardock's. It got the right effect though the harden warrior eyes softened slightly as they looked to Bardock's mate; she was of his own blood about a second cousin but they were close. "Freiza will destroy us and I need you to protect the Prince."

     "Feh… Why did you ever come with this low class? He's fucked you up good." Nappa replied. 

     "Shut it," She replied in a growl. "He's done nothing. Bardock is just doing as the King wishes and until Vegita assumes it his words are final." She said lowly quelling any chance for him to argue. 

      "Hmmmm, fine what do I have to do?" He asked hesitantly. Hiding a smirk Bardock wrapped his arms tighter around his mate and started…

~~

            "What do we have here?" The voice of Freiza was high and made all present spin around. Bardock's heart raced. All had been going to plan. Nappa had put the drugs in the Prince's food and they were about to enter the docking area to send the two to a isolated space being out the reach of Freiza and having time to train the Prince.

            It happened so quick there isn't much to explain. Bardock tried to stand between them and was knocked away in one swipe of not his hand but finger then Nappa seeing superiority bowed. Of course and the Prince Vegita fell into the hands of Frieza once more. One flick of his finger and it was over. All the planning. He had failed once again. 

~~

            There had been no time for a second try. After the Prince was taken and put securely in the depths of Freiza's ship Vegeta-sei was destroyed by " a meteor shower" as Vegita was to believe for most of his life. Nappa from fear or who knew what never spoke of that day and the truth. But the Prince was cast into a life he could have been saved from without the knowledge of what could've been. 

            It wasn't the rumbling of the docking area or the world around him shaking and coming up around him. The warmth of that small calloused hand caused his eyes to open. He couldn't move but her body was over his their fingers interlocked. The same fire going through them comparing with nothing the now combusting planet could ever produce.  Still time can't be frozen even if it seems so. Soon the radiance that surrounded them was turned to black and an new empty space was created in the Universe where Vegeta-sei had once been. 

~~

            "I let him go to Freiza. I was the different one I could have stopped him. But I gave in. He over powered me." Then he was silent. 

    "You must be joking right?" Gohan said softly. "You couldn't help it. You did all you could. That's all anyone can do. How would Vegita even know of this if Nappa never told him?"

     "Dreams," The Grandfather and Grandson turned around in shock. In the darkened hall the long forgotten lightning and thunder helped to reveal the Prince of all Saiya-jins in that door way. 

      "Vegita?" Gohan stuttered. 

       "Shut up," he said shortly. "This for once does not involve you. But you." A finger concealed in a white glove pointed towards Bardock. "I will not repeat this again and it'll never be mentioned. You served my Father well and in that I thank you. Before I thought it was you who killed him purposely to turn me over to an enemy. If Kakkorot hadn't been protecting you, I would've ripped out your heart the first moment I saw you. Now I know." He gave a nod. "Just don't forget your place." 

Author's Note: That's it for now. ^-^ Not really a cliffy… just an ending. 


	31. Life of Gohan XXXI Feeling This

Life of Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. 

Author's Note: Here's the update…This chapter was seriously hard to write, Mirai Trunks is such a complicated character. I tried to go right to the action but then I look and Trunks was just flat as a character and of course he is a major ingredient especially his torment a big ingredient for later on. **Gohan's "homecoming" is already written but will be posted later this weekend because it just didn't fit in this chapter and is important enough to be its own. **

That's all… Please Read, Review, and Above all Enjoy.

Additional: Yes I did have another absence of updating but on a positive the update is now and I got some good stuff still to come and I got the day off to get my license which I did and enough time to finally finish this chapter. Yey ^-^ I'm so excited. 

~~

"Hiya ho, here we go." The Great Saiya-man had just saved a plane, exhibiting his superior strength by rescuing it from crashing into the city. The dream form of Gohan standing in a crowd being a witness like all the others was surprised how much ki he had to exert to do the task. This made him that much gladder he had stuck with the training. 

            "I'm the man with the plan to," he went from a semi-crouching position almost to a frozen high kick as he uttered "uplift the good," grand plieing, "and root out the bad. Till we're living like we should. Hiya woah, ho un huh. Now you understand. Umhummmm yeah oh, I'm The Great Saiya-man." 

            After he had saved the plane why couldn't his alternate future dream self just answer the question "who was he" normally. Instead he seemed to be listening to an inner beat box while following with b string cheerleader moves and very bad lyrics. 

            "What a geek." A little girl spit out to her mother in disgust just moments before she had been in awe of his rescue. It took some talent to turn that kind of awe into distaste. _I'm never going to rap a long to another song on the radio again. Not that I ever could… At least I got a few new moves even if they're worst then last time. I can't even get peace in my dreams… Being awake would be better then this. _

~~

            Willing himself, his eyes opened slowly his vision blurred a little due to the desk light close to his eyes. He slowly sat out straight stretching his tired limbs. The demi-Saiya-jin must've fallen asleep on the desk, going over his notes for the English test he had tomorrow. The language was easy, but he kept mixing it up with this alien one from a few galaxies over, somehow the common words were similar but usually meant insults or gibberish. 

    "I love you dearly," in English meant "I will rain havoc with chickens."  (A creature that actually resembled a chicken except it was purple and had tentacles) 

_            I don't even need to be studying this. I just want to keep my mind busy. I mean how much surprise can one ask for in a day, but I did ask for it. At least it's all finally sinking in. I wonder if Vegita will treat us different from now on… Why did I even think of that…? He is Vegita. _

    "Tough day," a voice questioned from the doorway. Turning he saw Mirai Trunks smiling down at him, cornflower blue eyes starring into his. 

    "That obvious," The Hybrid replied as Mirai entered the room sitting on the edge of the bed across from the desk. 

     "Not really, but my Gohan always was that ridged and straight when he was having a hard time, it's also three in the morning," Mirai explained from the shadows, the desk light was doing its job and only lit up the desk. 

     "It's that early? It's just been an overwhelming day, a lot of stuff to sort out you know…But why are you up?"

     "There was always a chance the Androids would attack during the night. I never slept much at night. But what do you mean a lot of stuff? Usually you're much more articulate."

      "You and I are family. You see our Fathers are cousins." Gohan said blatantly.

      "What?"

       "I had the exact same reaction," Trunks' eyes were bugging out of his head his eyebrows up and lost under his bangs with his mouth so wide he might want to be concerned with if his "cousin" (not good with the number of cousin things) jaw would stay attached to the top part. "My Dad's Mother is Vegita's Mother's Sister. So Bardock is Vegita's Uncle. Small world isn't it?" 

     "It does explain a lot." Trunks whisper his hands whipping back stray locks. "I see what you mean though; it's a lot to take in." Trunks muttered Gohan nodded both sitting silent in the room until it all but hover in the air. 

      "Let's go to something else, I've been thinking about this so much I'm getting dizzy." Gohan said lightly dissolving the silence, as Trunks chuckled. "What?"

      "You're not my Gohan at all." He said abruptly leaning forward. The other demi gave the Prince a partial smile; the side of his mouth slightly upturned. "You wanted a change of subject right? I'm giving what my lord wishes." Trunks said with a mock bow. 

    "What? Lord?" Gohan exclaimed. 

    "You are royalty. The Ox King's son makes you a Prince on your Human side and apparently my Aunt makes you royalty on your human side,"

    "Very funny, but what do you mean?"

    "You're not my Gohan at all. I mean you are him and like him but in other ways you're not."

    "Trunks, weren't we going to an easier subject?" The darker demi asked stopping a yawn with a hand.  

    "Right, you see he always tried to protect me it was more of a paternal relationship he was upfront, you on the other hand have a more subtle way of changing things. You both move similarly and your facial expressions and reactions are almost identical but you're still not him, well maybe we'll save that for another day." Trunks said as a reaction to the yawn. "I don't want you to fall asleep on me, it also might be a little too complicated for so early." Watching as lids started to descend upon sapphire depths. 

He also needed more time to catalogue the difference, it was hard to explain as it was and he had just been blabbering as he thought. A habit his mother made him stop at an early age but still sometimes it surfaced. Somehow that fault seemed to always resurface around Gohan in either of the time lines. 

     "Don't worry it won't happen tonight" Gohan muttered as he forced his eyes to open, "tomorrow will be the problem."

     "It should be interesting; I was only in school for a few years in my time. It was cancelled when the Androids kept blowing up. Scaring little children was how they got their kicks."  Trunks said the ending phrase said darkly as his hand turned into an angry fist. 

     "You're going to need that anger, "Gohan said softly, "The wizard is a lot tougher then the Androids." 

      "There always is someone like that. We go into the darkest part of ourselves and use these emotions of pain and hatred. Digging into our selves focusing on the pain and that hidden bloodlust of a race we'll never know. Except from the view of my Father and I guess now your Grandfather. We let the dam break and let ourselves go but do you ever feel that you'll lose yourself. The level of power you are at now is from all the pain you've undergone is that an achievement.  I mean to get the power you got through so much preparation then you get no gratitude. I'm just so tired of it."

     "Didn't your mother ever tell you 'life is a balancing act, 'our Bulma does that constantly? That side is always there you have to embrace it or it'll over take you. There is no gratitude for what we do really. But then I see something like Goten and Trunks, chibi Trunks get chased by Vegita or a hair ball that resembles him because they put the extra strength hair straighter in the shampoo bottle. Then I know why I do it because there is no other way." The Saiya-jin Prince knew Gohan was trying to put a lighter spin on and he smiled slightly in response. 

    "She did long ago, that's what Gohan used to tell me, and after the Androids I think she stopped believing it. Or maybe she thought the scale was broken. It's just now that almost all the people I loved in that place are gone I don't know why I did it. I'm just tired of the fighting."

    "It's tiring, draining on everything and I hate it. But there's no other way if we didn't do it someone else might but you can't trust that."

     "I'm sorry, I guess pre-dawn I get a little cynical, too late for sleep and too early for coffee. You probably won't need me anyway I mean you all have been training for years it's only been a few months for me." Trunks was putting up his defenses once more Gohan could sense that not wanting to press him he let the conversation take the course it was going. He understood how Trunks felt overwhelmed, that if things got any faster he'd be swept away. But he still had to keep to reality the other hybrid had been sent for a purpose even if he didn't know what it was. Even if neither of them did.

    "Not so fast," Gohan said putting up a hand. "You were sent here for a reason, or that's what Lime said. I don't think you can get out of it. And I'm not as powerful as you think I am. My Father and yours have more then me at this moment."

     "What?"

     "They're full Saiya-jins, I can't give you the whole biological lesson like my Grandpa but here's the jist of it. Our bodies are part human making them more fragile then a Saiya-jins'. We can handle most of the heat from energy and even shield it from our selves to a point. But after a certain level it gets so hot the enzymes that produce energy to power our cells degrade due to the heat. They stop producing the molecule that stores energy making any energy come off in heat."

      "You're telling me if I reach a certain level because I'm not a full Saiya-jin my body won't be able to handle it? I'll do something similar to spontaneously combust?"

     "Similar but with all the energy produced there would be more of a gigantic explosion. My Father right now can reach a level of Super Saiya-jin 3 only because he spent time in Other World. If I even tried to get to it, after, there wouldn't be anything left of me. I still have enough power; but I'm just about at the limit of Super Saiya-jin 2. I'm hoping keeping my body at high energy will help me adapt to be able to hold more. It has worked slightly. But I'm far off from ever being able to get to Super Saiya-jin 3."

       "Hmmm… Looks like someone got their second wind." Trunks said his voice far off. Gohan knew the other demi was trying to fit all the information into the right places of the puzzle. "But I have some stuff to do before school," Trunks said his eyes focusing back on Gohan. "Nothing really much, just all these personal information forms, it should be fun I get to think up this complex story of who I am."

            Trunks got up stretching his arms out as he moved into the doorway. "I was thinking of saying I was Bulma's first son, sent to live with nice Monks somewhere in the far mountains to learn to be enlightened of centered or something like that. Now I'm back to learn the family business and reconnect with civilization."

   "Sounds like a top hit if you're trying to sell some drama novel or something." Gohan said dryly.

    "Life is a drama." Trunks smiled widely, "For now I bid thee farewell my lord." With a mocking bow Trunks was gone before he could hear Gohan's profane reply.

_            First he's deep and concerned with how the Universe works then he's a total smartass as a defense. But he did do his job. He lifted my mind off things for a while. Or at least indirectly helped me put some stuff in line. Still I'm worried that he'll…But that's an issue to deal with when I get some sleep._ Gohan thought realizing Mirai Trunks was gone. 

~~

      "Hey, you guys I'd like you to meet Trunks," Gohan said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully, he had downed a few too many cups of coffee to hide his sleepless night the events of his and Trunks' conversation behind him. 

     "Hi Trunks nice to meet you, and you're even hotter then Gohan." A blonde Gohan introduced as Erasa said. Like Gohan she seemed extraordinarily cheerful but Trunks had a feeling it wasn't from a whole pot of black coffee. Trunks gave a slight wave with smile to the girl as she tried to push his face into one of her bigger assets as she hugged him. 

      "Geeze Erasa, can you be more obvious?" A teen with big overdeveloped muscles and long blonde hair said blatantly. "I'm Sharpener by the way." He gave his hand out for Trunks to take. Was he trying to crush his hand or something? He felt the force the boy was exerting his small ki flickered a little; a lot for a normal person. Trunks just responded by giving Sharpener a grip of his own. With a silent yelp he drew his hand back from a smirking Trunks, nursing his throbbing hand. "That is some grip you have." He said obviously impressed. You really shouldn't mess with the Crown Prince of Saiya-jins or a Briefs. 

     "Oh, don't be so obvious Sharpner." A girl said in a mocking tone. "You better watch out or soon you'll have your own fan club." Emerald eyes laughed as she examined the Hybrid. "It's nice to finally meet you Trunks, after I heard so much about you."

    "Same here, I've heard about you too Lime," He responded. He was surprised when he saw the girl. With what he had heard from Gohan he didn't know what to expect but expecting and hearing about her, was completely different from seeing her in person. 

            She was shorter then the other's even Videl by about an inch or two. Her straight brown hair hung a little past her shoulders framing her slender chin but wider cheeks. The thing that got him the most were those eyes they were so piercing, as if they were looking past his Capsule Corp. jacket to something deeper. 

            _"I know you have questions, but I'll have to answer them later."  He wasn't sure if the sentence was spoken or he just dreamed it up. There was a little knowing smirk on her lips at his slightly startled face. Gohan gave a slight elbow to her side seeing the facial communication between the two. _

    "So Trunks are you ready for today?" Videl asked. 

    "It's not like I have a choice."

    "Not at all, but some of us have to keep with our manners, instead of drooling over you or playing with you." Videl said eyeing her friends. Erasa and Sharpener looked at the girl coldly while Lime just shrugged nonchalantly. 

**_*BRING*_**

            The morning bell sounded to the annoyance of almost everyone in the building. Students got out from their huddles at the lockers and started to go towards their day's confinement in higher learning. 

    "Hmmm, you're in room 211 so that means you're with Videl, and Erasa," Gohan looked at his schedule. "You also have Mr. Kono make sure you stay awake and sit in the middle. He has a little of a lisp and he calls on the back a lot more. Have fun, and see you at lunch." Gohan said quickly going off Lime striding along side him closely turning quickly to give a small wave of goodbye. 

    "Good luck man," Sharpner called over his shoulder following Gohan and Lime, "See you guys at lunch."

            Videl and Erasa said their good-byes while Trunks stood there waving dumbly, until Videl pulled him by the sleeve, while Erasa clung to his arm. 

~~

            "He'll be fine." Lime said to Gohan quietly as they took their seats. "He has us, remember your first day?" She said positively,

    "Very fondly," He replied sarcastically letting out a sigh. He still was trying to repress the memories of his first day of school. The girl just gave him a small smile turning to gather her things for the day. 

~~

   "You were one of a clean up job you know." Trunks had to look up to see the origin of the voice. There up in a branch above him Lime sat casually taking a deep bite out of an apple. "Lunch?" She questioned throwing him an extra apple, "I know it's probably not enough for you, but they always work as appetizers."

    "What are you doing up there?" He question catching the apple. She was at least twenty feet in the air. 

The courtyard was deserted due to that fact class was still in session. Trunks had been mysteriously pardoned from his Science class to go to the outer courtyard. 

     "Waiting for you," she said gesturing him to come and join her. Scanning the surroundings for any onlookers, he jumped to a thick branch near Lime, with ease knowing there were no spectators.   

     "How did you get up here?" He said looking down. 

      "I've been climbing trees like this all my life I feel like I can see more from being this high. You're here because you have questions, and I'm the one who's supposed to answer them."

      "That's why I got this pass?" He flashed the crumbled up paper. 

      "A fast learner aren't we? I can be very convincing when need be" She nodded. "I'm sorry that you had to leave your time but there really wasn't a choice. We've all had to do things we haven't wanted. I guess that's the cost of a safe world. Or so I'm told." She said lowly. _Gets right to the point doesn't she?_

     "Are you the reason? Is that why I had to leave a small child to carry the world on her shoulders if something happened? I had to put her in the same place as her Father, Me? I had to be dragged out of a place I've known for my whole life finally rid of those damn Androids. After my mother died and I realize I am alone you drag me into another fight?" It was all spilling out his anger at the hand he had been given at the mournful feelings of loss with the departure of his Mother and Gohan. As his Gohan would say the dam one of the driving forces of his power was breaking. His Father would be crossed at the slip in the restraint of his emotions. But his Father was known to lose his temper at times. But why was it around this girl it was like he was being compelled.

     "It's your own fault you're here. Once you died in this timeline you were linked to it. You can only have your name scheduled in one version of Other Worlds records. You wouldn't have been able to die in your time line if you tried. If you want to blame someone blame Cell he is the one that killed you linking you here. 

There is a life thread for every person which is cut when each person dies, since yours is in our version of Other World if it was cut when it was your time you wouldn't die and trust me that would cause problems. King Yamma (Enma Daio) can't process a soul unless he does the one listed before it. If he couldn't process yours then there would be a tie up in the sorting of souls here."

     "I never knew I was that important," Trunks said coolly he had finally gotten a hold of his temper. 

     "You must be joking with me, you saved our time, and you saved your own. You shouldn't doubt yourself Trunks you'll be needed here in more ways then one. But you'll have to get over feeling sorry for yourself and holding back parts of yourself." She said looking towards him. "I'm sorry Trunks." It was all but a whisper but his ears picked it up.

            He was speechless but Lime was looking to her wrist. "We better get down before class lets out which is about a minuet so I guess we're out of time."  Quickly she grabbed a branch above her to help propel herself up. Skillfully she walked to the trunk and started going down the branches as if it were a ladder. Watching for a few seconds more surprised at the ease and grace she exhibited he flew down. "I could just picture the songs if we were caught." She laughed as both were on the ground. 

   "Lime and Trunks sitting in a tree… Ow!" Videl came to the corridor singing teasingly as she approached only to get an impact to the shoulder from Lime. "Do you take everybody in that thing? Careful you might make Gohan jealous." Videl added lowly at the end. 

            Trunks had suspected something like that from the way the girl had hung on him…But a lot of girls including that Erasa girl and Videl seemed to hang around him (Who wouldn't ?) but this hammered the nail into the coffin. The way he moved around her was also similar to that of how his Gohan had acted around Videl (Mira Trunks' time line). Holding this girl a little closer then the others having a light in his eyes that only appeared when she was there. Did that mean that…?.... What was he thinking there were more important things to think about then who to "date". He never needed it before.

            But then now things were different. The air was so much fresher here and everyone was different. Similar maybe but still different, somehow he felt the sky was also bluer looking up for a moment as the girls went on talking.  Perhaps there was hope for him after all. 

~~

Author's Note: Whooo that's over with. It's not a cliffhanger^-^ whooo. I think I'll elaborate more about school. Maybe Gohan's first day *evil grin* but the homecoming is the next thing. We also got to get to Buu and all that lovely mess. I'm trying to practice writing fight scenes. It's real hard. But they're getting better. Thanks for reading hopefully it wasn't boring I tired to get a lot of information into this one. I seem to be really big on the characterization lately. I'm so evil to poor Trunks…Hmmm. Please review. Thanks again. Stay tuned for more chappies.

C ya^-^


	32. Life of Gohan Special XXXII: Homecoming

Life or Gohan

By Silvertress

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

Author's Note: Apologies for my constant lateness… (^_^;) But here it is. Warning there is a little bit of fluff going on but hopefully it's entertaining. As always read, review and above all enjoy. 

Additional: **This is when Gohan just is getting back to Earth. It is about half a year to a year before Mirai Trunks arrives.**

On with the show: 

~~

            The air hung dry, the sun enhancing the immense desert heat, it's light pounding through a cloudless blue sky. 

    "Mom, what are we waiting here for?" Goten, sweating, impatient, and importantly above all bored asked his mother tugging at her pant leg. There is only so much a seven year old can take.

    "OOO sweetie we've been over this." She said looking down at him with a smile so big he was scared somehow her face would break. How could cheekbones go that high? "You're brother is coming home." Her smile became even bigger defying most basic laws of physics. 

   "Gohan?" He questioned. Gohan was a character in old stories his parents told him before he went to sleep. Or a ghost from the pictures that decorated the living room; he had taken one of them as if in a way to communicate with the protagonist of his bedtime stories. 

            There was a boy with sapphire eyes that smiled each time he looked at it and platinum hair that stood on end the way on a Saiya-jin's can. At least they had some sort of connection he could become "the monster" as his mom called it too. He didn't do it around her, every time he did she would always start crying and whisper to herself. Daddy said it was ok to do in fighting but not around mommy because it brought up too many memories of Gohan. He didn't understand why that was a bad thing. He wanted to remember his older brother. 

            In the picture Gohan was holding a small bundle in his arms, his Mom said it was him sleeping. He wasn't sure because all you saw was a white blanket and black spikes jetting out of the top. He wished that he could go in the picture and wake himself up. Somehow he felt it would make things better if in the picture he could see both their faces. Maybe it would prove that he had actual contact with his brother. 

            They say pictures are worth a thousand words. Stories are usually longer then a thousand words. Even if over a thousand words seems like a large amount, think the amount of description, which is needed to bring a scene of life to reality. You need to know the setting, what the characters are like and feeling, how it all plays out. It's a complex arrangement of the right words and let's not even get started on correct grammar. 

            Goten loved stories, he was even starting to tell his own. But he liked reality much more. To live something was a whole different experience then hearing about it. Sometimes things were left out be it a breath or perhaps the smell of sea water on the wind. The small demi-Saiya-jin didn't like missing details no matter how small they were. His Dad said it would make him a great fighter one day. You have to be able to observe what your opponent is doing and moving and that can help predict his next move. 

    "Hey Goten, stop staring off into nothing. You're not your Father." The mocking voice of Trunks accompanied the hard pressure of a quick impact to the back. 

    "Hey Trunks I was thinking." Goten whirled around glaring at his partner in crime. Trunks always thought that he was the boss since he was a year older and the crown prince of all Saiya-jins. Trunks was stubborn like Mr.Vegeta so he didn't fight it, anyway things were always a lot of fun when Trunks was around. 

   "Wow, that's a miracle." Trunks replied. "Come on I have an idea."  Quickly Trunks opened his hand and flashed the center ingredient of a joke they had been working on. Sharing similar devilish smirks they snuck off from the adults. It's their fault if they get tricked now, they should know by now they should have a closer eye on the pair. 

~~

     "At this rate it'll be dark by the time he gets back." Chichi sighed. "Are you sure that he's coming?" 

    "That's what the last report said." Lime replied. "You don't know the amount of paperwork it took to let him come back."

     "Scanners still show that his ship is coming. He's in our Solar System now." Bulma added looking to a small grayish screen. 

    "If the boy was arriving so late then why the hell did we have to come and stand in this damn desert all day." Vegeta snarled who was crankier then usual from spending a day under the blazing sun in a hot desert. 

     "We needed to make sure there was no trouble." Lime said. "We still don't know for certain if the plan worked," the last sentence softer. 

            Heat has a way of drawing out more then sweat, anxiety, worry, impatience seem to appear too. At least the sun was setting almost taking the heat with it. The cold air of night was starting to appear with the purple of the dusk. 

~~

      "Now entering the Milky Way." Bardock said mechanically while attending to his consul.     

            Gohan grabbed the arms of his chair tensely, not even noticing almost breaking the arm with his iron grasp. His eyes were intensely glaring out the front viewing hatch at the space ahead. 

     "One would think you would be glad to be going home. I mean isn't this what you've been working for. But you're tenser then when you go into battle." The Pureblood asked. 

    "I want to go home, but will they let me? Have I changed too much to go back? Even now I think everything has been a dream and I'm still chained to a desk looking out the window waiting to go outside."

     "You must be joking me. You've gone through battles, hunger, and the rituals and still believe you'll be treated as a child or exiled? Then you're not as smart as I thought you to be. Is this sort of dreading a human thing? You really should have more confidence in yourself and those around you. I thought you would've learned that by now."

    "I guess you're right" Gohan sighed slouching into the chair and easing his grip.

   "Sometimes your too human for your own good." Bardock whispered under his breath.

~~

            Lime watched silently as the late dusk sky was slowly taking away the scorching sun. Wiping sweat from her brow she sighed heavily. Everyone was restless even with the arrival of the cooler night. Separating herself trying to get a calm breath of air, she still felt on the edge leaning against the shadow of the one of the boulders. It felt good to get weight out of her tender swollen feet, from standing all day. 

            Closing her eyes she tried to calm her mind. It had been a busy last couple of years. Trying to stay in front of a Wizard was more difficult then expected. He had recruited more and acquired more power then what they originally expected. The Wizard himself was not much of a leader but having some powerful leaders addicted to his "magical power ups" helped him keep his soldiers. That was without the monster. When the fight came she wondered if they would be ready. But now she should have her mind on Gohan's safety. 

            She had waited as long as she could. Vegeta and Goku were there if things were to go shoddier then planned. The girl had to go back to Other World to help Kibito with the trick. He didn't have the energy to maintain the disguised ki for long. 

            The particulars of the idea that let the Hybrid return were rather simple. From Other World where spirit energy is stronger then in reality. Kibito started to transmit of ki signature that resembled that of Gohan's in something similar to a trance. It is easy for the body to have it's own ki or life energy it's a natural process. But to take and created or even replicate a ki took a lot of energy and detail. Chi is very specific to the person that it belongs to. The actual undertaking of it is near to impossible.

            They couldn't enact this plan years ago because this technique took a very long time to develop. Also Gohan had just been a boy, the ki fluxed sparadically according to the will of his pubescence. That would have been impossible to replicate. The Wizard was tracking the boy by his ki signature, a spell fused with technology that surpassed that of the scouter used in the Ice-jin Empire. The Wizard had the forces and ability to try and make an empire. But he didn't, he just continued to strengthen his forces. 

            Shin said it was his magical upbringing. The belief and magical training stressed the importance of destiny, a noble idea but when in the mind of a psychotic megalomaniac not one of the best tools. He believed it was his destiny to take what he thought was his by force and his spells. But to get his ultimate prize, The Universe, he must use a creature his Father created. Some kind of ultimate fate a prophet told his family. His Father was defeated so it was the son who had to save the dropped torch. So far he had picked it up… Now their goal was to keep him from lighting it. Too bad it wasn't easy as taking away his matches or drenching the torch. Not many things are that simple, unfortunately. 

             This plan definitely was not like stealing matches, as Kibito transmitted the powerful false signal, Gohan let the Kami ki that was left in him from Piccolo spread throughout his system, using his own ki to amplify the signal and conceal it. (The ki Piccolo put in him using a scratch to track him when he went to the future) This technique was dangerous and couldn't be done for a long period of time. The demi had finally gotten close enough to Earth to maintain the ki in his system for the amount of time needed.

            It was her turn now to help sustain the power to under go all this. The torch analogy really didn't fit this situation. Did it? It must be the underlying pyromaniac in her surfacing.

            No matter what, duty calls. There was one common link with the Supreme Kai's side and the Wizard. They all had a great sense of duty; unfortunately it was two different sides of a coin. Stepping out from the increasing shadows she cleared her throat to get the other's attention. 

   "It won't be long now, but sorry I got to go." Seeing Chichi stiffen more, "No, don't worry nothing went wrong." She said reassuringly. With a wave and smile, and quick good byes, she closed her eyes and just seemed to fade away.

            ~~

            The sky was a pitch black now while the stars started to lighten the moonless sky. The stark hotness of the day was replaced by austere cold. The ground started to rumble, as a big fiery bean shot across the sky. Squinting one through the light one could see a white round shape. The air was roaring and the wind picked up, as the image got closer. Rapidly as it appeared it went over the welcoming committee's head. With one resounding roar of impact and an up spurt of sand a few miles away it was over.

~~

            "I'm glad that we weren't waiting there." Krillen said rubbing his ears. 

    "Wow it's the master of the obvious." Bulma answered sarcastically. "But that sure was some landing."

    "You were saying," Krillen interrupted. "Hey where is everybody going?" He asked see the others entering the air. 

    "Did you see what just happened? Or is your short-term memory broken? He's here! My baby is here!" Chichi had tears in her eyes and Goku could feel her shaking in his arms. 

    "Mom why are you crying?" Goten asked hovering next to her. "I mean if he's here why are you sad?" 

   "Not all tears are sad, Goten." Goku said gently.

   "Will you stop this mushy bull shit!" Vegeta yelled. "The brat isn't even off the space ship yet and you're discussing your feelings." 

   "Vegeta will you shut up for once in your life. You ruined once again another Kodak moment." Bulma said hitting his shoulder while he held her. 

    "Do you want me to drop you woman?" He yelled down to him.

   "Oh right, then it would be your job to take care of Trunks. You'd also get lonely." She glared. 

   "Mom, Dad everyone is leaving," Trunks pointed out quietly. "They said they were tired of waiting so they left."

~~

            There in the middle of its landing crater sat the capsule that had taken her son to places she couldn't imagine. She didn't notice it but Goku noticed that he was supporting most of her weight now. She was too excited, anxious maybe, she didn't know what emotion but her legs just wouldn't support her. He was holding her tighter.

            Not everyone can understand the emptiness, which is present when someone so important in your life isn't present. At times she wondered if she was always destined to know what it felt like. First Goku then Gohan but now they would both be back. They could be together in what she wanted. A family. 

            The lights from the ship went off and all went black again as two figures came out of the ship and slowly rising to the desert sand. Chichi's heart felt, as it would break through her chest. The strong beats were rapid with her anxiety as adrenaline coursed through her body. 

Her baby was actually coming home! 

            She didn't know if she should concede to tears, strangle the boy when she saw him, or laugh hysterically. Her indecision left her shaking in Goku's arms as she dug her manicured nails deeply into his forearm. He didn't shrink from her grasp but just stayed stone still. She looked up to him and saw his eyes were on the two dark figures approaching a smile on his face. He could see him… Gohan… He was smiling… That meant only one thing. Gohan was back and whole!

            It was as if everyone was frozen, except the pair of darker figures coming ever closer. There wasn't even the of sound of breath, it was an inhale of anticipation, literally. 

~~

            Bardock was flying in front of him, while Gohan was in a state of semi shock; he could hear his heart beat in his ears. The dry air of the desert seemed so familiar to him; he'd seen battles for the Earth take place in spots just like this or trained with the Earth's Special Forces. The familiar landscape of the brown sand was a dark blue by the night sky and the mountains that jutted up were black shadows. It brought to surface so many memories. HE WAS HOME

            The demi could see the dark figures waiting for him silently. Were their eyes on him? He remembered waiting for his Father like that.  Would they really do that for him? The trembling butterflies in his stomach were calmed as he sensed the warm anticipation in the kis he was so longing to meet. (Corny much?)

HE WAS HOME…(one track mind too ^-~)

~~

            A figure landed and Chichi ran as fast as she could, grasping him as hard as she could.

    "Gohan you're back I can't believe it…" She was on the verge of tears.

    "Um Chichi…" Goku spoke up quietly; she turned around glaring at him as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

    "How dare you ruin my reunion with my son," She snarled.

    "Mom? He's your son?" A deep voice questioned coming from a few feet away. The source of the voice was a 17 year old Gohan hovering in the air. His long hair futilely pulled back by a band of leather, gold locks still spiked. "I don't think his name is Gohan…" He smiled. Chichi looked the same her hair pulled back in a full bun and her usual silk outfit. The demi looking around was glad to see the Z senshi remained mostly the same. He was just different… Would they be ok with that?

    "Gohan?" He lowered to the ground. 

    "Long time no see…" She was frozen, her arms still around the **stranger**. 

    "Gohan?" 

    "It's me." He answered giving the goofy smile he inherited from his Father.

    "Gohan?" Talk about being speechless.

    "Excuse me lass but care to loosen your grasp. It's very tight." Bardock said breathlessly his Saiya-jin accent making the syllables sharp.

            Chichi looked up and her eyes widened. "Goku?" She question seeing the carbon copy of her husband subtracting a scar and his tanner skin. 

    "I'm over here Chichi," Goku said waving behind her keeping eye contact with the copy. She backed up letting go of the man a look of relief coming over his features.

    "First, I guess I should introduce him… So we don't mistake him for Krillen or someone else next. This is Bardock."

     " Bar…Bardock? You mean that guy is Goku's Dad… But how?" Krillen asked slowly.

     "Wait you guys stories can be saved till later… Gohan is back and we haven't even welcomed him back. Manners people." Bulma spoke up. Ignoring a snarling Vegeta, who was glaring daggers at the Father of his greatest competition. 

     "Gohan!" Chichi cried once more as she ran to her son. Finally taking the right Son into an embrace.

    "It's great to see you again, Mom." He said breathlessly. Her arms were so tightly around him that it was cutting off his air supply.

    "Look at you my baby all grown up," somehow she managed to squeeze even tighter.

    "It's great to see you again, man, you've grown huge you're taller then me now," Yamcha spoke up.

    "It's great to see you but I can't say anything about you being taller then me. You were taller then me when you hit about 9." Krillen added.

     "Welcome back," Bulma smiled.

            Goku was still in an eye lock with Bardock two identical expressions of concentration on each other, as their Prince had a death glare on the older of the two, his hands even seemed ready to do a final flash attack. Goten and Trunks were nowhere to be seen.

~~

     "What took you so long?" Goten asked.

     "My parents wouldn't go with the others to meet your brother." 

     "Can you feel that he's really strong? His ki is almost familiar." The younger demi said sensing the warm ki.

     "Who is the other guy though? Whoever he is, he's related to you." Trunks spoke, feeling what can only be described as family vibration. Each ki has a similar wavelength if the two are related to each other. Everything about ki shows something, the amount shows the power, the temperature helps convey mood, while the vibration of it shows something of a celestial family tree. 

   "If they're all gone do you want to go on with the prank?"

    "What?" Goten asked surprised at the question. Usually Trunks didn't have that amount of concern in his voice.

     "I was thinking since the prank took longer then we thought and your brother is here…You wouldn't want to make the kind of impression. We can wait till tomorrow to play tricks on him." Trunks said quickly.

     "You might be right," The small Saiya-jin mused chewing on his fist slightly.

    "Why don't we just go meet your brother, we can reuse the bubblegum and fireworks." Trunks said unexpectedly, he usually never stopped a prank. Only at the threat of death by ki blast and sometimes he went along with it anyway.

   "Are you sure?"

   "You want to meet your brother, don't you?" 

   "I…" Goten trailed off, not knowing what he wanted. The prank had been a blessing in disguise. The planning helped keep his mind off that he was meeting the boy in the picture. His brother. Would he remember him? Was he as nice as his family said? Would he still get the same amount of attention now that he was back? There was so much uncertainty that came with his return.

   "What?"

   "I don't know if I want to… I've never had a brother before." Goten said quietly.

   "What am I?" Trunks questioned lifting a brow.

   "A demi-Saiya-jin?" Goten asked.

   "Yes, but that's not the answer I'm looking for." Trunks shook his head.

   "A pork chop?"

   "What?" He exclaimed in surprise.

   "Sorry, I'm hungry." Goten apologized rubbing his empty stomach.

   "What I'm looking for is… I've always thought we were something like brothers with…" Trunks said slowly. He wasn't one to express such deep feelings like this. He was Vegeta's son.

     "Really?" Goten asked brightly, he nodded and that made Goten beam. "Thanks Trunks." The younger nervous demi whispered.

     "Let's go see your brother."  Trunks advised getting off the ground. It was Goten's turn to nod.

~~

            The brat had gone to protect the Earth. Leaving the planet in Vegeta's care for about 2 years. The Prince actually respected the boy for his power and behavior in battle. He even could've been one of the elite if the Saiya-jin Empire was still around. He was glad the boy came back in a few ways. 

            But the man with him… Bardock… He had killed his Father and he was responsible for his own personal hell- His childhood with Freiza. His blood was boiling; the prince would've blasted him into oblivion if the two Sons weren't there. He hated to admit it but he couldn't take the pair on at once. With Saiya-jin instinct of family they would defend Bardock with all they had. He would just have to wait until later to deal with… him…

~~

            Chichi finally released a very blue-faced Gohan. Goten and Trunks had just landed a few feet away and were now running to the middle of the group. Goten in front of Trunks stopped at the sight of him, causing Trunks to run into him with a grunt. He was huge, about as tall as his Dad. Wearing something that reminded him of a… of a bathrobe. He used to have one with little yellow rubber duckies for after baths but he and Trunks blasted it after they decided little yellow rubber duckies were evil.  

            He wore a dark black robe trimmed with blue over a white shirt and dark gi pants. His face was similar to his dad's, but there were parts of mom. The face was bigger and more slender then the one that smiled up at him from the picture. The hybrid wanted to reach out his hand to see if he was real. But he couldn't move.

    "Hi there," Gohan beamed, the same smile his Dad did. Not the goofy smile he did when he broke stuff because, he couldn't suppress his power, or he did something else wrong. It was the smile he used when he was really **happy**. Like when he saw him(Goten) go Super Saiya-jin for the first time…. Happy. 

   "Hi," he managed to squeak out.

   "I'm Gohan," he said gently holding out a big calloused hand.

    "I..I'm Goten," he replied reaching a shaking hand to the one offered.

    "I remember you… But I'm not surprised if you don't remember me. I'm your older brother." Gohan said as he brought his fingers around the smaller one into a handshake. 

     "I'm sorry I don't. But I've seen pictures of you and Mommy and Daddy always tell me stories of you." He answered.

    "Hmmm."

    "Did you hold me when I was a baby?" Goten asked abruptly.

   "Yes," the oldest demi answered with a nod. 

   "There's a picture of you holding a blanket with black spikes coming out of it but I can't tell if it's me." Goten said. 

   "I remember taking that picture. Trust me you were in my arms. It took forever for you to stop fidgeting, you finally fell asleep and we took it." His brother replied reassuringly. 

   "…." Gohan stepped forward and took the younger Son into his arms. Goten stood in the grasp shaking for a moment but then laughed and returned it. 

    "I guess having a big brother won't be that bad." The boy whispered into Gohan's ears.

    "Glad to hear it."

~~

     "Will you two cut the mushy shit? I'm going to barf." Trunks spoke up. (Seems the softness of Trunks has a limit.)

    "Trunks, language," Bulma scolded.

    "Shut up Woman, tell me that wasn't getting repulsively touching." The Prince spoke up.        

            She didn't answer, the Prince laughed in triumph.

     "Mom can we eat now? I'm hungry." Goten spoke up. "Gohan is back now, so there is no point in waiting here."

     "He is right," Gohan agreed. "I didn't come all the way here to wait in the desert."

     "At least one thing hasn't changed. They think with their stomachs," Krillen said lightly.

     Vegeta growled, while the demi-Saiya-jins chuckled.

~~

            "They are right, since Gohan is here there is no reason to be here anymore," Bulma concurred, "It is really late, Goku maybe you could…. Goku?" Bulma looked to one of the dearest people in her life. He was glaring at Bardock his black eyes so intense with expression she couldn't read it. How long had that been going on? 

            She stepped forward trying to reach a hand to his shoulder to get attention.

   "No!" She jumped as Gohan shouted at her, quickly striding towards her. 

  "What? Gohan… he's not… What is going on?" She was finally able to form the question she was looking for. She was a scientist. It was her job in life to figure out the who, what, when, where, and why.

  "Goku?" Chichi stifled. 

  "He's fine, it's kind of complicated but they are…" He was trying the right words to translate the Saiya-jin concept. Vegeta turned with a small look on intrigue of what the Hybrid had learned. "It's sort of renewing the family bond between them. It's like "This is your life" Saiya-jin style. It's completely harmless but it could take a while and if you try and interfere… it's won't be pretty." 

    "You mean they're trying to get the… the feeling." Goten slowly piped up. 

    "What are you guys blabbing about?" Yamcha spoke up. 

    "It's a Saiya-jin thing. The boys seem to have this connection with their Fathers. Kind of a heightened paternal sense, for instance they can tell if they're in danger, and vice versa. It's instinct."

    "Wait, you mean Vegeta and Trunks… Impossible…" Yamcha tried to keep from laughing. 

    "Watch it… Calm down Vegeta." Bulma warned.

     "Why do I put up with these puny idiots?" He fumed to himself. "You have no comprehension of …."

     "Don't Dad, it's not worth it. They don't need to understand…" Trunks said calmly. He looked down to his son. "If he reacts like that. How is he worthy even to know? You and I are the only ones that…" He trailed off. The Prince looked towards his "heir" understanding. With a cold glare he turned…there were more important matters to attend to anyway, for instance his stomach. 

    "Just leave them, it shouldn't be long. I can take us all to Capsule Corp." Gohan said looking at the two. 

~~

            After the Ship was gathered and everyone had contact, Gohan put two fingers to perform his more proficiently trained technique of instant transmission. There he at Capsule Corp, a dinner that was almost the same as he remembered, for the first time in so many years he felt safe… His story saved for later, so he found out about everyone else. 

Krillen's daughter Marron was about five now… She and 18 and Master Roshi were on Kame Island because of the flu… Piccolo was Kami at the moment… Tien and Chiaozu were off at some unknown quarter of the world training…Yamcha's team had been winning the championship for years now… 

Sparring, training, took up most of the time for all the fighters. It was the same old pattern. For the Saiya-jins, Androids, now a Wizard… Some things Gohan guessed were just imprinted on reality so much the same act happened, it just involved different players. 

            But he was home. With his Mom and Goten and his Dad and the rest of his extended family. As corny as it sounded, he was home and he could barley keep his smile from permanently stretching his cheeks. His past worries were forgotten; At least for now.

            Things finally quieted down as Gohan carried Goten to a guest room setting him for bed and turning off the light. The small Saiya-jin snuggled toward the covers and hid his head in the blankets so only black spikes stood out. 

~~

            Bardock… Badock as in his Father, not Grandpa Gohan but his real Father, he was standing right in front of him. Goku never really thought about what that would mean to him. He had Grandpa Gohan, Chichi, Bulma and everyone else. But there was a kind of energy going between them. It was like a soft pull in the back of his mind. He knew Gohan was back but he just couldn't focus on the boy.

            The older pure blood could also feel the pull. Succumbed to his instincts he did what they screamed for him to do. He tried to reopen the "link" or emotional bond that had been formed when Goku was only a few days old. 

**Flash back:**

"Bardock I'm surprised your son was put in the warrior class," The old Trianina doctor said, scratching what looked like a horn. Tiranina were cleft lipped creatures with scales and had horn like growths throughout their body. There were few species that were smart and tough enough at the same time to deal with Saiya-jin patients. This Tiranina known as Zehn was one of the best. Nothing was good enough for the "secret" of the Royal Family. 

    "Inheritance is always in the air. He must get it from his mother."

    "But I don't understand why he was put in such a low class… His power…." At this Bardock was on him. He usually wasn't a violent person at heart but if those words passed the doctors lips his son would be in danger. Large fist surrounding the medic's windpipe, he growled lowly. 

    "Finish that sentence and your neck will be snapped. You already have been debriefed on the situation. Any more of what you just attempted and I will have your head. Alpha doctor or not science can't save you from pure Saiya-jin power." The doctor once a green was now turning black from lack of oxygen. He nodded as his body flailed helplessly to get free.

            Leaving him breathless he went to see the subject of his prior conversation. There in the arms of his sleeping mate was a bundle wrapped in a blanket black spikes the only thing visible. Slowly Goku's mother's eyes fluttered open.

    "What happened?" She asked immediately seeing his stressed expression.

   "Too much shit to do and not enough damn time." He said exasperated. "That doctor Zahn might be trouble he was asking too many questions when he already was told not to."

    "We can't let Freiza know about him. Kakkarott has more power registered then anyone since… since Brolly." Bardock said knowing at least in this room the walls had no ears. The King had sought to that personally days before he…

     "Your right," She said hugging the bundle tighter. "He's destined for something I can feel it… Have you.." 

            She didn't even get to finish her question, "I believe he will be the one to end it all. He will be the one to reach the legendary level of Super Saiya-jin and he will be the one to kill Freiza."

     "What," Her voice was close to a tremolo.

     "The night the King died I saw a vision of Freiza and perhaps his end, on an exploding planet. He had golden hair and blue eyes just as they say in the legend." Pointing to his sleeping son.

     "That look in your eyes, it says that's not every thing, is it?" 

     "This… This is years in the future and in that future I don't see us… I don't see any other Saiya-jins.  The only ones left are Kakkarott and Prince Vegeta… Freiza is going to destroy us all. I don't think I can do anything to stop it. I couldn't save the King and I don't think I can save our race." He said the guilt and sadness in the words almost made them drop in the air as if they were physical. 

    "But… can you save Kakkorott and the Prince?" She said softly, "then there would be some of us left." 

     "I'm certain Kakkorott and the Prince will survive, we just have to get them off this planet."

     "Fine, go to the board and try and get him a mission." She said hugging the bundle tighter. "Don't forget Raditz…"

     "What about you?"

     "This is my home… I can't leave. You know that… But if you want…"

     "Never, I'll go to the board," With that he gave her a protective look and left the room.

~~

            Goku had seen his Mother… She had held him… He had a Mother was the most important thing. Then it was Goku's turn he felt something tugging at his memories. Flashes went in front of his eyes. Memories buried deep of things that had happened a long time ago.

             His crash,  Grandpa Gohan, his accident that took his memory… Numerous enemies from Emperor Pilaf to Cell and most important Freiza… 

            Then the tugging was gone and he was able to concentrate on other things. First he saw the sand that was a clear dark brown that seemed to glow with a bluish light. Then the large eyes that he had been transfixed on for an unknown amount of time.

    "You, you did it… Kakkaorrott you defeated Freiza you were a Super Saiya-jin…" The older man's eyes seemed glassy. 

    "Why didn't you leave?" Goku asked slowly. "You knew but you didn't leave."

    "Territory your Mother couldn't see past that instinct and," he paused, "I couldn't see past my instinct to stay by her. I did my job. You were safe and were able to defeat Freiza that is all that mattered."

            Goku was speechless. This was the first true meeting with his Father he could remember; thanks to the fall he never even had dreams of the man. But he was talking as if he had known him for his whole life. 

    "What did we just do? What was all of that?" He questioned.

    "I renewed our family link… You must have something like a very close feeling that can't be explained, with Gohan and Goten. It's something to use to keep your family safe. It's also an easy way to catch up."

            For another time Goku was speechless… " I know this must be strange to you. But Gohan needed someone that was familiar with the Galaxies to get away from that threat you've all been preparing for. I guess it was something I did to make up for what I put you to."

    "What did you put me to?" Goku asked scratching the back of his neck. 

    "My visions you know I saw you defeat Freiza, I feel like since I saw it I was the one that put you to that destiny."

   "Huh? You made me battle Freiza? I don't think that is right… I fought him because," Goku was quiet for a moment, "because that is just what happened. I don't really believe in destiny. I could've let him go on hurting people but that's not who I am."

    "Very odd,"

   "What?"

    "That fall really did erase your memories, and most of your Saiya-jin behavior. You're a Saiya-jin with Earthling personality; if you were like a true Saiya-jin you would've defeated him to be the alpha. Not because he hurt certain Green Aliens"

     "I gave him a second chance but he wouldn't stop. In the end it was his own evilness that made him die."

     "That idea will take a while to get used to… I hope you will allow me to stay around long enough to. I am on your territory now." 

     "That is your decision. I would like to get a chance to know you…" He couldn't say their exact relationship out loud… "_Father."_  

     "Thank you. But I believe your son would like to see you Kakkarrot, and you seem to need a meal."

     "How did you know?"

    "You stomach is rumbling louder then an Earth Quake. A trait I believe you got from your Uncle, perfectly healthy but just a tad annoying. I think someone blew him up because… Never mind," Seeing a startled/ confused look take over his son's features. 

            Slowly Goku came forward and grabbed his forearm and in a flash they were at Capsule Corp, where everyone's ki seemed to be.

~~

            There are a few moments in life when events happen that one can't or won't sleep no matter what they do. You count sheep, do a little shadow puppet show with your hands, and drink warm milk, read the dictionary or any other reference book you can find. But the Sandman still refuses to come. 

            The sky was now turning a pale shade of pink across the horizon but the deep sky of night still held domination over the sky. The white marble of the Look out reflected the tone of the sky above it. Causing the edges to be the ground to go from a light to a dark blue. The calm of it was something Gohan could only maintain through deep meditation or, being at the Look out, excluding during times of crisis. 

    "Welcome back kid," A deep voice said. 

    "Piccolo!" He exclaimed running to Namek arms around him as fast as he could. 

    "Good to see you again," The Namek said putting one arm around him. 

    "I heard your full Kami for the moment, that's why you couldn't leave the look out, and why you didn't come…."

    "We wanted to make sure you made it back, I'm going to give it up again to Dende now that you're back."

    "I really missed you,"

   "I missed you too kid." The demi-Saiya-jin didn't know what was making this more emotional. Was it an effect from having part of Piccolo's ki in him or was it the sleep deficiency it could even be hormones. Who knew? 

    "Looks like we got another Son on our hands." Piccolo said stepping away from the boy. No matter how tall Gohan had grown the Namek was still at least seven or more feet tall. 

    "There you are, I've been looking for you. You're lucky your Mother is asleep." Goku said cheerfully. 

    "Dad! Daddy!" The boy ran to him in a similar fashion he had for Piccolo. 

    "Sorry I had to put our reunion off for a while. Your Grandfather and I had some things to discuss." Goku said shortly.

    "I know," Gohan replied. "I can't believe I'm home…"

   "You better believe it," Yet another voice joined the trio. 

   "Who… who are you?" Gohan asked stepping back from his Father's grasp.

   "You don't remember me?" The new comer asked. "Hmmm, ok, Ahhh Cell! Cell is coming! Help, help." The girl started screaming almost hysterical. 

   "Where?" Goku asked looking around his body tense, preparing for battle. "I can't sense him."

    "Cell isn't here Goku," Piccolo said calmly. 

    "Lime?" Gohan questioned after his Father calmed down. "You changed…"

   "It happens. Looks like it happened to you too." She pointed out. "Welcome back." She smiled. 

            He was speechless. This girl didn't match the memory in his mind…It was like she put him off his mental balance somehow. Then he started to remember yes people do grow a little bit from after the point they hit eleven. He definitely needed to get some sleep.

    "Going on another trip?" She asked quietly.

   "He just got back," Goku interjected. 

   "What… Sorry long trip. Thank you for all that you've done…" Gohan said flashing the goofy smile his Father was known for, stating one of the big understatements of his life, but the last thank you seemed to get Lime off guard.

    "Goku, maybe you should take him home," Piccolo observed the bloodshot white of his eyes accompanied by dark circles. There is always time for welcomes later. Goku nodded realizing how tired the boy was. 

    "It's getting rather early. I don't know how Chichi will react if he isn't there when she wakes up." Goku said. 

    "Gohan, real quick you did let the Kami ki go back to the scratch on your arm. Didn't you?" Gohan looked at her his teal eyes slightly slited, and slowly rolled up a sleeve displaying the thin line of exposed ki.

    "A few moments before I came here, I was told to keep the technique going until just before sunrise of the night I got back." He said covering his mouth to conceal a large yawn at the end of the sentence. 

~~

            The goodbyes had been quick. The hybrid didn't exactly understand why at that moment his exhaustion had to catch up with him. But he was in bed as the first few rays of sunlight started to go through the shades. The closest way to describe his feelings is space was cold and now he was home and was warm. Even excluding the heavy comforter over his body. He was where he belonged. 

~~

    "He's back," Lime said softly in the doorway of one of the many rooms in Kami's palace. 

    "So," Videl replied. 

    "You couldn't know that since you were in that "special training" with Mr. Popo. Had did it go?" 

    "Hard," Videl called from the bed. 

    "Short today aren't we. I mean you're always short physically but usually you can form more then one word." 

   "I'm very tired, and I really don't see the big deal. So he is home will that make a big difference?"

    "He is the difference. Now that the plan worked, that means…." She could hear snoring from the bed. _Must be very tired. _"Now that he is back that means we are in the big time, the wizard has the torch and Gohan is either the match or water to keep it out." _I really need to sleep, now I'm talking to someone who is sleeping and I'm on this Olympic pyro kick… _

_But at least he is back…_

_~~_

It was mid afternoon and Bardock was able to feel that Gohan was stirring. Quietly he went through the busy grounds to the room that contained his Grandson. 

   "Good sunrise," Bardock said as he silently slipped into the room. He didn't want Gohan's Mother to know her son was conscious just yet. 

    "Good morning," Gohan said rubbing his eyes slowly stretching. 

    "You have what you've most wanted and dreaded. You're home." He said abruptly. "What do you plan to do now?"

   "Eat something probably I'm hungry," He joked. "You know what I really don't know… But I think it'll be ok…" The demi replied smiling. "At this moment I'm where I belong and that is all that really matters," He said calmly in Saiya-jin.

            The Grandfather was amused he didn't know if the newfound confidence from doubt was just youth or perhaps Saiya-jin pride… But he had gotten along the right lines of the answer he was looking for.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review… Stay tuned for the next chapter. 

C ya. 


End file.
